Danny Phantom in: the ancient ghost zone
by chanted-time
Summary: After the disasteroid, life became calm once again. Except for Vlad, banished in space. Cursing Danny for ruining his plans. Till he finds an object that will lead him towards a new place. More dangerous than the ghost zone. Waking up those that should have slept forever. Danny will, together with his friends, experience a live of danger and hard choices once again
1. Chapter 1

Danny phantom, the ancient ghost zone.

Story starts two weeks after Phantom Planet. Danny didn't expose himself to the world and is honored as Danny Phantom. Only his parent heard his secret identity. Some of the characters personalities, actions etc. may be a bit different than the show so please keep that in mind while reading this. If the persons of view change, it will be written above. It's my first time posting so if you have suggestions, thoughts or constructive criticism please place a review to help me for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary

After taking his anger out on some asteroids, Vlad finds a strange object in the middle of space. Believing it to be some kind of joke. On earth live has returned to normal after the disasteroid incident. After two months of peace, Undergrowth tries his luck once again in obtaining Amity Park.

Chapter 1, Pillar of chaos part 1

After the incident with the asteroid it was quiet in Amity Park. Many ghosts that would appear daily to bother Danny took a break. Thanking Danny in that way for saving both the human world and ghost zone. Jack and Maddie were astonished to find out that Danny was half ghost. But they kept him from showing it to the world. Fearing it might harm his normal life. They held long discussions afterwards about how it could have happened. They wanted to test certain things like his powers and ghost form but never went overboard. Fearing they might scar their son for life. 2 weeks after the accident, the world started to go on with their lives. In honor of the ghost boy and his companions there were statues placed around the world. Showing their great dead for humanity. Danny went back to school with Sam and Tucker. Unfortunate for Danny was that Dash didn't know of his identity. Witch made him a perfect bully target like always. The weird part was, were Dash reminded him that he only looked up toward Danny Phantom, who was in fact right before him. These peaceful days went on for quite some time. Well except for the box ghost and some ectopuses who didn't really care about what happened.

Danny was enjoying these months of peace. And hoped they would last even longer. There was still no sign of Vlad. After he went into space, he never returned. And even if he did, Danny would not be disturbed. All earths' greatest ghost hunters were trying to track Vlad down. That idiot revealed himself to the entire world. Also one of the reasons Jack en Maddie forbid Danny from revealing his ghost side. Vlad wouldn't make it back to earth without being captured for good. Danny was smiling at the idea. That fruitloop finally met his demise.

 _Vlads view:_

Cursing and destroying asteroids as they came close. I was extremely unhappy at the moment. I had screwed up badly. Not only did my world domination plan fail, Daniël had taken the honor of saving the world. I had shown the world who I truly was. Vlad Plasmius and Vlad Masters. There was no chance of hiding that fact now. Furious as I was. I destroyed another asteroid with my ghost ray. It should have worked out fine. Why couldn't I destroy that damn big disasteroid?

It was almost a month now since I stayed in space. Food wasn't really a problem with all the satellite and shuttle's close by. But I wanted to go back to earth. Beat Daniël close to death and make him submit. But going back now was no option. Trough the satellites I knew that they were still hunting me. Trying to track me down in various ways. But I won't let them. I, Vlad Master won't be captured by those pathetic ghost hunters. No, I will get my revenge on Daniël and take over both the ghost zone and the human world. But till then I will have to lay low in space.

There was no way for me to fly back to earth without being discovered. They would be waiting for me. Readying their guns when I arrive. The journey back to earth would be tiring. When arrived, I would be an easy target. How long would it take for the world to forget my treat for world dominance? Well, I'm afraid I can't wait for that.

Once again I started shooting at the asteroids to release some of my anger. One of the bigger asteroids didn't budge. I felt my anger explode. I couldn't even destroy a simple rock? I threw my fist against the rock in hope of breaking it. To feel the entire punch vibrate en throw me into space. My hand burned from the pain I received.

What kind of rock was this? Was it part of the bigger one from a month ago? Immune to ghost powers? I was slightly interested now. Maybe I could weaponize it. Use it against the other ghost and above all use it against Daniël. Flying closer I felt tricked. Were they pulling a prank on me? I was looking at an old pillar. The ones I had seen in Egypt en Greece. I even bought one or two for fun. What the hell was it doing here in space? The pillar itself had a light green glow. I threw another ghost ray against it. De pillar shone lightly.

Suddenly I felt the ghost ray shoot back in my face. Throwing me back in space. I cursed at the goddamn pillar but flew near it once again. What was it? Why did my ghost powers not even harm the pillar? The pillar still shone that annoying green light. When I stood on top of it, it didn't harm me. I knelt with one knee on the pillar to look closer. All kind of writings were on top of the pillar. Also pictures like hieroglyphs. Was this a joke from one of the ghost? Why was it here in outer space? Did the green disasteroid leave this behind on purpose?

I smiled slightly. Whatever it was. I, Vlad Masters would find out. Using the technology that was supposed to help the humans catch me. Here in space the internet was mine. I could use all the resources on earth and hacking military info was a lot easier here. I grinned. They actually did me a favor. This pillar had to be something big. Not human made for certain. Indestructible for ghost? Why was it in space?

 _Danny's view._

It was almost three months now since the disasteroid accident. De ghost attacks started again but I didn't have to help much. Many ghost hunters had gathered in Amity Park and did the job for me. Well sometimes I did have to help out. Sam and Tucker had a discussion about the build of an game factory. Which they were planning to build close to the park. Sam was furious about it. Tucker was stupid enough to call it the future. I smilingly watched as they were throwing one argument after the other. It was quiet fun to listen to. I had missed this normal life. The asteroid had given me a big favor. And now that my parents knew about my secret, my life became even easier. They gave me plenty of training to make sure I would survive the next great ghost attack. Apparently they weren't convinced the world was save again.

My back was aching. Yesterday my parent let me dodge their gun rays. I couldn't evade them all. That hurt. I had my questions with the training. They gave me the feeling that it wasn't training for me to evade. Rather for them to practice shooting. Even after getting hit, dad still wanted to continue. At least mom was sensitive enough to reschedule the training.

I felt how my ghost breath suddenly went off and looked around. It wasn't long before I heard people yelling and screaming. After all that happened, shouldn't they get used to this at least. No helping it. I ran towards the janitors closet and slammed the door. Silently I whispered 'going ghost'. The bleu white rings slit over my body from my middle. Once again I had changed to a ghost. My hair was completely white, my eyes were green again and I wore my suite with the initial D on it. First I yelled going ghost wherever, whenever. My parent laughed at the idea. Until they found out I was serious. After that my mom drilled it in to me, to never change in public. After Vlads disaster I finally understood what the danger was if someone realized. Now they saw me as a hero. But what if that changed?

No time to think about that. I went intangible and through the roof. Sam spoke to me trough my earpiece. "Danny, an old friend showed up. Near the park." I flew over school towards the park. Beneath me were Sam en Tucker running to catch up. Sam was readying her gun. Tucker was typing on his PDA while running. I was quiet impressed that he didn't run into anything. "Au man." I did my best not to laugh. Sam looked at Tucker. "It's your own fault for trusting technology." Tucker stood back up after running against a tree.

I looked at the ghost which was preoccupied with the ghost hunters. No way. "It's undergrowth?" Last time I fought him, I had a really difficult time. But now? My cryokinesis was getting stronger. I felt the cold gather in my hands. Undergrowth laughed. "Become my brethren! We shall grow this earth in green!" He wasn't as big as the last time. Around the size of a tree. No more no less.

Sam sighed. "I have bad memories from this one." Undergrowth eyes perked and looked at Sam. "Oh my beautiful queen. Let's rise together and show the world our children. Augh" Sam shot him in his face. Yeah, he was asking for it. Sam looked pissed. "As if I would allow you to touch me again and make me a slave. I rather save nature on my own!" The three ghost hunters that were fighting him started shooting their weapons at his head.

I shot a ray of ice towards undergrowth. He looked angry at me. His arm was frozen and fell off. "You will become a servant of nature." I went intangible as a branch of his other arm swooped trough me. "You missed! Eugh." I flew with my back against a high tree. Damn, he had me. One of the ghost hunters got captured by him. His eyes went green as started shooting at his comrades. Tucker shot a blast at undergrowths chin. "This technology is very trustworthy, don't you think so SAM!" I signed. They were still bickering about their discussion.

Sam looked at Tucker. "If your factory wasn't build, undergrowth wouldn't have appeared." Tucker looked at me. "Danny can't you freeze him or something?" I smiled. "I was planning on doing just that. Hey overgrowth. Did you prepare for winter?" I flew towards him and released the cold from my core. My body felt as cold as ice, spreading this cold into the world. Undergrowth tried to attack me, but he was frozen in place. Like a large popsicle. Tucker shot another round at him. Undergrowth body felt to pieces.

Sam held the fenton thermos in her hand and sucked undergrowth in it. She smiled as she put the cap on it. "That's at least one weed down." Tucker was playing with his pda again and looked up. "Sorry, but I prefer the mower." And they went back into their pretty pointless discussion. The ghost hunters saluted at me. "Danny Phantom. We are honored with your presence." I saluted them back en flew away to a dark alley.

There I changed back and walked up to Sam and Tucker. I let myself hang on their shoulders. "How did your ghost hunt go?" Sam grinned. "Pretty sweet, except for the fact that this weed wanted me as his queen again. I'm against pesticide, but some weeds deserve it." I smiled. Tucker looked upon his pda. "Ah man! They decided to stop building the factory because of undergrowth." Sam grinned at Tucker. "Once again nature wins!" A large vehicle appeared in the street with an annoying clayon. It was the Fenton family ghost assault vehicle.

Dad sprung out of the vehicle with his fenton ghost fisher. "Where is the ghost?" The other ghost hunters walked away. Not even looking at my dad. My dad smiled. "My façade still works perfectly. Well Danny how did your ghost hunt go? Do you have a nice ghost for us to bring back?" I handed the thermos over to him. "Its undergrowth. He's enjoying his winter sleep. Mom walked towards me and hugged me in front of my friends. "Are you okay sweetie? You smashed pretty hard against that tree?" I nodded. "Yeah, my regenerative power is quiet strong. I'm fine." She looked at Sam. "How is your custom-made gun?" Sam smiled. "I love the black design. Thank you Maddie."

We took place in the car and rode back home. Tucker was really silent. He seemed pretty sad about the factory. Sam signed. "Are you still mad about the factory?" Tucker looked up. "Sad yes, but it's something else. On the news it says that many universities have been hacked. Especially historic ones." I looked at Tucker. "Maybe its Technus?"


	2. Chapter 2, pillar of chaos part 2

Chapter 2, Pillar of chaos part 2

Undergrowth was brought back safely to the ghost zone. Tucker tried to find info about the mysterious hacker, but to no avail. Vlad makes an important discovery but gets a difficult task.

Danny's view:

Tucker wasn't looking so happy. Usually he was playing constant with his PDA. Right now he hadn't touched it for 15 minutes. I knew why but I still asked. "What's the matter Tuck?" Tucker looked irritated. "I looked everywhere for clues but this hacker is damn good. And why does he want to know Egyptian hieroglyphs? Technus never cared for history only about the future technology for his creations." Sam was eating her…grass sandwich. It was unbelievable that she would actually eat it. Tucker and I threw it in the bin as soon as possible.

She looked up at Tucker. "Maybe he finally realized that history is more important than technology?" Tucker looked at her. "Never, technology is the future. History is for old man." I had difficulty smiling. I was rather curious on who the hacker was. Why did it hack historic files? You could access enough of it from internet. I had asked around in the ghost zone, but according to the dairy king Technus was still cooking up a plan for world domination.

The bell went and Mister Lance was looking at us. We made our way to the classroom. Dash walked straight at me. "Hey Fenturd, I was seeking your advice for the decoration inside of my locker!" He grabbed me by the collar en threw me in his locker. Laughing, he closed it. Ugh, his locker smelled like sweat socks. I looked at my hands. No way. It was his stinking socks. I made myself intangible and invisible to escape from that locker. I let myself appear in the hallway. No one was in the hall anyways. The bell had rang and I was late...again!

Lancer stood at the door. "Your late, Fenton. Hurry your ass towards your seat. That will be three pages of homework about the working of the sun." I signed. It was another homework assignment. I just finished the former one. I walked towards my seat. Dash was smirking at me. Sam sat next to me. "Don't mind him Danny. The universe is your favorite subject anyways."

Vlads view:

"Almost!" I was so close to the solution. It took me almost a month to prepare a Rosetta stone for this language. It was extremely complex, but my intelligence was excellent if I say so. Now the easy part came. Translating this pillar and use it to take over the world. These words were extremely promising. Yes, about long kept secrets hidden from the world. I, Vlad Plasmius would uncover them and throw the world into chaos.

It was the first thing I could read of this pillar. The writer had called it the pillar of chaos. Perfect so to speak. A promising name for my plans to take fruit. The writings were quite interesting. Some letters just couldn't be found in history files. That poor friend of Daniël, trying so hard to find me, but to no avail. That pathetic bunch was nowhere near my plan.

It took me awhile but I had uncovered the first sentences. I looked at my translation. "The pillar of chaos shall once again bring havoc to the human realm. I, Momentum shall open the gates to a new era. My power shall be freed once and for all." It was quite a speech. But to me it was still a stupid glowing pillar. How could I harness its power? When I looked back at the pillar the sentence had changed. No way. Did I need to translate this over again? "I call upon; memen… no momentum to honor me with is predecess. No that's wrong. It translates as presence. I call upon momentum to honor me with his presence?" I wanted to look at the translation again, but was blown away by dark energy.

Space became even darker as it was. De formally green pillar shone black light. I believe I woke something up. I smirked. My plan was becoming more realistic by the minute. A dark shadow took place upon the pillar. He was looking straight at me with his red eyes. Why did I feel slightly uncomfortable? I, Vlad Plasmius was afraid of no one. The shadow smirked at me and my behavior.

"Well, Well. So this is my inheritor? I couldn't be more pleased." His voice was low. It sounded more like whispers than real talking. "For you to be the one to find this pillar. It must be fate. Now Vlad, I am a mere shadow of momentum. But my powers will be enough to take on all ghosts now roaming the world and ghost zone. But in return you will aid me in my plans!" Hmm, taking on all ghosts? That sounds promising. "What is it you want me to do? How do you now my name? I'm listening." The shadow was laughing. "Yes, you are so much like me when I was younger. I truly have quite a promising descendant. I know all about you Vlad Masters. Half man, half ghost. An halfa to be exact."

The shadow looked towards earth and smiled. "Space was truly the safest place to hide from clockwork. We haven't much time before clockwork hears our conversation. Call out the second spell of the pillar. That is, if you don't want to be erased by clockwork." I've heard about clockwork. He helped Daniël when his friends got ecto acne because of me. That was truly a spectacle. But he could play with the timelines which is a really big problem. As the shadow instructed I read the lines out loud.

"Time will lose to all momentums. It will stop before reaching its end. The timeline shall not be rewritten as long as my shadow remains alive. For I momentum am the ruler of stopped time!" This man had quite a hobby for spooky lines. I was planning to talk to the shadow again when is suddenly felt a large shock. When I looked over my shoulder, the earth stood still. The black glow surrounded it. De shadow laughed. "You didn't expect this clockwork. I will ruin all of your plans in keeping me asleep, as for my descendent…" He looked straight at me. Why did I feel uncomfortable? "Vlad, we can now speak without secrets. Did you ever wonder why your ghost half looks like this?"

I looked like this because it was my ghost form. Quite simple. The shadow laughed at me. "You really think, that it is how you truly look? No wonder, since all your memories are wiped. No dear Vlad. Humans get their looks from parents' right? It is the same with ghost. The day you changed into a halfa, you received dna from ghosts. Your ghost parents to be exact. Maybe it is fate, that you look after me." The shadow startled me. Don't tell me that his story was true. It was actually very believable. It doesn't make sense that my appearance changes that much. But that means that Daniël must have a 'ghost parent' to.

Suddenly I felt a punch in my stomach. That hurt really bad. I looked up at the shadow. "Pay attention Vlad! I don't have all the time in the world. 72 hours. After that my spell will be broken. Clockwork will be able to stop this timeline and I will lose my last chance of survival. Here is what you have to do. Write down the last spell on this pillar. I will help with the translation. After that you will fly to the ghost zone. To a gate which was hidden for century's. It's further then the castle of Pariah Dark. It's a garden with lifeless flowers and a giant locked gate. The gate to the ancient ghost zone. If you open it for me, I will bestow upon you my knowledge and part of my power."

I looked towards the shadow. The ancient ghost zone is something I never heard of. "The ancient ghost zone doesn't exist. Even the infi-map didn't display it." The shadow laughed at me. As if I was an ignorant child. He was getting on my nerves. "Of course does that toy not show the ancient ghost zone. All memory of it was wiped out of this world. Only clockwork and Pariah Dark know of it. Clockwork can't interfere and Pariah is locked up in his sarcophagi. As soon as you have the translation, you will fly towards the ghost zone. 72 hours and not any longer."

He flew towards me. "In return I will bestow upon you part of my power to amplify yours." He flew right through me. I felt extremely hot. My veins were burning. I shot a ghost ray towards an asteroid. It didn't explode. It was completely annihilated. My light purple energy looked way darker than before. "I like this plan. Let's get on with it then." The shadow grinned. "A warning is important Vlad." He grabbed me by my collar. "If you fail me, I'll make sure you won't walk away from it."

Danny's view:

I stood eye to eye with the box ghost. Ah, how much I hated this guy? "Beware; I'm the most evil ghost in the word. Fear me!" Normally, I wouldn't help the ghost hunters. Come on, it was the boxghost. The one ghost that annoyed me more than anything. Fact was that the boxghost found some kind of vodoobox. His powers were considerably stronger. The ghost hunters that had attacked him walked around like zombies. Not that they really helped him win the battle.

He shot his voodoo power at Tucker. Lucky for him, he was wearing the specter deflector. The ray bounced off towards Sam. She ducked immediately. The ghost hunter behind her, X 1 or something got hit. He looked pale with purple eyes. Like a zombie he walked towards Sam. Sam kicked him in the face.

Sam pinched her nose. "Ugh, they smell, especially the boxghost." The boxghost looked at Sam. "I don't smell. It's the odor of fear. I shall rule the world with my vodoobox. Fear me!" Sam sighed as she held up her fenton thermos. I shot one of my ghost rays against the vodoobox. Het boxghost couldn't hold on to it en let go. Sam stood ready to suck him into the thermos. Suddenly the ground shook. Everyone screamed. The trees waved, buildings were actually shaking. An earthquake in Amity Park? The boxghost looked at the thermos en flew towards Sam. "Put me into that cylinder box now. I'm scared!" Sam looked at him unbelievably. She switch on the button en de boxghost was no more. The zombie ghost hunters fell asleep. There complexion became normal again.

Tucker took the thermos over and gave it a shake. "What was he afraid of directly after that weird earthquake?" We heard screeching tires. Mom and dad rode strait towards us. Mom threw her door open and almost hugged me. She looked around. "Change back. We have an emergency. Get in the car!" I followed her instructions. The white and blue ring crossed over me again. I got my black hair back. My body temperature rises to normal. Sam en Tucker sat beside me in the assault vehicle. Mom looked at us. "We have a really big problem." A hologram of the earth was shown. Was it a new feature of the car? Tucker looked at it with big eyes. "Cool, an actual hologram?" Mom shook her head. "No, not cool. Look at it really careful. It's a real image of the earth!" It took me some time. Sam looked puzzled. "The earth isn't rotating?" Sam and Tucker looked at me and back at the hologram. Mom nodded.

"Yes, after the massive earthquake it stopped moving. All clocks, alarms en computers are confused." The earth was covered with a black veil. What was it? Tucker looked it up. "My PDA is all screwed up. Who can do such a thing? Stopping the earth? We never met a ghost like that?" Sam looked out of the window. My father was driving towards the fentom lab. Sam bit her lip. "Something is not right. How can a ghost we never met, suddenly stop the earth? We should at least hear tales about him." She started shaking the thermos. "Hey boxghost. Do you now a ghost that can stop earth from moving?

De thermos shook lightly. "No, that was really old ghost magic. I don't understand why, but it is even more fearsome than Pariah Dark." I nodded. So maybe I should ask clockwork? "When were home, we should look for Clockwork. He is the only one that knows how to stop time." Sam and Tucker nodded. Dad looked happy. "Clockwork, isn't that the ghost that saved Tucker and Sam before?" He even saved you before dad. But I want to forget that horrifying timeline.

At home my father opened the fentom portal. I , Tucker and Sam took place in the specter speeder. "Danny wait!" Jazz hopped on the specter speeder. She wore her ghost peeler in its closed form. My mom had made it into a wearable belt like the specter reflector. "I'm coming with you. I want to meet that so called clockwork." I started the machine and flew into the ghost zone. Looking for Clockworks residence.


	3. Chapter 3, Lost Contact

Danny phantom – the ancient ghost zone

Chapter 3, lost contact.

Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz stepped into the spector speeder, ready to meet clockwork. They went full throttle. But as they went, they saw ghost hiding everywhere. Normally they would have been attacked by now.

Clockworks view:

No, this can't be. No power should have been stronger than mine. I am de observer of time. Time can't be stopped for me. But I was wrong. None of my clocks were ticking. Everything stood still. No sounds were heard. My screens of timelines were black. They never were black. Because timelines always existed no matter what. What kind of sorcery was this? No observer had come to me to explain or rather complain about it. Why?

I hurried towards the entrance of my observatory. But to no avail. A black mist had surrounded my residence. No, it couldn't be. Not him. Momentum should be dead or rather sleep for eternity. His powers could never be so strong. He was asleep for centuries. Had he escaped my sight, but how? I was sure I had destroyed every timeline he would reappear in. Every last one of them. Danny had helped me with that a few times. Hell, even Dan helped me multiple times. So he could stay as ruler of the world.

My powers did nothing. I could go back and forth between times. But now I was completely vulnerable. Nothing worked. I was cut off from time. And only one man could do this. Momentum. He was my one and only archenemy. The only one able to take me out of the fight was him. But why? Especially how? Did he have help from the outside? Impossible, I had completely wiped out every memory of the dark century. No human has lived so long. No ghost in this zone had existed for so long. Except for Pariah Dark, but he knew more than anyone what the dangers were. He would never risk going against his father.

My only hope lies in Pariah Dark. If I ever was disconnected from the world, he would rise from his sarcophagus. No matter what spell he was under if they were after the seal. Normally I would see and feel when the seal was attacked. But I fear that I won't be able to stop anything now. I was completely trapped in a moment. The seal must be his purpose. He hated that more than anything. His reputation wiped from the world.

I felt my brain working over. How did his power escape me? I always watched out for any signs of his energy. I felt defeated. I who had done so much as entirely destroy timelines just to keep him out. How had he escaped? I should have felt his presence for a long time before he could do anything. What went wrong? I looked at the black screens. I couldn't even look in the past to see my mistake. Nothing could mess with my observation power. Except for the disasteroid…. No way. It couldn't be.

I felt my mind going back to the moment. When the disasteroid full of ectoranium came close, my instruments were undergoing slight problems. Not enough for him to slip through. What if he had used that dangerous substance to completely negate his energy? I would never have sensed him or anything close to it. Had he planned this? Did he plan this out for centuries? Hopefully Pariah would spring in action.

No ghost was stronger than him except for Danny Phantom. Although Danny did receive some help. Pariah should stand on par with any ghost. His army could stop any ghost trying to breach the seal. Hopefully he could bring this dangerous being down, while I will try to break out of this moment.

Danny's view:

Unlike the normal clock tower, we arrived at a giant black sphere. Jazz had questions all written over her face. "Is that his hide-out? I thought you said he lived in a giant clock. Since his name is Clockwork?" I walked towards the window. What was that black substance? "No Jazz, it's not his residence. It should be here, but it is not." Suddenly an observer appeared before our vehicle. I had seen them once or twice. At least Clockwork explained what they did. Sam activated the microphone.

"What do you want from us?" She smiled. In the meantime she put her right hand on her gun ready to shoot anything. The observer looked at us. "It is foolish to attempt to go any further Daniël Fenton. We observers have concluded that clockwork has been erased from the running time." I felt shocked. Clockwork was like a ruler of time. How could he have died? He would know his dead years before it would happen.

"How did he die?" He had helped me so many times. The least I could do was pay my respect. Tucker looked at me with astonishment. "The dude that can stop time is dead? How the hell did he do that? I mean he can stop his own time whenever he wants. Besides are ghost not immortal as long as you don't completely kill them of?" I nodded at his words. Sam looked at the observer. Jazz looked puzzled. She hadn't met him in this life. She probably didn't know how weird it sounded for us.

The observer shook his head. "No Tucker Foley. He was erased from the running time. He is not dead, just not reachable. The time around him was put into a moment outside of time." Jazz looked at him. "How is that possible? Time always runs. If Clockwork could stop, go backwards and forwards in time, how could he be trapped?" The observer looked at her. He smiled, which gave me the creeps. "As expected from Jazz Fenton, you truly honor your name. Clockwork is trapped in a non-existing time line. In the fabric between two of these timelines, he is trapped in a moment. It won't hold for long. In our calculations it says that after 65 hours or so the moment will disappear. Till than you should fly back to your world."

For some reason I felt wrong about this. Why was Clockwork trapped? Just when we seek his advice about the weird earthquake, he is trapped. I looked at the observer. "Every clock on earth has stopped ticking. When did this black sphere appear?" The observant hesitated. His eyes, as far as I could see them, showed disbelief. "After the earthquake that shook both earth and the ghost zone his residence was locked in this sphere. Stopping time on earth and thus creating a moment outside the timeline." The observant looked at us with anger. "Daniël Fenton, you and your team shall be needed soon. Prepare for the worst.

Frightened he looked back. Sam and Jazz were in full combat mode, ready to attack the observer at any time. Even Tucker was ready for combat after seeing the anger of the observant. The observant looked back at us. "Leave the ghost zone now Daniël. We do not wish for even more casualties. Pariah Dark was released from his prison just now. We don't know how, but his sarcophagus was destroyed. Go, we will call upon you when the time is right."

Silently we flew back towards the portal. Suddenly the side of our vehicle was hit. "Didn't you come to play little badger?" I grunted. It was Skulker, just when we wanted to return. He shot at our vehicle once again. It was shaking heavily. Smoke was rising from its side. Jazz laughed and prepared the fenton peeler. It made a small noise when it was loading. I turned ghost. Cold spread from the center of my body to my limbs. My hair once again snow white. Sam activated her specter reflector. Tucker took the wheel. Both I and Jazz jumped from the ship to attack Skulker.

Sam switched her earpiece on. "Danny, go all out. I will keep the ship save, with my new toy. Tucker, fly us a little further away. I can snipe with this beauty." Tucker nodded. Jazz kept herself upright with the boosters on her feet. "You of all people need help from your sister Danny? No problem. I find a nice spot for her pelt on my wall. I bet the ghost king will be happy when I show up with you!" Danny smiled. "It's still a disgusting idea. I'll just fight the ghost king again! You'll never win!" Skulker smiled. "Oh really? I already did!"

Suddenly I slapped against the specter speeder. Damn that hurt. He had caught me in one of his nets. Where the hell did that come from? Skulker pushed one of his buttons and electric current streamed through my body. The first few times it hurt like hell when he did. But now it only felt like a stun. Sam shot at the net and created a hole in the net which allowed me to escape. Jazz was right on Skulkers tail shooting at him. Skulker laughed while looking back. "Little badger, your sister is almost a better hunter than you." Jazz was pretty good actually. After training with the specter peeler she became quite good in combat.

I flew up from the net and went in pursuit. Skulker threw a ghost ray at Jazz. I grabbed her as fast as I could and turned her intangible. Jazz smiled. "Nice assist Danny. You concentrate on shooting him down. Sam a little help would be nice!" Sam was grinning. "I waited for that command. Eat this you lousy hunter!" Skulker ducked when a shot flew straight towards his head. "I forgot how dangerous that girlfriend of yours is!" I punched him in the face, which made him fly a few meters. "You won't have the time to worry about her!" I gathered ice in my hands en threw three large crystals towards him.

Skulker destroyed two, but his leg got hit by the third. It froze instantly and broke off. He looked quite pissed. "You snot-nosed brat. It took me two months to fix my suite from overloud. And you broke it!" He sends a barrage of missiles and ghost rays at me. I made a bleu looking shield from my ice powers. It was stronger than my shield from merely ghost energy. Mom had found that out, after she shot at me with her new rocket launcher.

My shield was showing cracks. He had upgraded his weapons. I shot another three icicles at him. He knew to destroy one. The other two hit his body. Sam shot at the frozen arm and broke it. "He won't be so handy now Danny. Catch him!" Jazz flew behind Skulker and shot him at his back. He was now very pissed. Not that I minded. I froze the rest of his body, who was busy with jazz. Sam shot the body a few times till it was in pieces.

The green glob, that Skulker truly was, escaped when his robotic body was destroyed. He looked back. "One day your pelt will be on my wall, including those of your girlfriend and that annoying sister of yours." We laughed while watching him escape. Tucker finally started talking. "Oh Danny, can you get the control panel? Then I can upload my new virus on it. I bet he'll want his body back." I nodded. "No problem." I grabbed the arm with the controls en brought it back on the ship. Tucker was already waiting for it. He took it from me en started pushing a lot of buttons.

"He can come for it now. It will be fun show, the next time he comes." He threw the control panel out of the specter speeder. Tucker started the motor and flew us out of the ghost zone. I changed back to normal. It felt really weird that my human body and ghost form felt so different, warm and cold. Mom and dad were busy with their new weapons. When they saw use, they stopped working.

"Danny did you find out why time has stopped? Did your friend know anything?" I shook my head at mother. "Sorry mom. But we do know something. Clockwork was completely isolated from time in… I forgot how he called it." Jazz answered. "A moment between two timelines. He won't be able to lift a finger. Something called an observer also told us that the ghost kind has awakened."

Moms face grew dreaded. "You mean the ghost that transported Amity Park into the ghost zone?" I nodded. "Yeah that one, but for some reason I don't belief he is the true problem." Tucker looked up from his PDA. "Why not?" I looked towards the ghost portal. "Remember the last time? All ghost ran in fear towards us, but now they all stay inside the ghost zone?" Tucker looked at the ghost portal.

"Yeah it was madness last time, because Vlad angered him. Maybe he is not so bad, now he his ring and crown in possession has." I grinned. I hoped so. Or my parents should start to make a new ectoskeleton. I doubt I could beat him without it. Last time I almost lost. The observer said that his sarcophagus was destroyed. How should I beat him now?

Dad walked in. "Does anyone like a sandwich?" Jazz grabbed one and sat down. Her specter peeler went back into belt form. "I love some food. The suit burns calories." Tucker grabbed a sandwich to. Sam looked at it. "Sorry, I'm still a vegetarian. No ham for me." I grabbed a sandwich to. "More for me then!" We ate silently. Mom looked at Jazz. "How did the fighting go?" Jazz looked puzzled. "How did you know?"

Mom signed. "Jasmine, I create ecto weapons. Do you truly think I didn't see the burn mark on the specter speeder?" Jazz nodded embarrassed. "It went well, but I have one problem. I can't truly protect myself against a ghost ray. Danny helped me evade it this time." Mom smiled. "Let's train that tomorrow then. Learning to evade is really important. Right Danny?" I smirked. "Well, it was necessary since you were shooting lasers at me last time." Mom grinned. "I just finished my ectoray rockets. It will truly be a fun training.

Tucker looked at the time. It stood still like always. "How late is it? Is should be home at nine, but the clocks don't work." Dad looked triumphed. "Around half ten, I learned a few skill by the scouts." Tucker walked towards the labdoor. "I will be on my way then."

Vlads view:

I will be the strongest once this is over. In just 4 hours I arrived at earth, completely unnoticed by the ghost hunters. No one will now i have returned. I stayed away from Amity Park to make sure Daniël wouldn't notice me. I had the luck that he was out in ghost zone. My house was fully guarded but those idiots had the ghost portal wide open. Invisible and intangible I walked through my house. All those cute ectoalarms didn't work. That momentum, whoever he was, had truly a nice power of concealing oneself.

I flew straight into the ghost zone. No obstacle in my way. The ghost I saw were hiding. Did they already know that I had obtained even more power? But still. Flying towards the other end of the ghostzone was annoying. It would take me quite long to reach. I had only 67 hours left. It was much, but I didn't know what would await me at that garden. It could be heavily guarded.

The castle of the ghost king came close. It was weird, because his army stood at his doorstep. There was no way he had awakened from his sleep. We made sure of that the last time. Suddenly the skeletons started shooting at me. Was I the target? No problem. With this power I would destroy them all. I threw my newest technique at them. A plasmasphere that was ready to explode anytime. Four flew towards the skeletons. The spheres exploded en destroyed hundreds of soldiers like nuclear bombs.

It was no fight, more like weeding a garden. Funny since I wanted to go towards a garden. My smile grew worse. I didn't want to fight him! The ghost king himself stood before me. I felt shivers down my neck. I hope that my new powers can match his. "Go back halfa. You don't know what you're truly dealing with. Whatever he said to you, they are all lies. Behind that gate sleeps evil that should never see daylight again. Go back and you will be spared!"

I smiled. "I will obtain both this power and more if I do it. Not a bad deal don't you think? What can a few extra ghosts do anyways? I, Vlad masters will soon rule all!" I created six of these plasmasperes and threw them. The ghost king slashed them in half with his sword. This would become a long fight. He looked grim. "You halfa will never rule the ghost zone once the gate opens, because the true ghost ruler will awaken as well!" I readied my ghost ray. "We will see!"


	4. Chapter 4, unexpected allies

Danny Phantom, chapter 4 unexpected allies

Danny, Tucker, Jazz and Sam had arrived at fenton works safely. Sam and Tucker went home and Danny went up to his room to get some sleep.

Dannny's view:

I couldn't really fall asleep. I was worried about the words of the observer. Normally they wouldn't do a thing to help. There was a reason for calling them observers. This observer, he had warned me and sends me off to ensure less chaos. It was in no way normal! Didn't he say that the ghost king awoke? They would need my help, wouldn't they?

I heard a soft tick on my window. Tired as I felt, I let myself float towards the window. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Sam in the window. My room wasn't located on the ground. She smiled as I opened my window. I landed on the ground and let her in. Coming to my room at this hour, made me feel awkward. She started to laugh. "So I'm not the only one that has difficulty sleeping?" I nodded. Right now my head was extremely confused. My cheeks looked red.

It lasted till Tucker came in my room, completely dressed for combatting ghost. "It's good to see that I'm not the only one worried about the ghost king." Tucker completely destroyed the mood. Maybe I was overthinking things. Sam sat down on my bed and started talking. "I'm worried about clockwork. What kind of monster could stop him? Be honest with me Danny. He even stopped your evil incarnate Dan. I mean it was Dan, the strongest ghost ever right?" I nodded at her words. She was worried too. Tucker reacted. "Yeh, I don't like the idea of a ghost stronger than clockwork flying around."

But what could we do about it? The observer was literally threatening us to go home. "We can't reach clockwork, which has the answer. The ghost king is apparently awake and we were sent back to the human world." It became really quiet in my room. Sam signed. "The first thing I would do as the ghost king is seeking you out. The one that defeated him is the one he wants revenge on the most. It has been several hours already. No ghost ever waited so long to strike at you." Tucker started typing on his PDA. His face grew dim.

"Guys , I think I have more bad news. The whole time stop thing disabled the ghost radars for Vlad. I was searching for information on ghost activities. They are not working." Even I felt bad after hearing that. So we did not only have a problem with clockwork and the ghost king. Vlad could appear any moment, because of the clockwork problem. He could even be here on the planet already.

Suddenly the air shook. Majestic aura soared trough my room. My ghost breath went off. There he was, the ghost king. I could feel him, even from here. Tucker looked at his PDA in disbelief. Why is the ghost king using your parents' portal to come here? Couldn't he make his own portals and stuff?" A green alarm went off in the house. My mom had installed it to be sure of breaches at the ghost portal.

I looked at Tucker. "You're right. He doesn't need portals. He transported whole Amity Park the last time we met." I whispered going ghost, even though my friends knew my secret for a long time, I didn't want to risk making shouting an automatic response again. The cold spread through my body. My bedroom was cooling down. My hair became snow white. Tucker shuddered. "It is getting colder every time you do that." I smiled. "That's a good sign you know?" Tucker didn't agree with me on that one.

I made myself intangible and flew towards the lab. Sam and Tucker were running from the stairs. Mom and Dad were fully dressed and even Jazz came running in her specter peeler. I arrived first. The ghost king stood at the opening of the portal. Unlike before he was in tatters. Actual wounds were seen on his body. It was like he was attacked by a monster. Even with those wounds he stood there majestically.

My parent, sister and friends stood behind me. They all were shocked about his condition. Dad was the first to speak. "What is your purpose of coming here? We have defeated you once already!" The ghost king smiled. Not like the last time. He looked worried. "Halfa, you are the one that has defeated me, the ghost king of this realm. Of course it was with the help of others, but you're strength made the victory possible." Why did I get the feeling that he wasn't planning on attacking me? Why was he so beat up? The ghost king kneeled with one knee and looked at me.

"Halfa, I ask not as an enemy, but as a fellow ghost brother, for your help. An enemy that you're quite familiar with has risen and taken on new powers. My army and I could not stop him. He is closing in on the sealed gate." Tucker looked at him from his PDA. "What sealed gate. We have looked at the infi-map. That so called gate wasn't written on it. I have almost all destinations in my PDA." The ghost kind started laughing. "You foolish human, the gate has been erased from history. No one should know of it. Yet the other halfa found out about its existence. He is helped by an unknown power." Why did I get the feeling that he was lying about the last part? Wait, halfa?

"Don't tell me Vlad did this?" Tucker and Sam were shocked looking at the ghost kings face. It was a mixture of anger and shame. I was flabbergasted. Jazz looked at him. "How? You beat his ass the last time you met. Vlad crawled towards Danny so that you would be defeated." The ghost king showed a small grin, but his eyes didn't laugh. "He has acquired powers from an unknown entity. His might was stronger than before. My army didn't have a chance. I battled him for 8 hours and I lost as a result."

My mom signed and let her weapon down. "We can at least listen to your proposal." The ghost king nodded and looked at me. "Brother, help me defeat Vlad before he unseals the gate!" Okay, the whole brother thing felt weird. "Why is that gate so important?" The ghost king bit his lip. Was he going to keep that secret? Sam stepped in. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what we need to protect. Why shouldn't that gate open?" The ghost king looked at us and sighed. "As you wish!"

He sat down as his wounds were slowly healing. He looked at me. "This information is only known to me and clockwork. Normally I wouldn't have awakened from my sleep if clockwork was around, but he was the first victim of this attack. Only I know what lies behind the gate and that halfa Vlad for some reason. I believe that Vlad has obtained aid from a most sinister existence called Momentum." Sam interrupted. "How certain are you that he is called Momentum?" The ghost king smiled wryly.

"That is human, because he was the only one capable of neutralizing Clockwork. He is Clockworks one and only archenemy." Tucker interrupted with disbelief. "Clockwork has an archenemy?" The ghost king shook his head. "Momentum should have been sealed shut behind that gate. Together with the greatest monsters the ghost zones ever knew, erased from existence." Everyone was silent for a little while. I tried to swallow it. "So Momentum, who neutralized Clockwork has ordered Vlad to open the gate and free all kinds of monsters?"

The ghost kings face didn't agree to my words. "No brother. Momentum wants him to open the gate and wake up the ancient ghost zone with all its inhabitants." The ancient ghost zone? I looked at Tucker. He was already seeking the term on his PDA, but to no avail it seemed. "Why haven't I heard of the ancient ghost zone before? Wouldn't other ghost find out about it?" The ghost king sighed once again. "Because we have erased its existence from the memory of both ghost and humans, there is no one that should know of it. If Vlad succeeds, your job of protecting Amity Park will change to a whole different level. The ghost you know and fear are nothing in comparison to them."

I didn't like that idea. There where almost no ghost around that I absolutely feared except for the ghost king. And the ghosts I normally fought could still fight me. I smacked against a tree when I fought Undergrowth. "How are we going to fight Vlad if he is helped by that Momentum guy? What's the plan?" The ghost king seemed to get a little hope in his eyes. "There are two options. One is to defeat Vlad and lock him up in one of your thermos!" His eyes grew dark. "The other option is stalling the fight for 48 hours. That's how long it will take for Clockwork to release himself from the moment of time he is trapped in. He would be able to change or destroy the timeline that freed the ancient ghost zone."

48 hours? That was two freaking days. I rather go for the lock him up option. The ghost king looked at me with his green eye. "Suit up, so that we can fight on equal strength brother." Wait a sec, did he mean the ecto-skeleton? "I'm afraid that the ecto-skeleton has been destroyed in battle." The ghost king didn't seem to like that fact. Dad interfered. "Maybe not. I quite liked the idea you see. I used Vlads idea for power storage and created a new version, the ecto-skeleton two!" He opened a secret hatch. Wait, he had a secret hatch and I didn't know about it? In it stood the ecto-skeleton that was destroyed in the battle with Vlad.

Dad looked at me. "Bring it home safely please?" I changed back to human form, so that I could get in the suit. The ghost king silently watched. Dad checked the ecto-skeleton and laughed. "Ready to go!" I nodded and turned into a ghost again. Just like the other time, the ecto-skeleton transformed with me. I liked the design of this suit because it became a lot smoother. I didn't feel it draining my powers. The ghost king nodded. "You have grown even stronger than before. You may choose to let those humans fight with you, but be aware that the danger will be great."

I rather not put them into danger. I was planning on telling them that, but it was useless. For some reason they had already fully equipped themselves. How did they all get dressed in a specter peeler? Only Jazz had one right? "Were did you get that equipment?" Mom smiled from ear to ear. "I made them of course? I have one for each, with their design." All four of them wore suits with their own colors. Moms suit was bleu, dads was orange and Jazz was white like the normal version. Sams suit was completely black and Tuckers was yellow. Dad handed everyone a rod like thermos over. "Each of you will have tree ghost rods. Activate them with the red button. No matter how strong the ghost is. Once he is out of strength the rods will form a prison strong enough for him."

The ghost king laughed. "I never expected to have such a strong ally backing me up. Let's go. It won't be long before Vlad gets through the slithering plants of the garden." My father stopped him and handed him an earpiece. "Accept this, so that our cooperating will be even better!"

I flew together with the ghost king. My parents' and friends hurried into the specter speeder and flew right behind us. The ghost king laughed at the weird vehicle. "You humans have grown. The technology has advanced since I ruled before my imprisonment. We may actually stand a change." I flew towards the ghost king. "How bad will the outcome be if the gates open? Does earth have to ready their defenses?"

The ghost king shook his head. "No boy. Earth won't be in immediate danger. It will take a long time for the inhabitants to wake from their forever sleep. Neither can they leave the ancient ghost zone for the first months, but we ghost can enter and leave." Over the earpiece I heard Dad talking. "So what you're saying is that the real danger lies in the ghost entering and leaving?" The ghost king smiled. "You're quite smart for the man I heard stories about. Yes, many parents of the ghosts you know sleep in that dimension. Knowledge, martial art and ecto-energy techniques can be passed down to their brethren."

Tucker answered. "So they will all get a level up. Why can't the ghosts leave the ancient ghost zone?" The ghost king looked proud. "My father, the ruler of the ancient ghost zone won't let them pass. None of those ghosts ever won from my father… Neither did I. If it wasn't for the protection of the gate, I would never have been crowned king." The line on the other end fell silent. We flew straight towards his castle. It lay in ruins. Giant craters were all over the place. Sam started talking in her earpiece. "Guys, were did those craters come from?" The ghost king turned his head away from me.

"It is that halfa's new power. Their like bombs, but with enormous destruction. Don't get hit by those annoying balls. They hurt like hell." I flew closer to a crater. It was huge. How did Vlad obtain so much power? Yeah, he was a more experienced ghost, but he never used this power on me? Suddenly mom interrupted the silence. "Nice, I can test out the fenton specter reflector." I talked back to mom. "Isn't the name supposed to be the fenton specter deflector?" She laughed. "Silly boy , of course not. It's a new toy I made. It bounces back all possible ghost attacks. At least it was designed to do so. It will be his first test ride. Isn't that exiting?"

In the background I heard my friends and Jazz sigh. I would feel a lot safer if she actually tested it. A bit further behind the castle was a giant garden. With plants I hadn't seen before. They bloomed and attacked a being in the middle. Vlad was throwing large balls of ecto energy towards the plants. Instead of harming the plants, it was swallowed whole. They became even livelier. I stared at the strange sight of Vlad struggling with plants.

"What kind of plants are those, able to handle Vlad when even you were defeated by him?" The ghost king smiled. "They are my father's favorite plants. Ectoria Flaunorians. They eat ecto-energy. The more you feed them, the stronger they become. When we are tired, they can cause problems for him. But they won't hold forever." I nodded. "Let's kick his ass." I concentrated my ice powers in a large beam and shot.

Vlad had turned into a large ice mountain. That was easier than expected. I spoke to soon. The ice was melting. I shot my ice ray again, trying to keep the ice from melting. Suddenly the ice exploded. Vlad flew up. His former pink energy was dark purple. What had happened to him? Vlad laughed. "Well well well, if that isn't Daniël? Did you come for a beating?" I readied my fist. "No, I was told that I could beat you up for free!"

Vlad smiled. "I became even more powerful than before. You Daniël won't be able to stop me. After I open this gate, Momentum will give me even more power. I will become the ruler of everything!" I sighed. "Did space erase your brain? How can you be ruler if Momentum is stronger than you?" He grinned. "We shall see!"


	5. Chapter 5, unwelcome visitor

Danny Phantom, chapter 5 unwelcome visitor

Danny has accepted the ghost kings plead for help. Together with his family and friends he entered the ghost zone to stop Vlad. They arrive at a large garden overgrown with plants eating Vlads energy rays. With the help of his ecto-skeleton Danny freezes Vlad in ice, but that won't stop him.

Vlads View:

I had defeated that ghost king barely. We were fighting like ten hours? No, maybe eight. I had loved to prolong it even longer, but that damn shadow was annoying me. It was complaining in my head about how I should get on with it. Well here I was. In the garden he had described. It was truly forgotten. The weeds were brown and dead. With the ghost king and his army gone, nothing would stop me right?

There it was. The gate the shadow of Momentum talked about. It was huge. The castle of the ghost king was huge, but this was even bigger. An enormous gate stood before me completely locked with vines and chains. This would pose a problem on opening the gate. Should I just burn the vines? I shot my ghost ray at the plants. The brown vines didn't catch fire. Were they fire proof? How annoying. Well I still had two days to complete my task, nothing to worry about. I shot a stronger ray at the vines but till no burn marks or even a small sizzling spot.

Did I misinterpret the situation? Maybe those weren't vines at all? I suddenly got smacked against the very gate I tried to open. I looked behind me. A large vine like flower stood behind me. It had used his vine like leave to hit me. How dare it, to attack me! I shot a plasma sphere right in its face. It didn't move out of the way. This was my victory. Or so I thought. My mouth dropped when the flower swallowed my plasma sphere. The dead plants surrounding it suddenly became green. Just like the plant before me.

I shot five of my precious plasma spheres at the roots of the plant. They should just burn! The plants didn't move. No burning spots to see. Damn, how could they be so strong? Even the ghost king was no match for me. Why could these plants handle me with ease? How I shot or slit, they kept coming. Their vines were extremely annoying. I couldn't do shit against them. In return they felt like whiplashes letting even me bleed slightly. I suddenly felt a change in temperature.

Before I knew it, I was covered in ice. Not a small ray, but a large one. It couldn't be Danny. He didn't have enough power to produce such a large mountain of ice, unless? No, that thing was destroyed. I heated my body. The ice around me started to melt. Even this wouldn't stop me. But for some reason the ice kept growing back. So they wouldn't allow me to escape? They were fools. I let my aura explode. The mountain of ice broke into small pieces. There they stood the ghost king and Daniël? So they actually had a second ecto-skeleton?

Danny's view:

Vlad created another one of those balls of ecto-energy. It flew right towards me. I enacted a large shield. The ghost king had warned me about those balls of energy. The sphere slammed against the shield and exploded. I was thrown backwards. The shield I had made of ice broke apart. Even when my power was strengthened by this suit, it could only withstand one of those spheres? Vlad smiled and started making more. That would be quite a problem?

At least I thought they would be. Until the plants around Vlad grew astonishing fast and literally ate the spheres. I did my best not to laugh as I shot another ice ray towards Vlad. He shielded himself for it, but I could see that my ice was influencing his shield. Really small crystals remained in his shield. He wasn't the only one with a power up. The ghost king reacted and threw his fist against the shield. It shattered just like mine. The ghost king smiled. "Together we can defeat him brother!"

Vlad grinned. "Oh really, but what if I'm not alone?" Vlad started duplicating himself towards four persons. The all smiled viciously. "One Vlad for every team, isn't that fair?" Four, why did he make four of himself? I just had to insult him. "Did you forget how to count when you were in space Vlad?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked as one of the Vlads flew towards the gate. I looked at the ghost king. "What do we do? I could duplicate myself, but I fear it would be too weak to fight against one of his duplicates." The ghost king shook his head. "My loyal retainer will help us out."

I heard the noises of a horse neighing. They Vlad flying towards the gate was sliced in his back. He looked very pissed. The fright knight looked at the angry Vlad clone. "For the honor of my king!" I doubted his efficiency. I touched the earpiece. "He could just split himself up again?" Mom answered. "I don't think so. If I read these energy ratings correct, he would be too weak to beat you if split another time. On the other hand, we are his match now. Let's fight!" Mom, Sam and Jazz flew out of the specter speeder to battle their Vlad duplicate.

Vlad looked at the line-up. "Maddie and Jack it's nice of you to join the fight. Have fun dying!" Maddie shot here rocket launcher. The Vlad duplicate grabbed one of the rockets. "Do you really think you can beat me with those toys?" Poor Vlad, he was in for it. I evaded one of the rays shot at me. I heard Vlad curse when mom's rocket exploded. He shouldn't have underestimated her. They hurt incredibly. Those rockets stunned not only your body, but also your core. I know because she accidently tested them on me.

I brought my attention back to the Vlad I was fighting. The real Vlad was fighting the ghost king hand to hand. I got shot at with one of those annoying spheres again. But this time my shield would hold, since it wasn't Vlads full strength. I shot my favorite icicles towards him. Twenty this time around, because of my power up. They flew like spears towards him. He blocked five, but got hit by the other fifteen. In less than a few seconds he was a Popsicle again. Just like Skulker before him. If he recklessly freed himself it would hurt a lot. My next batch of icicles flew towards the other three Vlads for a little help. Only five hit.

The real Vlad protected himself. The other two got hit. The fright Knight used this in his advantage and hacked the frozen leg of. That would weaken his opponent a lot. Sam had shot the frozen shoulder of the other Vlad. Dad was out of the specter speeder too and shot one of his nets towards him. Mine was still frozen solid. I didn't need to help my family and friends. They were overpowering Vlad quite a bit. With the advantage of one leg less, the fright knight started to turn their battle. Only the ghost king had a hard time to keep Vlad down.

My ice cage for Vlad broke. His body was completely covered in dark energy. What happened? The ghost king was fighting the real Vlad right? Why did the energy of this Vlad feel so weird? His red eyes were black. He shot a ray of energy at me. A ray of black energy flew next to my head. I could barely evade it. Why didn't he start to insult me? Normally I would hear all about it, how I was so much weaker than him. This Vlad was completely silent and threw another ray at me.

I shielded myself. He continued the ray. I looked at my bleu ice shield. The dark energy was eating through it. It made me feel nauseated. I jumped sideways. The dark looking Vlad flew towards me. Was he going to punch me? I readied my fist and met his. With a bang I flew backwards. The hand of the ecto-skeleton smoked. It was damaged? Vlad closed in on me. As fast as I could I turned intangible except for my other fist en threw a punch in his stomach.

Vlad didn't even flinch. I took my distance again. How was this happening? I should be able to beat one fourth of Vlad right? I shot my icicles once again at him. He shielded with a black shield. My icicles were absorbed by the black substance. It only took minimal effect on the shield. Should is start using my area attack on him? No, the others were too close. I started creating more and more icicles. I let them float silently in the air.

I duplicated myself once. One of me started shooting ghost rays at the dark Vlad. I created even more of the icicles in a circle around him and started releasing them. I continued creating new icicles in place of the shot ones. The dark Vlad used a black sphere to protect himself. I couldn't see him anymore. The icicles busted or froze a part of the barrier. Slowly they started to cover the barrier in ice. My other self started to freeze the barrier with his ice ray.

Tucker started talking in my earpiece. "Danny, what's wrong with your Vlad version? Your mom's computer shows that he has a completely different energy signature than the other Vlads." Suddenly my mother interrupted him. "Danny, be careful! The one you're fighting is not Vlad!" I looked at the ice prison I continuously froze. Once again I felt the weird vibe I felt from this dark Vlad and looked back. He was behind me and shot me with his black ray in my back.

I crash landed in the garden. My body burned from the pain. I couldn't move. I saw the others look at me. Most of them looked worried. The dark Vlad readied his hand to shoot me once again. I desperately tried to move. Why didn't my body move? I had to try my newest find. I concentrated as hard as possible to create an ice barrier without moving my body. The dark ray soared against the shield. When I saw a crack I immediately fixed it. Slowly I started to feel my body again. What was that ray made of? It felt like moms rockets but than even worse.

I turned myself intangible en slipped away from the shield. I turned invisible and looked at the dark Vlad that was still shooting the ray at my almost broken ice shield. He suddenly looked up at me. For the first time he spoke. "A truly entertaining battle this has become. You're quite a worthy opponent, logical that Vlad couldn't handle you." I looked dumbfounded at him. First I was completely invisible. Second he started to insult himself.

"Enough of the fun, I will make some time to start preparations for the gate. Time out guys!" I was suddenly completely shut off from the world. I was surrounded by black walls. What to do? I tried freezing the black space, but I was like my freeze ray didn't exist, going right through it. I tried to communicate through the earpieces. "Can anyone hear me?" It didn't take long before I had an answer. It was mom. "Sweetie, are you okay? Are you trapped as well?" So I wasn't the only one. "Yes, what happened? Is everyone okay?" Mom answered with a sigh. "Yes we are okay. We are just trapped. None of our weapons react to it."

The ghost king interrupted. "Sorry brother, I'm afraid you weren't fighting Vlad but the perpetrator. Momentums shadow to be precise. For an opponent way stronger than you, you did an outstanding job of stalling. Het trapped us in a moment, just like clockwork." We would be trapped for two days? That wasn't good. Sam started talking. "How can we communicate? No one could reach Clockwork?" Tucker gave the answer. "These are from the human world, remember? There like ghost objects in the ghostzone." I had an idea. "Mom, have you used your fenton specter deflector already that's also from the human world? It reflects an ability right?" Through my earpiece I heard a loud bang. Sam talked in place of mom. "We fired it. The field surrounding us got weaker. It seems to work, but the weapon exploded right after. Your mom and dad try to fix it now."

The ghost king started talking again. "Fix that machine as fast as you can. It weakened the moment we are trapped in. Even my barrier took a hit from that device." It became silent on the radio. In an instant the barrier I was in shook heavily. Directly after that my mom spoke. "It is completely broken now. I won't be able to fix the weapon again. How long will it take before we are freed ghost king?"

The ghost king didn't answer at first. With a sigh he answered "In less than two hours. But inside this moment, time can't be measured. I don't know if Momentum has succeeded." How long were we trapped already? The black barrier started to break down.

There was Vlad, keeping the plants busy. The dark Vlad was close to the gate. The ghost king looked at me. "You and I take on Momentums shadow. Your family and my retainer shall take on Vlad." I nodded. We shot our rays of energy towards de dark Vlad. Annoyed he looked at us. "So you escaped from my time out. You're lucky, but not very much. I only need a bit more blood for the gate to open and your precious clockwork won't be able to interfere for another 20 hours!"

Wait a sec, 20 hours? I looked at the ghost king. "Wouldn't Clockwork be freed for another 48 hours?" The ghost king grumbled. "That's the danger of Momentum. He can steal your time. Humans, can you create another one of that device in less than 20 hours? If we are able to free clockwork this fight will be over." Mom answered. "Understood! Sam and Jazz you shall stay and fight. We need Tucker to fasten our work and lead us to Clockwork." The specter speeder flew away.

The dark Vlad flew up. "Well, let's beat you to the ground. I'm going to need your blood Pariah, so fight if you don't want to die." He wasn't looking at me so I started creating icicles again, slowly surrounding him. I let the first one shoot in his back. His body was covered in black flames. He looked pissed at me. "You are starting to get irritating, with those ice abilities of yours." The icicles melted as soon as they touched the flames, but the cold they spread affected him.

He shot another black ray at me, but Pariah blocked it with his shield. I duplicated myself. I let the duplicate keep the ice prison complete. The ghost king started his attack on the dark Vlad. I flew invisible towards Vlad and put on my earpiece. "Keep the right distances. I will try out my area attack." Sam nodded. They took a bit more distance.

I started gathering the strength of my core. Sam shot a few core blocking rockets at Vlad. He screamed in agony. That was my sign to start. Cold wind gathered around Vlad. The surrounding plants slowly froze. Snow started forming, blowing around Vlad. He laughed. "What sad skill is this Danny? It's useless." Vlad planned to fly, but he only jumped. He looked around angry. "Where are you?" I showed myself and continued pouring energy into my attack. It was showing results. Vlad tried to shoot his sphere but it immediately froze and fell to the ground.

There it broke to pieces causing Vlad to be in his own blast. He started to shiver. "Well played Daniël. Damn it's cold." I started walking towards him. I resisted this freezing cold and punched Vlad in his stomach. He flinched. It really was Vlad this time. He tried to hit me, but he was way too slow. I smiled. "You're not the only one that practiced new techniques." Suddenly my body burned from the pain. My duplicate was killed. Sam pulled me away from Vlad now that my area attack would slowly crumble. I looked behind me. The icicles still floated around the dark Vlad. The ghost king didn't look so well.

Vlad was still trapped in the small cold dimensions I created, but for how long would it last? I started sending my energy towards it again. At least Vlad should be captured. Vlad started to show signs of frostbite. "Jazz and Sam use the ghost rods, now!" Both clicked the red buttons and threw the rods at Vlad. With a zap the six rods formed a hexagon. Vlad hit the walls of the small prison but got electrocuted and fell down unconscious.

We only needed to stop dark Vlad now. Vlad wouldn't be able to escape dad's new prison. I flew towards dark Vlad and shot the resting icicles at him, all at the same time. He smiled. "Just a few more hours and your fight will have been in vain!" The ghost king was tattered and breathed heavily.


	6. Chapter 6, times running out

Danny Phantom, chapter 6 Times running out.

Danny and the ghost king stand right before dark Vlad. The double of Vlad, taken over by Momentums Shadow as the ghost king had told him. Vlad was locked in the cage made of Jacks ghost rods. Completely unconscious.

Danny's view:

I looked at Sam and spoke trough my earpiece. "Sam, shall we try this again?" Sam nodded. I looked at the ghost king. "Are you ready for a bit of cold?" The ghost king sighed. "Brother, you should be careful. That halfa may have fallen for it, but don't forget your fighting Momentums shadow. Not the halfa." I nodded and looked at Sam. She smiled.

"Eat this fake Vlad, I bet only your outfit got better!" She shot the rocket blaster. The shadow didn't even try to stop the rockets and let them hit. He smiled at us. "Those are quite the weapons attacking a ghost power core. That's pretty nasty, even for you humans. But to no avail. Cause it's not even my ghost core you are attacking!" I looked back at Vlad. His body shocked, but he was still unconscious.

Damn he had us. Should I still use my new move? If we could slow him down, it would work in our favour. I looked at the ghost king. "Could you keep him busy?" The ghost king smiled wryly. "Wasn't I keeping him busy already?" Yeah, that wasn't my best question. The ghost king shot his ghost ray at him. I started to concentrate once again upon my ice core. This time I focused to put the ice dimension around the dark Vlad.

He started laughing, shooting at me and the ghost king. Sam protected me by blocking his shot with the specter reflector. She started shooting back. Dark Vlad looked at his hands. It was getting colder and colder. Snow and ice winds started inside the dimension. I saw a small ice breath by the dark Vlads mouth. He was starting to feel it. He started laughing again, looking at his hands what showed small effect of frostbite.

"Truly magnificent. It takes enormous amounts of your energy but this skill is really strong. Slowly freezing my body. Slowing down time itself by frost. Smart move boy, but how long will you keep this up?" He shot his ghost ray at me, but it didn't come out. He tried to turn intangible but it didn't work. He was laughing. "This duplicate is completely useless in this environment. For a halfa you are quite formidable if this was truly your own power. Sadly for you it comes from that suit you're wearing. How long will you keep this up, ha boy? An hour, maybe two?"

He was right about that. I probably won't be able to stop him for more than two hours. The ghost king shot another ray at him. The dark Vlad couldn't evade the beam and got hit. He came back up again. "Damn, pain is still annoying. I feel rather irritated. Even when this will take only two hours before your power is gone." He only felt irritated? I had trapped him and we could hurt him all we wanted.

The only thing we should do now is capture him. At least we had stopped their progress. The ghost king started to recover. I just needed to concentrate to keep the ice dimension running. Sam flew closer towards me. Jazz was keeping her distance. Sam touched the arm of my suit. "Exactly how long will you keep this up? This suit was made to produce its own power right?" I grimaced. It should be able to regenerate its power.

"Yeh about that, normally it would. But this technique is a little demanding and it's the second time I used it already. So, he is probably right about the two hours. So rest up for a while." Jazz meddled in the conversation. "Can't we use the ghost rods to imprison him to?" The ghost king laughed. "I'm afraid you are underestimating Momentum, human girl. Were lucky brother, that you are able to stop him for now. We should prepare for when your suit fails you."

He was right about that. One of the lights in my suit blinked. It showed that I was overusing my powers and the energy of the suit. It was slowly shrinking. Would I still be able to fight when my energy runs low? In the meantime dark Vlad was trying to keep moving. His already bleu skin colour started to turn even bluer. He had stopped laughing and looked at us. Especially at me. Logical since I had captured him.

Momentums shadows view:

Well, I truly had overestimated Vlad. This turnout was quite disappointing even with a part of my power. He couldn't fight that old fool's son and a teenage halfa. It was so bad that even I had to interfere, although it was partly my fault. I had underestimated his foes. This small teenage halfa was stronger than I had anticipated but Vlad should have been able to handle them. I thought.

Neither had I expected that Pariah would call for help after being beaten by Vlad. I mean, when did his pride even allow it? A teenage halfa even. He was only king because of the old man. He never was the strongest, because the stronger ghosts were trapped behind the seal. Back then he was way too proud of his given job. He didn't deserve to be king, that proud little prince. Look at him now, seeking help from a halfa. The one kind he hated more than humans.

But the teenage halfa wasn't all that normal. The suit of the teenage halfa was interesting. It was amplifying his powers. Destroying the suit would make him less dangerous but that wasn't the most interesting part. The scary part was his actual potential to become a powerful ghost. This technique he made wasn't all that complete. It could be improved even more. How long would it take him to master it without the suit? Putting more people in one ice dome? That would be an actual danger to my plans.

Now that I had underestimated them, I was locked in an ice dome. This duplicate body was freezing over. It was a strong power and my powers were literally frozen for now. I can't remember a ghost with such strong ice powers. Who is his parent ghost? Not that he was going to destroy my plans. He won't be able to keep this up for 20 hours. Two hours at most. I will still have 18 hours to spill Pariah's blood and open the seal. The poor prince won't know what I will do to him when this ice dome is gone.

The halfa boy started sweating. Yeah, he was getting tired. It was around two and half hours now. He was holding on longer than I thought. Pariah was resting up. I should free Vlad first if I wanted to succeed faster. I would succeed no doubt about that. I just don't want to haste. Not now my plan finally sprung into action after so many decades.

They had talked about a weapon on the human's side. It had speed up the moment I had trapped them in. A weapon against my powers had never existed. It wasn't all that strong, because right now I was terribly weak. But the question remained. Why did it break my moment of time? Human weapons are stronger in the ghost zone, but normally not that strong. I rather not wait for them finishing another weapon and use it upon Clockworks prison. I wanted to succeed after decades of disappointment.

Danny's view:

A smile appeared on dark Vlads face. He was on to me. He knew that I was running out of power. At least I showed him that I could hold on longer than two hours. I hoped that my parents had finished the weapons again. That would help a lot in this fight. We had only 17 hours to go if my parents didn't succeed in creating another one. I looked down on the dark Vlad and then towards the actual Vlad.

Vlad had woken up and looked pissed at the dark Vlad. He didn't wait long to open his mouth. "You're powers are rather disappointing Momentum. I couldn't even take on Daniel in that damn ecto-skeleton. I can't use my entire power, because you stole one of my duplicates!" Dark Vlad rolled with his eyes. "You really need to start having respect for your elders Vlad. First of all, I question the fact that you could take on this Daniel when he is wearing that suit. Second, this ice dome technique could have killed you if he wanted to. I had to step in; otherwise my plans would have been ruined."

It looked like Vlads head would explode. His face was red in anger. I was at least a bit happy that his anger wasn't directed at me. Dark Vlad casually started talking again. "But I have underestimated the opponent you used to fight. This teenage halfa is quite the enemy you have. I wouldn't surprise me if this wasn't the first time you got your ass kicked."

I felt my own power being drained by the ecto-skeleton. I couldn't keep this up for long. At least I had a bit of theatre to keep the mood up. It was damn funny to see Momentum piss of Vlad. The ghost king laid his right hand upon my shoulder. "Release him brother. My wounds have healed. I shall fight my opponent for a second time. This time I shall be victorious." I nodded. "The effect will hold on for at least 20 minutes. His duplicate body has been frozen quite a bit."

The ghost king flew towards dark Vlad. Dark Vlad started smiling again. "Finally I can fight again." He snickered as the ice dimension disappeared. His smile disappeared fast. He gave me a foul glare. "It seems I underestimated the consequences of your power." He shot a ghost ray at me, but it didn't come further than two metres. The ghost king smiled and punched dark Vlad in his face. Dark Vlad couldn't stop it and slammed against the ground of the garden. The ghost king was clearly enjoying this. "I always wanted to do that to the great Momentum! My father would be impressed by that power of yours brother. He was quite fascinated about the cold spectrum."

I sighed. The ice dimension was really tiring. Sam flew towards me. The ghost king was literally beating up Momentum who still couldn't move. Sam looked at me. "Are you really okay? The last time you tried this technique without the suit, you had a cold for 3 days." I nodded at her. "It seems that this power works better with the suit. I'm exhausted. I just hope that the ghost king can beat Momentum enough, before he regains his full powers."

"Think again!" I was shocked at dark Vlads sudden outburst. He had shot against the cage that held Vlad. Vlad began to smile as well. "Let's fight boy! I can use some movement to get warm!" Jazz started shooting at him. Vlad stopped the bullets with his purple shield. Sam shot the core rockets. Vlad didn't give her a chance and shot the rockets down with energy rays. "I won't get shot with those annoying rockets again."

I flew towards Vlad. Sam and Jazz were attacking him, so that I could catch my breath. The suit normally would have been full of power already, sadly my technique kind of worn out the batteries. How should we keep Vlad busy? I looked at the fight with Momentum. He was still getting his ass kicked by the Ghost king. I started to like that guy. The flowers looked withered. That's it! Vlad created those spheres again. Instead of letting them explode against the ice shield, I let them bounce off towards the flowers.

Sam and Jazz looked puzzled at me. But they soon understood and readied themselves for the spheres. Vlad threw two spheres at both girls. They let it bounce off towards the garden. Vlad laughed his evil sounding laugh. "Daniël, are you so weakened that you let those girls fight for you? You're not even strong enough to take my attack head on? See Momentum, I can be his equal!" Dark Vlad stopped the ghost kings fist from smashing into his face by evading.

"You stupid fool. There deflecting them with a reason!" Vlad shrieked when he suddenly got pulled down. Two flowers entangled him. Jazz and Sam laughed. "It seems you can join us girls with that girly scream of yours!" Vlad looked pissed at Sam and struggled to get free. "You're asking for it!" He started to create more and more spheres, but he couldn't use them. The flowers greedily started eating them. Vlad cursed.

Dark Vlad let out a deep sigh. "I start to understand why the boy wins from you in fights." He evaded another fist from the ghost king. His powers had returned. Black energy gathered in his hands. The ghost king flew towards him with another fist. I had to warn him. "Ghost king, watch out for his left hand!" The ghost king barely evaded the blade in dark Vlads hand. The ghost king nodded at me.

Jazz kept shooting at Vlad who was still entangled by plants. He just wouldn't give up on destroying them with his powers. Suddenly the ghost zone in which we flew shook. Sam looked upon her wrist. She signalled me as I flew closer. She showed me her wristwatch that stood still. "Look at it. It was empty, but now." On the wristwatch stood 15.16. It didn't move, but it had appeared. She smiled at me. "I think your parents weapon works."

I looked at Dark Vlads face. It didn't look very happy. His face was torn with anger and frustration. I'd rather not come close to him now. The ghost king kept his distance as well. "Brother, I may need some help now that he's pissed. I don't think he'll start punching me to relieve himself of anger." I nodded. "Sam and Jazz, can you keep Vlad busy with weeding?" The nodded to my question and started shooting.

I created icicles again to attack him from long range. Dark Vlad became rather scary. His usual disdain and arrogance was gone. It felt like looking at a cold-blooded murderer. Something I rather not fight. Ghost mostly didn't murder. Torture okay, but murder not. He shot his black rays at us. I blocked with an ice shield and kept it up for the continues ray.

Once again the ghost zone shook. I looked at Sam for just a moment. She nodded and spoke into the earpieces. "It's 15.30 now." It seems my parents did a great job. Now we just needed to hope that clockwork would be freed soon.

Suddenly I heard a terrifying scream and looked back. The ghost king was thrown against the sealed gate. Green fluid was splattered against the vines and started staining the ghost kings clothes. Dark Vlad tried to attack him again, but I put my ice shield before him and shielded him from the blast. Was he still alive? I started flying towards him but an energy ray shot just besides my head. I felt shocked. That would have killed me if I didn't evade.

Dark Vlad started laughing. "I win!" The dark duplicate disappeared. Why did it say that he won? The gate was still there and closed? I flew towards the ghost king and grabbed him. His back was pushed upon a torn. He coughed green blood as I helped him unto the ground. Jazz flew towards me and examined the ghost king. The wounds started closing. "He probably will be okay. Did you know about the time that started to show?" I nodded. "But why did he win? The gate is still close..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Before my eyes one of the giant vines of the gate collapsed on the ground. Making the ground shake and leaving a large cloud of dust.


	7. Chapter 7, the gate

Danny Phantom, chapter 7 the gate

Danny's view:

I pulled the ghost king away from the gate. Another vine collapsed. Was this what dark Vlad, Momentum, had meant? One vine after the other collapsed on the ground raising clouds of dust. Until the gate was clearly visible. Sam and Jazz took their distance. I had made myself and the ghost king intangible for the dust. The ghost king was slowly healing his wounds. He didn't talk when the vines came down, but his eyes showed shame and grief. Was this truly the gate opening? It was still completely closed. It didn't even look like it would move.

Sam talked in the earpiece. "It's shut right? Why is it not opening? Not that I mind if it stays closed." I just couldn't think of an answer. "I really don't know Sam. We should wait for the ghost king to recover. Vlads no problem since the plants are tangling with him. As long as the gate is closed it probably isn't a treat?" the ground and air shook. I had difficulty to keep standing. A terrible screech reached my ears. Almost as bad as my ghost haul. My eyes were pulled towards the gate.

The iron looking doors slowly opened. Along with terrible screeching noises. No one remembered to oil them I guess. But it stopped very soon. Only a small opening was before us. The doors were barely open. Only a small ghost or human could go through. I could, but I rather not try. The ghost king sighed as he looked at the gate. Sam suddenly spoke up. "Times running again. Clockworks has been freed from his time prison!" At least that problem was solved.

Clockworks view:

I knew how long I would take to destroy this moment. But it suddenly sped up. The 20 hours became eight and then four. Soon I would be able to free myself. The black wall disappeared. The screens of future and past flickered once again. The finally started to show their story's. I immediately sought out the moment that Momentum woke up. I searched it, but I couldn't find him till he took over in the fight with Vlad by the gate. Why did Vlad start this idiotic quest? The seal was opened and only Momentum could lock me up. He appeared later than the time I was imprisoned.

Momentum had escaped eternal sleep but how? He never appeared by himself. Only as a duplicate of Vlad. Where was he hiding all this time? Why now of all times? These question came later. First I had to stop the gate from opening. I won't allow those monsters to wake up. It was sad, but I had to erase this timeline and the others that have been effected. The gate should never have opened.

I looked through the different timelines. Which one ended better? No, it couldn't be! Ho had Momentum done this. Why did all timelines end in the opening of the gate? Why wasn't there a timeline in which he was defeated? I had erased every possibility wherever whenever for the gate to open.

Why couldn't I change the timelines like always? It felt like they were set in stone. But I always had a shot at changing it, but no. Every timeline started by the opening of the gate. Momentum had locked me away so I couldn't interfere. He made it impossible for me to change the past 2 and half days. This moment was beyond my control. I could watch what happened but not touch it. I saw the brave fight of Danny and Pariah. How their teamwork had almost led to victory.

Sadly they were outsmarted by Momentum. Just like me. He knew that only Pariahs blood could open the gate, when only I should have known. Even Pariah didn't know about it, when it was his blood. No, they had fought bravely. Not every timeline ended this well. Most of them ended in Danny losing his or his friends and family's life. The newfound power of Danny had intrigued me. It reminded me of my old friend from the ancient ghost zone.

I heard footsteps in my castle. It was the fentons. The ones that had freed me. Their weapon was powerful, able to stop this amount of Momentums attack. I had to ask them for one. If Momentum didn't need my meddling, he would try this attack again. Only now I realized what danger his powers were to me. I could always alter the timeline but now? Jack and Maddie walked into the room. I used my grown-up form to greet them.

Maddie seemed exited. "You must be clockwork. Let hurry towards the gate." I shook my head. " I'm sorry Maddie Fenton. I cannot alter this timeline. The gate has been opened. Your son has fought bravely and I am thankful to him. They are safe now. Please help them catch Vlad… it seems I was late once again. Pick up the kids and go home for today. Danny will need some rest after using his powers." Jack nodded and walked back. "

Maddie stayed. 'It's bad isn't it, when your can't change it?" I nodded. "Yes, but the true opening of the gate will take time. Hopefully enough to prepare us for the worst." Maddie turned around and walked away. I almost forgot. "Maddie, could you possible make another one of that weapon for me? I rather not get trapped again by Momentum." She smiled. "But of course. We like it when time runs too."

Danny's view:

We wanted to trap Vlad into the cage of ghost rods again but he escaped. I had shielded us for his spheres. He took that short moment to fly towards the gate and escape trough the small opening. No taunting words to irritate me, he just run and squeezed himself trough the opening. Sam and Jazz gathered. They landed behind me.

"What now?" Jazz asked. I sighed. "I don't know. I guess we failed this time. We lost…" The spector speeder appeared. Mom and dad stepped out. They looked at the garden. "A lot happened behind our back I see." Dad laughed, but his eyes weren't. Mom went towards us to take a look at the ghost king. Dad looked at me. " You did your best Danny. You fought an enemy that even clockwork couldn't fight." I nodded.

The suit started beeping, lamps flashed red. Dad grabbed the arm of the ecto-skeleton and flew into the spector speeder. "You can get out now. I'm afraid that even you won't keep your conscious for long since this thing started using your own energy. "

His eyes glared at me. He knew what I had done. I let my transformation go. Dad let me out of the suit and started to scan the ecto-skeleton. Mom, Jazz and Sam came back to the ship. Tucker watched from his seat. "Well mister fenton, do you like the new checking system?" Dad ansered him. "Yeh, great job Tucker. Now it's possible to see how much power this suit can actually use." He fell silent. Mom grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong Jack?" In the mean time I seated myself in the backseat.

Mom grabbed my wrist out of nowhere and started checking my vitals. She seemed angry at me. "Danny, I told you to keep away from using your own energy? We don't know the side effect it can have!" I started to watch the scenery out of the window. Mom sighed. "honey, I'm just worried. You used your energy for almost 2 hours. You should have give up once the battery gave out."

Sam interfered in the conversation. "Wait a second Danny! You kept that ice dimension of yours up for 2 hours on your own energy?" Well she wasn't completely right. Although I used my energy, the ecto-skeleton had made the use and duration easier. Mom was shocked at Sams reaction. "You used that technique, why? It's really dangerous for you and last time you were sick for two days after you used it!" I kept my sigh in. "Because there was no other way to stop Momentum. Our weapons didn't work!" Suddenly they were all ears. Dad looked worried. "You fought Momentum? It was Vlad right?"

I shook my head and wanted to explain but Jazz was faster. "No dad. Vlad made duplicates remember. The one fighting Danny was Momentums shadow. At least that is how the ghost king called him. Mom told us about his weird energy signals right? That was Momentum. He was laughing while calling Vlad useless. Do you really think Vlad would ever say that about himself?"Mom and Dad did their best not to laugh at that statement.

Jazz went on with her explanation. "That guy was basically trying to provoke us constanly. He was pissed when Danny locked him in that ice dimension" Mom nodded. "We spoke with Clockwork. He can't do a thing. It seems that Momentum had outsmarted all of us. Let's go home" I sought for the ghost king, but he was gone. "What about the ghost king?" Mom smiled. "He was no longer in danger. He went back to his castle. He asked me to thank you for your help." I nodded. Dad let Tucker drive. We flew silently through the ghost zone.

A loud bang was heard at the rear of the spector speeder. Mom and Dad smiled. "Dear, let's have some action as well. Danny, you're going to stay here. I don't want you to interfere. Your dad needs some exercise." Jazz and Sam sat down as well. Dad went towards Tucker. "Tucker, what are we dealing with?" Tucker watched the screen. "An easy one. It's a ghost worm. Don't get caught and you will be fine." Dad nodded. He activated his fenton ghost peeler which was completely orange. I liked my mom's ghost peeler better. That one was bleu. They jumped out of the vehicle and flew towards the worm. It had slithered around the specter speeder.

Dad shot his anti-ghost blast. The worm evaded and let it hit the vehicle. Dad seemed pissed. "You disgusting ghost worm. How dare you harm my beautiful specter speeder!" If felt weird to just watch instead of helping. Mom brought a knife out of her suit. "You will be a perfect example to examine. Animals of the ghost zone." The worm didn't seem to like that idea and let the vehicle go. It flew towards mom.

She easily evaded him and stabbed the tail with her special ghost knife. The ghost worm hauled from the pain and looked pissed. It charged once again. This time dad shot at it with his weapon. The worm didn't evade but split into two worms. I watched the battle while holding my laughter. The worm was getting attacked by my parent and decided to split itself again and again.

The worm started to get smaller and smaller. Until they were the size of normal worms. Dad smiled from ear to ear and took out his Jack o' nine tails. The arms flew towards the small worms and electrocuted them. This went on till only a small worm remained. Mom grinned and shoved it in the fenton thermos. "He won't be going anywhere. I'm going to make a terrarium and see how it lives and grows." Dad became exited as well. I sighed.

At least they stopped wanting to dissect human looking ghost. What can I say. We humans play around with snails and worms to. Mom and Dad were happy with their catch. Tucker flew further towards our ghost portal. I closed my eyes. I was getting tired. It was a long fight. A bit to long.

View from someone in the ancient ghost zone:

"It seems that the fool wasn't able to protect the gate. He failed me once again." I sat right up at my bed. "But I never imagined that Clockwork would fail his duty." My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as I swept them across the room. "Almost a millennium. They kept the human world save for a long time." I stepped out of my bed and stood up. "It seems that I have to start working again in protecting my agreement with Sojourn." Now that the ancient ghost zone has opened his doors once again, 'that' wouldn't be completely safe.

I let my hand glide over my chest. I was in perfect condition. No side-effect as of yet. The mirror in my room gave me a glimpse of my face. My eyes were still ice-blue. Great. My powers hadn't diminished. I perceived weird signals, no warning signals. "It seems that the halfa's have increased again. Interesting." But first I should summon that fool home. I needed to have a long word with him. Should I call for Clockwork too? He had failed me just like that fool.

I slowly walked to my door. It opened silently. I had awakened first like planned. My vassal and servants have yet to awaken. Let's make a stroll around my castle then.


	8. Chapter 8, the meat lady

Danny Phantom, chapter 8 The meat lady

After losing the battle of the gate, Danny, his family and friends went back home. A ghost worm attacked them, but Maddie locked the beast up for further testing.

Views form the ancient ghost zone:

I walked through my beautiful home. Everything in it was starting to come alive. The chandeliers went on and spread light into the darkness. Soon my other sons would awaken from their sleep. Now that the gate was opened, I would pull the power back to me again. But why did that fool lose and how? How was clockwork outmatched. There was only one person that could hinder Clockwork, but he should have slept like me for eternity.

I strolled further into my castle. Now that the seal had been opened, it was time to select a candidate to take over my ruling position. It would be fun to see my children strive towards their true potentials. I heard silent footsteps behind me and looked. The person bowed upon his knees. "Lord, I feel honored by your awakening. Please give this servant of yours a purpose to fulfill." I grinned at the being before me. The face of an owl with a humanlike body. He was clad in a dark and white robe.

I already knew exactly what I would order. "Prepare a list of candidates for my throne. Include all those that bear my blood. They will have to potential to rule the ancient ghost zone. An battle for the throne shall begin." Owler nodded at my words. "Of course your majesty. I shall prepare the list for you as fast as I can. Hunter has awakened as well. What shall I tell him?" My smile became grim. He shall continue his activity's. If we have awakened, so will the Exilers on earth. As soon as we can we will have to warn the first ghost zone for the dangers." Owlers face became pale, but as a servant he nodded.

Danny's view:

I threw the fake ghost into the air and started the ice dimension. It was way smaller than with the suit. I barely froze the doll with the ice dimension. It became way to tiring to continue. I couldn't even hold the ice dimension for 10 minutes, nor where the effects amazing. I sat down on the ground and changed back. My body still felt cold. When I used this technique it felt like my ice core started to live. It wouldn't stop spreading cold, even in my human form. Mom had tested it. The computer showed that my ice core became more active even in my human form.

So now the room temperature was around zero. I didn't wear warm clothes so I was shivering already. I found it weird. I was making the damn room cold, but I got cold as well. Mom walked into the room and gave me a jacket. A small cold breath escaped her mouth. "It's getting colder every time you try that technique. Stay here please? The energy bill got higher after we stoked the house yesterday. I let the machine measure your cold output and the durability of this cold atmosphere." I nodded and put the jacket on. "How cold is it?"

Mom smiled. "Take a guess?" I shivered. "Below zero at least." She nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes, you reached -3 Celsius. The cold is getting stronger." My ice breath warning me for ghost went off. I changed back into a ghost, whispering the sentence. "Mom smiled at me again. "You finally started to whisper automatically. It seems my training worked well. Go get your ghost! I'm going to have some fun with a certain ghost worm." I flew through the ceiling into the town. My ghost sense got stronger too. I could slightly feel were the ghost was sneaking around. And there it was… That's weird?

It was the lunch lady ghost, but she didn't attack humans. She turned around as soon as I flew near her. "A ghostboy, I was looking for you. I'm going to give you a warning to be precise. You see for some reason I forget the anger I had for my ex-husband. It seems that part of my memories about my family and certain dangers had been erased." She sighed and started talking again. "Including the memories of my ex-husband. That damn vegetarian had an affair with undergrowths daughter. I still can't believe I married him. Let's just say that if you kick his ass before me I will make minced meat out of you. That's all I wanted to say."

Okay, what was that? Lost memories and having an ex-husband. I did my best not to laugh at the irony of her last sentence making minced meat out of me. "You had a husband?" Wouldn't she marry the box ghost in the future? The lunch lady looked pissed. "You really thought I wouldn't be able to find a man?" She stretched her arms. I probably provoked her with that. She eventually would have a husband but he wasn't really best of the bunch. "Let's play a little first before I leave!" Meat from all around the city gathered.

The meat wrapped itself around the lunch lady. Instead of a big meat-bundle monster I watched a far more detailed monster form. What happened to her? The meat monster looked almost human. It was like a giant female human with muscles clearly shown and completely naked.

I felt my face reddening and looked away. I preferred the meat bundle over this. I don't even know where to look. It wasn't like you could see anything clearly but still it felt incredible awkward. Suddenly I felt danger and went intangible. Her giant hand smashed right through me and smacked against the ground. Her handprint was clearly visible in the ground. Her strength wasn't a joke. I swallowed, maybe I should start to fight back. I created icicles and let them hover around her. My chest felt cold. My ice core felt like it was going on a rampage. I shouldn't have practiced my ice dimension.

The lunch lady reacted to it and stepped backwards with the giant meat lady. "It seems you're not fully stable boy. It's time that I defeat you right here and now." Like hell she would. I shot the icicles. Large ice spears nailed the meat lady to the ground. Wait a sec. I hadn't made them this big. They should have been human sized not tree sized? The lunch lady discarded the frozen meat parts that where stuck and frozen with the icicles. She changed her form into the meat lady again but smaller this time.

"I'm not the only one with a boost in power it seems. What is your secret lunch lady?" Her face became dark. Maybe I should not have asked that. "This is not a new power boy. It's just a form I didn't want to use and tried to forget." She shot a ray of steaks at me. I evaded them with ease and created icicles again. Just like before. The icicles were longer than I expected. The meat lady started to evade them as well. She smacked them down like flies. Freezing her hands in return.

She then suddenly threw one back at me. I immediately tried to stop it and let it melt, but to no avail. Why wasn't my power listening to me? Instead of melting the icicle it grew even bigger. I had no choice then to go intangible. The icicle smashed against the road. It froze in an instant. My control over my ice powers was still far from perfect. I got a painful hit against my hip and flew against the thick ice layer. It felt really hard. I rather have snow. She had unintentionally distracted me and that made me pissed.

"You look way better than your normal form right now!" The meat lady's eyes where full of anger. "Of course I do. I trained this power before my divorce. Don't underestimate a woman's eating habits after a divorce!" I actually felt a bit sorry for her. So she was pretty before her divorce? It seems that it didn't go so well for her afterwards. She raised her leg and tried to kick me so I went intangible again.

The meat lady spread her arms. Drops of meat fell from her fingers. The piles of meat formed smaller meat lady's with the size of normal humans. I felt my cheeks lit up. Fighting them was worse than the meat monsters. It was really distracting. I started to shoot my ice rays at them and froze at least four of them already. In turn she attacked me as well. I evaded another kick and shot at two meat lady's. They looked more like girls to be honest. She didn't gave me time to rest and was still making more of these meat girls.

I heard the earpiece clicking on. It was Sam's voice. "We are ready to help. Tucker and I will take out those non-vegetarian bastards." I could see them on the ground. Tucker didn't look all that well and started to snicker. "My dream finally came true. This is the perfect combination. Meat and girl. A beautiful meat girl. Wait for me lady's, here I come!" I couldn't warn him fast enough. Sam pulled his color and shot the approaching meat girl to pieces. Tucker fell dramatically on his knees. "Oh meat girl, why did you have to leave before me. Sam why did you have to kill my perfect girlfriend?"

Sam snorted. "You think they would even want to date you? Even for meat they still outclass you. Give up Tucker." Another one came after them. This one tried to get a hit on Sam. She nicely evaded and shot the meat girl in the face. She let her eyes wander to me. "Danny, watch out for her. These meat girls are on a whole different level than last time. They are strong and agile. It's like they have actual muscles. Tucker stand up and start shooting. Those are killers, not girlfriends." I did my best not to laugh at their monologue, but it was extremely difficult.

I ended up getting kicked again by the meat lady and flew against a building. Her legs were really strong. Normally it was just a large pile of meat. I didn't need to look out for her legs. Only her arms were a problem. Why did she never attack me like this before? This really hurt. Sam was right about it. She was truly stronger than before. Was this caused by the gate opening. I think Pariah and the observer mentioned something about it.

I talked to Sam. "Sam, she started talking about her ex-husband. She never told us that before. Now she suddenly upgraded her powers. I could be the effect of the gate opening? Sam was silent for a moment. Two meat girls went for her head. She rolled backwards and shot both of them in the face again. They shattered into meat piles. After that she started talking again.

"We can't be sure Danny. She may just not want others to know about it. It could just be a fit of her after a long time of silence. Start beating her. We have the improved Fenton thermos ready. Freeze the meat, she won't be able to resist then." I had to use my icicles again. I sighed and created icicles again. I shot them at the same time and started to unleash my ice ray. Slowly the meat started to slightly turn bleu. The meat started to freeze.

I heard screeching tires. A car stopped close to Sam and Tucker. A newly formed ghost hunter teams stepped out. "Danny Phantom, were here to help. Focus on the large one. We'll handle the rest!" It was a team of five. Two girls and tree boys. They held fenton made weapons with their own logo. It looked more like a horror logo than a ghost hunter logo. They were called the Frighters it seems. I didn't know all the names of the ghost hunter teams.

They started shooting at the smaller ones helping Sam and Tucker. The giant meat lady started to crumble. Frozen steaks fell off. Sam readied here fenton thermos. Protected by Tucker and the ghost hunters. Sam clicked the button and the ghost lady was forced inside the thermos. The meat girls fell apart now that the lunch lady was locked up. Only piles of meat were left.

Fighting the lunch lady was quite a waste of good meat. Only the frozen meat could be brought back to the stores. The rest would be thrown away. The ghost hunters helped the civilians to clean up the meat. I could see Tucker sneaking away with one of the four meat girls I froze at the beginning. Sam sighed as she watched him sneak away. It was difficult to understand him sometimes.

I sought a place to turn back. A small alley would be preferable. I flew into the alley between two buildings and landed. I let myself change back. The warmth of my usual human body didn't return as much as I had hoped. The alley was full of puddles that slowly started to freeze. Small ice crystals formed in the water and grew towards the end of the puddles. It seems that my ice core was still functioning a little to well.

I slowly stepped out of the alley and walked towards Sam. She shivered. "The temperature dropped quite a bit Danny. Shouldn't we visit the frostgiants and ask for their advice. They would probably know why your ice powers are getting unstable again." I shook my head. "Isn't it just a sign that my powers are growing stronger?" Sam shook her head at my answer. "Your entire body is giving of this incredible cold. Not only your ghost form but also your human form. A week ago you only lowered the temperature to 10 degrees Celsius. Now this cold is literally below zero. This can easily unmask you Danny!"

The ghost hunters helped the citizens in bringing the meat back to the right place. Sam and I walked hone. "School will start again tomorrow. I looking forward to it already." Sam laughed at the tone of my voice. "Don't be like that. This cold will keep the bullies away for at least a day. I bet they don't even want to come near you." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I could only watch as she walked further away from me.

She could be right. What if my powers really where unstable? It took me almost a day for the temperature around me to raise towards normal again. Should I just stop practicing the ice dimension? Was that the cause all along? Doubt started to form in my head. Was the ice dimension not meant to be used? Why was my ice core so strong that it influenced my human form? The first time I felt my ice core, it did affect me as a human too. But then I started to use it energy, so shouldn't it have stopped already?


	9. Chapter 9, teacher alarm

Danny Phanton, chapter 9: Teacher alarm

The fight with the lunch lady ghost was different from normal but Danny still won. After the fight the lunch lady was thrown back into the ghost zone.

Danny's view:

I walked towards school. Normally I would have worn my favorite shirt. The white one with the red stripes, but my powers didn't calm down. So now I wore a new shirt with long sleeves. It was black with green lines. Mom said it would fit while winking at me. I bet she did it on purpose but it was warmer than my normal shirt. I held my backpack in my hands. The handle was slightly frozen, just like the backpack. My core temperature was still around zero degrees. It didn't go up as fast as I wanted it to.

At school I walked towards my locker. Sadly Dash was already waiting for me. He smiled with that disgusting smug on his face. Before he grabbed me, he started shivering. Soon he was trying to keep himself warm by making friction with his arms. "Eugh, your beating comes another time your dweeb. It's too cold to enjoy a beating for the moment!" He just walked away. His rugby friends walked with him. It was just as Sam had said. They really left me alone because of the cold and I didn't mind at all. I grabbed some books for math and physics from by locker. Lancer walked right up to me. "Fenton, you missed the classes before the worldwide time collapse. I need to speak to your parents again!"

Dash suddenly grabbed a rugby ball. He wouldn't with Lancer near me right? No I was wrong. He actually threw it at me but hit Lancer instead. Lancers face seemed mad as he faced Dash. "When the heavens fall, your violating the corridor rules!" He walked up to Dash, but Dash started running. "Stay put, by your teacher order!" Lancer went after him. I smiled and walked to my first class. It was always nice when Dash got himself into trouble. I took a seat at the back of the class, so that the cold wouldn't bother others to much. Sam took a place next to me. She wore a black sweater. "That cold won't bother me today." When I looked better at the shirt I saw a silver colored shinigami. She had a purple clip in her hair, her purple eyes watched me. "Are you okay Danny?" I nodded. "Can't get much better." She blushed and pushed some of her hair locks behind her ear.

The class itself wasn't that interesting. We had to do experiments with all kinds of fluids. All those fluids froze solid because those were too close to me. To succeed we had to heat up all fluids with the burner. The teacher glanced at our experiment. 'Maybe you two should take a break. I don't know why the flasks keep freezing over, but what you're doing now is even more dangerous. Heating up all these fluids is not advisable." We nodded. Sam but down the flask with water and set it back with the other flasks. I stopped the burner and cleaned the table. The one talking to us was a new teacher. He arrived just after the entire disasteroid accident. He decided to teach in Amity park because of it. It was a great opportunity he said as a former ghost hunter and teacher.

The teacher was named Resh. Mister Resh for us. He walked back to his desk. Sam shivered. Was she still cold? "You can sit somewhere else if you like? I know it's cold around zero Celsius." She shook her head and grabbed her book. She opened it on a page about the experiment we were doing. "That's not it Danny. It's mister Resh. I just…. can't trust him. I feels like he's hiding something big Danny. Something really big and I don't like it. He is way too good as a teacher for Amity park." I sighed. "Maybe he wanted something different?" Sam glared at me. "Why this school, why here?" Wasn't she just a bit paranoid? "He came after the disasteriod Sam. He is probably a ghost fanatic like my parents." Sam stared at the teacher. "What if he's here because of the gate? Maybe he wants something on the other side?" I did my best not to laugh.

"Now you're really starting to sound paranoid Sam. That's Tuckers job. He was here two months before the gate opened. Remember, Pariah said that nobody knew about the gate. When the ghost don't know, so does the humans." Sam calmed her hand down that was almost tearing the page in half. "Yeah, your right. I guess I don't know what to think or believe anymore. It's just so frustrating that we almost won the battle and still lost. I don't like to wait for danger we can't imagine. Danger we never faced before.." I nodded. It made me anxious as well. What dangers do I have to imagine? What dangers lay behind the gate? "Are you okay Danny?" I almost shouted from the surprise. Sam had her hand on the cylinder of her belt.

The cylinder was the personal weapon mom made. Sam took it everywhere with her. Mister Resh stood behind us, which alarmed both Sam and me. He laughed. "Sorry, did I scare you? I trained quite a bit as a ghost hunter. If ghost can't see you coming, they're easier to catch." It certainly wasn't meant so, but why did his words feel as a treat for me? Sam interrupted. She gave him a fake face of interest. "Tell me mister Resh, what kind of ghosts have you fought?" He smiled. The whole class stared at him. He walked back to the front.

"If everyone is interested, I could tell a story or two. I'll tell you one from back in the day. Your all familiar with ghost anyway. See, I hunted down ghosts that had been sealed for long times. Some of them were sealed for centuries. In Venice there was a ghost that had slept for around 300 years. An old vampire that kept the streets unsafe till he was buried in his coffin. The vampire had been destroyed, but his ghost still lived inside of it. Some idiots had opened his coffin and he was released. He was drinking the blood of the citizens and made them into his slaves. I followed him into an old church and…" Star giggled and waved her blond hair. "But mister Resh, ghost can't come in churches right?" Mister Resh smiled.

"Sure they can, but only if there strong enough. There I was, shooting my plasmacannon. He was pissed, I can tell you that. Suddenly he grabbed me from behind. His teeth in my neck." His eyes wandered around the class and rested at me. He kept the suspense and started smiling. "And I shot him right in his face. He would never be able to recover from that. After that I sealed him away again."

My heart was beating faster. Was I getting paranoid? I felt like he literally started threatening me in that last sentence. Why was he warning me? How did he know? Sam touched my hand and whispered. "See what I mean? We can't trust him." I believe I started to agree with Sam here. The bell ringed and school went on. The weird part after mister Resh was that no ghost showed up. They never could resist the urge to spook people. It was silent for a normal school day and that bothered me. Even the school bullies didn't bother me today. Tucker was less lucky. He had to change clothes for the third time. Lunch just started.

Tucker sighed and let himself fall on his chair. "I'll keep close to your for the rest of the day Danny. A lemonade shower is impossible if the lemonade freezes over before it can hit me." He started typing like mad on his PDA. Sam ate her salad, but watched at Tuckers and his changing expressions. "And Tuck, did your find anything?" Tucker shook his head and sighed again. "Nothing about mister Resh. It's like he never existed. I can only find his former teaching job and his age." I looked at sam.

"Why is Tuck searching for mister Resh's history? He could be part of an undercover team. I mean, after the disasteroid it wouldn't be so weird. It was a worldwide event. I bet some would want the technology to make everything intangible. What if he's from the army?" Tucker nodded and showed a small screen with Resh's photo. "Yeah, he is from the army. The army is blocking all my attempts to hack his information. Logical that I can't find anything else about him."

View from the ancient ghost zone:

I sat on my throne watching my servants and vassals. Almost everyone in my castle had awoken except my sons. The more powerful the ghost was, the longer he would stay asleep. Excluding me of course. Owler kneeled before me. In his arms laid twelve crystal balls. He raised his head. "Your highness, if found twelve candidates for the throne. All are in possession of your blood." He threw the crystal balls in the air. The floated and showed me the faces of the candidates. My son in the ghost zone was included. My direct sons and daughter were the first five on the list. After that came cousins and nieces at the right ages.

I let the crystal balls get close one by one. The crystal balls showed the great battles my children had fought. I silently watched as Pariahs ball got close. It showed his battle over the gate. My eyes became larger when I saw the fight. My voice shuddered all that were in the hall. "Leave all except Owler!" Everyone bowed an silently left. I heard some of them discuss the reason, but didn't mind them. They all had different favorites and Pariah wasn't one of them. After the last one left, I enlarged the crystal ball and watched the battle. Owler kept staring at the floor. I saw two halfa's. One fought Pariah and one was helping him. The halfa helped Pariah defeat and imprison a clone of Momentum. "But how did Momentum escape my prison?" Owler held his head low. "We believe the halfa that is helping Momentum, may be his son by chance."

My eyes grew larger as I watched the foolish vampire fight my son and the halfa. Momentums half son. That wasn't good news. Momentum had a new pawn and a powerful one at that. I watched the fight going. I gritted my teeth when Pariah was almost killed by Momentums clone. The halfa still fought bravely and saved my son from the debris and vines. "Who is the halfa that aided my sons?" Owlers face twitched and tried to hide it from me. "We don't know your highness. It only shows the battles they have fought and how those ended." Why did it feel like he was hiding something important from me? The battle's of the other candidates happened during my reign, so I wasn't that interested. So I watched the battle before the gate.

I couldn't stop laughing. It showed how the young halfa beat Pariah with all his strength. Locking him up in his sarcophagi. So young, but full of courage. He still aided Pariah, even though they were enemies. Pariah overcame his pride after so many decades. Pariah finally showed growth. He was willing to ask his nemesis for help in this dire situation. Owlers face seemed bitter. In his jacket shone a thirteenth crystal ball. "What's that in your jacket Owler?" His face turned pale. He hid the crystal ball better. "Sire, we need to speak under four eyes. It's quite important to keep this a secret." I snapped my fingers and teleported us to my office. No spying eyes would dare to come here. I let out my threatening voice. "Speak!"

Owler held a crystal ball in his hands. "Sire, I'm afraid that fate played a terrible prank on you. Your highness, you have been given a half son just like Momentum. You who hunted down countless of halfa's to preserve the ghost kin." My face became red from anger. How dare the heavens play this joke on me. I grabbed the crystal. "Who has soiled my bloodline! Who's head will fly!" My anger dissipated as I saw the halfa. "Him?" Owler nodded. I sat back down and sighed. "Nobody shall know about this Owler. If they do, your head will roll." Owler swallowed his saliva and left.

Danny's view:

At math it finally went wrong. My ghost sense went off. The ghost was very close. Till it suddenly showed up on the classboard. The teacher screamed as she saw three vultures with fez's. Those were Vlads former minions. I intended to go to the toilet but Sam shook her head. She pushed a gun in my hands. "Take this, I let your mom make it. So your won't bring unnecessary attention towards yourself. Disappearing when ghost appear?" I took the gun. Tucker had his weapon drawn. He watched the birds closely. "Danny you take the leader, I take the stupid one." Sam grinned. "I'll take the noisy one then." The vultures laughed. "The battle is on, ghost hunters!"

They lunched at us. Our classmates started to evacuate the classroom. I shot at the first bird, but he easily evaded. Sam had her foe in one shot and sucked him into the fenton thermos. I really should practices some more with weapons. Tucker had more trouble. Mine went for Paulina. I shot at his claws, but the goo landed on Paulina. She yelled. "You're so dead Fenton!" Then she ran out of the classroom. As Danny Phantom she would have thanked me. I evaded the claws of Tuckers vulture and shot again. It evaded my shot and flew back towards Tucker. "Tuck watch out!" Before I could grab Tucker, mister Resh stepped in and whipped the vulture. He pulled the bird towards him and smiled. "Do you need some help kids?" He grabbed his whip and threw the vulture towards the other. "Thanks mister Resh, so you did hunt ghosts before."

A bitter smile was seen on Resh face. "So you didn't believe me at all, did you?" Sam intervened. "You were way to suspicious. Certainly after everything that happened the past few days." Resh grinned. "I bet that wasn't just an accident. I believe something bigger is going on. Isn't that so, Fenton?" What was he pointing at? Did he know my secret? I shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about." Resh threw a dart towards the vulture I was hunting. It's wing flew on fire. "I scanned this town for ghost energy and most of it is concentrated in that lab of yours. I bet you Fentons tried to save the world but failed at something."

How, how did he know? Sam and Tucker took a defensive stance. Mister Resh took down the last bird. "No need to get defensive. I'm the good guy. My ghost hunting order was meant to protect all humans and those that fight for them. We intended to catch Vlad Master and punish him for endangering the earth. I bet he woke up something even more dangerous in the meantime. It seems I need to have a talk with your parents Danny, including bringing ghost weaponry to school?" I activated the Fenton thermos and sucked the last two birds in it.

Mister Resh smiled. "Your ways are quite ghost friendly. Well, you have a working ghost portal, so it is an actual possibility." He knew a bit too much about my family already. Okay, the ghost portal was known already, because of my parents advertisements. Tuckers eyes became sharp. "You want access to the ghost portal!" We directly watched him. He smiled again. "Yeah, that was a topic I would try to start. Access to the ghost portal so that I can bring back the sealed ghost."


	10. Chapter 10, the anti ghost factory

Danny Phantom, chapter 10 the anti-ghost factory

After the confrontation with mister Resh, Danny went home with his friends to explain the situation towards his parents.

Danny's view:

"Danny, I don't agree. I don't like that creep snooping around the house." Mom was completely against the idea. Sam too. "Yes, miss Fenton. I thinks so too. He's really creepy. In class it felt like he was threatening Danny." Mom nodded. "No, he's not coming close to the ghost portal. Whatever his so called anti-ghost order is. What was its name again?" Tucker shrugged. "I can't find a thing about an anti-ghost order under the army's command." Sam and Mom shook their heads. I believe that mister Resh won't stand a chance to let them agree on his plan. Jazz came down into the lab. She had a milkshake in her hand as she sat down. "Remember those guys in white? The bought our house for that so called ghost bomb. Almost killing both worlds. I bet that he plans to do something similar."

I hadn't forgotten about that. The only time I had too much cash. Which in the end sucked more than anything else. They tried to blow up the ghost world and needed our portal to do just that. What if mister Resh was planning try it again? He could work for the guys in white.. No, he was wearing normal clothes. Didn't the Guys in white have a rule that they are not allowed to wear anything else except for the suit? Was he undercover? Jazz sighed. "Just forget about him. He feels kind of dangerous." Sam gave her gun to my mom. "Could you make the fire rate higher? I would love to shoot those ghost simultaneously?" Mom smiled. "But of course. Should I build in a thermos on the gun? You won't need to change weapons then?" Sam agreed.

Tucker was really silent. When I looked at him, he was completely obsessed with his PDA. What had he found this time? I tapped him on the shoulder, but I got no reaction. He suddenly grabbed his laptop, not even looking at me. Dad walked towards us. He held a new weapon in his hands. "Look Maddy, I finally finished it!" Mom walked towards him and lifted the weapon. "Nice. Look Danny, our new ghost weapon. You're the inspiration we used. An compact ice ray, freezing everything in its ray." Compact? She called that compact? It was the size of a table. She smiled while watching into the visor and pointed it at me. "Mom, exactly what are you plan…" She shot it!

I made myself intangible in a second. The whole wall was covered in ice. "Mom! What the hell?" Mom was still smiling and shot again. I evaded it easily while intangible. I really hated it, when she did this. "Good reflex Danny. Our training is starting to work." I made myself tangible again. "Could you stop pointing guns at me whenever you feel like it mom?" Mom didn't listen to my complaint. She winked at Sam. "Why don't you try it out Sam? It is amazingly accurate!" Sam started smiling as well. "I love to misses Fenton!" I cursed. "Oh, come on Sam?" Sam took the gun and pointed it at me. She took the trigger. Damn, she was serious. I saw her finger move and made myself intangible only a small second before the ray went right trough me.

View from the ancient ghost zone:

I held the crystal ball in my hand. The halfa who shared my blood. I would have crushed his head, drunk his blood, sliced him in thousand pieces… My blood heated up as I thought about it. Yes, I should just crush him like a bug. But I calmed down again. He could be the solution to the problem I had for centuries. A worthy heir. My sons and daughters were useless. Strong, vile and prideful but all of them were true tyrants. I couldn't leave Sojourns promise in the hands of my children. I watched the crystal ball. But he was different. He believed himself to be good. He protected the order between two worlds. He didn't despise ghosts. He even helped them when necessary.

The only problem was him being half ghost. I felt the corners of my mouth smile. Why didn't I just help him with that? Make him a true ghost, a worthy candidate for the throne? He has truly great potential. His human half couldn't contain his ghostly powers anymore. Seeing that power slowly seeping out, weakening his human half. He just needed a little push to become a true ghost and with the right circumstances he would use the opportunity. I heard my laugh echo on the walls. Yes, why not have a battle royal? Let them show their true powers before me! Owler stepped into the room. He was pale and frightened. "Your Highness, what are my commands?"

I let the crystal ball roll around in my hand. "Summon Pariah and Clockwork into my castle. I want to know Clockworks thoughts before I play my cards!" Owler nodded and watched the crystal ball in my hand. "Your majesty, what do you plan to do with him?" I put the crystal ball down. "I'm going to keep him alive for now. He may as well be my insurance after the battle royal." Owlers eyes became wide. "Battle Royal. Your majesty, that would turn into an disaster. Your children can be extremely vicious! Won't Momentum get the upper hand in the chaos?" My grin scared the poor Owler. "He will only think to have the upper hand with his new slave son. Till my half son comes onto the stage!"

Danny's view:

After the little lab 'accident' dad had to melt the ice on the walls. No Sam didn't stop by the first shot. She tried another TEN times dammit. She got me the tenth time. I just didn't care anymore. But is seems that my night wouldn't be long. As soon as I laid down in bed, my ghost sense went off. I watched the small ice breath escape my mouth. Time for work. I turned ghost. The cold grasped my cells, taking over my body. The black and white jumpsuit appeared on my body. The room turned cold. Did it get stronger when I changed? I became intangible and invisible and escaped my room. I flew over the city. All streetlights were on. It was a beautiful sight from above. One of the benefits of being a half ghost. The power of flight.

I soon arrived at my destination. I felt the ghost near me, but where? All I saw was the new factory? It recently opened up and sold ghost protection for shops after all the ghost incidents. I went closer but the sensors went off. The whole factory glowed white. I better not try to break in. That wouldn't do my name any good. My ghost sense went off again. Where? The factory couldn't be, it was completely shut… Wait, not completely. I went towards the ground and went underground. Did they think about this? I smiled as I got trough the floor. Nope, they forgot. I looked around the factory. The assembly line stood still. I saw boxes with products everywhere. What ghost would break into an anti-ghost factory? I still couldn't find a thing, not even a mouse. So I went back.

In the morning there was still no news about a ghost attack. Did my ghost sense make a mistake? It couldn't be? It was never wrong, right? Mom made me breakfast and patted my shoulder. "Don't think too much about it. Get ready for school!" Jazz sat down next to me. She shivered. Her eyes seemed worried. "Danny, I think you should stop changing so much. It may be the cause of this cold spreading around you." Mom got a thermometer and measured the temperature around me. She sighed. "It's still three degrees Celsius around you. Jazz could be right. Worry about that later. Get ready for school!" I nodded and ate my bread. I wore my favorite shirt today. The other was still frozen solid from yesterday.

At school Sam came walking towards me. She grabbed my arm and walked inside. "Did you find the ghost?" I shook my head. "I'm completely at loss. I was sure it was in the factory, but I couldn't find a thing." Suddenly an alarm went off. Both Sam and me looked around us. Wasn't that the ghost alarm? A thing the new factory created to warn the people of Amity Park. Sam grabbed the gun at her belt. "Let's kick some ghost butt, shall we Danny?" We started running. Tucker ran up on us. "Guys, you won't believe this. The anti-ghost factory turned into a ghost!" He was right, I didn't believe him. It was an anti-ghost factory! Like hell it would turn into a ghost. Tucker sighed.

"Come on man! I'm serious! Look at that!" Something towered above the houses. I had difficulty to even believe my eyes. It was the factory. The factory I saw at night, but it was standing on legs? Sam pushed me in an alley. "Turn now!" I followed her advice and turned ghost. A cold breeze flew through the alley. I grabbed Tucker and Sams jackets and flew. Tucker let himself get dragged like a sack. Sam readied her gun. There it was. The factory started to look like a giant robot. I could only think about one ghost, who would do this. Sam grinned. "Don't tell me he got an upgrade?" I nodded. "A really annoying one at that!"

As we came closer I could hear his voice and signed. Yep, I knew it. He started yelling his name towards the public. "I'm the great Technus. The ruler of machines. Watch my greatness as I squish you all like bugs!" I put Sam and Tucker down and saved a few people from the feet of Technus. Technus started laughing. "Danny Phantom. You will pay for disturbing my plans." He stretched his arm and shot out multiple rockets. I evaded them with ease and that was for the better. Those were anti-ghost rockets. Was that damn ghost going to use anti-ghost weapons to catch me? That was a real dirty move.

Sam started shooting her weapon. Precise like always. Sadly Technus was prepared. A large white screen appeared. It was the defense system of the factory that I fooled last night. It kept the shots from hitting. So I created a few icicles at all his sides and shot. Technus grinned. The shield appeared everywhere and my icicles fell towards the ground. I silently cursed. What now? I tried my ghost ray and ice ray but the shield stopped it all. Tuck was typing on his PDA and touched his earpiece. "Danny, big problem. It's supposed to stop all kinds of ghost attacks. It was basically meant to even keep you out!"

Technus raised his other arm. A wave of anti-ghost matter flooded the street. I flew up, just to evade his rockets again. How was I going to stop him? Tucker suddenly shouted in his earpiece. I flinched. "What was that for Tuck?" It wasn't Tucker responding. "Ghost boy, your named Phanton right?" I searched for Tucker. Mister Resh stood in his place. "Yes that's right, why?" Mister Resh nodded. "I could use your help in defeating the electronic ghost." He could use my help? Shouldn't it be the other way around? But is responded. "I'm listening." Mister Resh signaled me to come down. Same shook her head, but I still descended next to him. Mister Resh shivered a bit, but started talking. "I will force it back towards the factory place. I see that you control the ice, but can you use flames as well?" I nodded. "It's not as strong as ice but I can." Mister Resh smiled.

"Make it rain. Water is the enemy off all electric features. I bet that this robot broke some safety measurements." Tucker stood up and smiled. "I'm so awesome. Danny, I'll let the robot walk back towards the place." Mister Resh was quite surprised. I grinned. "He is quite good with that computer of his. "I'll help." Mister Resh grabbed his whip. It slashed right trough the field. Technus was startled. "What is that?" It was mister Resh time to grin. "Ancient ghost recipe, it still works!" Mister Resh looked at me. "Go. Make one of your biggest icicles and start the meltdown." I nodded and flew op. I concentrated on making a giant icicle. The robot started walking backwards. But Technus didn't see it, because Mister Resh whip damaged him.

Suddenly he yelled. "What is happening to my beautiful robot. Why isn't it listening? I was planning to destroy all buildings with it. It has to work!" Did he, did he just utter his plans again? Like he did before? The good old days. I couldn't stop my laugh. Mister Resh whipped him again. Technus cursed. "How can an outdated weapon like that even harm me?" The robot stepped back again. Suddenly Technus looked at Tucker. "You again. You stopped me once. Get out of my way!" He shot his rockets at Tucker and mister Resh.

He slowly walked out of town. Sam kept the rockets from hitting Tucker and mister Rush. She was truly good at shooting. My icicle was as big as the robots head. I held the icicle in place and concentrated on creating the green flames. It was difficult since the ice wanted to come out. I threw my ghost ray against it, slowly melting it. It started dripping. I flew higher a few meter above the robot. Mister Resh was pushing Technus back. What was that whip made of? The icicle started melting, creating even more water. It slowly dripped upon the giant robot. Was this really going to work? I warmed my ray even more. Water started pouring on the robot.

Mister Resh started laughing. I smelled burning. Small sparks appeared all over the robot. It worked? The icicle was melting at a terrifying rate. The robot stopped moving. Falling over like a tree. An explosion happened at the middle. Technus flew out of the giant factory. The factory itself crumbled. It was pushed in curves it didn't supposed to have. Technus cursed. "I guess it wasn't hip enough. Argh!" Sam let her weapon suck up Technus in a thermos. Mister Resh grinned. "Thank you for your support, ghost boy." I nodded and flew away. I chose all kinds of ghostly routes. Right trough houses and stuff. It was better that Mister Resh didn't find out who I truly was.


	11. Chapter 11, first escapee

Danny phantom, chapter 11 first escapee

Luckily the fight with Technus was an easy one. Danny didn't mind the factory being broken to pieces. It was one of Vlads factory's after all. Which Danny didn't know at the time? It actually stayed quiet for about a week.

Danny's view:

I sighed as I but my backpack on and walked towards the door. I was happy that the ghost minded their own business for a week but still. I didn't feel happy. In fact I feel scared, about myself. My ice core went out of control for about three days! It took me three whole days to get back to human warmth. Three freaking days and the second day it got worse just because I used my ghost form again. What if it stayed like that for a week, a month or even a year? I had to find frostbite and the frostgiants. Hopefully they had the answers I sought, but was the ghost zone safe enough? I opened the door and walked through. Mom wished me good luck on school when I closed the door.

I walked in a slow tempo. I just didn't feel like going to school right now. Mom almost insisted that I took a week off when my power didn't show any sign of stopping. But I just had to. Mister Lancer would never allow me too slack off. He knows that I can score high, but only if I put effort in it. And he doesn't mind to remind me of that, sadly. But school seems so unimportant right now. The gate to unspeakable evil was recently opened and we have yet to see what dangers lies behind the gate. One thing is for certain. The fights will be even fiercer than before and my friends would be in even more dangers then they ever were. In the corner of my eye I saw Sam walking towards me. She wore her gun on the black belt that beautifully accentuated her hip.

Sam grabbed my arm and walked with me. She smiled, but her eyes didn't. She worried too. "Danny if frostbite doesn't have the answer, what then?" We had decided to visit frostbite after school. I shook my head. "Please don't talk like that. Sure he has the answer, he's the reason I can use my ice core. I bet he knows how to calm it down. Maybe it's a new power that has yet to unlock itself?" Sam looked me straight in the eyes. "You don't fool me, when you can't even fool yourself." She was right about that. I just recently created a new power, the ice dome. It was basically the start of my ice core going on a rampage. Everything I tried to make with my powers was proportionally wrong. Basically it was all too big, like the giant icicles I used on the lunch lady ghost.

Sam kept silent as we walked towards school. Tucker came on his new hover balance board. He pretended like he was the king of the world on that thing. But it seemed as if he was just too lazy to walk. Which he actually was, by the way. Tucker smiled as he 'hovered' near us. "Guys, I just found how much money Vlad put in his factory. Take a guess!" I shrugged. "A few thousands?" Tucker shook his head. Sam sighed. "2.3 million. It's all over the news Tucker." Tucker laughed. "Insane isn't it. We basically robbed Vlad with 2.3 million dollar. Doesn't that make you feel awesome? We didn't win the fight over the gate, but we did win this battle?"

I couldn't laugh about it. "So what? Vlad isn't here to curse at us. Must I remind you that he unleashed the gate to unspoken evil that we still don't know about? Who can take the LIVES of a few million people?" I kind of felt bad after saying it. He just tried to cheer me up. "Sorry Tuck, I find it difficult to see the bright things of life at the moment." Tuck nodded. "Maybe frostbite can cheer you up. I guess that ice core froze your humor as well." He then rolled away on his hover board. It still looked awfully funny. In the distance is seemed as if the road Tucker stood on moved like an escalator. In the end he cheered me up a bit.

View from the ancient ghost zone:

I was waiting for Pariah and Clockwork to arrive. My message had been send by a small dove ghost. Even after life, they still did the job perfectly. So I sat in my office, keeping track of the ghost that had awakened. I found no evidence of Momentum awakening. He still hadn't broken the extra seals I put on that bastard which was great news. My sons and daughters could awake at any day now. But the battle royal would not start until all were awakened. I didn't want the first awoken one to kill the others in their sleep. That would hardly be fair, now would it? Owler stormed into the office with on his face a few drops of sweat. His feather seemed ruffled.

His bowed his head for me with a letter in his hands. "Your majesty, the first being has escaped the ancient ghost zone!" I immediately straightened up. "What did you say?" Wasn't that way to early? It should take at least a month to break the veil of the gate. Owler repeated his sentence. "One of your subjects has escaped into the ghost zone. It won't find an exit for all we know, since the being is still a child." I snorted at his remark. "There are tons of kids smarter than geniuses, especially in this ancient ghost zone!" Owler shook his head. He didn't seem all that concerned. "Your majesty, it's only an infant ghost beast that escaped. Technically it was accidently trapped in the ancient ghost zone when you closed the gates your majesty."

I wouldn't have made such a mistake. I would never trap an infant beast if it wasn't a danger in the future. I waited for Owler to speak, but he kept silent. "Well, what beast is it!" Owler let his eyes fall on the door. I sighed. He was always the cautious type. I closed the space of and kept staring at him. "It is the son of Ivandor, your pet." It was the son of Ivandor? That beautiful being had just given birth when I closed the gate. I guess that I did lock up her son, which he didn't deserve. "But knowing Ivandor, her child would find one of my heirs as his new master. All my children except for Pariah are in the ancient ghost zone?" Owler nodded.

I went on further because Owler was keeping something from me, again! "And Pariah should be close to the gate already. I expect that he arrives at night for his audience together with Clockwork." Owler nodded with me on this one. "We still don't know your highness. Didn't Ivandor send you a message of this accident?" I shook my head. "No, she is still under the influence of the seal. It will take her a month to wake up and walk again. Should I remind you that she is almost the strongest being in the ancient ghost zone?" Owler shook his head, his body trembled. I did let him fight Ivandor once, since he lied to me about something very important. It took hem two years to recover. Since then he never betrayed me again. I let my eyes wander through the room. "Who do you think that son of her is searching for?" Owler sighed. He gave up on keeping it a secret for me. "Certainly not Pariah. Pariah couldn't stand Ivandor. But if it isn't Pariah, then his choice is probably the halfa or a descendant we don't know about."

Danny's view:

Dash just had to ruin his test, didn't he! Damn, he was all over me today. I had to run every time I was in the hall just because he scored an F. I'm not his damn punching bag. Sadly, he doesn't think the same. I would love to beat him up in human form, but then I blow my cover with certainty. I had an A- which didn't make Dash any less angry. Why did I have trip because my leg became intangible? Now I have to wait in this locker, in this small and smelly locker. I can't just ghost my way out like that. If I could I would, but not with mister Resh near. He was dangerous. Sam was right about that. Suddenly popping up in the fight with Technus and talking to me like it was a normal occurrence?

The locker started creaking. I finally felt the clean air come in this cramped locker. It was Sam with a big smile. "So you actually listen to my advice from time to time?" I sighed as I jumped out of the locker. It was her idea to stop using my ghost powers in school. If I didn't, she would continuously tell me like she did last week. It was so annoying. Like a commercial being played over and over again. I'm glad she stopped today. "Well, I would have avoided Dash if those powers hadn't interfered." Sam snickered. "Yeh, that was pretty funny. Luckily I was the only one who noticed. Mister Resh was still in the classroom at the time. Have you seen Tucker?" I shrugged. "I bet he's heating up his humor. So that I'll react the next time he tries to joke with me."

He rolled towards us on his hover board. But before he could reach us, Lancer pulled the hover board form beneath him. He falls on his back, flustered from what happened. "Tucker Foley, these lazy making machines are not allowed in the school hall!" Dash and his buddies were laughing out loud. I bet they had something to do with it. Tucker stood up and smiled. "You can't stop technology mister Lancer. One day it will take over this school. And I will be the first to experience it." Lancer put the hover board under his arm. "Well, this technology will be kept at school for today. So you'll have to walk at your own till tomorrow. Technology can wait in my office till then." He walked off with the hover board. Dash laughed. "Look guys, the nerd grew legs! Sadly there are only two!"

Tucker ignored him. He walked towards us. "Let's get on the specter speeder. I need my dose of technology." I nodded. We walked back to my house. Mom was in the kitchen making diner. She looked up from her knive. "Ah, Danny welcome home! The specter speeder is ready for use. Your dad fixed the damage that the ghost worm did. He even painted a logo on it." I silently sighed. Don't tell me I have to fly with a giant head of my dad on the specter speeder. We walked towards the lab. Sam had a smile on her face. "I think I like the new logo Danny. It's actually not your dads face!" She knew what I was worried about, but I was indeed wrong. It was a large green F with the small white letters 'enton works'. The letters had black outlines. It was similar to a graffiti style.

Dad came out from under the vehicle. He had a big smile on his face. "What do you think Danny boy? I was planning to put my head on it, but Jazz stopped me. She said that she had a way cooler design. I would love to put my head next to it, but even your mom stopped me. I'll put this logo on all our new weapons. Never knew that Jazz had such artistic talents." I simply nodded and boarded the specter speeder. Tucker took the wheel and flew us in the ghost zone. Sam grinned. "Remind me of thanking your sister Danny. I love the design. It reminds me of the D on your ghost uniform." So that's why it felt so similar.

Unlike our normal trips, I did not change into ghost form, unless it was truly necessary. I'm not risking three days of cold just to feel safe in the ghost zone. I felt a bit anxious. What if they didn't know the answer? The frostgiants were my first and last solution. They knew my ice core better than anyone else. Sam took some thick coats out from the closet. Mom had built it in after getting information about the different climates of the ghost zone. I put the coat on and took the wheel over from Tucker. He took his coat and placed himself on another seat. I couldn't understand him. He went as far as using a hover board, but he still used a PDA. "Why don't you get a mini laptop or something if you're so fond of technology?" Tucker gave me a foul glare. He showed me his PDA. The screen was bigger than before. There were logos on it. Don't tell me. "Is that a touchscreen? How did you get it for your PDA?"

Tucker had that annoying triumphing smile on his face. "I created my own PDA. I was reading some sites online and decided to build my own supercomputer. It still needs a lot of work, but I was able to shut down Technus defenses with it. I wrote the codes myself. I'm still working on the antivirus programs though. Wouldn't want Technus to infiltrate it, now would I?" I nodded. He had done well, creating his own PDA. He typed something on his PDA. Suddenly the specter speeder started to fly on its own. "I can also control the specter speeder and keep it on track towards our destination." I let go of the wheel. I liked to fly the specter speeder, since it was like a space ship. But if Tucker was still controlling, it was no fun at all.

The ghost zone started to show signs of cold. You could see icicles and snow hills. We were getting closer to the frost giants. The specter speeder started to land on a large ice field. Sam opened the door. Cold air blew in the vehicle. I shivered and put the coat on. Frostbite was walking towards us with a smile. He grabbed and hugged me. "You have returned oh great one. For what do we own such an honor?" I struggled to get free. "It's my ice powers. For some reason they started to go out of control. Even my human body has experienced body temperatures below zero degrees." As soon as I said that, frostbite let go. His face was grim. "Change, oh great one. I shall see what's happening with your ice core."

I changed once again. The cold immediately took over my body. I endured three days of cold before my body was at normal warmth. In just mere seconds it had completely disappeared. Frostbite took a step back, still watching my body. "What has caused this change, oh great one?" I tried to remember the first time. "The first time I used the ice dome and tried it in an actual fight. After that it was getting worse." Frostbite closed his eyes. "It's weird, great one. It feels as if your ice core is overly active. It tries to tell you something. It could be a new power or…" He fell silent. Sam interfered in the talk. "Why are you staying silent? What is the other option?" Frostbite sighed. "Or your ice core is too strong for your human body slowly freezing and breaking it apart."

I felt my hearth in my ears. Was he telling me that I could die? Frostbite was dead serious. Tucker jumped out of the specter speeder. "Isn't there a way to lead the cold out of his body? He just has too much power in it right? Wouldn't it help if he could put the cold elsewhere outside of his body?" Frostbites eyes became large. "I completely forgot. Yes, there is a way but only because the gate of the ancient ghost zone has been opened." How did he know about that? Only Pariah and Clockwork should know about the gate. Frostbite tapped his chin. "Yes, that may be the way to save your life oh great one. You need to find a ghost beast." I need a ghost beast? "You mean like those birds and the ghost worm?" Frostbite shook his head.

"No great one, those are just ghost in the form of an animal. A ghost beast holds a specific element that it feeds on to survive. It seeks a master that can give him enough ghost energy to live on. Sadly all ghost beasts were locked up in the ghost zone, because they could be an even greater treat to humanity than Pariah. So you will need to hold on till you can enter the ancient ghost zone and find yourself a ghost beast." So my life truly was in danger. Suddenly Frostbite jumped back and watched the sky. "It seems you don't have to look for one, but I must warn you. The ghost beast will fight you to death, before it will accept you as his master!" Why don't I need to find one? My ghost breath went off. I turned my head.


	12. Chapter 12, companion for life

Danny Phantom, chapter 12: companion for life

Danny was told by frostbite that his body could die because of the cold. The only solution he had was a ghost beast. But Danny was told that they were only available in the ancient ghost zone. Suddenly Frostbite gave him the warning that a ghost beast would fight him to death.

Danny's view:

I turned my head around. Sam and Tucker couldn't believe their eyes. Neither could I. I expected that a ghost beast would be green, like the other animals that we saw. I couldn't have been more wrong. The beast flying towards us was pure white. It seemed small. It was still far away but in the ghost zone it was easily to spot. Its color was extremely unnatural. Frostbite warned me again. "Ready yourself great one. It intends to kill his owner to test his strength. If it's here for you, you better prepare yourself for a long battle." What, why would it kill me to test my strength? I started to hate the idea. Hopefully it wasn't here for me. Sam readied her weapon but Frostbite grabbed her weapon. "You can only attack it, if it attacks you. If it attacks the great one, you must not interfere. Otherwise it will kill you for standing in its way!"

Sam looked at me. I ignored her and watched the beast come closer. Suddenly something flashed. Out of a reflex I created an ice shield. An ice spear went halfway through my shield stopping just before my nose. I swallowed. Without the shield, I could have been dead. Frostbite stepped away and grabbed Sam and Tucker. "Humans, stay out of it. This beast has chosen the great one as his possible master. He has to battle alone!" I had to do what? I had to fight it? I saw more flashes. This time I created two shields behind each other. I could see three spears of ice. Only the points came through the second shield, but my first shield was completely destroyed. I created four icicles as a return gift around the size of baseball bats. I shot them at the white creature from 4 sides.

The beast didn't slow down. He evaded my icicles with ease. Damn. I really need to learn to aim better. Sam shouted. "Danny, behind you!" I turned around and could evade an ice spear by turning intangible. That beast copied me. Frostbite gave me another warning. "Only when it's compatible with you, it will attack you. Everything you use can be used against you!" He basically means that the beast would copy every move I used on him. I finally could get a better look on the beast that attacked me. It was really small. Not bigger as a puppy and it was… fluffy? Could such a cute thing really kill? My silent question was quickly answered as it sends five spears from different angels towards my heart and head. I turned intangible and evaded. Yeah, it was small but deadly.

I flew past it. It didn't look completely like a white longhaired puppy. It had wolf like features. His ears pointed upwards but were longer than that of a wolf. His tail was also a lot longer than his actual body length. It certainly was not an animal you could find on earth. I shot my frost ray at it. I could freeze the tips of his hairs but a round ice shield appeared around him. Annoying little copycat! … Euh dog. Sam seemed restless. I understood that she wanted to help but Frostbite had warned us. This little beast would kill anything that came between me and him. Luckily Frostbite had confiscated her gun.

I flew up to get a better look at the situation. The small beast saw it and shot another round of ice spears. I evaded them easily this time by becoming intangible. Maybe is should use something other than ice. I concentrated on making a green fire ball and doubled it. I shot them at different angles towards the beast. It tried to shield himself for the fire balls but after two of them his shield broke. The beast turned intangible himself just to evade the last three fire balls I shot at him. I cursed. Why did that little pest evade the same way I did? Don't tell me it's going to shoot fireballs now too? Suddenly Sam's voice runs through the earpiece.

"Pay attention to your surroundings Danny!" Just as she said that I looked up. A large lighting streak hit me. I felt the electricity run through my body and fell on the frozen ground. Close to me was a pitch black circle of burned grass. Not only was it using ice, it was using lightning as well? I was at a disadvantage, wasn't I? I rolled out of the way for another lightning streak. That was really close. I turned intangible and invisible to get off the creatures radar. My whole body felt like crap. I didn't like electricity very much, since it was one of my weak points. But I only saw Fortex actually use it. To see a small beast like that using it for multiple attacks, wasn't the ancient ghost zone going to be a huge problem?

I flew up. The small beast was looking all over for me while sniffing with its noise. Another lightning streak came towards me. I flew out of its way. Even when I'm intangible electricity seems to hit me from time to time. But how should I get back at the creature. I can only return the electric shock if the beast was holding the weapon. It sadly wasn't holding any weapon at all. The lightning streaks appeared out of nowhere. A forth streak nearly shot straight through me. I was lucky that it actually didn't hit me. Staying invisible wasn't really the advantage that I hoped for. The beast still found me and was accurately aiming at me. Should I use the ghost wail to scare it off?

No, even that took lots of power. I don't want to imagine him using the attack against me. The ice dome then? That was also really heavy to pull off, but would it work? I shot a few fireballs at him, to keep it distracted. The result gave me fright. The small beast was leisurely hitting the fireballs with lightning! Was it making fun of me? How the hell was I going to defeat that little monster? Sam started talking to me. "Danny, are you okay?" I said yes while evading another lightning streak. She sighed. "Frostbite, won't allow me to help. But he wants to give you more advice. Don't play with it. It is seriously trying to kill you! Use your strongest skills to get him close to defeat!"

I snorted. "Yeah, there is a problem with that. He evades it all!" Sam sighed loudly through the earpiece. "Basically shoot it down with something and then freeze it solid with your ice dome." Why not use your ghost wail? Ghosts have yet to resist it?" It was my time to sigh. "Do I have to remind you that by using either of those skills I will be completely exhausted? It's one or the other!" Tucker butted in on the conversation. "Maybe not. Your ghost wail throws any ghost back, with loud sound waves. Just make it compatible with your ice dome! If you think about blowing it against the ground, wouldn't you need to use wind? Icy wind, like the snow inside your ice dome? It is only one ghost you need to hit." I was perplexed.

Sam agreed with me on that one hearing her reaction. "Tucker, are you feeling okay? You sound really smart for once." I looked over my shoulder seeing Tucker pissed off at Sam. He was right. If I could create a small ghost wail, mainly focused on blowing the beast on the ground, I would save a lot of strength. The wind in the ice dome fitted my ghost wail well. That could be another trump card, but not in this situation. I tried to concentrate on what I was going to accomplice. An icy ghost wail followed by locking the beast in the ice dome.

View from the ancient ghost zone:

I silently watched Pariah come closer to my throne. He bowed on his knees. I could feel his fear. He knew that he had failed me. "Pariah Dark, explain why you failed so miserably at stopping Momentum!" Pariah's shoulders stiffened. He lived without me for so long, but he still feared me like before. "Father, I battled him for three days. Momentums slave had powered up since before. I had fought him of course with all my power and even decided to involve a strong being for his defeat. Sadly Clockwork could not aid in this battle since he was locked away with the last bit of Momentums power. We had almost won the battle but Momentum interfered, taking over the clone of the halfa he was using."

Pariah kept silent. I nodded. "Yes, I know. I have seen the battle. At first I was planning to take your head, but after seeing the battle…" The silence scared Pariah. I intended to speak but Clockwork appeared next to me. He was in his handsome adult form. That's how my wife always described him. He looked grim. "Alcafoar, be lenient on him. I couldn't even interfere with the fight. The blame should lie with me." I looked in his eyes. "Why didn't you turn it back? Why was this timeline not erased? You of all ghosts should know what my orders were!" Clockwork nodded. "That's exactly the reason why Momentum locked me up in a moment. I am powerless if I'm excluded from time itself. Momentum knew about it. He must have been planning this for centuries."

I fell silent. Pariah looked up. He wished to speak but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. I let my attention fall on him. "What do you wish to say for yourself Pariah?" Pariah looked back at the ground. "Father, in my fight against Momentum I was aided by a halfa." All personal in the grand hall suddenly started talking, throwing complaints and harassments at Pariah. I simply lifted my hand and slammed it on the throne. Everyone was quiet in an instant. "Go on Pariah. Why do you dare to use that word in front of me?" Pariah bowed his head even further. "Because he might be a powerful ally if the battle against Momentum starts. I plead to you, to spare his life. I'm fully aware that you detest halfa's above all, but if it wasn't for him I would not have survived." The grand hall stayed silent.

I was extremely surprised. This stubborn boy never gave in to his pride! Here he was, pleading for the life of the halfa that helped him in battle. He was risking his honor for my entire entourage. I couldn't keep myself from laughing. The others in the grand hall imitated me, but they were all confused. I stood up from my throne. "Pariah, bring me the halfa that saved you! I shall personally thank him for saving the life of my son!" Clockwork suddenly looked disturbed. I grinned at him. "Is something the matter Clockwork?"

Clockwork sighed. "I guess, that I will also plead for your mercy upon the halfa boy. He is quite important for the future of the timeline on earth." I felt amused at these two. "Clockwork, follow me towards my office. Pariah, you shall bring the halfa to me in three days!" Pariah nodded and flew away. Clockwork nodded. "As you wish Alcafoar!" I turned around and walked towards my office. Clockwork floated behind me. He changed back to child form and started floating before me. "It's been a long time Alcafoar. How are your kids?" I grinned. "They are still sleeping, like most of the beings in my cozy ghost zone."

Danny's view:

I became visible for the little beast and started my ghost wail. But instead of the green rings, it was white and it blew small bits of ice against the beast. The beast couldn't react in time and was thrown onto the ground. I gathered all of the cold in my ghost body and concentrated on the ice dome. The beast tried to break the dome but had yet to succeed. I started the ice rain and snow inside the dome and used the ghost wail to create powerful winds. The small beast was fighting for its life. It gave a loud haul. I tried my best to keep pouring power into the ice dome. The beast had not attacked me over the last minutes. He was losing power fast, but I was too. Even though my ice core was running rampant, it still felt almost empty when I used ice dome.

Frostbite started encouraging me. "Great one you have to keep this up! You have created a truly powerful technique. Once the ghost beast gives in, you will have a powerful companion." Companion my ass. Like I would want a dog that tried to kill me! I felt my injuries from the lightning burn. My body was getting tired. The ice wail was indeed less difficult, but it still took a lot off energy to work. Tucker started talking again. "Your opponent is starting to weaken fast Danny. His body temperature is cooling off." I replied with sarcasm. "And how exactly do you know that. Did you invent it by any chance?" Tucker laughed in the earpiece. "No, I have a heat scan on my new PDA so that I can track you while you're invisible."

I suddenly felt very vulnerable. That's right. A heat scanner could easily find me. Right now I should be a big cold spot in the middle of the air. How did I not get caught by the man in white yet with this? "Hey Tuck, is it a completely normal heat scanner?" Tucker started laughing. "Like hell it is. Your ghost energy disturbs normal heat scanners. This one was specially made by your parents." I sighed out of relief. "You better keep that thing close to you Tucker! If the men in white ever get that scanner, you're the one that's going to pay!" Tucker started laughing again. Sam replied. "You really think he would let his PDA out of his sight for even a second? Is the cold starting to affect your brain?"

Yeah, she was right about that. Suddenly the small beast started howling. Small wails slammed against ice dome but it couldn't get out. After that the small beast lay down and looked at me with blue eyes. My arm started burning. I rolled up my sleeve to see two small blue lines on my skin. Between the lines were a few curves and shining dots. Frostbite started clapping. "You can stop the battle great one. He has accepted you as his master." I let the ice dome disappear. The small beast tried to stand on his legs, but they didn't listen. Sam grabbed me by the arm. "If it's not going to attack, you should probably go help it." Frostbite agreed by nodding.

I walked up to the small wolf like dog. It puts it tong out and licked my hand and suddenly bit me. I stepped back to make distance. Frostbite started laughing. "Calm down oh great one. It just made a blood pact with you, meaning that it will never betray you again." I lifted the small wolf dog from the ground. Its tail was still on the ground even though I lifted it. It was rubbing its head against my chest like a normal dog. How was this animal the same that attacked me just now? I flew back to Sam and Tucker. Frostbite grabbed my shoulder. "You have done well to tame it great one. Now your time to live will be longer than before." I looked at him with shock. "Exactly how long did you think that I would live before getting this ghost beast?"

Frostbite sighed. "Not more than a year. But I have to warn you. Your powers are still growing. I'm afraid that such a young beast won't be able to keep up in a few years. But for now you will be safe. Have a safe journey home." I flew into the specter speeder. Sam and Tucker followed. Frostbite stood in the opening. "Your ghost beast sleeps in the seal on your arm. If you ever lose him or if he's badly hurt, he will probably be sleeping in that seal. If you need advice, come visit us again." I nodded. Tuck started the engine and we flew off. Sam stared at the wolf dog and it was staring back at her. "How are you going to name it? Do you know if it's a he or a she?" I smiled awkwardly. "It's a he!"


	13. Chapter 13, ghostnapping

Danny Phantom: chapter 13, Ghostnapping

Danny fought a ghost beast that was trying to kill him. After trapping the beast in the ice dome, it accepted Danny as its master. Frostbite waved his hand and walked away.

Danny's view:

Here I sat, with a white wolf dog on my lap. I felt really awkward. This little bastard tried to kill me just a few minutes ago. Tucker was flying us through the ghost zone. Sam was polishing her weapon and I was left alone with the ghost beast. I still had to name it, but I lacked creativity. I never really had a pet. Sam looked up and sighed. "You still don't have a name Danny?" I shook my head. I know that I could think of nice comebacks, but naming my pet after it? Tucker smiled while driving. "Give it a name like Terminator or Gigantor. It was trying to kill you remember? Am I the only that thinks taking the creature along is a bad idea?" I shook my head. "No, I partly agree with you Tuck. It's just… you heard Frostbite. A year Tuck, he said I probably had only a year to live without the ghost beast." Tuck shrugged.

"Danny, you take him too serious! Come on, dying because your powers are getting stronger? Wouldn't you get a power up instead?" Sam slapped Tucker at the back of his head. The specter speeder slightly flew of course "Should I remind you how bad his powers have been misbehaving lately?" Tuck cringed. "Sam, that hurt! Of course I remember. I just don't like the idea of taking a killer beast back to the human world." And I silently agree with that. But the wolf dog was sleeping on my lap like a normal dog. How was I going to explain this to my parents? Sam suddenly clapped. "That's it! The human world." But Tuck and I didn't understand what she was talking about. She sighed. "Think guys. Wasn't there a strong wolf in Nordic folklore?"

Yeah, I remember hearing about it at school. But what was the name again? Tucker seemed helpless as well. Sam sighed really loud. "It was called Fenrir. Isn't that a great name? Seeing how strong it is?" I nodded. Yes, that was quite fitting for the little monster on my lap. I stroke the small wolf dog over its neck. "I think I'm going to call you Fenrir. Your power fits the description." I suddenly felt my left arm tingle again. I rolled up my sleeve again. A few of the shining lines formed letters. The name I just gave the wolf dog. Sam grabbed my wrist and looked at it. "It's like a contract from my spell books. But instead of summoning a demon, you fought a ghost beast."

She had a spell book? Why doesn't that surprise me? "A real one?" Sam started laughing at my question. "Danny, do you really think that I could afford a real tome?" I nodded. Her parents were rich. There's no way she couldn't afford it. Sam's smile disappeared. "I only have a copy of an old tome. My parents didn't allow me to buy it, unless I would wear dresses for a week. I'm not going to torment myself for a week!" Tucker grinned. "A dress would be lovely on you!" Sam slapped him again. This time the whole specter speeder shook from left to right. Fenrirs head looked left and right before it went back to sleeping. I tried to calm Sam down by asking about the tome. "What does the tome say?"

Sam suddenly sat down. "It was found in an underground monastery, before the government started to protect the sight." Tucker grinned. "So you're planning on becoming a non now?" I stopped Sam from slapping Tucker again by grabbing her arm. "Somewhere close or?" Sam shook her head. She got a great smile on her face. "No, it was a more than a millennium old. It was found in Europe. It's not even complete. But it tells about the ancient ghost zone." She suddenly had my attention. "It does what?" Tucker stopped driving the specter speeder to pay attention. Sam nodded. "It tells about an unspeakable evil world locked behind a gate. I thought it was speaking about the normal ghost zone, since your parents made a gate towards it. Sadly many pages are missing. Most spells in the tome are not complete. Others have been altered and encrypted." I felt weird about it. "How can a book have survived the erasing of the ancient ghost zone?"

Tucker started driving again. We were getting close towards the portal. Sam nodded at my question. "That's what I want to know to. The book also speaks about a certain order that fought the 'demons' for centuries, using those spells." I felt something about the explanation was missing. "Demons, not ghosts?" Sam looked at the window. "Would people from the dark ages even know the difference between demons and ghosts? Remember the time I was believed to be a witch with the blood blossom and all? I could read a few description's about those demons. They are untouchable, have green or dark magic and disappear whenever they feel like it. Does that ring a bell?"

She had a point there. "Do you have the name of the order that exterminated demons?" Sam nodded. "It seems that back in the day, they were called the order of the light." That was pretty cliché. Sam wasn't done talking. "But in the book they are sometimes called the Ectquisitors." Tucker reacted. "Shouldn't that be the inquisitors? You know those guys of churches that killed all who were evil?" Sam shook her head. "No, the term inquisitor is written as well. The Ectquisitors seems to be a sister organization meant to hunt demons and ghost instead of humans. They were active especially during the dark ages. It's possible that the gate was closed after the dark ages."

Tucker flew through the portal. Mom waved at us. I opened the door and turned back into human. I was overwhelmed by the warmth of my human body. Last time I was cold for three days. Fenrir actually helped my powers to calm down. Mom seemed surprised at the Fenrir. "What did your bring along? Can I test it?" I stepped back. "I don't think that's a good idea mom. It could almost kill me. I rather not lose you, just because you pissed him off. He's called Fenrir. It seems those ghost beasts are different from ghost animals. They bond with you and regulate your powers." Mom grabbed my wrist. "You're warm again. You mean to say that this little wolf is taking in the cold?" She stroked Fenrir over his head. He didn't react and just kept sleeping.

"Well, it's time for your friends to go home. It's night already. You took quite long to come back." Tucker grinned. "That's only normal. Danny had to fight Fenrir to survive. It took him quite some time to get a hit on him." Mom suddenly grabbed me. "Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?" I shook my head. "My wounds have healed already." Fenrir started yawing and just disappeared. I rolled up my sleeve. The lines on my left arm had a dark colour. Was this what Frostbite meant by disappearing? It just vanished into these lines? I hindered mom from grabbing my arm. "I'll go see Sam and Tucker out!" I walked Sam and Tucker towards the door. I grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Do you think you can find out more about this tome of yours? I get the feeling where missing something." Sam nodded and said good night.

I flew up to my bed and let myself fall down. It was nice to sleep after a long battle. But I couldn't get much sleep. I kept thinking about the Ectquisitors Sam talked about. The gate was once open, maybe in the dark ages. Weren't there a lot of books burned, knowledge lost and techniques lost? What would happen now? In a time of electronic devices were knowledge was kept in computers. Could we survive the opening of the ancient ghost zone gate? Or would our reality go back to the dark ages?

Alcafoars view:

Here I was, waiting for Pariah to bring me the halfa. Clockwork looked at me in silence. I sighed. "What is it Clockwork?" Clockwork grabbed his staff. "I'm worried Alcafoar. We have yet to hear about Vlad or Momentum." Who was Vlad? "Why should this Vlad be a problem?" Clockwork realized his mistake. "I had forgotten that you don't know the actual situation. Vlad is the halfa that helped Momentum. He and Danny have been fighting each other for a few years now." I sat down and brought out the orb from the halfa. I intended to keep it safe from others. I let the battle play again. So the vampire like halfa was called Vlad. Then the halfa fighting him… was named Danny. Clockwork watched the fight.

"How stable is that halfa Danny? Are there any signs that he will succumb to evil?" Clockwork kept silent. So there were already signs of evil. "Tell me Clockwork!" Clockwork nodded and took the orb in his hand. He showed a fight with an evil version of the halfa. That basically attacked him. "Something is not right here. You interfered with time. Why?" Clockwork showed me images of the evil halfa being captured, letting fate take another turn. "Because Danny wasn't meant to be truly evil. He proved himself by stopping the earth from being destroyed, which was also caused by Vlad."

I started grinning. So this Danny was still a great candidate. I looked at Clockwork. "You still have this evil version right? Where do you keep him?" Clockwork kept silent. So he didn't plan on telling me? That was his problem. I had to get my hands on that prison tube. It was a great test to see if this halfa could overcome his evil version if it was necessary. The path to the throne was harsh and full of despair. I should let all my successors fight their evil selves. I grinned at Clockwork. He felt slightly threatened. "Clockwork, once my sons and daughters have awoken you will test them, just like you tested this halfa. They will have to face their evil self's in a big coliseum with their subjects watching their every move."

Clockwork sighed. "Alcafoar, you know that I can't screw up the timeline like that. What if your kids actually turned evil because they saw what they could become?" I shook my head. "Then they are not worthy of the throne. Also… I would love to see a battle between this evil halfa version and Pariah. Is there a nice grassy plane left on earth were they can fight to their hearts content?" Clockwork swallowed. What scared him in my sentences? I didn't need to ask because Clockwork answered. "Your highness, you can't play on earth anymore without attracting the attention of humans. They have spread everywhere. Without the constant ghost attacks they build multiple empires. They have technology and weapons beyond that what you could imagine back at the day."

I felt a slight shock. Those humans actually survived for so long. They took over the earth in my absence. How far did they evolve? Did they create ghost weapons? "How dangerous have they become? How strong are their weapons?" Clockwork sighed. He showed a battle of the halfa called Danny on earth with a giant tower. Things full of humans flew through the air. Humans were talking on weird slaps of stone. And it showed the weapons the halfa used. It was the tube-like thing that captured his evil self. "How effective are these weapons?" Clockwork showed a little smile. "Only a few truly know how to use them, mostly the human family of Danny."

Danny's view:

I woke up in the middle of the night from an annoying sound. When I opened my eyes I saw Pariah stand before me. Out of a reflex I turned ghost. The cold spread over my body. My white hair was getting a bit long. I intended to ask why he was here, but I didn't get the change. "Sorry brother, but you're coming with me." In his hand was an upgrade Fenton thermos. Where did he get that and why weren't my parents awake? He was a ghost for crying out loud. I couldn't even yell before I was sucked in the damn thermos. It felt disgusting and cramped in here, even worse than being put in a locker by Dash. I could only feel the Thermos shake.

Why did Pariah suddenly kidnap me? He was all about helping each other out in the fight at the gate. The swaying got worse. Man I could get sick inside this thing. I think I liked the bigger version better. I shouldn't have turned ghost. That's why the stupid thing worked. Suddenly I felt a large shock, like getting slammed against a wall. After that the swaying started again. Where the heck was he taking me? Was he back to his evil self, or was there something I didn't know?

The thermos was getting shaked. In an instant I saw light again. Pariah let me out of the thermos. I looked around. It resembled Pariah's castle a bit, but it was way larger. I sat on a red carpet that led towards a grand throne. Where was I? Pariah stood beside me. "Why did you kidnap me? I helped you fighting Vlad?" Pariah sighed. "I didn't mean to harm you. It was an order of my father. I had to bring you to him." Wait a sec. Pariahs father. "Where are we?" Pariah showed a grimace. "My father's palace, in the middle of the ancient ghost zone." I was in the ancient ghost zone. I know that Vlad escaped towards here but could they travel freely between the two ghost zones?

"How did we get in? Shouldn't the gate still be closed for ghosts?" Pariah nodded. "That only applies for ghost of the ancient ghost zone. You and I can freely travel between. That's why I had to bring you here since my father can't leave yet. Luckily my siblings aren't awake yet, otherwise I wouldn't stay here for long." I intended to ask Pariah more, but I was interrupted. A frightening voice rang through the hall in which I was standing. "So you're the halfa that saved my sons life?" I felt my hearth beat in my ears. Why did I feel so scared of him? I let my eyes follow the voice.

Before me stood a large man, bigger than Pariah. He wore three pairs of horns and his hair was white instead of green. He was a king in every way with shining black armor and a black crown. His cape was ghost green with black lines on it. If I didn't feel so threatened, he would have been an awesome last boss. He spoke again. "If it weren't for that, you would have been dead already. There is something you should know halfa and that would be my hatred for halfa's. They cause more trouble than they should!" Why the hell was I here then? If he didn't like me anyway, I could have been left alone. "Do you know how halfa's are created boy?" How they are created? It was an accident, not only with me but also with Vlad. The man stood up from his throne and stepped towards me. My heart couldn't slow down.


	14. Chapter 14, family issues

Danny Phantom: chapter 14, family issues

Danny just got back from fighting the ghost beast, which he named Fenrir. Suddenly Pariah turns up in his room and kidnaps him. After he is released, he has to face Pariahs father in a giant castle.

Danny's view:

My heart was beating like a madmen. Why? What was happening? What was this man talking about. My eyes suddenly fell on Clockwork. "Clockwork, why are you here?" Clockwork made a shush gesture. The man let out his frightening voice again. "I asked you a question halfa!" I firmly shook my head. "I have no idea sir. I believed it to be an accident." The man that looked furious just a second ago turned curious. All my senses told me that I had to be careful off this man. "How exactly did it happen?" Why did that not feel as a question? I didn't even dare to make a joke about it. Yeah, I fought scary ghosts all the time but this was different. He felt way out of range, like Clockwork but worse.

The man tapped with his feet on the red carpet. I better not let him wait. "My parents had made a portal that wasn't functioning. I was curious and accidently started the machine. Electrocuting myself. I know that Vlads accident happened with the portal as well." The man sighed. "So you believe that opening the portal was the cause, you're not far off. You probably think you were almost killed don't you? There's just a small detail that you don't know." How did he know that? I never spoke to it about anyone. Not even to Sam. The fear of being already halfdead. Isn't that what ghost are about? Beings that are dead?" The man started laughing and looked at my face. "You really thought you were halfdead? The youths ignorance hasn't changed at all. No boy, it's far worse than that!"

I felt relieved for just a second, till he started talking again. What was worse than being dead? The man stood right before me and grabbed my shoulder. "Let's talk in a more private place!" The space around me turned black. I could keep myself from screaming of shock. At once light returned again. I was in a complete different room, with a large desk and bookshelves at the walls. The man sat down on the chair behind the desk. "I wish it was that easy. Then I would have had no problems in destroying all halfa's from my ancient ghost zone. But it is not that simple. First your dna needs to match that of a ghost in the zone, secondly your body should not reject the dna from that ghost. Basically your body changes from human to non-human. You really believe that all ghosts in the ghost zone were dead people? Yeah sure, there are a few human ghosts in the ghost zone. Luckily the ancient ghost zone has none! Well, at least it used to."

He was really not staying on topic. Was he trying to tell me that I wasn't human anymore? That could explain why my core went on a rampage. Not that I fully believe him. The man started talking again. "Once you're a halfa, it means that somewhere in the ghost zone your biological ghost parent lives. If he's quite influential and takes a liking to you, it becomes hard to kill them." Where was he going with this? Is he suggesting that my 'ghost parent' or whatever is keeping him from killing me?" Did he really think that I was just going to believe him when he said that? My parents will always be Maddie and Jack. The man sighed. "You're not even trying to believe it are you? Well I have a nice example for you. Remember your fight with that man called Vlad?"

He directly had my attention. He know the whereabouts of Vlad? The man grinned. "No, I don't know where he is, but I can guess. He has a ghost parent as well and guess who it is?" How should I know? In the fight he was helped by that thing that took over Vlads clone. Momentum. "Are you suggesting that Vlad is Momentums ghost son?" His face seemed angered. "No, I'm certain. The energy that he gives off is similar to Momentum. So if his ghost parent is here, it means yours can be too!" I still couldn't wrap my head around it. What was he saying? That I have some weird ghost dad or mom that I don't even know about?

The man stood up again and grabbed my shoulder. I expected the sudden darkness again, instead my ice core felt like it was going on a rampage. The cold spread throughout the room. The man didn't seem to mind. His eyes seemed to glow bleu…just like mine. No, that's ridiculous. The room was slowly turning into a frozen landscape. The temperature plummeted. The man spat out an insult and let go. "Even that is so damn similar. What did I do to deserve this!" He turned his back on me. Maybe it would be better if I escape from this place. I intended to make myself invisible, but the man immediately reacted and stared at me. I didn't dare to proceed. He scared the shit out of me.

"I think you're starting to understand what I'm telling you. Yes, after you stepped into that portal, you became my halfson! And let I make clear that I'm not happy with that result! Sadly both Clockwork and Pariah are on your side, telling me that you have been doing my job in my absence." I think I really didn't want to know that. He is supposed to be my ghost father? I rather not even think about that possibility. The man sat down again. His face was red with anger. I really want to get out of this place. I rather not stick around and get myself killed. My ice core was calming down from the sudden rampage. The man's face got serious. "I didn't intend on letting you life as a halfa. So I made a decision. You have two choices boy. Either receive your full ghost form, or I'll kill you right on the spot!"

Kill me? I just escaped from Fenrirs claws and now this guy was going to kill me as well? I think I liked dealing with only the ghost zone a lot better. Yeah, those ghost may have harmed me, but never came close to kill me. I had no doubt that this men could end my life whit a snap. "What do you mean by the first one?" The man smiled. I bet that he knew I would chose life. "I'll allow you to stay half human for a little while longer, but I'll let your full ghost form establish itself. In that form you shall be fully ghost and not human. For the fights against my other children you may use that form to defend yourself." So he was giving me a way to become stronger? Why didn't it feel that way? "What do you intend to accomplish with that?" The smile on his face caused my breathing to halt. He was damn scary.

He walked behind me and put his hand on my back. Before I could ask what he was doing I felt a cold slicing pain ripping through my body. I couldn't help myself from screaming. My knees went soft and I would have fallen on the ground if the man hadn't grabbed my armpit. The man put me on a chair and grabbed my face. "Your true ghost form and powers are way stronger then the you right now. To activate this power, you have to be in ghost form and turn ghost again. A warning is necessary boy. The more you use it, the more your human form will be erased. Choose wisely. But at least now I can accept you as a son of mine. I'll let Pariah bring you home. It will take my other children a while to fully wake up. Till then you won't be having too much trouble."

Just like that? What the hell was happening to me. Full ghost form? Suddenly Pariah walked into the room. He grabbed me by my stomach and lifted me. "I'll bring him back home father. Thank you for sparing him." The man grinned. "Oh, I didn't spare him. He'll have to face the same challenges as you. Take good care of your new brother!" Pariah's face was white. His eyes full of doubt. The man walked away, through a door that wasn't there a minute ago. Pariah looked at me. "Don't tell me my dad is your ghost parent?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ask me. I didn't even know the term ghost parent."

Pariah nodded and suddenly brought back the thermos in his hand. I did my best to get out of his grip, but he had already locked me up in the thermos again. I was once again stuck in that disgusting and eerie tube. It was shaking a lot more than the first time. After a while I felt the heavy shock again and the shaking grew worse. My head was spinning with thoughts. What exactly happened? It was a bit much to digest. That man talked about me as if he did me a favor? Going full ghost? Like actually dying? I'd rather not. The spinning in my head felt nauseating. I slowly felt my conscience go away.

"Pariah!" I woke up and wildly looked around. I was in my own room. The sun was shining through my curtains. I laid in bed with my pajama on. I let my hand slide over my shoulder. Was this all just a dream? It could have been a nightmare? Pariah is not here and my parents would have never missed him coming in the house. I did worry a lot about the ancient ghost zone. Weren't nightmares mend to ease your stress about certain fears or something? I stepped out of the bed and got dressed. I zoned out at the diner table. Mom and dad hadn't heard anything weird at night. Was it really just a dream? It would explain a lot. Since no ghosts can get through the gate yet.

I sighed as I walked towards school. I couldn't see Sam or Tucker yet so I walked into school alone. Dash saw me and started running towards me. I ran towards the janitor room and closed the door behind me. After that I went invisible and waited for Dash to come in. He looked around in the small room and threw the bucket with water over the floor. "Were are you dweeb?" I silently waited till he had enough and went back. After that I appeared and walked away. I kept an eye on my surroundings to make sure Dash couldn't see me. Sam started walking towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Danny, why exactly are you zoned out? You basically ignored Tucker and me when we called out to you?" The called out to me? "When?" Sam sighed. "What's going on? Did Fenrir raise a fuss?" I shook my head. "No, it was a nightmare. But I'm not sure if I dreamed it or not?" Sam came closer and pulled me back into the janitors room. She locked the door. Her eyes seemed sad. "Tell me, what's bothering you? Why are you questioning your own dreams?" I thought back at yesterday night. "It was at night. Pariah suddenly appeared right next to my bed and kidnapped me with the fenton thermos. After that I was suddenly handed over to a man that Pariah calls his father. He was telling me how much he hated halfa's."

Sam interrupted me. "So Pariah wasn't the real ghost king in your dream?" I shook my head. "This man was even worse. I was scared shitless. He rambled on about things like ghost parents and allowing me to become full ghost." Sam grabbed me by the arms. "Full ghost. You mean die?" I shrugged. "I couldn't follow him. He told me I was a fool to believe that most ghosts were dead humans. After that I woke up in my own bed again, as if nothing happened. It just doesn't add up." Sam nodded. "Yeah, your parents wouldn't miss a ghost since knowing that you were one. You basically learned them to sense ghost in the house."

She opened the door and took me by the hand. "Then we'll just believe that is really was just a dream." Tucker came running towards us. "Guys, scary news. Mister Resh, had a colleague coming over. And he is just as untraceable as Mister Resh. His name is Calfort. He'll be giving gym from tomorrow on." Sams hand felt cramped. I know that she didn't trust Resh, but now. Together we walked to the classroom. I let go of Sam to grab my phone out of my backpack. A bulky man with black hair walked towards us. Tucker gave Sam a light push with his elbow. Was that man by any chance the new teacher? The man's eyes became narrow as he saw me.

He made took a sprint and pinned me on the ground. I felt my arm behind my back. "You really thought you could fool me, demon!" I still laid on the ground whit utter bewilderment. What the hell was wrong with this man? He pulled my shirt up and let his hand go over my back. Don't tell me that he's a pervert? I started struggling to get out, but he pulled my arm further on my back. It hurt terrible. So I intended on talking my way out, but Sam was faster. "What do you think you're doing Sir? This is sexual harassment!" The man gave her a pissed look. "Don't talk to me young lady. This boy is pretending to be human, when he is in fact an ectoplasmonic demon! His demon mark is right on his back!" He pulled up my shirt and fell silent. "Weird. I certainly felt your demonic aura, but you're not marked."

The weight on my back was lifted. I heard a familiar voice. "That's enough Calfort. He's not an enemy. You better be respectful of him. His parents are in possession of the only available ghost portal on earth. They invented it!" Tucker helped me up from the ground. I could see the look on Calforts face. He was very shocked. Calfort grabbed Resh shoulder and whispered in his ears. Resh pretended to not care but I felt like his eyes became wider. Resh grabbed my shoulder. Once again his eyes seemed shocked. "Don't think bad of Calfort. He was trained in sensing ghost. Since your ghost portal is open 24/7, you and your parents aura must have slightly changed."

We could go on to or lessons, but I couldn't keep my head around it. Why did it feel like Resh was paying even more attention to me now than before? Suddenly Calfort grabbed my arm again. Looking at the sign with Fenrir on it. "Fenrir? So that was what I was sensing. You have a demonic familiar. You better start hiding the scent of that contract boy. I don't know what the others would do if the sensed it." Sams hand grew tighter again. She was worried about his words as well. Others, they weren't the only ones we had to be careful off.


	15. Chapter 15, military drill

Danny Phantom: chapter 15, military drill

Danny had a scary dream about meeting Pariahs father. He's not sure if it was real or just a dream. When going to school he, Sam and Tucker find out that mister Resh brought a colleague. This colleague basically tackled Danny and threatening him for knowing his true identity.

Danny's view:

School was almost over. I packed my books and put them in my backpack. I couldn't keep my head by the lesson. I was tackled by a bear dammit and almost uncovered by him as a half ghost. Sam was silent as well. Only Tucker was talking happily. He tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey Danny, that Calfort is keeping an eye on you. I hacked his phone signal. See, he's watching us for almost two hours now." I looked at the red dot on Tuckers phone. That dot stood just outside the classroom. Tucker whispered in my ear. "Don't go ghost for today. I bet that they will follow us. Do you have your weapons?" I nodded. The bell rang and we walked towards the Nasty Burger.

Halfway I saw the fenton family assault vehicle. Dad was driving, which caused the vehicle to tilt left and right. With loud screeching the car stopped. Only a few centimeters before my feet. Mom stepped out of the vehicle and smiled. Dad was behind the wheel and smiled. "Hi boy. You mom has something for you!" Mom smiled and grabbed my shoulder. "I got Sams text, asking me if I could help with teachers problems. So I made something special just for you honey." She gave me a weapon like Sams. It was black with a white cylinder in the middle. Sam grabbed it and tried to fire it. A small ice blast came out of it. You couldn't stop a ghost with it even if you wanted to. Sam gave it to me.

Mom nodded. "Try to fire it Danny, its specially made for you. In case you have to hide your secret." I pulled the trigger towards a tree. I felt my icecore moving a bit. Out of the gun came a large ice beam. Completely freezing the tree solid. Why did it feel like I fired the ice from my own hand? It couldn't be? I concentrated on firing of icicles instead of an ice beam. Out of the gun came small ice like projectiles. Skewering the already frozen tree. Mom smiled. "Yeah, it's just as you think. A gun that can use your ghost powers in case you can't change. By the way. The sensor of the ghost portal was beeping an hour ago. Your father and I believe that a ghost may have escaped. Catch it if you find it." She stepped back into the vehicle. Dad smiled as well. "Were going to catch it first!" Mom closed the door and dad drove off.

Sam looked at my gun. My logo was on it. "She did a good job. Just like I asked her to. With this you can use your powers without getting caught by those teachers. We have to be really careful with them. You heard the man. There are others that we don't know off." Tucker interfered. "No, I think our biggest problem will be the ghosts. Remember Sam, all ghost know Danny's alter ego. Luckily your name is basically the same as your ghost form. But it will get problematic if the call you ghostboy or halfa." I sighed. "I can give up then. Basically every ghost calls me that. Sam shook her head. "No, not all ghost. Remember the ancient ghost zone? They don't know Danny nor us. Maybe it's good to keep it that way. We'll fight the normal ones that always pick a fight with us and when the first ancient ghost comes, we wait." This time I shook my head. "Sorry Sam, but I'm not gonna watch the ghosts harm civilians." Sam sighed.

"No Danny, I didn't mean it that way. We'll show up as humans. I bet those teachers will follow us. Won't they start fighting the ancient ghosts? We'll be able to see their true strength. Do you really think that a box ghost is good enough to study those teachers?" I let my head down. "Of course not. I can shoot that idiot with this gun. Including most of the other ghosts. Except for the lunch lady. She was really strong for some reason." Tucker jumped up from watching his screen. "I think I found the ghost your parents were looking for. Do we really know this guy?" He showed me a picture of the Nasty Burger from a minute ago. There stood a tall and bulky man like Calfort. His skin color was blue. He wore a blond military hairstyle and a fitting military uniform. Except the symbol on his shoulder was different. It wasn't from any human army. The Nasty Burger in the picture was frozen solid.

I tried looking at the picture again. "I do recognize him, I just can't seem to place it." Sam nodded. "Me neither. Let's go anyway. You can test your new gun." We started running towards the Nasty Burger. Along the way we saw people running and screaming. Was this the first ghost of the ancient ghostzone? When we came close the ghost really felt like a military person. The bulky ghost was shouting commands at the humans that he froze to the ground. "A thousand pushups you lousy humans. Don't you dare slack you worms!" Sam grinned. "I like this guy. I want the first shot." She took the gun from her belt and started shooting. The ghost turned around. He was hit by the blast but didn't even flinch. "You think such a miserable attack can harm me? You aren't even close to a worm. 10.000 sit-ups!" Sam evaded the ice breath from the ghost.

The ghost smiled. "Ah, a bit better than a worm I see. But how long will your stamina keep up? " To help Sam I started my gun and shot a series of icicles at his feet. They penetrated his boots and pants but once again he didn't flinch. "Ha, that's quite a formidable attack. So sad that it won't work on me boy." He pulled his boots with icicles and all from the ground. He started shooting ice balls out of his hands. I evaded three but got hit by the forth and was thrown backwards. My shoulder stinged. His attack actually hurt. My arm felt cold and before I knew it Fenrir was out. He growled at the military guy. The man grinned. "So you had a ghost beast as companion. That explains your toughness. You'll do great in my army!"

Fenrir started a barraged of icicles against the man. He did not receive them like he did with us. He flung them away with his bare hands. I assisted Fenrir with ice beams to hinder his mobility. His face seemed angered. I couldn't help myself but grin. "Are you feeling the heat soldier?" His face became really ugly. You could see two larger front teeth. He spewed ice again towards me, but Fenrir blocked the attack with a shield. Sam started firing from a safe distance. Tucker was behind the ghost freeing people trapped in the Nasty Burger. Should I transform? This guy didn't flinch at our triple attack. We weren't really harming him. Who was this guy? Why were those teeth so familiar. The ghost laughed. "Wonderful teamwork. You'll become my loyal soldiers. I'm in need of new soldiers, so that I can build an army. No one will refuse to be my friend again."

It suddenly hit me. Blond hair, blue skin, two large teeth and wanting friends. I couldn't believe myself asking this to the military ghost. "Don't tell me your Klemper?" The ghost laugh. "Its general Klemper for you ghost kid!" Sam and Tucker stared in disbelief. Sam turned on her earpiece. "Danny, you mean the: will you be my friend, Klemper? That annoying ghost?" I nodded at her. Tucker grinned in the earpiece. "What the hell happened to him? Did he eat too much spinach?" Klemper started his attack on Tucker. "I'm nothing close to that loser from before. I finally realized my true nature again. I will let the world bow before me, they will beg to be my friend!"

Tucker escaped his attack and hit behind the Nasty Burger. Fenrir provided with cover fire again. I communicated with both Sam and Tucker again. "Doesn't this remind you a bit about the lunch lady? Her sudden power up?" Sam agreed on that. "You're right. It does. He suddenly realized his true nature? Doesn't that sound like he remembered his true nature? This is caused by the ancient ghost zone opening. It has to be."

I suddenly heard a roar. I stared at Calfort hacking in on Klemper with a medieval sword. It was shining silver. He basically wore an entire armor made of shining silver. Klemper grinned. "Finally an opponent worthy of fighting. Come warrior, you shall become my first soldier!" Klemper was blocking all his attack with his hands, but he showed wounds were green ectoplasm dripped out of. Why was that medieval sword working? Suddenly mister Resh showed up behind Tucker and grabbed his earpiece again. "Do you have a way to contact the ghost boy? We could use his help. He has to be weakened to get him in your family's fenton thermos."

Did he ask me knowing that I was the ghost boy or did he think I knew him? Sam answered. "We never know if he'll show up. Why would he assist you anyway? Your hunting ghosts aren't you?" Resh sighed at her words. "Yes we hunt ghosts, but only the evil ones like this military ghost that intends to create an army. "We'll cover you to get the ghostboy, hurry up!" Resh started whipping the ghost. He looked pissed. "A whip is for females you pussy. 1.000.000 pushups! I and Sam started running away. With them fighting there, I could transform without being seen. Sam pushed me into a shop and told me to go to the toilet. In the toilet I turned ghost. But it was different than normal. My body felt like power was coursing through it. It didn't came from my ice core, but my back.

I was suddenly reminded of my dream. Didn't that man do something to my back? No I was seeing ghost. I went intangible and started flying back to the Nasty Burger. Resh and Calfort where still fighting. I concentrated on a snowball and threw it right in Klempers face. He roared just like Calfort had done. "Finally my opponent is here. Prepare to be annihilated ghost boy!" I smiled. "You know, you really won't get many friends with this. People don't like to be bossed around!" Klemper laughed. "They will have no choice once I suppressed them with my army!" He blew his ice breath at me. I created a simple ice shield, but I felt that something was wrong with my ice core. Why was it rampaging again? Before I knew it, I had created an entire ice wall around Klemper.

Everyone including Resh, Calfort, Tucker and Sam was outside of the wall. I went intangible and faced Klemper. Klemper seemed quite surprised. "You have grown stronger after our last meeting. I did too!" He jumped up and tried to punch me. I evaded his fist. A big crater formed in my ice wall. I had almost forgotten that he was stronger than me. I punched him in the face, but I was the one that got hurt. He smiled at me. "Don't tell me that you even froze your brain Klemper." He threw another punch at me. I evaded again. I heard the earpiece turning on again. It was Resh. "Ghostboy, can you keep his attention? Barrage him like with the giant meat lady."

How did he know about that fight? The ones that helped were different hunters. It seems he saw my doubtful face. "Really ghostboy? You really thought we wouldn't know about the fights you had the past few weeks? Get the barrage started. He may be an ice user but your ice powers seem stronger than his." How the hell would they find out that difference? I created multiple icicles the size of spears and shot them. Fenrir joined the fight and gave him a smaller barrage. Fenrirs barrage didn't harm him too much. Mine actually did. Klemper tried to smash mine more than Fenrirs. If they hit, that part of the body would freeze for a short time. Klemper seemed mad. "You've grown stronger and fiercer it seems, but how long will you keep this up?" He was right. I couldn't keep doing that.

Tucker grabbed his earpiece back. "Phantom, use the technique for ghost beast!" I guess he didn't name me because of Resh. Tuck meant my ice wail. I could try it. I took my breath and wailed. Klemper closed his ears. His body started freezing while he was pushed against the ground. His surroundings grew black and froze solid. Klemper gritted his teeth. "You damn hybrid, I will get my army!" Suddenly he got sucked in a thermos. I stopped wailing. I still felt exhausted. This ice wail seemed a bit fiercer than the last time. Resh grinned as he shook the thermos. You heard Klempers voice cursing. "You dare to stop the great me! I will take over the world!"

Resh shook the thermos again. "I really love these things. There so easy to use. Thanks for the help ghost boy!" I raised my brow. Calfort wasn't so easy to convince. He raised his sword against me. Let's battle you demon!" Resh hit Calfort with his whip. Calfort was angered by his action. "What the hell was that for Resh!" Resh sighed. "He's friendly, let's keep it that way! Till next time Phantom." I flew away and turned back human in the toilet. My ice core calmed down immediately. When I run back towards the Nasty Burger the ice wall still stood. I asked Sam and Tucker what happened. Pretending to not know a thing about the fight.

Fenrir flew towards me. His head brushed against me before he disappeared. He flew into my arm and the mark on my arm stopped shining. Resh walked up to me. He watched the ice wall laughing. "Free ice for the next few days. That's damn impressive. The sun is shining but the ice is not even melting." I faked interest and asked. "Why, it's just a wall of ice?" Resh grinned. "Look at the ice of the ghost boy and the military ghost. All the ice of the military ghost is gone. The ice of the ghost boy is still there." I ignored his answer. "He's called Klemper. We fought him before, it's just… He changed a lot. Normally he wears a pink striped pajama and looks like a bullied child. Not a general of the army?"

Resh face became dark. He signaled the others to come close. Calfort came close as well. Resh warned him with his eyes and sighed. "I believe we have to work together on this. Well tell you something and you'll provide us with answers on the ghost that were fighting." Sam was doubtful. I could tell from her face. "That depends.." Resh nodded. "We won't look further into the ghost boy, if that's what you're worried about. You said that the ghost had changed, including Klemper. What were going to tell is a long kept secret of the order." We silently waited for his answer.

Calfort looked around and Resh started talking. "An old seal has been lifted. A seal that had been forgotten around the world. The ghost that you fought were incomplete. And now that the seal was lifted, ghosts will only get stronger. They remember their full past and powers. Just like this guy. Be careful with the friendly ghost, they could turn on you now that the seal is gone." Tuckers face flashed with emotions when he heard that. Calfort had spotted that. "What do you know about the seal?" I nodded at Tucker. "We've been informed by Pariah Dark the ghost king that something called the gate of the ancient ghost zone had been opened."

Resh eyes flashed with a hint of anger. "Alcafoar Dark?" I shook my head. "No Pariah Dark. He came free once and threatened to take over the world because of Vlad. He warned us, since we have connections to the ghostboy that Vlad had opened the gate or the seal as you call it." Resh and Calfort seemed disturbed. Calfort nodded at Resh. "It seems our fears came through. He found it when he was in space."


	16. Chapter 16, new prey

Danny Phantom: chapter 16, New prey

Danny had to fight a friendly ghost. He almost didn't recognize Klemper. Instead of his pajama, he wore a military uniform. He was completely different from how Danny knew him. Resh and Calfort joined the fight and locked him up in the fenton thermos.

Danny's view:

We were all listening were intently when Resh talked about space. What did Vlad find to suddenly become so powerful? Tucker was faster in asking. "What exactly happened in space, because Vlad was damn strong after that? D..Phantom had a hard time fighting him." Resh nodded. "It's secret info, so I'll keep it a secret for a little while longer. Let's just say that Vlad found the key to the seal in space, where it was meant to be kept a secret." We nodded at his answer, but I really wanted to know more. Did Vlad find Momentum in space and how did Resh and Calfort know about that? Calfort sheeted his sword and walked away. Sam questioned him. "What is your sword made of, that you can cut a ghost?" Calfort didn't answer and walked away. Resh smiled. "Sorry guys, we can't tell everything. You're still friends with a ghost."

We looked at them walking away. Sam leaned against me. "I don't like their secrecy. What is that order all about? How do they even now about that so called ancient seal?" I shrugged my shoulders. Even I wouldn't know an answer to that question. Pariah said that all memories about the ancient ghost zone were erased. Tucker made a photo of the ice wall. It still stood and was almost not melting. "Did you do this on purpose Danny? I find it slightly over the top, to be honest." I shook my head. "No, I meant to create a small shield. It wasn't my ice core. That's what I'm certain of." We walked towards the entrance of the Nasty Burger. It was already open since most of the ice had melted. We sat down in a corner of the place.

Alcafoars view:

I sat silently in chair. Clockwork had gone home. Pariah was having fighting lessons with Owler. He still had a lot to learn. I tried to start with the necessary papers, but my mind wandered. I told quite a lot to the halfa, but nearly not enough. It was true that I was his ghost parent, but not me alone. The change of it happening was so small, but why her? The woman that was taken from me by those disgusting Exilers, sealed till death. That halfa had a mixture of mine and her power. None of my children had the same mixture. I'm certain that I'm his first ghost parent. He shouldn't wait long with accepting his lineage. His core is way too strong for a feeble human body. It was a smart move to tame a ghost beast; otherwise he would have been close to death already.

I couldn't fight with all these things on my mind and walked towards a large room. Only I could open the door. It creaked from the long time it was closed. There she laid, the beautiful Ivandor. She was my own ghost beast, since the beginning of my career. Sojourn really knew how to choose them. She was bigger than any dragon ever existing. Ivandor was the last of her species together with her son. She was the last of the Fenrisulfr bloodline. The halfa really thought of a fitting name. I stroke Ivandor over her head and softly spoke. "Dear Ivandor, your son has found a fitting child to protect. He has been named after his late grandfather Fenrisulfr." I felt her skin slightly moving, as if she was answering me. "I should get rid of the Exilers first. Sleep well Ivandor. I'm waiting for your awakening."

I asked Hunter to come to my office and waited. Hunter came shortly after. He bowed his mechanic body. 'Your highness, you asked for my presence?" I nodded. "Do you still have a hunter outside the ancient ghost zone?" He nodded. "Yes, my son is still outside of the seal." I smiled. "Great, send him to the human world and let him assess the situation. He can only fight the Exilers in the town of the halfa. Otherwise I'm afraid you will lose your son to them." Hunter wasn't very pleased with my explanation. "Your highness, sending him to the Exilers is like a death sentence?" I shook my head. "Normally yes, but they are in the town of the halfa. They've been handed technology that can capture ghost safely without killing them. After that, the ghosts are handed over to the halfa who frees them in the ghost zone." Hunter nodded. "As you wish, your highness!"

Danny's view:

After eating at the Nasty Burger I went home and slept without having nightmares. Fenrir had come out of the stigma and was sleeping on top of my chest. It was almost weird to have such a silent night. I got a call in the morning from Tucker. I put my phone against my ear. "Morning Tucker!" Tucker didn't even take the time to answer. "Danny, there are some big problems. Skulker is back! My PDA is tracking the signal of his robotic armor." Why was he making a fuss about Skulker? I beat his ass so many times already. "Tuck, its Skulker. What is the problem?" Tucker sighed loud. "His target is the problem. Why hasn't his hunt on you started already? That's because his target is mister Resh and Calfort."

I was wide awake in an instant. Say what? "What do you mean? I'm always the target and mister Resh and Calfort are not weak?" I heard typing over the phone. "Skulker is hunting them down using new missiles. They seem very effective on the weapons of Resh and Calfort." I stepped in my closet and turned ghost. My ice core started spinning. It wanted some action. Fenrir stayed on the bed sleeping. He wasn't planning on moving. "I'll fly towards them, what's their location?" Tucker typed on his PDA again. "They are moving close to school. I'll call Sam. You should go and help them." I went intangible and flew towards school. It wasn't difficult to find them. Skulker was creating heavy explosions with his rockets.

I threw a snowball against his head to get the attention of Skulker. He looked behind him. "Who dares to sneak up behind the hunter?" I waved at him. "So your hunting weaker prey from now on Skulker? Finally realized that you can't beat me?" Skulker grinned. "Certainly not, your pelt will hang on my hall for all eternity. I would love to hunt you, but my father's mission goes first." His father's mission? That was the first time he mentioned his father. Don't tell me that he has been influenced by the gate as well? Sam and Tucker came running in the distance. Sam activated her earpiece. "Danny, why does Skulker have a shining black armor? Last time it was still his normal getup?"

Skulker completely ignored us and went on with fighting Resh and Calfort. "He's talking about his father's mission that goes first. And I think his mission is taking down mister Resh and Calfort." I land next to Sam and Tucker. Skulker wasn't even looking at me. Tucker watched the scene with disbelief. "It's really awkward to not fight Skulker. Calfort was slicing the rockets in two, but some slipped through his blade. Resh made a run towards us. He slammed a rocket away with his whip. He was panting as he spoke. "We could use some help. This robot started attacking us without a reason." He slapped away another rocket. "I fear for the lives of the students in school if this goes on." I nodded.

"He doesn't like me very much as well. Tucker, can you still access him with your PDA? Block some of his missiles and stuff?" Tucker nodded. "Of course Phantom, I'll work on it." I flew up and threw three icicles as big as spears towards his rocket launchers. He evaded two, but the third froze a forth of his launchers. He cursed. "Don't interfere you whelp. This is a fight between me and the Exilers!" I stopped my second attack. "Exilers, is that what their order is called?" I saw Resh and Calfort flinch. So it was true? I contacted Tucker. "Tuck what do you know about the Exilers?" My question was in vein, because Skulker started explaining. "Those are our enemies whelp. The have killed ghost throughout time, sealing us in stones and graves. They are merciless, even to ghosts like you." Sam contacted me. "I told you, I didn't trust them!" Resh slammed his whip against the frozen rocket launcher. It broke off with a screech.

"Don't listen to his lies Phantom; we have changed from those times. We call upon the help of friendly ghost. We haven't attacked you yet now have we?" Not? I remember Calfort throwing me on the ground calling me a demon? Skulker started talking. "Do not fight me whelp, I have received orders from the highest power in the ghost dimension!" Calfort cursed. "Alcafoar knows! Resh, we have to eliminate him. We can't have him tell our whereabouts!" Resh bit on his lip. He seemed very troubled. His whip targeted the other rocket launchers. He hit a second part and broke it. The fight went on between the three. I had no idea what to do. Should I help or not? Who was Alcafoar? Tucker made contact.

"Phantom, I have access to his weapons. His software has been upgraded so it will be difficult to maintain them. What do we do? Are we going to fight?" Sam snorted. "I think they can handle themselves. I bet they are keeping lots of information behind. We don't know who that Alcafoar is, nor the consequence when we anger him." Resh had overheard our conversation. He sighed. "Alcafoar is the ruler of the ancient ghost dimension. We had been on friendly terms for a long time. Till a certain accident occurred, this changed everything. Not long after that, the ancient ghost dimension was sealed by Alcafoar himself. He warned us that when the seal broke he would hunt our organization down."

Sam was not satisfied. "You want Phantom to go against an order of the ghost that sealed the entire ancient dimension? Do you want him dead?" Resh bit his lip again. As I listened, I remembered my dream from yesterday. The large ghost like Pariah, but he was way scarier. Don't tell me that I met Alcafoar in my dream? And if that was true, I could better not interfere. Calfort was talking about killing Skulker for information he could gather. I whispered to Sam. "We should catch Skulker first and trap him in the ghost dimension. He's a pain in the ass, but I don't agree with killing him." Sam nodded and activated her gun. She also activated the thermos on her weapon. "As soon as he is down, I'll catch him."

I made eye contact with Tucker. "We could use some accidental help in catching him?" Tucker nodded with a grin. "Let's start this game of catch!" I flew up. Skulker released another salvo of rockets at Calfort. I prepared my ice ray and froze his feet. Skulker was pissed about it. "So you're really going against the order of Alcafoar?" I nodded and pointed with my eyes at the fenton thermos. Skulker raised his eyebrow. "So be it!" His rockets came my way and suddenly flew down to the ground. Skulker watched the rockets fell to the ground. He tried to find the source and clicked with his tong.

"You're the kid with that annoying PDA. You will be the first on my wall!" He tried to fly, but suddenly his backpack stopped working and he plummeted to the ground. Just before hitting the ground it functioned again. If he was pissed before, he was now furious. Calfort took this changed to swing his sword at him, but it went right through Skulkers arm. Skulker grinned. "Your stupid weapons won't work on this armor. My father the hunter of all had it especially made for scum like you!" He hit Calfort, which caused Calfort to fly a few meters in the air. Resh tried to attack but Skulker grabbed his whip and pulled. Resh flew with his face on the concrete. I created icicles and started shooting them. Skulker tried to shoot every single one of them down. He failed terrible. I hid smaller icicles behind the bigger ones, which he couldn't avoid. At the places that were penetrated sparks came out.

My attacks were still working on him. Suddenly Skulker fell out of the sky again. Tucker grinned. Skulker shot a few blasts at Tucker. Tucker started running. Guess he couldn't stop those from activating. Luckily Sam backed him up and shot the blasts down. Sam nodded at me. I started freezing Skulkers body to the ground slowly turning him into an ice sculpture. Sam readied her thermos. Resh grabbed his thermos as well. I rather not hand over Skulker to guys that are willing to kill him. I contact Tucker. "Tuck can you make sure that Sam will capture Skulker?" Tucker stared at me. I pointed at the arm I hadn't frozen. He nodded en all kinds of projectiles shot out of it. Resh was busy protecting him and Calfort from the shots.

I intensified the cold that was coming from the cold. Skulker wouldn't stay long in a freezer. I heard a small click. Skulkers green blob body escaped the robot. Sam sucked him up and ran towards me. Tucker stopped the heavy fire. Sam threw the thermos to me. I catched it and flew higher. "I'll bring him back to his cell. He'll have time to think about his mistakes." Before I could fly away, Calfort shouted at me. "Hand him over right now, you demon!" I was perplexed. So now I was their enemy already. Thank god, that I didn't tell them my secret. Resh pulled Calfort back. "You imbecile! Do you intend to make the same mistake as the former Exilers again!" Calfort was immediately still.

Resh sighed. "Sorry ghost boy. We just don't want our information being handed over to Alcafoar. Not after we have pissed him off that bad. He's not a fun opponent I can tell you. Can you please hand over this ghost?" I shook my head. "Sorry, I know you intend to kill him. He's annoying, but not worth your time to kill. I'll bring him to prison. It's very difficult to escape from Walker. He's annoying as hell." Calforts eyes twitched. "Walker is alive?" Resh shut his mouth before he could tell us anymore. He nodded at me. "Deal, bring him to Walker. We know him so he can be trusted with prisoners." I flew away trough the portal of my parents. It was silent in the ghost zone. I flew towards the prison. The ghost zone police department was cautious of me. They stood in lines of three.

Walker flew towards me. He grinned. "Are you finally admitting your crimes?" I laughed. "No, I intend to save Skulkers life! The Exilers want him dead." The ghost zone police department whispered to each other. Walker's eyebrows came closer. "You intend to lock him up in my prison, so that he may keep his life?" I nodded and threw the thermos at him. He grinned. "I don't mind keeping him safe. Killing ghost gives longer life sentences. I'll make sure he won't come in contact with anyone. Oh, by the way. If you accidently come across a certain Exiler named Brianey, please tell him to prepare for battle. I love to lock him up in my special prison cell." I turned around and intended to fly home. Walker shouted something. "Make sure the Exilers don't find out that you're a halfa, otherwise you will have a future worse than death."


	17. Chapter 17, Vlad is back

Danny Phantom: chapter 17, Vlad is back

Skulker was hunting down Resh and Calfort. Danny interfered in the fight and found out that Resh wasn't as nice as he thought, especially when they claimed to kill Skulker for information that he had obtained. After capturing Skulker and bringing him to Walkers prison, Danny was warned by Walker to never reveal his identity.

Danny's view:

I was still worried about my decision. I had done the right thing, right? I saved Skulkers life, even though he's a ghost. Why did Resh and Calfort intend to kill Skulker? It was just a bit of information? If my dream is truly about Alcafoar, I rather not piss him off. What if he was telling the truth about the whole ghost parent thing? If that guy was my ghost father for real, I would have been in a lot of trouble when handing Skulker over to the Exilers. I heard a small knock on my door and said come in. Sam walked into my room and sat down on my bed. She seemed worried. "Danny, I get the feeling that you're keeping something from me."

I didn't understand. I had told her almost everything already. "What do you mean?" She leaned against me. I could see hair shining black hair. "Your facial expression when you heard the name Alcafoar. I never heard you talk about him." Oh, that's what this all was about. "I didn't tell, because I didn't think it was real. Remember the dream I told you about? About Pariah's father?" Sam nodded. "You thought that Pariah had kidnapped you and brought you to his father, telling you to become full ghost. That dream?" I nodded with my head. "When Resh began about this ruler of the ancient ghost dimension, I thought about him. He was really scary; I couldn't fight him even if I wanted to. Pariah and Vlad were nothing compared to him." Sam nodded at my words. Her eyes became wide. "You think it was real? Wait a moment…" Sam stood up and walked in circles.

"Danny, remember your fight a few days ago. We spoke off Pariah Dark. Remember how Resh and Calfort reacted!" I did my best to remember. I could only think about being tackled by Calfort. I shook my head. Sam reacted. "He didn't say Pariah Dark, but Alcafoar Dark! In your dream you met Pariah's father. What if Alcafoar is Pariah's father? Wouldn't you have been in a lot of trouble to disobey him? What did that man say in your dream?" I felt slightly awkward telling her. "He told me that every halfa has a biological ghost parent in the ghost zone or ancient ghost dimension. Vlad helped Momentum which was his ghost parent according to the king." Sam saw my facial expression. "Who was your ghost parent Danny? I can see it on your face that you know it."

Should I tell her? Would she still accept me for it? How silly, of course she would. She dated a half ghost. "He is, Pariah's father and probably Alcafoar himself is my true ghost parent." Sams eyes went even wider. She stopped walking around in circles and sat down on the bed. She was speechless. We sat in silence for a few minutes, till she started talking. "Danny, that's going to be a problem, it basically means that you can't go against the wishes of Alcafoar." Sam grabbed me by my shoulders. She looked scared. "What did he mean by making you a full ghost!" I touched her hands on my shoulders. "Calm down, I didn't say yes. He gave me a choice to protect me against the people of the ancient ghost zone. If I wish to activate it, I had to activate my ghost form when in ghost form. I could try it out a few times without consequences. If I started to use it more often, the effect would cause my human form to slowly be erased. I haven't used it yet, now have I?"

Sam didn't look happy at all. "Danny, that's…" My door suddenly flew open. Mom stood before it. "Say what? You have a third parent? A ghost parent at that?" I was shocked looking at the door that lay in pieces on the ground. There goes my privacy. Mom went on her knees and placed her hands on my shoulders in Sams stead. "Why didn't you tell me about it Danny? I could have helped figure out what this was all about." I stuttered. "It was a dream? I didn't think it could be real. You would never let a ghost inside the house without noticing. I was certain it was a dream, till we discovered that Alcafoar may as well be Pariah's father." Mom looked over her shoulder. "Follow me, I think you need to see it."

She walked out of my room. I followed her. I was still a bit shocked. My mom turned completely serious. We walked towards the new computers in our lab. We went to the new lab in which she tested her new weapons and studied me. She never truly harmed me with it. She started her computers and pointed at eight cylinders. Six of them hold blood and two hold green ectoplasm. One of them was my ectoplasm. "What's this entire thing mom? What were you researching?" The computer screen showed all kinds of data. After a few clicks a table appeared with my name. "This is you in human form. You have lots of connections with me and your father as parents and son, including your relation with Jazz as sister. There was a small section on similarities I couldn't make out, till I obtained the ectoplasm of Pariah."

She scrolled down. Why had my human blood connections to Pariah? Mom clicked on another table with Danny Phantom above it. The percentages of my parents and Jazz on the table where a lot smaller. A large portion of it was unidentified. "Danny, I first thought that this was caused because you were in ghost form. Look at what happened when I tested Pariah's DNA." The percentage was high. The computer was certain that I and Pariah where brothers, just like my human DNA was related to Jazz. Mom pointed at the large unknown section. "This Danny is where I and your father should have been, yet we are only a small percentage of that form. If what you say is true... It is very likely that Pariah's father is your ghost father as well."

Why did she have to say that now? I was confused already and mom made it even worse. How was this even possible? Suddenly my ghost sense went off. Moms alarms where ringing. Suddenly she clapped her hands. "That's how it happened. The alarms didn't go off because it recognized Pariah as you, since you're brothers in ghost form. That dream probably wasn't a dream Danny. But first let's get that ghost." I nodded and changed to ghost form.

Momentums shadows view:

My body still had to be awakened. It would take me a month. That cursed Alcafoar. I would doom him once and for all. I will finally get that which I deserve, the power above all, formally kept by Sojourn. Once I have that power, not even Alcafoar can stop me. The problem is Alcafoar and his annoying kids. Two where my allies, if I helped them to get the throne. I heard the most ridiculous rumors. Alcafoar was intending to have a battle royal to fight for the throne. Combined with my power the two could win and I would rule. Sadly other rumors had come to my ears as well. The Exilers are back. They could ruin my plans like last time.

I looked at the weak halfa next to me. He was annoying as hell. He truly was my ghost son. No doubt about that. It suddenly hit me. He would be perfect to keep the Exilers busy. He wasn't liked by them, certainly not after his stunt in almost destroying the earth. If he were to go back, I could focus on my plans on becoming the ruler of all. I grinned at the halfa called Vlad. "I have a mission for you. You are going to like it. I want you to go home!" Vlad didn't seem so happy about my plan. "Do I need to remind you, that they kinda hate me at the moment?" I shook my head. "Don't worry about that. The humans will forget your face. They will only remember your name. You could become mayor or millionaire again? Pay back Danny Phantom and your former enemies. Without his power suit, the halfa will be of no concern for you." Vlads face darkened. He was thinking about it.

I had to push him a little more. "On earth you will have one simple task. Keep the attention of the Exilers on you. There weapons are strong, but not without weakness. Once my plan goes into action you will be rewarded with the power you desire. Only when you turn into your ghost form people will recognize you. They will never find out who your human identity is, if you're not stupid enough to show others." Vlad nodded. His face turned into an evil grin. Yes, this truly was my son, just as evil as me. I touched his face and warped it. His gray hair had turned shiny black, longer than it had been. His black suit had turned white. He seemed unsatisfied. "They won't be fooled by such small changes!" I grinned. "Why not try it out first? Vladius Momaster?"

Vlads view:

He hadn't lied. I was truly unrecognized as soon as I turned human. I could walk straight up to my house. It had been taken by the state but not for long. I smiled at the salesman. "Hi there sonny, I would love to buy this exquisite house." The man showed me the papers with no hesitation. I wrote down the name that Momentum called me. The man read the name. Was he on to me? He smiled. "Welcome in your new home sir Momaster. Please tell me if you wish to purchase anything else?" I grinned. "Yes, I wish to build some new installations. I'm terrified of ghost to be honest. You wouldn't know some specialist in keeping ghost out now would you?"

The man nodded. How simple humans are when you have the money. I only had to possess a few millionaires to make myself rich again. The man spoke about a real old friend of mine. "Yes, I would ask for the help of the Fentons. They are quite famous to be honest. Thanks to their knowledge a lot of new weapons against ghost have made it on the market. Most public buildings have anti ghost systems already. The Fentons are the top class of this branch. I heard that Maddy Fenton is a weapon specialist. Her weapons were so awesome at the convention that multiple companies wished to bring her in. She refused. I haven't even started about Jazz Fenton. The young lady has a large future ahead of hers. She wrote several articles about ghost laws and phenomena.

Then there is Jack, known for his knowledge in creating working portals towards other dimensions. He has invented multiple inventions that the world wishes he would share. I get so excited thinking about them living in our Amity Park." I did my best not to kill this man on the spot. Jack as a great inventor? It was pure luck. I could create another portal with ease. I was surprised to hear that Maddy and Jazz were famous as well. I just had to ask. "And their son Danny, is there anything special about him?" The man nodded. "He has connections to the famous ghost Danny Phantom. He and his friends patrol this city and are known to have defeated a lot of ghosts already."

So he hadn't revealed himself yet to the world. How lovely it would be if I crushed his reality. I had so many ideas' to ruin his life. It suddenly hit me. The Exilers where perfect for my plan. They would hunt him down for eternity, like he intended to do with me. I just had to electrocute him long enough. He would show it to the world himself. How wonderful this revenge would be. I walked into my house. I closed the doors and went to my lab. Everything was destroyed or taken. They will all pay; I Vlad Masters will make sure of it! But Daniël is first. I will ruin his life. He will not always be loved and protected. I heard some nasty stories about the Exilers, especially when dealing with halfa's.

Danny's view:

I flew around the city but I couldn't find the ghost that escaped. Where was he hiding? I suddenly heard a scream from Sam trough my earpiece. "Danny he is back! Vlad is back!" My hearth felt cold. Why Vlad, why here? Vlad would have been captured a long time ago. Every ghost hunter was trying to get him. I flew towards the location that Sam gave. It was park. Sam was shooting her weapon at him. There stood Vlad, but he was different. His idiotic and purple clothes had turned black. He seemed a lot scarier this way. I knew he was in ghost form but something felt off. I couldn't focus on his face.

Vlad smiled. "Here we are again Daniël. A lovely day for a beating, don't you think?" I prepared myself. The last time we fought, he was a lot stronger. Was he still as strong? Do I need to get the ecto-skeleton? I suddenly heard the familiar voice of Resh. "Vlad Plasmius, you are hereby under arrest for threatening the world peace. You shall be imprisoned or sealed." Vlad grinned. Why was he so confident? Resh and Calfort were pretty strong. Vlad split himself in four. "Is this all Danny? I remember you fighting me with both Pariah and the fentons to stop me from opening the gate and you failed. You really think you can stop me without the ecto-skeleton?" Resh looked up at me with disbelief.

"You fought him to stop him from unsealing the gate? You earned my respect for that ghost boy. I have a lot of questions for you after this fight." I scratched my head. "If we are still alive after this fight, I will. I used power equipment to deal with him then. I hope I can still deal with him now." Vlad laughed. "No dear Daniel. It won't be a fight. It will be a beating, your beating to be precise. And I happen to know, what happens when you lose consciousness!" I would turn back human. Why was that so important?

I remembered Walkers warning. If the Exilers know my identity, I would have a life worse than death. That was his plan? Showing them my true identity? Vlad grinned. Vlad created multiple of his annoying plasma balls and threw them at us. Sam shot the first one, I evaded the second. Resh and Calfort withstood the third and fourth. Vlad nodded, admiring Resh and Calfort. "The Exilers are truly a fun new toy to play with. You won't stand a chance against them once they come after you. This will be so much fun." Vlad was getting rather annoying. I decided to go all out with my icicles again. They circled around the four Vlads and shot in small intervals. Vlad broke them apart by hand. When one hit it would still freeze a portion of him or his clones' bodies.

Maybe I could take him on, even without the suit. In the distance Fenrir flew over. He started his barrage of icicles as well. Vlad looked around. Two of his clones flew out of my encirclement. One attacked Sam and Tucker, the other targeted Resh and Calfort. Two Vlads smiled at me. They created two plasma balls each and grinned. "Catch, Daniel!" I made myself intangible almost immediately but to no use. One of them phased trough me and shocked me. It hurt terribly. I fell to the ground and tried to catch my breath. Vlad smiled. "Electricity is still your weak point it seems. I hope you survive the next batch." He and his clone created four more of those plasma balls.


	18. Chapter 18, a true ghost fight

Danny Phantom: chapter 18, true ghost fight

Maddy found DNA similar to Pariah in Danny's blood, possibly confirming that Pariah's father Alcafoar has truly become Danny's ghost father. Just when he tries to understand this fact, Vlad appears out of nowhere. Vlad threatens him in revealing his identity before the Exilers.

Danny's view:

I dodged those annoying plasma balls and shot two with the icicles I made. Why did the attacks seem weaker than our fight back at the gate? Back then one of those balls could almost obliterate me. And now they would explode with a … giant icicle. It's probably not Vlad that got weaker, but me that got stronger. I did fight a lot of overpowered ghost lately, thanks to the gate opening. I smiled at Vlad. "Aren't you a bit old to play with firecrackers Vlad?" Vlad was still grinning, but why? His attacks hadn't hit me? He created four of those balls again. I shot them down before he could even launch them. A soon as my icicles hit the balls, they exploded. I was thrown away with the blast. It wasn't a heavy blast so I brought back my balance in the air, my air focused on the figures of the two Vlads. Vlad was still grinning. He talked with an overbearing smile. "Dear Daniël, do you always fight alone? I don't think so."

It suddenly hit me. I turned my head to look at Sam and Tucker. They were blown away by the blast. Even Resh and Calfort were on their knees. The third Vlad tried to attack Sam and Tucker. I blocked him with an oversized icicle, creating a primitive wall. That should keep him busy for a while. Suddenly I felt a fist in my stomach. I was thrown against a building from the force. The building seemed cracked from the impact. My back and stomach burned with pain. I let my guard down protecting Tucker and Sam. Vlad knew I would protect them. Dammit, it hurt. The two Vlads floated in the air, laughing at me. He didn't even take this opportunity to attack me. Was he playing with me?" I flew up again. Fenrir started throwing ice spears at the two Vlads. I shook my head. "Fenrir, protect the humans for me, so that I can attack with all my power!"

The small beast nodded his head and flew towards Sam and Tucker. His attacks seemed to work on that clone just fine. The two Vlads became one again. His other two clones were still fighting. " A wise choice Daniël. Did you really think I would need much power to eliminate them? No, my powers are reserved for you. I will let you feel humiliation after throwing me into space. I will rip your life apart. Fetch!" He threw two dark purple plasma balls at me. Were they different than the ones I just destroyed? I shot them down with icicles again, but the splintered and broke as soon as they touched the balls. Shit, these were the real plasma balls. I created a three layered ice shield just to be safe. Sadly I was thrown against the building again. The shield did stop the plasma balls to reach me, but the impact was still there. Thankfully my powers had grown stronger. Otherwise I would have been in trouble.

In our fight I used the ecto-skeleton to power up. I didn't have that lying around now. Around the corner came a nostalgic screeching sound and a loud horn. It was my dad's vehicle. Mom and dad jumped out with large guns. Were those new inventions? I hadn't seen them yet. Mom shouted. "You leave him alone Vlad! I'm not done with you yet!" Dad did a follow up. "I'm going to catch you Vlad and study you for future purposes. Stay still!" They both pulled over the trigger at the Vlad before me. A wide purple beam came out. To my surprise Vlad actually evaded it. Dad grinned. "Watch the matter Vlad, scared of ectoplasm?" Vlads smile disappeared. "That's everything but normal ectoplasm! I rather not touch that. Wouldn't want to dissolve into a liquid, now would I?" Mom clacked with her tongue. "It's a shame that you're smart. It would have been a lot of fun seeing you melt!" Vlad didn't seem too happy about that comment. Oh, right. He has a crush on my mom. Sick bastard.

The Vlad before me split in two again. One of them went after my parent. The other smiled at me. "Where were we? Oh yes, by destroying your life!" He threw another one of his purple plasma balls. I understood the difference now. The light pink ones are his former plasma attacks and the dark purple ones are his plasma balls. I created a five layered shield to withstand the blast. The first three broke apart. The fourth took a little longer to break, but the fifth had only a small crack. Five layers were enough to protect myself form his attacks. Vlads grin became smaller. "Daniël did you meet someone? You have a weird vibe around you and since when could you block a plasma ball with just five of those thin shields?" What was he talking about? Vlad shrugged. "Not that they'll help if I get serious. Here try to stop them again. He threw two more. I made the five shields bigger and stronger than before, but they were torn to pieces this time. I couldn't evade the second ball and got hit.

The electricity of it shocked my entire body. I almost turned back from the shock that it caused to my body. I landed on the ground just to breath. My whole body felt sore. My hands were tingling. Vlad was laughing at me. He really was just playing with me. This attack was stronger than his former one. I shot an energy blast at him out of irritation. He grabbed it out of the air and squished it. He was really getting on my nerves. Vlad was having a lot of fun it seems. "Oh Daniël. You really have to come up with something better. You needed Pariah to defeat me last time together with the ecto-skeleton. You have neither of the two now. I jumped and flew up again. He was so annoying. "If I remembered correctly, you couldn't handle with the ecto-skeleton on! Momentums shadow had to interfere in the fight. I fought him, not you!"

Vlads face became dark. Whoops, I probably chose the wrong subject. Vlad had gathered 8 extremely dark purple colored plasma balls. "Have fun losing Daniël!" I shot all the icicles at once to hinder him and it actually worked. The icicles that hit froze part of his body. Back then he had four clones as well. He was weaker than one Vlad. I evaded the first plasma ball. It hit the street and exploded. A large hole formed. Vlad grinned again. "I hope you can pay the damage our fight is causing!" Damn, he knew about it. We were still close to Amity Park. I thought he wanted to fight in silence with a lot of space. Instead he was going to use the city to threaten me. Another plasma ball flew towards me. I created four ice spears and skewered the thing. It still exploded, but I went intangible and had no problem. At least my attacks worked on him. But how was I going to bring him down? I got hit in the back and flew face first against the muddy ground.

I groaned and looked up. There was another Vlad clone behind me. How did it have time to attack me? I had no time to speculate and rolled sideways to evade another plasma ball. The blast still hit me and threw me against some trees. I went intangible to avoid them and rolled on the grass. The Vlad that attacked me from behind was busy fighting Tucker and Sam again. I suddenly heard a scream and looked sideways. Mom and dad were bound in purple wires. He had my parents. I tried to shoot my energy beam towards the wires, but the other Vlad blocked it with a shield. The Vlad that was attacking me laughed. "Two down and five to go!" The second Vlad started helping with fighting Resh and Calfort. My earpiece was turned on. "Danny, he got us. Be careful!" It was Sams voice. I could see her in the corner of my eye, tied up with Tucker.

Resh and Calfort were having a lot of difficulties as well. I focused on my enemy. He was smiling. I created a large amount of icicles and shot them simultaneously. Vlad created a shield around himself. Most of the icicles broke, but some pierced trough especially the ones resembling spears. I heard Vlad cursing, but after that he started laughing. "Are you certain you want to continuo this barrage Daniël?" I grinned. "Of course, are you getting cold feet Vlad?" He grinned. "Oh, so you don't care for your family and friends? I love to meet this so called dark side of yours Daniël!" I looked at my family. A large black sphere was hovering above them. Out of fear I created a shield around them letting it grow thicker by the second. Vlad grinned. "Are you sure it will hold? Will it truly withstand a blast this large? If you don't stop fighting back, I will let it explode any second!" I stopped my ice barrage. I had punctured his shield all over. My attacks worked, but he had a hostage now.

He smashed two of his plasma balls against me. I was blasted against the ground. My whole body was shocking because of the electricity. The thin blue line appeared around my waste almost turning me back into human. I didn't have the time to wait. Another blast of Vlad threw me against a couple of trees again. I couldn't even stand up. My whole body was twitching uncontrollably. The thin line on my body appeared again slowly trying to turn me back into human. But I wouldn't survive another blast as human. I did my best to stay ghost. My whole body hurt. How much more of these would I be able to withstand? I was almost at my limit. Vlads voice went around. "Daniël, come out wherever you are?" What should I do? Without the ecto-skeleton I was no match for him.

My back started burning and my ice core started to turn. Why did they do that all of a sudden? Did my core get messed up because of the electricity? A thin line appeared around my waist again. It wasn't light blue like normal. The color was dark blue, almost black. Why did it remind me of something? It suddenly flashed a deep blue. I closed my eyes, my body stopped twitching. I felt my arms and legs getting torn apart. Was Vlad torturing me? My hearth felt like it stopped, my body felt incredible cold. Was I actually going to die here? It was my ice core that snapped me out of it. I felt the change of it. It normally felt like a perfect sphere, but now it felt more like a spiked sphere of ice and more spikes were growing on it. I opened my eyes. My body that had burned from the pain felt completely normal again, no stronger. The ground around me was frozen solid.

I couldn't utter a word. My reflection on the ice just wasn't right. I didn't see my black and white costume with the D on it, nor the teenager I'm supposed to be. I looked at my body. It was longer and thicker. Instead of my smooth uniform there were more details on it. It seemed like I had long blue gauntlets on my wrist and ankles. There was also a gold colored image of a sun carved into it. On my chest the D was still present, but from my shoulders a thick blue line formed a triangle around the D and stopped at something like a belt. For some reason I also wore a dark blue colored cape. It was inseparable from my clothes. I tried to pull it, but it was completely attached to my uniform. I suddenly heard Vlad again. "If you don't show yourself, I'll start by detonating my sphere!"

I stood up as fast as I could. I had to fight him but like this? I flew up and tried to find Vlad. Luckily he was looking in the other direction. His clones were nowhere to be found. Calfort and Resh were trapped as well. They had their own plasma sphere above them. I intended to attack Vlad form behind with my icicles. I just envisioned them like the ones before, but they were totally different. The ice bluer and they were huge. Vlad let out a scream of surprise as the icebergs flew towards him. I flew towards my family. I thickened the barrier that turned bluer as well. They all had astonished faces. Vlad blew up two of the icebergs that had crashed into him. "How dare you Daniël… Who the hell are you?" What was happening? My clothes changed, but they should still recognize me? It was Resh that started cursing.

"Damn, someone from the ancient zone escaped. We mean you no harm sir. Please release us from these bindings? That ghost over there tried to endanger human lives in a battle of ghosts." I just stared at them. What the heck was wrong with them? Why didn't they recognize me? I grabbed the purple wires that captured them and pulled. It snapped like tread. Why hadn't they freed themselves? If this tread was so feeble, I could save my family. Suddenly a large blast went off. I flew towards my parents as fast as I could, but there was no damage. The ice around them was unharmed. I created an opening in the shield and stepped inside. I pulled the thread here as well. It snapped just as easily. Mom and dad grabbed their guns immediately. "Calm down, let's take down Vlad first." They nodded and stepped outside of the ice barrier. Sam grabbed my hand. Her eyes were full of worry. "Danny?"

Tucker jumped sideward with a loud scream. He pulled all the attention towards him. He pointed at me. I let the barrier disappear. "Shall we deal with Vlad first?" Sam nodded and grabbed her gun. She activated her earpiece. "Danny, if that's really you… Did your attacks get stronger too?" I sighed. "I hope so. How are we going to deal with him?" It was Resh that interfered in our conversation. "Sir Ghost, may I assume that you're related to Danny Phantom?" Did they still not figure this out? I should use it as my advantage. "Yes indeed. I'm his…. older brother." Sam whispered in the earpiece. She grinned. "I'm his brother Daniël Dark." The face of both Resh and Calfort became pale. Vlad interrupted this fun conversation with a few of his plasma spheres. But I didn't fear them anymore. I created a few ice pillars. The spheres smashed against them and blew, but the pillars remained. I couldn't help but grin.

Just a few moments ago, those spheres could harm me so easily but now. Vlad split up in four clones again. I just had to try. My whole body felt so powerful. I activated my ice wail. The four clones were thrown against the ground. They cursed and merged again. Vlad didn't look so happy anymore, but I didn't give him the time to think and started the ice dome. It was larger than our last fight. Ice cold winds flew around Vlad. The ground inside the dome froze in an instant and broke off. Vlad started to shiver almost immediately. Why did my power get so strong all of a sudden? Was this getup the reason? Vlad slowly froze inside the ice dome. Soon he was no more than an icicle with the form of a human. I stopped the ice dome. I wasn't tired like normal. I felt hyped. I could do this all day.

Resh and Calfort stood in defensive positions. Mom and Dad secured Vlad in a large tube. Resh talked to me again. "We meant no harm to you Daniël Dark. We only came to capture the criminal Vlad Plasmius." I grinned at their behavior. "I know, so why are you ready to attack me?" Calfort snorted. "I won't let you demons take back the human world." Resh elbowed him in the stomach. "Keep quiet Brian, we just making sure you won't attack us." Sam suddenly started talking in my earpiece. My grin became bigger. Resh readied his whip. "I won't attack you, so leave for now. A warning is probably necessary. Don't try anything funny with Danny Phantom. It wouldn't want to change my mind?" Resh nodded and pulled Calfort with him. Sam gave me thumbs up.

I landed before Sam. Mom and dad walked towards me. Mom laid her hand on my cheek. She was smaller than I remembered. Even dad was smaller than me. "Is that really you Danny?" I nodded. Had I changed so much that they had to ask me this question? Mom sighed. "This is going to be a problem."


	19. Chapter 19, no turning back

Danny Phantom: chapter 19, no turning back

Danny got almost killed by Vlad in battle. He was at the brink of exhaustion when his core went rampant. After a bleu flash, Danny's appearance had changed. His power had grown stronger than before. He could easily overpower Vlad and save his parents from the blast.

Danny's view:

I floated before my mom. She seemed really worried. Why did they all look at me like they saw a ghost… never mind? Sam took my hand. Her hand was so small. I guessed that I had grown a lot since before. Could I possibly be bigger than Dash? That would be fun. Mom snapped me out of it. "Danny, how exactly did this happen? How did you change from teenager to grown up?" I scratched my head. "Could we go to a different location first? I feel a bit stared at." From all around town people gathered and started taking pictures. Why had they come out? Some people of our school were there as well. Mom nodded. "Fly towards the lab. We'll follow you with the car." I flew up. I was going faster than before. What was happening to me? What was that dark blue light, just before I changed? I arrived at home and stepped inside. The alarms didn't go off. So the house still recognized me. I felt a sense of relieve. At least I was still Danny not an entirely new ghost.

I went intangible and flew towards the lab. I felt no resistance at all when I went through the walls. My ice core was happily turning. It didn't mind the techniques I used at all. It took my parents a few minutes to arrive. Dad held on to the tube Vlad was put into. What was he planning on doing with Vlad? My answer came soon after. Dad put the tube in a special cell. One that was similar to the cell of the ghost worm my mom had beaten. Mom focused on me. She pointed at the chair next to a machine. I silently took place. Sam came down from the stairs with a picture in her hand. She gave it to mom. Mom looked from me at the picture. "I'm certain Sam that he is not the same as in the picture. His complexion is slightly bleu, but his uniform is completely different. See the sun on those bracelets? Not to mention that he's actually wearing a cape?"

I saw that my mom tried not to laugh. Was it so funny that I had a cape? The worst part was that I couldn't get it off. It was sewed at my uniform. Tucker walked towards a computer screen and attached his PDA. "Miss Fenton, this is how Dan behaved!" A video of the fight between me and dark Dan was shown. The video showed Dan beating me and use the time amulet. When did Tucker film this? Mom nodded. "I believe to have a theory. This dark Dan of yours is what he becomes when his ghost half merges with Vlads ghost half becoming a full ghost. As a full ghost he's grown up, stronger and dangerous." She pointed at me. "Look at him Sam; he's grown up and suddenly a lot stronger." Sam and Tuckers eyes went wide. Sam whispered. "He's gone full ghost." Mom nodded.

I created an ice shield and looked at my appearance. I suddenly understood why they were comparing me to Dan. I was indeed similar to him, except for the evil part. Many of the differences between me and Dan where in the color of our clothes: Blue cape instead of white and black, bracelets instead of black gloves and my white hair wasn't standing up like a flame. My hair was similar to a flame, but it was slightly longer than my normal hair. At least my eyes weren't red but dark blue. Why was this dark Blue showing up, instead of my usual black and white? Tucker snorted. "It seems that all grown-ups wear capes in the ghost zone." Everyone looked at him with a grin. Tucker started to defend himself. "Don't laugh. I'm dead serious. Vlad has a cape, Dan had a cape, Pariah has a cape, Fright knight has a cape and even undergrowth has a cape!"

We laughed his comment off although what he said was true. Mom turned to me. "So Danny can you explain what happened?" I shook my head. "All I remember is that I was almost turning human because of the blasts. I kept myself from turning because I wouldn't survive another blast as human. My whole body was hurting and my ice core suddenly started spinning. Instead of the white transformation circle it turned dark blue. When I opened my eyes, I looked like this." Mom walked towards the computer and typed my story. She sighed. Dad came back from the lab without Vlad and answered. "So whatever it was, it reacted to keep you alive? And turned you full ghost?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Who says I'm full ghost right now? Au!" Mom pushed a syringe in my arm. She took some blood and took the syringe back out. I didn't bleed from the wound. It healed almost instantly.

She put the ectoplasm inside a small tube and let the computer run some test. She sighed. "I can confirm your fully ghost right now. It shows almost no matches with human DNA. In your half ghost form it still shows about half of your human DNA. That's why you were called a Halfa." Suddenly Jazz jumped into the lab and shot a gun at me. I used the ice shield to block it. There was no scratch to be found. "I won't let you fool us again Dan. Get away from my family!" I stood up and froze her feet to the ground. "Calm down Jazz, I'm not dark Dan. I'm still Danny… but grown up I guess." Jazz didn't seem convinced. Mom was very easygoing about it. "Why not fight it out in our training room? She could test out her new weapons?" I sighed and flew into the training room. Jazz freed herself and ran through the door.

She equipped her fenton ghost peeler and attacked me with all kind of energy blasts. I easily stopped them with my ice shield. I threw a small snow ball at her, but it turned into a giant snow ball. I shot it down with an energy blast, to make sure that Jazz wouldn't be hurt. She was pissed and used a new weapon. It shot the same dark substances as that of mom and dad. Even Vlad was scared of it, so I evaded it. A small drop still got on my suit. It melted the clothing around my shoulder but stopped soon after. I could easily repair my suit. Why was Vlad so scared of it? Jazz didn't believe her eyes. "How? Even strong ghost should fear it!" I sighed. "First of all, I'm still Danny. See my eyes? They are not red and even I don't know what happened. Is saving their lives enough proof?" Sam walked into the room and grabbed Jazz by her hand. "Follow me!" She walked Jazz back to the computer screen. It now showed my battle with Vlad just an hour ago.

Jazz sighed. "It's indeed weird. Dan would have used this opportunity to come back to live. Can you change back?" They all stared at me. I felt a bit ashamed and tried to turn back into human, but the circle didn't come out. I tried again but it failed. Sam's face seemed worried. My head was full of doubts. Why couldn't I turn back? Why was I stuck in this form? Pariah's father told me that I could change back for a couple of times right? Mom sat back down at the computer. Fenrir suddenly floated into the lab and rested on my shoulders. He fell asleep in mere seconds. Tucker watched the ghost beast on my shoulders. "Wasn't that thing supposed to keep your ice core in check? Making sure that you would stay alive? Absorbing part of your powers?" I concentrated on my ice core. It was busier than ever and Fenrir seemed extremely tired.

Dad suddenly interrupted. "If that dog is supposed to take away your ice power and it is exhausted from the fight, wouldn't that mean you have to wait till it wakes up?" We were all perplexed by his conclusion. Tucker tried to make fun of his explanation. "There's no way that's happening, wait a sec." He turned his PDA on me and connected it to the computer. It showed the room in thermography images. In the room I was completely dark purple for the cold I gave off. On my shoulder laid Fenrir which was red from heat. It showed everyone in red and orange colors, but the walls and floor were slowly turning bluer. Tucker studied the image. "That's weird. The last time I checked you were still light blue in color Danny. It's like your body temperature plummeted a lot. And Fenrir seems a bit too warm for his normal self. Your dads explanation could be right. Fenrir is having trouble warming your body, since it turned so cold. You're already affecting your surroundings. I don't think it's smart to keep you in this room. We could freeze to death, if it starts affecting us."

Jazz grabbed the keys to the specter speeder. "Let's find out then, how you'll turn back. Sam and Tucker you're with me. Danny you'll fly close to the specter speeder. I don't want the specter speeder turning into an icebox. Who should we visit first? Clockwise to make sure you're not Dan, the frost giants since they now about your ice powers or Pariah?" I was a bit overwhelmed by her. She still didn't trust me, did she? Sam answered her. "Let's go with Pariah first! He should know more about the power that his father bestowed upon Danny." Jazz scratched her chin. "I heard the explanation from mom. You were kidnapped by Pariah and brought to his father. He told you that he's your ghost father and bestowed upon you the power of becoming full ghost." She pointed at my appearance. "And you're now stuck in this form? Yeh, I guess asking Pariah is the fastest way. Let's go." She Sam and Tucker took place in the specter speeder. Mom opened the portal. She took my hand. "Be careful Danny. You don't know how other ghosts may react upon this form." I nodded and flew into the ghost portal.

I silently flew next to the specter speeder. The ghost zone was still so empty. Was it because the ghost in it had changed? Tucker talked to me through the earpieces. "Hey Danny, do you know how Pariah's father let you change into full ghost?" I gave him a no as reply. I had no idea how I changed so much. Jazz didn't talk to me at all. Tucker asked me stupid questions once in a while. After some time we arrived at Pariah's castle. It had changed a little. It was still a bit spooky, but a lot neater. Instead of floating on a grey rock, it had large gardens with ivy and thorny flowers. Behind the castle was now a large garden with the gate towards the ancient ghost zone. From far away you could see the numerous soldiers standing guard at the gate. Sam was impressed. "Pariah has green fingers it seems. It looks a lot better since our last visit." Tucker pointed at the gate. "Isn't it because he has to protect the gate from intruders? Remember how those flowers strangled Vlad and Momentums clone?" We came closer towards the castle.

Suddenly an army of skeletons blocked our way. They had their weapons drawn and looked at me. They didn't even seem to notice the specter speeder right next to me. Sam saw it too. "Danny, I think you're the reason they're so cautious." I put my hands in the air. "Calm down, I just wish to speak with Pariah Dark!" Out of the castle flew a quite nostalgic figure. Pariah flew towards me. His angry face lightened up as he saw me. Instead a large grin was shown on his face. The skeletons brought down their weapons. "Danny, it seems you have accepted my father's proposal. This calls for a celebration. It's not every day that you can welcome a new brother." I stopped him with my hand sign. "Don't rush Pariah. I came here for your help since I can't turn back."

Pariah grinned and made a circle around me, checking my appearance. "Yes, I see the similarities. You truly are the youngest asset of our family." He put his hand on my shoulder. Once again my ice core reacted upon it, like with his father. "So you're a blizzard user like father. It's too strong for an ice user and that must be your ghost beast. Poor thing, it's exhausted." He suddenly had my full intention. "Is Fenrir the reason I can't turn back right now?" Pariah showed doubt on his face. "He's one of the reasons yes, but you're the true reason." As if Jazz heard what she wanted to hear, she flew out of the specter speeder and held me under shot. "So your Dan, I was right!" Pariah grabbed her gun and crushed it.

"No little girl, you interpreted my words wrong. You must have heard about his core being too strong for a halfa. It was slowly consuming his human body. Father explained to me that you probably would come when you changed for the first time. You can turn back to half human and ghost, but it will take time. Your ice core has to settle in. It's still in full attack mode, trying to protect your life. Once it calms down, your ghost beast can help you turn back." I didn't fully agree with him. "I'm not fighting right now, am i? Why is it still in this attack mode?" Pariah tapped on my shoulder and sighed. "It's not protecting you from others, but from yourself. If you turned back now, your human body would freeze to death." I saw Jazz' face turn pale. Sam talked to me. "Danny, is that true?"

Pariah put his hand on my back and nodded. "Since you belong to the family now, my father would want to preserve your life. His stigma is blocking your transformation as well. If it stops glowing, you'll be able to turn back. That's all I can say for now." The places were Pariah laid his hand on my back felt different, slightly painful even. It suddenly hit me. "The stigma made me change back there in combat." Pariah grinned. "He's not bad for a father is he? He kept you alive. Who did you fight that you had to change?" Jazz ran her mouth. "It was Vlad. He suddenly attacked. We don't know when he escaped the ghost zone." Pariah's face grew grim. "So he's back, but why?"

Sam activated her fenton ghost peeler and jumped out of the specter speeder. "We don't know. He escaped all those that tried to track him. The weird thing was that he knew about the Exilers. I never heard him talk about them before?" Pariah nodded. "I can guess the rest. He wants Vlad to attract all the attention of the Exilers, so he can prepare his plans. Where are you keeping him?" Jazz answered. "He's in the lab with other ghosts. He can't escape the new cells." Pariah shook his head. "Head home right now. If he learned anything from Momentum than it's to escape from every possible cell! Go!" Sam flew back towards the specter peeler but stopped halfway. "How long will it take Danny to return to normal?"

Pariah shook his head. "It could be two days, but it could take a week as well. It depends on how close your human body was in disappearing. Be careful brother in using this form. You may never know when you won't be able to turn back." I nodded. Sam and Jazz flew back to the specter speeder. We went straight home. Jazz kept silent. Back at the portal we saw smoke coming out of it. I felt my hearth beating stronger. No, it couldn't be. I flew through the portal. The whole lab was burning. I froze it in mere seconds. All computers and weapons were destroyed. I flew through the house seeking my parents. I found them inside a small green barrier at the training room. They had large wounds and didn't respond. I flew back towards Jazz and grabbed her. "Danny what are you doing?" I flew her into the training room where mom and dad were. Jazz run straight into the barrier and checked their pulses.

She sighed. "They are alive, but heavily wounded. What happened here?" Tucker came running in and gave us the answer. "Danny, I'm afraid that Vlad escaped and took everything with him, including the captured ghosts."


	20. Chapter 20, licking the wounds

Danny Phantom, chapter 20: licking the wounds

Danny is stuck in his full ghost form. Jazz has attacked him a few times already. She thinks he's Dan in disguise. They go to Pariah to ask for his inside. Pariah happily tells him that their father intended to save his life and if he changes back now, his human body would freeze over.

Danny's view:

I felt worried. Mom and dad weren't responding. How could it have gone so wrong? We were out for only what, an hour at most? Was Vlad waiting for this? Jazz looked up at me. "Danny, can you help me move mom and dad towards their bed?" I nodded and put my hand against the green shield. It stung a little, but didn't really hurt me. After a few taps it broke apart. Jazz and I watched it silently breaking apart. She sighed. "You're really not Dan? He couldn't break such a shield. It's like you're too strong for him and most other ghost. You even kicked Vlads ass with ease." I nodded. I grabbed mom and dad by their stomach and went intangible. I flew them straight to their rooms and laid them down in bed. I heard Jazz footsteps run on the stairs. She rushed into the room with the medical kit. She sat down and looked up. "Danny can you clean dads wounds? I'll start with moms."

Danny sighed. "Shouldn't we just call the hospital? They could provide mom and dad with the right care?" Jazz shook her head. "No Danny, what if Vlad attacks them again or worse takes only mom?" I almost forgot about that. But why did Vlad wait so long before he escaped? It was true that I froze him solid, but still. Jazz looked up to me. She grinned. "I never expected to see you outgrow me. I'm glad that there's still a possible other future for you. A future in which you are not pure evil." I bit my lip and looked away from her. "Jazz, you did read the files mom has on me right? You should know about my core." Jazz sighed and treated the last wound on dad. She watched them breath in and out. "Yes, I did read the files Danny. But I rather have you as a kind full ghost, then saying goodbye to you at a funeral. If this ghost form is keeping you alive then so be it."

I just remembered what Pariah had said. His father had put a stigma on me, which was blocking me from turning back. "Jazz, could you look at my back? There should be some kind of stigma on it?" Jazz grabbed the collar of my suit and pulled. I felt the suit stretching like elastic. She gave a small yell and let go. She run out of the door en looked back. "Just a moment! I got to make a picture of it." So there really was something on my back? Soon after she came back with her camera and pulled my collar back again. I heard a photo being taken and soon another one. She let go once again. Sam came into the room. "Danny Jazz, we found video footage of what happened!"

Alcafoars view:

Pariah stood in front of me and explained how my youngest son had looked. He proudly told me that his core had great resemblance of mine. "Father, I truly felt the blizzard humming from his core. But I'm afraid that his human half will disappears quicker than even you had foreseen. His core completely embraces this body like it had been freed at last." I nodded at his word. He truly was astonishing. So young, but already so powerful. I ordered the stigma to keep the boy alive and I still felt it working, keeping the boy in his full grown body. He'll probably start liking the power running through his body. It wouldn't take long before he doesn't want to turn back. I was certain of it. But that would only happen if he completely resembled me.

If he resembles her even for a bit, he would choose his family over power. He could stay with them for maybe a year or longer but time was not in his favor. "Pariah, keep your brother on the right path. It won't be long before the first ghosts escape the ancient ghost zone. He'll probably need your help in sealing a few of them. The item you brought from the human world is indeed strong. This thermos can keep the younger ghosts of this zone captive, but they can't be released in the normal ghost zone. Take the thermos back to me and I will imprison them." I held the white tube in my hands. The makers of it had a fascinating mind. They were certainly not associated with the Exilers. Harmless to ghost, but still able to seal them off. I'm starting to like his human parents more and more. They would be a powerful asset for my kingdom. I should invite them over once my new son has turned completely ghost. They would probably even come looking for me.

Hunter came into my study and bowed. "Your Majesty, I have news. My son was imprisoned by Walker. He had come into contact with the Exilers. My spies have told me his message. There were only two Exilers that responded, under the name of Resh and Calfort. He was fighting both them and a team of two children and a half ghost. The Exilers wanted him dead. The childish team captured him and handed him over to Walker. My son was a bit angered that they had interfered, but also happy that the ghost child had saved his live from the Exilers." I felt a grin appear on my face. I was a bit pissed that my new son went against my agent, but also pleased that he cared for my subjects. "They ghost child may have interfered, but he choose right. Did your son have any past grievances with this ghost child?" Hunter looked down. He didn't even dare stare at my face. I was right once again. Danny probably came to stop him, but spared his life any way. His human parents had raised him well indeed.

Vlads view:

I felt exhilarated. I finally trashed that damn lab of theirs. They let me in without suspecting a thing. I was quite lucky that Daniël had gone away for the moment. Argh. I felt the wound on my hip. Jack had become better at shooting and Maddy was just plain terrifying with a gun in her hand. They had bettered themselves and I was in a weakened state. That Daniël Dark or rather the grown up version of Danny Phantom was truly strong. He was by far stronger than me. I had no other explanation. My whole body still felt frozen. A lot of my powers weren't functioning at all. I couldn't even phase or fly. I had to walk the entire way home. I had never expected that Danny would be so incredible strong as a ghost. His powers were terrifying. Even with Momentums power, I probably stood no chance against him. It was like going against Pariah Dark, but worse…

He was giving me a headache. Momentum had told me, that he himself was my ghost parent. So I knew that Daniël had one to. Why did it have to be Pariah? That was just plainly unfair. I couldn't handle Pariah with my normal strength, but Daniël can handle me with ease with his new found strength. Luckily I had found a way around it. If I could find a solution to Daniëls core, he would obey me. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to change into a full ghost. He had to because of me. It was quite an interesting conversation they had in the lab. That his core had become really unstable after the disasteroid. That would explain his new found powers that were annoying to deal with, especially that ice dome.

I sat down with a sigh. My whole body felt frozen and battered. I rather not fight Daniël Dark again. It was best if I laid low for a while till Daniël had returned to his normal form. I had enough time to find a solution to Daniëls core. Changing him back to human was an option, asking Desiree too but it had to be solid? I walked into my new build lab and opened Daniëls files. Maddy went so far as analyzing her owns son DNA. I looked at the results with interest. So Pariah truly was his ghost parent according to this? I clicked on his new file as Daniël Dark a truly fitting alias. Not like his former names were so difficult to get. I stared in awe at the blank section. That's odd; it seems that Pariah wasn't his complete parent match.

I felt a change coming up. If I could find the second match of his DNA, I would have a large head start. I had wondered before, but if we have a ghost father, wouldn't a ghost mother be possible as well? It seems that Danny truly had one and she probably didn't know about him. I could capture his ghost mother and use her as leverage against him and Pariah. Sadly I had no idea who Pariah's wife could be? I felt a grin on my face. I didn't know but I wasn't around for that long. The Exilers probably knew a lot more tasty details about the ghosts. Why don't I join them for some fun? Help them fund their hunts and equipment in exchange for information?

Danny's view:

In the end Jazz called a doctor. The doctor treated them and told us to keep them resting in bed. Dad had woken up and mom was now nodding at the doctor her words. Mom sighed when she saw our faces. "Calm down both of you. It's not the first time we have been attacked by a ghost. Hell, we had it much worse before you were born. Remember honey when we joined up with the light?" Dad was grinning. "Damn that was a fight to never forget. You were thrown of that cliff by the female ghost." Mom nodded. "And you dove after me without any hesitation. We had to camp for three days at the bottom of that cliff." I didn't fully believe them. "You were working with Vlad at college right? Didn't Jazz soon come after?" Dad grinned. "There exists something what we call babysitters! You don't know half of our past adventures Danny and some you'll never hear."

Jazz and I walked out of the room. We felt both exhausted. Sam and Tucker had helped us clean up the lab. My powers were useful as clean up tool. Tucker was still in the lab bringing the computers back online. Sam came up. "The food is ready." We both nodded and came to the kitchen. Sam had made us dinner. Tucker came running when he smelled it. We ate in silence at the dinner table. My seat felt incredible small. I was bigger than my friends even at the dinner table. It felt awkward. I was happy I still could eat like normal. Not that I felt hungry. Tucker looked up at me. "This feels a bit weird. You resemble Dan a little bit, but you seem way nicer this way." Sam gave him an elbow in the stomach. "He's nothing like Dan. I bet Dan wouldn't even recognize Danny if he saw him like this." Jazz nodded as well.

Suddenly my ghost sense went off. I was watching my breath in fascination. "I didn't expect my ghost breath to go off. Who would be stupid enough to fight me like this?" I stood up. Jazz looked at me with a sigh. "It's not like ghost would recognize you, now would they?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe not." Suddenly Pariah flew into the room. He grinned and waved at us. "Brother, I had a message to give you from father but it seems you have bigger problems at hand. It's sad to see, but it I was right. Vlad escaped." I nodded. Pariah sighed. "Well, father had the same problem with Momentum and that fight went on for centuries." Jazz interrupted. "What was his message? And that father of yours, what is his name?" Pariah grinned at seeing Jazz.

"You truly have a feisty sister brother. The name of my father is Alcafoar Dark, the ruler of the ancient ghost zone. I spoke with him after our little meeting. He got the report from Hunter, Skulkers father." I suddenly remembered about that. Didn't I go against this Alcafoars demand? Was he pissed?" Pariah smacked against my back. "Don't make such a terrified expression. He was laughing his head off after listening to Hunters story. No, he had a different message for you and with seeing the state of the lab it's best that you hear it." Sam and Tucker stood up as well. Sam took the initiative. "Let's hear it. At least were still in possession of our own guns and suits." Pariah nodded. "The barrier of the gate is slowly corroding. The less important ghost of the ancient ghost zone will be able to escape sooner or later. It could be tomorrow or in three days, but it's certain that they will escape."

Tucker shrugged. "What would they want in our world? It's not like they have a place to live?" Pariah sighed. "And that's the problem. You humans have taken over many of their former homes. No, I'm explaining it wrong. "The ghosts that will come have been driven away from their homes because of the Exilers. I don't need to tell you that ghost like to hunt at old buildings including old churches." Jazz tapped on her cheek. "If they go back, it would cause mass panic." Pariah nodded. "Since you disobeyed fathers command, he's gives you the task of capturing these ghost and hand them over to me. I'll make sure to hand them over to father. He's rather intrigued by your parents inventions by the way. When their back on their feet, you should let them meet." Pariah disappeared just as sudden as he had appeared.

I felt a bit watched. It was like Pariah was keeping an eye on me. Jazz walked towards the lab without saying a word. Sam Tucker and I followed her. She started typing on the computer. She brought up my files and filled Alcafoar in on the blank space. After that she recorded the conversation with Pariah. "Danny, I'll make a warning so that we know when Pariah suddenly shows up. Not like the complete ghost alarm but similar." I nodded. The lab looked empty. We had to destroy a lot of items, since they were contaminated and broken. Luckily mom and dad were very secretive. They told us with a grin that all their blueprints were safe. We doubted it since Vlad thrashed the entire place.

Sam put her arm around mine. She was so small. Suddenly all alarms of the house went off. It locked down on its own. The door towards of the lab closed. The ghost portal closed itself off. The computer gave off a warning. Jazz face seemed surprised. "Jazz, are you doing this?" She shook her head. "No, Tucker help me get this quarantine to stop!" Tucker sat down next to her. He used his PDA and wired it to the computer. His eyes became wide. "This is quite unexpected. Your parents wrote it. Meant to keep a specific individual out, but it's really old. It's a miracle that the computers can still read it." Jazz looked at me. "Danny fetch our parents. They have no equipment or whatsoever." I nodded and went intangible. Luckily our parents were still there.

Mom and dad were out of bed. They seemed shocked and looked at me. "Danny, get us into the lab. We'll be safe there." I grabbed them by their middle and flew down into the lab. Sam, Jazz and Tucker had their weapons drawn. Jazz walked up to Dad. "Why did the lab shut down? It doesn't react to the king of the ghost zone, but it does for some individual?" Dad sat down. He still had problems with his wounds. He grinned towards mom. "I never expected that our past would catch up with us. That ghost was our first assignment that we never finished. It didn't belong to the ghost zone, and that was our mistake." The alarms ringed. A heavy bang was heard on the outside. Mom nodded at dad's word. "Our weapons couldn't harm it, because it's stronger than those of the ghost zone." Tucker looked at the computer. "What does a Remaining mean?" Dad grinned. "Easy, a ghost that lives in the human world for a very long time and who escaped from the hands of countless ghost hunters and exorcists.


	21. Chapter 21, a haunted past

Danny Phantom, chapter 21: a haunted past

After treating their parents that got attacked by Vlad, Jazz starts to mess with the main computer. She makes sure that Pariah can't visit unannounced. Suddenly the alarms in the entire house go off and start quarantine. Their parents tell them about an assignment they never finished. It had come back to haunt them.

Danny's view:

Mom and dad were really easygoing even though this unknown danger was outside of our house. They walked around in a slow space finding weapons in all kinds of small places. They found them behind a wall, inside a wall, under the ground etcetera. Dad had opened the door of the lab and was bringing all kinds of crazy weapons into the lab. Jazz, Tucker, Sam and I looked at it with awe. Jazz couldn't take it any longer. "How did you hide those weapons mom? Dad is walking around with a weapon as big as a chair! How did Vlad not destroy that?" Mom grinned. Why did I feel uncomfortable by her smile? Dad grinned while pulling up the gun. It was enormous and I was still wondering how the hell he was holding it up. "Easy question Jazz, it's our freezer! If you pull out several handles it will look like a freezer and work. There's no way he could destroy all of our weapons!"

We said nothing back. It felt so surreal. I was always surrounded by my mom and dad's inventions and it turns out I hadn't seen all of them yet. Mom came down with the coffeemaker. I just couldn't help but remark. "Don't tell me that's a weapon as well?" Mom grinned. She pulled the electric cord of the coffeemaker and the entire machine started twisting in small parts turning into something resembling a belt. She put it on her hip and activated it. It had many similarities with the fenton ghost peeler, but a lot tighter. I pointed at dads' weapon. "What does that thing do?" Dad pulled a trigger. The round canon like weapon started turning in blue lights. It started to suck me up. Was it like a fenton thermos? I resisted the beam and tried to distance myself, but it was very difficult. Dad let go of the trigger.

"It seems it is still functioning after all those years. This is the prototype fenton thermos kids. The ones you have are powered down but still strong enough for ghost of the ghost zone. This weapon was meant for Remainers, the ghosts that belong in the human world. Unlike the light organization that we worked for, we didn't want to kill all the ghosts we encountered. So we created this." Mom laid her hand on dads arm. She continued the story. "We wanted to study them and converse with them. This gun traps ghost inside small thermos like containers like the fenton thermos that you use." I held up the thermos on my belt. "Yes, we still have them and they are a lot easier to carry?" Mom nodded. "But Remainers can escape them with ease. They just have to bust the thermos to free them, but this weapon turns that power they use into the polar opposite and traps them in it."

Sam nodded. "That's nice and all, but what has it to do with us now? Who is that Remaining outside of the house and why should we be so cautious?" Dad sighed. "It's because of the decision of the Light." Sam directly interrupted dad. "The light? As in the organizations known as the Ectquisitors?" Why did that sound so familiar to me? Didn't Sam talk about it some time ago? Sam seemed to remember some of it. Mom showed a surprised face. "How do you know of that name? It should be one of the greatest secret organizations on earth?" Sam grinned at mom. "I happen to read a very interesting tome full of information about the ancient ghost zone that should have been erased from everyone's memories. It also mentions the organization known as the light. You were members of the light?"

Dad looked at mom and nodded. "Yes we were members of the light. After our portal had started functioning they contacted us. They tried to brainwash us with the idea that ghost were super evil and stuff. At first we did believe them. We hunted ghost down and sealed them, but we grew an interest in them. We wanted to know more about them, so we designed this weapon. She was the first ghost we captured. We secretly kept her and communicated with her, creating weapons and armor that would work on ghosts. Although she was captured, she didn't really hate us at first. She was happy to talk after so many years of fighting. Together we created weapons that would track and bind ghost, not kill them."

Tucker interrupted. "Let me guess. If this was a movie plot, the organization of Light found out about the female ghost and captured her. She was probably tormented before she freed herself and started hunting you?" Mom looked at Tucker with astonishment. Tucker grinned from ear to ear. "I'm an expert in everything computer related miss Fenton. It's easy to figure out." I didn't fully agree with Tucker. I had seen many movies to, but I hadn't thought it through like that. Mom nodded. "Yes Tucker, that's basically what happened but what she doesn't know is that we were the once to free her." Jazz sighed. "So we just have to tell her that you wanted to help her escape and everything is done? She likes talking right. Since I'm skilled in communication, I'll talk to her." Sam snorted. "She would kill you first Jazz."

Sam sat down with dark look. "She was tormented, believing that she was betrayed. Just a few words won't be enough. Luckily we have our own ghost that could fight her head on. Right Danny? What if she finds out that your son is a ghost as well?" Mom sighed and shook her head. "Our best option is to fight and capture her. After that we can talk it out. Sam is right about the tormented part." I interrupted the conversation. "What is her name and power? I like to know that before our fight starts." Dad nodded and pulled mom closer. "Notrada, she uses light to blind and burn others. She lived together with her husband in the Notre dame; it was her haunt till the Light chased her out. Her husband was killed in that fight and since then she started roaming, fighting off one organization after the other."

Jazz scratched her cheek. "Why was she in America then? Or did you go to Europe?" Mom shook her head. "The Notre Dame was built around 1200, America as you know it wouldn't exist for another few centuries but the organization of the Light did exist. Hundreds of ghost flew towards those untouched lands finding nice haunts to live. The organization of Light couldn't touch them there at the time. They lived peaceful lives here, till humans started coming to America. The organization of the Light founded their first base in 1800. After living for all those years in peace the ghosts were mad at the Light for ruining and hunting their homes and started their offence. Those are called Remainers. Ghost that stayed on earth after being hunted down. You could call Notrada an immigrant, seeking a better life."

A large banging sound vibrated in the house. Mom grits her teeth. "It seems she knocked out the steel ghost door. Danny ready yourself to fight her. Immobilize her and make sure to block her attacks from reaching us. Disintegrating light beams hurt." Dad nodded. "We shouldn't have shown her all those fantasy movies." I felt a bit out of place. Mom and dad didn't talk about her like they did about ghosts. It was like they were talking about something like an aunt. Jazz had the same expression on her face. And who would show fantasy movies to a ghost they captured? Sam and Tucker activated their fenton ghost peelers. Sam really looked hot in her black suit. Jazz activated her suit as well.

Mom opened the doors to the training room. "We'll be able to fight here for the best. This place has the most space!" Tucker shook her head. "Wouldn't outside be a better option? Danny can bring us there with ease?" Mom shook her head. Sam answered for her. "Tucker, she can manipulate light! Where do you think her attacks are stronger, inside with lamps or outside with the sun?" Tucker snorted. "Okay, I'll lower the outputs of the lights just enough so that we'll still be able to see." Large banging was heard on the door of the lab. She was already inside the house. I flew towards the door opening of the trainings room. The door slammed down on the ground.

A woman in white clothes with blond here floated in its place. Her face was full of anger. She reminded me off those jump scare ghost in horror movies. Without saying a word she shot something resembling a yellow beam at me. I blocked it with an ice shield. The beam tried to melt my shield, but I kept freezing it and let the beam reflect back to her. She evaded her own beam and stared at me. "Who are you and why are you blocking my path?" I shrugged. "I'm Daniël Dark, I'm protecting this place." Her face looked astonished. "You're from the Dark family? So the seal has truly been lifted?" Her face went back to anger. "Go away; I have to destroy those two people in the house! They ruined my life, handing me over to the Ectquisitors. You should know how terrible that kind of punishment is."

I shook my head. "No I do not know, because I have yet to run into them, although I fought the Exilers not to long ago." She looked at me with pure bewilderment, but she recovered her angry face. "You'll die with them then!" I blocked her beam again and reflected it back. She evaded and a small hole appeared in the wall. Her attacks burned right through the thick walls. I started to lower the temperature in the room. I did it slow to make sure she wouldn't notice right away and blocked her beams. It was rather easy to just reflect them back. I covered the walls with a layer of ice so that the beam started to bounce off them. She was almost hit with her own beam and gave a yell of surprise. She gritted her teeth. "You're strong I give you that. Your ability's really resemble Alcafoar." She knew Alcafoar?

Sam and Jazz came into action and started shooting at her from behind me. She evaded them and blocked some by shooting them down. She looked into the trainings room and tried to shoot a beam at my parents. I blocked it with an ice wall. Notrada cursed. "Why, why do you keep me from my revenge? They tortured me for years!" She shot multiple beams at me. I blocked with an ice shield again. "It isn't easy to explain to be honest." Rather it was a pain to explain that I was half ghost but turned into a full ghost, because of Alcafoar. "Let's just say I'm friends with them." Notrada looked pissed. "They will betray you and hand you over to the Light! Just like me."

I shook my head. I was fairly certain that my parents wouldn't hand me over to the Light. Notrada looked at Jazz. Her eyes seemed puzzled. "Jazz, you've grown so big? It has been years since I last saw you." A shot towards her shoulder woke her out of her trance. She evaded but remained silent for some time. I flew a bit further into the trainings room. "Should I start the ice dome? This fight is rather easy. I'll weaken her and then you can capture her." My parents nodded. Just like I said, I started the ice dome inside the lab. A cold wind together with heavy snow started falling. Notrada showed an astonished face once again. Instead of freeing herself she walked around inside the ice dome and started touching the barrier surrounding it.

Why wasn't she cold? Why didn't she freeze like Vlad? If her powers resembled light, she should be warm and cold should be her nemesis. She took a hand full of snow and made a snowball. I felt rather stunned, watching her enjoy the snow like that. She heated the snowball into liquid. The liquid immediately froze. She noticed my gaze and smiled. "I probably should have mentioned that I came from the frozen parts of the ancient ghost zone. Cold won't do a thing against me, but your barrier is too strong for me to break. You really resemble Alcafoar with this blizzard thing, but to think that it's not the same? Who's your mother?" How should I answer that question? It would be rather awkward to say that my mom is the one she was hunting down, together with my dad.

Mom and dad came close with the weapon. Notrada didn't look so happy. "So there you are Maddy and Jack. You're here to lock me up again and hand me over to the Light. You even pulled your daughter into this mess!" Maddy sighed. "Notrada, it's not what you think. We quit the Light after you were captured. We just pretended to be on their side. Telling everyone that ghost are so bad and evil, so that they would leave us alone." Notrada snorted. "You think I'll believe you? Those sidekicks are wearing highly advanced suits that you made. Even their weapons were designed to kill ghosts!" Sam interrupted. "Sorry girl, but they capture ghost, once captured we throw them into the ghost zone till they escape again. We don't kill anyone; we practically saved one from the Exilers a few days ago."

Notrada shot her light beams, but they didn't penetrate the barrier. She grinned and beams appeared outside of the barrier aiming for mom and dad. I raised multiple shields and blocked them all. A hole in my blue cape became visible. Damn I couldn't reflect them all. Mom and dad retreated back. The light beams appeared at random places. "How is she doing that?" Mom yelled the answer. "She gathers light wherever she wants and shoots. The lamps will flickers when she does, so pay attention to the lights!" I evaded a beam aiming for my back. Tucker walked up to me. "Danny, try to freeze her. She may be from a cold climate but if you could freeze her body, she wouldn't be able to move!"

I nodded and tried to concentrate on the ice dome. Normally this cold was enough to freeze people, but not harm them. I tried bringing the temperature down. The floor inside the dome started to break. Outside the barrier a small layer of mist became visible. Notrada stopped her sneak shots. She shivered. Her white skin started to look blue. The snow stopped and only hail rained down. The dome itself started to freeze as well. Notrada raised her hands. "Stop, I'll submit. I do not wish to be frozen and sealed. I'll refrain from killing Maddy and Jack." Why did she submit? I would have just turned her into an ice stature and lock her up. Vlad never submitted?

Notrada snorted. "What is with that look Daniël Dark? Do you really think I would want to lose my life?" Lose her life? "I would have frozen you, so that they could suck you up into a thermos, I never intended to kill you?" Notrada laughed. "So Alcafoar didn't tell you? You really are very young aren't you? You tried to kill me just now by freezing my existence!" My face felt cold. I tried to do what? Mom grabbed my arm. "There's no need to kill her Danny." I nodded. "I never intended to, it was Tuckers idea to be honest, but Vlad survived being frozen?" Mom looked at Notrada with a smile. "It's nice to see that you're doing well Notrada. Would you mind dropping your revenge, till we tell you our part of the story?"

Dad pushed Jazz forward and smiled as well. "Look Notrada, Jazz has grown up just like you said she would and this is Danny our son. He's seventeen." Dad pointed at me. Notrada's mouth fell open. She raised her finger. "That's Alcafoars son right?" Dad shook his head. "No, but this Alcafoar guy intends to make him a ghost. He's a halfa." Notrada fell completely silent; she could only point at me. Dad gripped my hand. "Stop the barrier son. I think we can speak to Notrada now, without getting killed." I let the ice dome disappear. Notrada sat down looking at me and then at mom and dad. "Your son is a halfa? How did you keep him away from the Light?"


	22. Chapter 22, ghostly arsonist

Danny Phantom: chapter 22, ghostly arsonist

Danny fought with Notrada and locked her up in an ice dome. Notrada is the ghost that his parents captured years ago and was trying to get revenge. She stopped once Danny almost accidently killed her by freezing. She was astonished to hear that Danny was not Alcafoars son. She submitted once she heard it and sat down.

Danny's view:

Notrada examined me from head to toe. She only nodded and kept silent. I felt a bit awkward. She stood up. Jazz and Sam pulled their weapons. Notrada smiled and kept her hands above her head. "Easy, I just want to check something. May I?" Mom nodded. Notrada walked towards me and let her hand slide over my shoulders. She pulled my collar and looked at my back. "The seal of Alcafoar. So you're telling the truth. You're not yet a son of Alcafoar, but he's watching out for you." She let go of my collar again. She turned towards my parents. "How exactly did you change your son into a halfa?" Sam interrupted. "They didn't. It was an accident. We wanted to see what the ghost portal would do and Danny got electrocuted. After that he could turn half ghost." Notrada nodded and took my hand. I felt my ice core reacting. It started spinning even with the spikes that grew on it. Her eyes seemed sad. She took my other hand and turned my wrist which had the stigma of Fenrir. Fenrir had pulled himself back after it fell asleep. "Let me guess, your core started to rampage so you took a ghost beast in."

How did she know? She turned around towards my parents. "You do know that his core can't stay in his human body right? It's too strong for a half ghost. Alcafoar is trying to preserve his life by keeping him in this form till his core calms down." Mom nodded and sighed. "We haven't found a solution yet, but we're still looking." Notrada sat down again. It was like she had tears in the corner of her eyes. She looked at Jazz. "You've grown up so much. So much time was lost because of the Light. I should have visited you sooner." Jazz facial expression became stern. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you very well." Notrada just smiled. "Of course you don't remember, you were around two years old back then. Your mom was pregnant for 10 weeks with apparently your younger brother." This whole situations was just weird. Hearing a ghost talking about when we were younger, like she was there? "Mom and dad, what aren't you telling us?"

Dad showed a smile. "Let's say that she wasn't locked up while she stayed with us. She's kind of like family. When we were on missions, she was Jazz her babysitter." Jazz looked at them with disbelief. "You let a ghost babysit me, while you were hunting ghosts? How was that a good idea?" Mom shook her head. She hugged Notrada and started crying. "Notrada, I missed you so much. I shouldn't have gone on that mission. It was a trap set by the Light. We came back and saw that they had taken you, but we couldn't find your location. We pretended to help them for years, till we found you and set you free. They were mad at us and called us traitors. We pretended and went on with the whole ghost are evil believe. I'm so happy your okay!" Notrada started crying as well. We all just stood there with questions on our faces.

Dad laid his hand on Jazz her shoulder. "Notrada had lost her sister to the Light just before we took her in. Your mother and Notrada became like sisters. She cried for days after finding out that Notrada was taken from us. Just give her some space. I'll stop the quarantine of our house." He walked towards the computer and ticked a password in on the screen. The sirens stopped and the doors opened again. I walked up to the kitchen together with Jazz, Sam and Tucker. We just sat at the dinner table and didn't know what to say. Tucker grinned. "This just went form an epic movie to a drama series. So this terrifying ghost is like your aunt? I guess ghost siblings are normal in your family?" Sam gave him an elbow. Jazz sighed. It went on for an hour. We just watched some tv. Mom, dad and Notrada came up. Mom and Notrada had red eyes form crying. Dad was wearing a big smile. "Jazz and Danny your aunt will stay for some time."

Sam interfered. "Didn't she want to kill you an hour and a half ago? Why take her back into the house?" Notrada hugged my mom and smiled. "We talked it out like back in the day. They told me exactly what happened. It seems that the Light intended to prove their point by setting me up against my new family. Maddy had recorded everything that had happened to prove the Light wrong. And we made a deal." Sam was all ears. "What kind of deal?" Notrada sat down next to me and laid her hand on mine. "I know someone that can help you with your core, so that you don't need to become a full ghost to survive." I felt a bit scared by the way she treated me like a cousin, but her words made me wonder. Did she really know a way to keep me from freezing by my own core?

She smiled at me. "Alcafoar is not your only ghost parent Danny, but your mom already found that out. She filled me in on most of it." She hold up a small tube with ectoplasm. Mom hold out a paper. It had percentages on it like before. Pariah was just a small part of it. "Is this the chart with my full ghost ectoplasm mom?" Mom nodded and laid the chart on table. Jazz came closer to look at it. Notrada's name was on the sheet as well. Her percentage was bigger than Pariahs. Jazz grabbed the chart and analyzed it. "How did you print this mom? I thought everything in the lab was destroyed? Even those ectoplasm samples?" Mom grinned as she and dad sat down. Mom intended to talk but Notrada was faster. She laughed out loud. "That's Maddy for you. You always knew how to hide your stuff the best. You can learn a lot from your mom Jazz."

Sam took the paper out of Jazz her hands. The grin on her face disappeared. "Wait a sec? You're related to Danny as well? How is that possible? Did he inherited the DNA of all the ghosts in the ghost zone or something?" Notrada laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. The reason is very simple." She looked me right in the eyes. Hers were slightly green. "My sister is your ghost mother, just like your ghost father is Alcafoar. I knew it as soon as I felt your powers for myself, my sister had the same core as you." Tucker grinned. "So your saying that your actually his aunt, from his ghost mothers side?"

Sam gave Tucker another elbow in the stomach. Notrada laughed about his comment. "Yes, although I didn't expect to have a ghost cousin." Jazz scratches her cheek. She didn't feel so happy about it. I could see it on her face. "So, you have the solution to his core problem?" Notrada shook her head. Her eyes became sad again. "No, my sister has." Jazz interrupted. She was clearly a bit angry. "Dad just told us that she died?" Dad nodded. So there was no hope after all? I still had to find a solution to not end up dead? Dad hugged mom and answered. "Yes, normally she would have died when the Light sealed her, but Notrada's sister is a bit different." Sam shrugged. "What makes her so special?" Notrada's had tears in the corner of her eyes, but her face showed anger. "She's their precious leverage against many ghost. Her powers are the only thing that can freeze ghosts their existence."

Jazz interrupted. "So what is the deal?" Jazz and Sam nodded to each other and stood up. Mom tapped Jazz on her shoulder. "It's simple sweetie. We are going to free Notrada's sister. She's our family now to and in return Danny will learn from her how to control his core!" Notrada looked into my eyes. She touched my long white hair. I was still a bit baffled by my own appearance. She had tears in her eyes again. "There's no mistake. You really look like my sister." She stroke my cheek. "She'll be so happy seeing that her wish came true." What did Notrada mean by that? Notrada looked at mom and dad. She sighed. "Maddy and Jack you'll go off to bed. Your injuries are still there. I'll cook so you'll rest!" Mom and dad nodded.

Jazz protested. "Why aren't we going to rescue her now?" Mom shook her head and sighed. "Jazz, it will take weeks to plan this infiltration. We are talking about breaking into the Lights headquarters, finding her seal, breaking her seal and escape. That's nearly impossible if we didn't have the help of two powerful ghosts." She pointed at Notrada and me. After that they headed upstairs. Notrada started cooking like it was perfectly normal. After dinner, Sam and Tucker left. Just Jazz Notrada and me were in the living room. Notrada was smiling a lot. She sometimes said things like how we were cute or grown up. I went up to my room and left Jazz together with Notrada. They were talking. Jazz was still cautions of her but listened to her story. I went to bed, just to not being able to sleep. I just had no need to.

Around 2 am Notrada floated into my room. My ghost sense went off. She laughed at it. She took a seat next to my bed. "Can't sleep Danny?" I shook my head. "More like I don't need to." Notrada nodded. "Yeah, my sister had that problem too. When she was young her core went onto a rampage a lot. She was often sick and had to stay in bed. She hated her powers and swore to take control over it. Eventually she did succeed, but her powers were dangerous. It could kill ghosts with ease. The Light was very interested in her. So they kidnapped her and unleashed a great war upon the human world. Pariah participated in that too." I grinned. "How come I missed that in history class?" Notrada snorted. "You really think humans would write down that they lost miserably against the ghosts? No, the Light burned all books related to the downfall of humankind except one."

She paused and made me even more curious. She grinned at my expression. "I'm sorry, you resemble Maddy and my sister so much. You really inherited their attitude. You're girlfriend is in possession of something called the codex of the Light organization. I could feel light energy from her. She probably tried out some of the spells inside the codex. That book is all that's left of the war between the humans and ghosts. After Alcafoar closed the gates, everyone forgot what had happened. The great war was erased from history. Even I forgot about it till the gates were destroyed." I felt a lot of questions coming up. "How bad is it that the seal was broken on the gate?" She suddenly jumped up. Soon after my ghost breath went off. She sighed. "Bad Danny, really bad. Grab a thermos. We're going to need it."

I tapped on the belt of my suit. She snorted. "Yep, just like Maddy. Let's catch a ghost shall we? The first to escape the ancient ghost zone." She flew through the room, leaving me behind. What did she just say? I went intangible and flew after her. It suddenly hit me. I heard screams and smelled fire in the air. A large flat was on fire, but how? Was it an arsonist? Notrada cursed. "Danny, I'm going to need your help. This escapee is nasty. It's one of Dialo's sons." I stared at her with confusion. Who was Dialo supposed to be? She sighed and face palmed herself. "I forgot that your only, what 17 years old? Isn't there some folklore about a fire ghost or demon? That was what they were called back in the days?" I shrugged. "You mean like the ruler of hell, Lucifer or Diablo?" "

She gave a big sigh. "Humans always had problems remembering important stuff. His name is Dialo, not Diablo. His sons are destructive little bastards. They love to burn things down, including humans." They did what? I had met a lot of ghost and most of them were dangerous but not that murderous? Notrada pointed at the building. "Danny, you should freeze the flames, cool the building down and create a lot of condense. I'll try to find him inside the building. I can find anything as long as there is light." I nodded. "So you can find the humans that are trapped as well?" Notrada glanced at the ground. I followed her gaze. There stood Resh and Calfort. Resh shouted at me. "Daniël Dark is this your doing?"

If flew down a bit closer and shook my head. "No, I just arrived. My informant told me that it is the work of one of Dialo's son or something?" I stared at Resh's face and silently started to freeze the building. I didn't even need to look. I could feel how the ice was growing on the walls and floors. Resh and Calfort were pale and started to whisper in panic. Resh focused on me again. "It's one of his sons right, not Dialo himself?" I nodded. That's what Notrada told me. I suddenly felt a large heat come my way and made a thick shield. A loud bang sounded behind my back. I heard curse words. "You damn snowman! You're ruining all my fun. All those humans should just burn alive!" I turned around to see something resembling a human, but covered in dark red flames. It flew in the sky surrounded by flowing fire balls.

Resh and Calfort drew their weapons. Resh called my synonym. "Daniël, can we ask you to fight him? We wish to lock him up, but the safety of the people inside the building are more important." I grinned. "I believe I'm his target any way." The flying flame threw his fire balls at me. I stopped them all with my ice shield. I grinned and flew up to him. "You do know that water wins from fire right?" The flame cursed. "Shut your mouth. The flame is all powerful! Go home before I kick your ass, brat!" I sighed. "Manners are so lacking nowadays." I created a ring of icicles around the flying flame. I swear that I could hear him gulp. I shot them in sets of three from all kind of different angles. He did his best melting them before they reached him. I couldn't help but laugh. He didn't like it very much.

"Is this all you got, you little punk! I'm melting them with ease." I grinned. "Do you also feel a bit cold sir, maybe we should turn up the heat?" I started to fire the icicles faster and froze them even colder than before. I saw the flame struggle with all his might against the icicle rain. I saw Notrada waving at me. I flew towards her. "I made signs for those two humans to find the people inside this building. Don't play with him for too long. He hasn't shown his real power yet Danny." I felt my neck hair freeze and created a thick ice shield. A large wave of burning air tried to scorch Notrada and me. She sighed. "I should have known that you had your puns from my sister not taking it serious. I'll blind him. Just make sure you freeze his hands. That's where he concentrates his powers!"

She flew away from my shield and made a yellow colored energy sphere. It shone like a spotlight. I turned the wind into an ice wind, trying to freeze his body. It was melting faster than I could freeze it with the wind, so I just shot my ice ray freezing him directly until I was hit in the back. I flew up and glanced at my back. There was a second flame person clad in more yellow flames. "Notrada, he's not alone!" Notrada nodded. "Careful Danny, two are way more dangerous than one. Can you freeze-dry them?" I shook my head. She scratched her head and evaded a fireball. "Something that throws them down to the ground?"


	23. Chapter 23, freezing a flame

Danny Phantom, chapter 23: Freezing a flame

Maddy and Jack introduced Notrada as their aunt. Notrada tells Danny that her sister is his second ghost parent. If they freed her, she could teach Danny how to control his core. Their evening rest is rudely interrupted as the first ghosts from the ancient ghost zone have escaped their prison. Notrada calls them the sons of Dialo.

Danny's view:

I looked at the yellow fireman. His brother was still a nice ice-lolly, but I could see the ice slowly melting. I hadn't frozen him strong enough. Notrada awaited my answer. I nodded. "It's like a ghost wail but freezing cold. It takes a lot of my energy, as a halfa." Notrada smiled. "That won't be a problem then. Right know you should have way more energy left." I nodded and flew up. The red flame had freed his hands from the ice that hold him down. I exhaled and tried to draw as much air as possible in my lungs. I shouted as hard as I could. Icy white sound waves became visible, throwing the flame ghosts onto the ground. I could see the grass and trees freeze. The flame ghosts couldn't move from their place. They were slowly getting covered in a layer of ice. The surrounding temperatures dropped. The frozen trees shattered because of the sound waves.

Notrada tapped my shoulders and shook her head. I stopped screaming. The two flame ghosts were frozen in a layer of ice. They weren't moving anymore. I grabbed my thermos and pointed at the two ghosts. I activated the ray with a smile, but it didn't last. The ray didn't grab the ghosts; it started to spark and the thermos exploded in my hands. I stared in disbelief at the thermos. It had never failed. Dan had been captured by it and that was the strongest ghost I fought after Pariah. So how could this be? Notrada sighed. "I was afraid that this would happen. We're going to need your parents prototype thermos! It is the only way to capture Remainers and ghosts from the ancient ghost zone. The thermos you have is only meant for smalltime ghosts. These two are powered by their father Dialo. You have to cut their connection with their parent to capture them."

I looked at my surroundings. It just occurred to me what I had done. Everything in the surroundings had been frozen. The large flat was frozen solid. Resh and Calfort were trying to keep themselves warm while bringing people out from it. Most of the people seemed unharmed. That was not what had scared me. All vegetation that stood here was gone. I had broken trees to pieces with wailing. What would have happened if humans had stood on the ground? I broke a few windows and trees this time, but what would happen in the future? Was I a bigger treat than these escapees? Notrada laid her hands on my shoulder. Her eyes had no trace of fear, but sadness. "Danny, don't take it to the heart. My sister was scared of her powers too. Don't let your powers control you! No one was harmed and I won't let you harm others. I promise!" I slightly nodded.

She flew towards Resh that was watching us. She smiled as he readied his whip. "I have a mission for you, if you don't want this town to go up in flames!" Resh nodded with hesitation. "Go to the Fentons and ask for their prototype thermos. We need it to capture those two brats once and for all. Inform the ghosthunters Sam and Tucker, they know how to operate the device. Make haste. Ice can't capture flames, only extinguish them." Resh nodded and signed Calfort. They started running away with their mobiles in their hands. Notrada pointed at the two flame ghosts. "It won't take long before they free themselves. I bet that they are planning their next attack. We should ready ourselves as well. We have to contain them in some kind of shield a barrier of some sort? My light attribute will give them more power so…"

I had to create a new technique to keep the flame ghosts here, but how? I only know how to activate the ice dome with everything in it? The flame ghosts weren't moving yet. The ice wasn't melting, but how long would I have to figure this out? Notrada flew into the building. I floated in place asking myself what I was doing. How should I make that barrier? It couldn't be that hard right? I could create a shield that surrounds me, but then I couldn't escape as well. I pictured it in my mind, the large dome I create when I activate the ice dome. I focused on the shining blue walls, completely frozen. It should be thicker to keep them in. No matter how much they threw fire at it. I suddenly heard the voice of Sam. "Daniël Dark, we are here!" I opened my eyes and flew towards Sam.

She and Tucker were carrying the large canon like weapon. It was the prototype of the Fenton thermos. Sam handed me an earpiece. "It needs time to charge. Your fathers joke emptied its reserves. Notrada should load it with light energy, but till then you must keep on fighting them. We'll make contact with you when the weapon is ready!" I nodded at Sams plan and put the earpiece in its place. Tucker grinned, while he plugged in his PDA. I couldn't hide my curiosity. "What exactly are you doing Tucker?" Tucker glanced at me and started typing on his PDA. "I'll scan this weapon and its functions so that our normal thermos will be able to do the same. Sadly it only works when active." I nodded and flew up. Notrada flew towards us. "How did you ditch those Exilers?" Sam grinned. "I may have accidently locked the house after leaving it?" Notrada gave her a high five.

Notrada smiled at me. "I like the way your girlfriend thinks Danny!" My cheeks were blushing. Why did she have to call us that? I heard a camera go off and followed its sound. Tucker made a photo and grinned with a mean smile. "A blushing adult like ghost would bring me so many followers. How sad that it shall remain on my phone forever." I stared at him. "Don't you dare post that picture Tucker! I'm warning you, I'll…" I heard a loud cracking noise. Damn, the flame ghosts were freeing themselves. Notrada looked me straight into the eyes. "Danny, you have to make that barrier now!" But how? I could only lock myself up with them? I took distance from Tucker, Notrada and Sam. They shouldn't be inside the dome. I concentrated once again. The cracking of the ice was certainly not helping.

I imagined the large dome again, with thick walls that even the strongest flame couldn't breach. It should encircle me and the two flame ghosts. My ice core started spinning like a madmen. I felt the temperature drop again. I felt my energy being drained by something from the outside and opened my eyes. Their stood the barrier like a large arena. Sam, Tucker and Notrada were on the ground. Was I too late? Did the ghosts escape already? I suddenly heard the earpiece creaking. It was Sams voice. "You scared the heck out of us Danny! That wall suddenly came towards us with a tremendous speed. We were shoved together with it." I heard Notrada's voice as well. "Danny, I did mention that you had to lock up the fire ghosts right? Why did you lock up yourself as well?" I had seen the wall, but I had yet to realize that I was inside the dome, together with the fire ghosts that were almost free. They didn't look all that happy about it.

The yellow colored flame stood up. "You have pissed me of snowman. You're going to pay for that!" He grabbed the hand of his red colored flame brother. The temperature inside the dome started to rise. I immediately countered it, by freezing the ground and air. Suddenly there was a large burst of flames scorching the barrier. I closed my eyes and tried to protect myself with a shield, but it did not appear. I was slammed against the wall of my own barrier. The ghosts cursed. The yellow one started talking again. "So you locked us up in this barrier? I must admit that it is strong. Strong enough to stop our flames, but you made it right? So we just have to kill you to free ourselves. That shouldn't be so hard?" He threw five large fireballs at me. I went intangible and so did the barrier. The fireballs escaped the barrier and made small craters in the asphalt.

I immediately turned tangible again. The ghosts had almost escaped. I talked into the earpiece. "Notrada do you know why the barrier disappeared so quikly?" Notrada was surprised by the question. "I think Danny that you made something similar to a shield. That would explain its reaction upon the use of your intangibility." And it could be the reason why I couldn't raise another shield. This barrier is my shield. The red ghost snorted. "Do you give up? You can't protect yourself because of this dome, can you?" I bit my lip. So they listened in on my conversation. I created a few icicles. At least those appeared within my shield. I froze them deep so that those flames had to fight for their lives. After that I put a smile on my face. The flame ghosts didn't seem so happy about the icicles.

"Are you getting cold feet?" The icicles flew towards both flames ghosts. They evaded many, but that was not all. I let the icicles bounce back from the walls and ground. Their feet were the actual thing that froze first. As soon as the icicles touched them, it would try to freeze their bodies. Since their bodies existed of flames, the flames were immediately extinguished. If they saw the opportunity, they tried to hit me with their flames. I had a few burns, but they healed almost immediately. The yellow flame shouted. "You are a coward! You don't even dare to attack us on your own. You are hiding behind your fancy energy!" I flew in full speed towards him and punched him in the chest. He flew against the barrier wall and made a loud smack.

I grinned at him. "Sorry, what did you want to tell me? I was a coward or something?" The red flame tried to grab me from behind, but I turned and kicked him in his side. He flew against the other side of the barrier wall. This felt exhilarating. Why didn't I fight with my body before? I felt so powerful. It felt so easy to beat them to pulp. I didn't even need my icicles to deal with them. I flew towards the yellow one and punched him again. He flew towards the other end of the barrier and made another smack. This was actually a lot of fun? Notrada suddenly yelled in the earpiece. "Danny, watch out, they'll use their combined attack?" Their what? In mere seconds I was thrown against my barrier wall. My clothes were on fire. The whole barrier had become a large sea of fire. The ground was molten. The temperatures were extremely uncomfortable.

I stood up and watched the two ghosts holding hands. They laughed as their voice came out as one. "You'll burn for eternity. We'll make sure of it!" I planned on freezing everything over once again, but Tucker shouted stop and whispered. "Danny, is that barrier of yours airtight?" I silently answered. "Yes, it should be. Why do you ask that?" Tucker grinned. "Don't freeze everything back into ice. Let those flames consume the oxygen. Cool yourself, so that you won't get burned!" I nodded and let ice cover my body with a small layer. The flame ghosts laughed at me. "Look at him brother. He's scared. He'll melt like the ice he is!" I strengthened the ice layer around me and flew up.

From the ground large balls of fire were launched at me. It was truly like hell on earth. The ground resembled lava. I hadn't met such devastating ghosts before. Vortex was annoying and so was Pariah who put the entire town into the ghost zone, but the only real destruction I had seen was caused by my evil version. What would have happened when these ghosts would have been set free upon the world? What if they were just the beginning of the destruction? I suddenly felt a large heat hit my face and I flew with my back against the barrier. My face burned from the pain. I was hit. I escaped the following attack by diving towards the ground. How long did it take for the oxygen to disappear?

I evaded another fire ball. It was smaller than the former one. I looked at the flames on the ground. They were becoming smaller. It became a lot harder to breathe inside the barrier. The two flame ghosts tried to attack me, but their attacks stopped. "What's happening? What have you done to us?" The flames on the ground disappeared. I grinned while coughing. "You idiots used up all the oxygen inside the dome, with your fancy flames!" The flame ghosts became less like flames. Their bodies started to appear. They seemed humanoid, except for their black burned skin. I heard Notrada over the earpiece. "Danny, freeze their existence! It will ease the capture of those ghosts. The prototype is ready to shoot!"

I concentrated on the bodies of the ghosts. I started by freezing their feet and let the ice slowly creep up upon them. Their faces showed fear. Their legs turned icy blue as I continued freezing them. The yellow one bowed his body as far as he could. He desperately tried to speak. "Please lord, spare us. We never knew that your Excellency was the guardian of this haunt." His voice shook. The red flame tried to fly away. "Stay away from me! Why did a royal escape from the ancient ghost zone already. That wasn't what father had told us. He betrayed us. Father wanted us dead. Brother, snap out of it. We must destroy this barrier." The yellow flame remained on the ground. I let the ice slowly continuo towards their torso.

Notrada yelled. "Danny, that's enough! If you go further, you could kill them!" I stopped the ice. I made eye contact with Sam. She nodded. I let the giant barrier fall. The red flame tried to escape but the yellow one yelled at him. "Stop your rude behavior Lucor, if you wish to survive!" The red one called Lucor fell onto the ground. Lord, what are you planning on doing to us? Please spare our lives." I almost snapped, telling them that they tried to kill others but refrained. The prototype thermos activated. I tried to look as stern as possible. "You'll be imprisoned and handed over to Alcafoar Dark. He'll decide your punishment for wreaking havoc in the human world."

The yellow one bowed his head in disbelief. "You mean to say that lord Alcafoar has gained a son capable of soul freezing?" Notrada flew towards me. The red ghost analyzed her over the sound of the prototype activating. Their bodies were dragged towards the fenton thermos. Lucor looked at Notrada with awn. "You're one of the first Remainers? So he's her…" They disappeared inside the prototype thermos. What did the ghost intend to say about me? Notrada sighed. Further down the street Resh and Calfort came running. Tucker grinned, but hid his PDA as soon as he saw them. We all pulled a big smile. Resh was out of breath. "Where are they? Do we need to gather the troops? Where have they gone?"

I pointed at the giant thermos. "We have safely captured them. I will personally deliver them to Alcafoar. He shall punish them for escaping the ancient ghost zone." Calfort intended to say something about it, but Resh shook his head. "We would be honored if you did. I'm afraid that the Exilers can't handle a ghost of this magnitude." They stepped back and watched how Sam and Tucker walked away with the giant thermos. Resh walked towards me. "Daniël Dark, may I ask this simple question?" I nodded. His face became sad. "Has the barrier between the ghost zone and the ancient ghost zone been breached?" It was Notrada that answered them. "Yes, it was. These two were the first to escape the ancient ghost zone, but they will not be the last!"

After that we flew back towards my house. I suddenly felt my core spinning backwards. It made me feel nauseating. I landed in the lab and sat down. Notrada grabbed my face. "What is wrong? Did you get hurt somewhere?" I felt like vomiting. What happened to me? Suddenly Notrada pulled back my collar. She sighed. "Now I understand what is going on." Danny, you can turn back now."


	24. Chapter 24, backlash

Danny Phantom: chapter 24, backlash

Danny defeated the flame brothers with a dome created of his shield. It took a lot of his power. The flame brothers got scared once Danny started to freeze their existence. They called him lord and pleaded for mercy. When flying home Danny got very nauseated and Notrada said that he could turn back.

Danny's view:

I looked at her with disbelief. "I can change back?" Mom walked up to Sam and took the prototype from her hands. She looked at Notrada. "Notrada, can you help me take out the containers? This thing is still a prototype." Notrada nodded. She watched my reaction. "Don't change immediately please. Your body could get a heavy backlash." I could get a backlash? It was my human body right? My real body? I felt like vomiting again. My head aching, I should get an aspirin. Wait could a ghost even use aspirins? Sam grabbed my hand and glanced at Notrada. "Why wait Danny? You can turn back now?" Jazz interrupted her. "I don't think that it is such a great idea Sam. What if he has to wait for a bit longer? Can I see that stigma on your back again Danny?" I nodded.

Jazz pulled back my collar. Suddenly Fenrir came out of his own stigma. It yawed and laid down on my shoulders. It seemed a lot better than last time. He licked my cheeks and softly growled. Jazz grinned. "It seems that Fenrir noticed that you can change back as well. Notrada is right. The stigma isn't glowing anymore. Tucker, can you check how cold his body is right now?" Tucker nodded and pointed his PDA at me. After that he walked over to the computer and put up an image. He pointed at a photo of me. I had a blue color in the picture. Tucker pointed at it. "See, his body is cold, but not extremely cold like before." So I could finally become human again? After these long days, I could finally sleep again like normal. Change back like normal? Sam sighed. "There is only one slight problem Danny. Can you beat ghosts like those fire brothers or Vlad in your halfa form?" She had a point there.

Tucker shrugged. "He'll just change when it's necessary?" Sam shook her head. "You idiot. Didn't you hear Notrada or Pariah? He won't be able to change back forever. Sooner or later his ghost body will replace his human body." Jazz followed up. "That's true and in your halfa form you won't be able to handle your ice core. Those are the dangers for turning back now." I shook my head. "I want to change back. I can't go to school like this. I can't even walk out of that door without the ghost hunters keeping an eye on me." Jazz bit her lip. "What if Vlad or another ancient ghost comes after you. Will you be able to keep yourself from changing? Remember how you changed the first time?" I cursed. I totally forgot that because of everything that happened recently. I changed because the seal on my back was there to keep my body safe. What if I got into a fight and my body would change on its own? I would have no control over how many times I changed.

Notrada and mom walked back into the room. They were both holding on to a jar resembling the old thermo flask we used. Mom handed one over to me. It was rather heavy and really cold. Notrada winked at me. "Before you change back, I would have you deliver this first. What would happen if you got attacked on the way to Pariah? Are you certain that you can protect these flasks in your halfa form?" Why did they all doubt my normal powers? I fought many enemies with only that power. Just because I was buffed at the moment, didn't mean that I was way stronger. Notrada tapped me on the shoulder. "It's only for precautions Danny. I didn't mean to say that you were weak in your normal form, but the chance exists that their brothers will try to free these two." I nodded at her words. She flew up and glanced over Tucker and Sam. "Are you boarding the vessel? The faster we bring them, the better." Sam nodded and took place inside the specter speeder. Tucker grabbed his PDA and took the wheel.

Jazz hopped in as well. She was fully armed. "You can't have enough guards Danny. Let's go." Dad waved at us. Mom talked to Notrada. "Bring them home safe Notrada, I'm counting on you." Notrada hugged mom and flew with me through the portal. The two flasks were inside the specter speeder. It was extremely quiet inside the ghost zone. I took in the view. Why was it so desolate? I had noticed last time, but it seemed even worse at the moment. I flew closer to Notrada. "Do you know why the ghost zone has become so quiet? We would normally encounter a few ghosts but now?" Notrada grinned. "You're really thought that ghosts are so stupid? Should I remind you that you look like a ghost from the ancient zone? The zone that was overpowered? You really think that a normal ghost would attack such a ghost? No, they are probably hiding. These brothers visited the ghost zone as well. I wouldn't be surprised if they destroyed a few haunts."

She was right. We didn't come across any ghosts. The whole way to Pariah was free of trouble. His army was present in the garden of the gate. We could fly to the door. Tucker flew right through the door with the specter speeder. Notrada and I went intangible and followed them. Pariah's castle still gave me the creeps, but his father's castle was even worse. The Fright Knight faced us but without his sword or horse. He even bowed down to me. I felt rather flattered. "Lord Daniel, please follow me to Pariah's office." The fright knight noticed the specter speeder floating in the hall and pointed at it. "I ask you to leave the vehicle here and proceed on foot or stay where you are." Jazz jumped out of the specter speeder with her ghost peeler on. Sam followed with her black ghost peeler on. Tucker waved at us. "Someone has to protect the specter speeder. I'll vote for myself. See you soon!" Notrada grabbed the two flasks and handed one over to me. We walked behind the fright knight.

Sam grinned. "When did you become Lord Daniel?" I shrugged. How should I know what caused this change? I heard a loud laughter going through the hall. It was Pariah, since he appeared in front of us. He grabbed my left shoulder. "Of course you're a lord. Please remember that you share my father's blood Danny. That makes you royalty, when you get accepted by the rest of the family that is." He hold his mouth and grabbed the flask from my hands. He studied it and smiled. "You captured the two escapees already? That's fast? I was about to visit you. Did they wreck much? They are known for wreaking things. By just strolling those flame brothers destroyed five haunts and almost killed ten ghosts. Real pain in the ass if you ask me." Jazz answered his question. "They lit a flat and tried to kill all those that were inside, but Danny stopped them from making casualties."

Pariah nodded. He focused on Jazz. "Do you remember their names by any chance? I want to know which of the 5 brothers you encountered." There were three more of these bastards? Did they also escape? Jazz nodded. "Of course I recorded everything that was said during the battle." She did what? When was she even close to the fight? Sam snorted at my expression. "Danny, she can't always come to the battle, so she tries to help out anyway possible including analyzing your fights. I'm wearing a cam in this suit." Jazz blushed. "On to business. One of the brothers was called Lucor, he was a red colored flame. His other brother was yellow." Pariah scratched his chin. He grabbed the other flask. "Then the yellow one must be Elyson. Those two always worked together. I'll bring back the prisoners to my father. Is there anything else you want to discuss with me?" Jazz pointed at the fright knight that was listening in on our conversation.

Pariah waved with his hand and the fright knight left the room. The doors closed. "Well miss Jazz, please ask your question." How did he know that Jazz was the one with a question?" Jazz sighed. "How dangerous is it for Danny to turn back as a halfa? What kind of backlash could he get?" Pariah was silent for a few minutes and glanced at me. "He'll have to endure some pain for changing back to his human cells. He could get sick for a day or two. Those are the consequences I can think of." Jazz touched my upper arm. "So it is better to stay this way?" Pariah doubted her question. I could see it on his face. He shook his head. "The longer he stays in this body, the more painful it will become when he changes."

Vlads view:

I really had no luck today. Who would have known that Danny had become so strong? He overpowered two ancient ghosts with the help of that girl ghost. I had only a bit Intel on her. Her name was Notrada and Maddie was the one to capture her. Why was she working together with Danny? Shouldn't she hate him and his family? I wanted to investigate further, but the Lights defenses were stronger than I thought. Who blocks literally every wall with ghost protectors? I couldn't make it out, even if I wanted to. I hadn't found a single lead on Danny's ghost mother. I doubted my membership of the Light. The things that I did find were very disturbing. This place could be pure evil and that's coming from a villain.

I walked towards the morgue what the other member named. It was truly a terrifying place. A wall filled with small windows showing a body completely frozen from head to toe. Some had a human form, others were monstrous creatures. I had been informed that they were all ghosts, frozen solid. They even told me that most of them were still alive as well. It reminded me of the way that Danny froze me. So I stayed a member of the Light. Although I feared for my life if they ever found out that I was part ghost. This place contained all kinds of information. I just needed to find out why and how the ghosts were frozen. That could give me clues on how to make sure I didn't end up like them.

Behind the morgue was the library, containing all found information on ghosts. It even had a special section for Amity Park because it had a brittle barrier with the ghost zone. It contained files of Danny's fights, mine and all other ghosts that showed up. Most information was already known by me anyway. I even considered telling them that Danny was a halfa but refrained when I saw the bodies in the morgue. I wanted to be his gruesome ending. The light would take him from me and torture the boy for eternity. Even I wasn't that evil. So I did him a favor and removed some evidences of his transformation. The Light had come very close to his identity. They had already screened the school and its student. Luckily Danny, wasn't particularly good in anything and didn't raise any attention to himself.

The Light had bigger problems at hand. It seems that five fire ghosts had escaped the ancient ghost zone and were creating havoc. I knew that Danny took down two. Only two hours later the people here were informed. Three ghosts remained and were hunted down at the moment. I hadn't heard anything from Momentum yet. His name wasn't found in this library. I casually asked, but that information was heavily classified. Neither could I find anything on Pariah and Danny's grown up form. Did they also know that the grown up Danny was Pariahs son? I cursed at myself for not being able to look at that information, but I needed to be patient. As soon as they trusted me, I would steal all the information I needed and get out of this place.

I grabbed a file out of the shelf. It was about me. I always found it funny to read how they described me. Especially the reports before they knew that I was half ghost. It angered me that I wasn't seen as highly classified information, but who saw that I was the one to open the gates of the ancient ghost zone? They only hunted me down because I was a halfa. They had some nasty experiments in store for me if they had captured me. I put the file away and went home. I got blindfolded and was brought back to Amity Park. They were really sharp on their security. I tried to follow the car as a clone once, but got shot by some unknown gun. The clone was destroyed immediately. I walked towards my mansion and greeted the neighbors.

I turned off the alarm and changed into my ghost form. The Light base was extremely suffocating. I flew towards my lab and let the computer gather images from Danny. His power was so much stronger than I ever faced. How was this fair? I watched the images that were taking by some kind of bodycam. Little did those idiots know that I could monitor their computer and files. I saw how Danny was freezing the bodies of the two fire ghosts. One immediately fell on his knees, begging for forgiveness. Questioning Danny, fearing for his life. The ghost mentioned Alcafoar Dark, why did he see Danny as a son of this Alcafoar? And what did he mean by soul freezing. Was this a special ability? I could always visit Momentum and hear what he knows about it.

Danny's view:

We went back home after our talk with Pariah. Jazz and Sam hadn't spoken much after the conversation. Notrada flew besides me. We encountered no ghosts at all. It felt so unreal. Where was the fight we always had to put up? It was almost too easy. We arrived safely at the lab. Mom had prepared a bed with all kinds of computers surrounding it. She took my hand and let my lie down. Notrada smiled at me. "Change back Danny. We'll make sure you get through the process." I nodded. I admit that I was a bit scared of the backlash, but how bad could it be? I focused on the shining ring that turned me back so many times. I was white in color. The ring went over my body in slow motion, but I couldn't focus on it.

My body screamed from the pain as soon as the ring went over it. I couldn't hold some of my screams. It felt like my body was ripped apart. The ring came closer to my head. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. The pain became unbearable. My head was aching like crazy. It felt like torture and the pain kept coming. I felt a warm hand on my face and opened my eyes. It was mom. She seemed extremely worried. "Don't worry Danny, I'll give you something to sleep through the pain." Soon after the small prick, my head started to wander off with thoughts. The pain in my body disappeared, but the dream I had was weird and slightly scary.

I felt a warm hand holding mine. I opened my eyes again. Sam was holding my hand. She fell asleep on the chair that stood next to my bed. I wanted to say something, but I felt so tired and fell asleep. In my dreams I stood next to Alcafoar and Pariah watching over the ghosts gathered inside the large throne room. Before us stood Vlad, his body was tattered. He yelled all kinds of things, but I couldn't understand him. His finger pointed at me. Alcafoar nodded his head and pushed me towards Vlad. Vlad grinned. The doors of the throne room opened. A lady with a blue dress walked in. Everything in the hall became silent. The woman didn't walk towards Alcafoar, but me. She grabbed me by my face. "This is not real child. Wake up from your dream and be wary of the Light. Don't let them catch you child."


	25. Chapter 25, there is no black and white

Danny Phantom: chapter 25, there is no black and white, only grey.

Danny brought the two fire ghost back to Pariah, ready to change back to human as soon as he came home. Vlad had joined the Light to discover some clues and found some gruesome facts about the organization. Danny finally changed back to human, but he felt horrible pain just from changing back. Maddy gave him a sleeping dose to wander of.

Danny's view:

I stared at the woman with snow white hair fluttering down her shoulders. Her blue eyes seemed so sad, but happy at the same time. In the background I heard Vlad yell at Alcafoar. "He can't be a royal if he can't kill! Return him to earth!" The woman turned my head back to her. "Forget what you saw child, but remember my warning. Never go with the light, they are darker then hell itself. Even Alcafoar fears them for their cruelty." She kissed me on my forehead and smiled. "I hope we shall meet again child." She disappeared just like the rest. Vlad Pariah and Alcafoar were nowhere to be seen. The throne room disappeared as well. I opened my eyes to see Sam looking at me. She hugged me. "I was so worried Danny. It took you so long to wake up. You slept like two days straight. I thought you wouldn't wake up any longer." I lightly hugged her back. I felt so tired. Mom came into the room with a soup bowl. She smiled. "Here is some vegetable soup. You stomach should be able to hold it in."

I happily took the bowl from her hands. My stomach was making noises already. Mom tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Go get some sleep in Jazz her room. Notrada will stay with him." Sam nodded and walked away. She had large bags under her eyes. How long did she stay? Notrada came into the room and waved my mother away. She sat down next to my bed. I slowly ate the soup and but the bowl on my nightstand. Notrada touched my wrist. "Yep, you're definitely half human again. Come I'll help you put on a clean shirt." She pulled my t-shirt over my head and walked towards the closet. I immediately noticed it. There was a vague tattoo like scribble on my chest. The middle resembled an iceshard. Around it were all neatly draw curves ending in smaller ice shards. It was around as wide as paper on its side. Did Sam draw this on my chest while I was away? I never expected her to like iceshards? Wouldn't it be more like skulls, blood and zombies?

Notrada came back with a green shirt. Where the hell did she find that? I almost never wore green, only white and black. When our eyes met, she let go of the shirt in her hand. Did she understand my disgust for the color? She suddenly flew towards me and touched the drawing on my chest. "When did you meet her? When did you see my sister? Since when did you have this?" I had no idea how to answer. She seemed to understand from my guess. She pointed at the drawing. "How long did you have this?" I shrugged my shoulders. "No idea. I just saw it. Didn't Sam draw this?" Notrada sighed and sat down on the bed. "Did you meet a woman with white hair and blue eyes?" Why did that sound so familiar? I felt words coming up inside my head. "Never go with the light, they are darker then hell itself. Why do I remember this? I only know that I was dreaming something weird, but I can't really remember. I only remember those words."

Notrada took my wrist and held them in her hands. Her eyes were crying and smiling at the same time. "So you met her, your ghost mother. She was able to talk after so many years through her son. Thank you, Danny, for being her light after so many centuries of darkness." I had no idea what she was talking about. Why was she crying? When did I meet my ghost mother? Wait a sec… "This drawing is like the stigma Alcafoar put on me?" Notrada nodded. "Yes, it is your mothers seal as a ghost. Jack and Maddie are of course your human parents. It is mostly like this. Your father's seal belongs on your back and your mothers seal on your chest. I bet you never saw an undressed ghost." She giggled. My face turned red. "Of course not!" Notrada's face became serious. "Make sure that no human or ghosts get to see these! Well, no normal humans could see these and hunters would think that your cursed by the person in question but still. The Light won't be so easily fooled. Stay away from those Exilers. They too have connections to the Light."

Vlads view:

I floated into the ancient ghost zone. Pariah was quite lax with guarding the door. Well he was looking for the other three escapees, so I couldn't blame him. I flew into the furthest darkness there was. Were even time was stagnating, a place unreachable for Clockwork view. Their laid an enormous coffin, around the size of Pariah. It was heavily decorated with silver and a special kind of metal, mend to keep ghost captured. It was the sealed coffin of Momentum. As of now he still couldn't escape his prison. On the coffin sat a figure in the same height as me. It was Momentums clone. He glared at me. "What do you want? Did you produce results? Has Alcafoars halfa been destroyed? Did you get the Lights attention?" I grinned. "No, I joined them!" Momentums eyes told me that he was stupefied. "You did what?" I put on a big grin. "How could I manipulate the Light in the best way? Wouldn't that be by joining them?" Momentum sighed. "You are really stupid aren't you? Do you know what de Light does to you once they find out?"

I had difficulty keeping my grin. "I know. I read it all. It was truly gruesome. I don't even wish that kind of treatment to my worst enemy." Momentum stopped me by putting up his hand. "Not even that halfa I assume?" Damn he was on to me. Momentum shook his head. "You're right about that. Even I wouldn't let Alcafoar get caught by them. They should never obtain absolute power. Those wretched creatures. " He had gained my interest. Why did he describe the humans as wretched creatures? Danny and I were half human as well? "What do you mean by that?" Momentums eyes flashed with anger. "Know your place!" His aura felt threatening. My throat felt dry and my legs shook. Why did he get pissed all of a sudden? I shouldn't forget why I came here. "Master, I have an intriguing question for you. What is soul freezing?" Momentum flew up and grabbed my throat. Why did he get so angry? "Who told you that term?"

I kept my hands up. "Calm down master. I was spying on my target when a ghost mentioned the term. I wondered why the flame ghosts that you released bowed down to him. That's all there is to it." Momentum pushed me against the coffin. "Are you telling me that there is a second ghost capable of soul freezing? Is the Light in possession of him?" I shook my head. "I made sure that the Light wouldn't make the right connection." Momentum finally released me. I tried to breathe with small breathes, but Momentum pulled me up without mercy. "Then you will make sure that the Light never gets their hands on him. I don't care who he is or what his connections are, but the Light will not find out about him. Did I make myself clear?" I nodded. What the hell did I say wrong? Did he just tell me to protect Danny, his enemy? Why? It was better if I didn't ask. He seemed rather pissed off already. He would kill me for certain this time.

Danny's view:

I could finally go back to school like normal. I missed a few days already. Mother told school that I was sick for a few days and to be honest I felt sick at the moment. My energy was incredibly low. Notrada had come in just after I woke up and started to paint my stigmas away. Was it really so dangerous to walk around with them? She didn't paint Fenrirs stigma away. When I asked her why not, she told me that he would cover for the energy of the other two stigmas. Although I have no idea what kind of energy she meant. She didn't answer my questions at all. So here I was walking to school together with Tucker and Sam.

Sam held my arm and checked up on me. "Are you still feeling okay? You could stay in bed if you wanted?" I shook my head. I really wanted a part of my normal life back. Going to school like a normal teenager was an important part of that. I the hall I heard all kinds of rumors about me and Sam going out. Sam splendidly ignored all of them. They were true anyway. Dash and his friends walked towards us. He grinned at me. "Look who we have here. If that isn't Fen-turd. You missed your beat downs the past few days." Sam glared at him. "Don't you dare touch him or I'll give you a beat down!" Dash grinned and leaned over to her. "You hear that guys? We can't touch Fen-turd because his girlfriend will protect him!" The boys laughed, but I had no problems with it. If that kept him away for a day, all would be good.

I finally sat down in class. I felt tired already. The lessons were boring as hell. Mister Lancer came in and walked towards me. "Fenton, you'll have to write an essay about minerals for tomorrow. You missed a lot of classes. You should keep up with the others." I nodded and started reading the chapter about those minerals. Lancer nodded in satisfaction and walked further into the class. It was nice being a teenager. It felt like nothing happened, just like a bad dream. How long would I be able to enjoy this feeling? How long would it take for my body to become full ghost? Could I make it till next year or would it be over next month? My chest felt warm. I looked down my shirt at the place where the stigma should be. Notrada had covered it nicely; you couldn't tell that something was covered. The place still felt warm. Notrada was certain that this stigma was her sisters. She seemed so happy, but I didn't know what to think of it.

The next lesson started. I grabbed my back and walked to the next room. Sam held my arm and walked me all the way there. She didn't let me out of her sight at all. Calfort walked towards me and pushed Sam away. He lifted my sleeve and looked at the stigma from Fenrir. His eye browns knitted when looking at it. "Did you by any change collapse after taking your familiar out? Did that ghost Daniël Dark threaten you to lend you his aide?" I just stared at him in disbelief. What kind of story was this supposed to be? Resh came running and pulled Calfort away from me. He sighed. "Sorry Danny. Although he doesn't look like it, he was really worried about your health for the last few days. We finally connected the dots about your relation to the ghost boy's." They did what? When did they find out? Was I screwed? Did Vlad leak that information?

Resh saw my startled reaction and tried to smile with a friendly look. "Calm down. We won't tell the ghost brothers that we found out. You carry their familiar right? The icewolf is in your possession. They ask or threaten you to take him out and fight with them. Their last battle took them so long that your energy was fully depleted. That's why you still look sick." I had no idea how to react on this. How the hell did they get this kind of weird connection? Sam nodded at their words. "Yes, you are right. But we shouldn't talk about this in public. You never know what kind ears are listening." Calfort checked my stigma. "It seems to be asleep. Be carefull while using him. Familiars take lots of energy to fight. Resh almost fainted the last time he used his familiar." Wait what?

Sam saw this as an opportunity. "You know more about this familiar beast thing? We try to help the ghost brothers, but they haven't told us much about what it can do?" Resh looked left and right. "This is truly the wrong place to talk. Please meet me at the office after school. We can exchange information then." They walked away. Sam pulled me towards the janitors' closet. Tucker came in running and started to laugh. "Oh god. I never thought they would believe it this easily. I wish everyone was so easy to manipulate." I silently stared at him. "What did I miss?" Sam sighed and grabbed Tuckers PDA. There stood a long text about familiars used by the organizations of the Light. "Don't ask me how, but some dude sends me missing pages from the copied book of the Light. These pages talk all about how familiars are a must to become a core member of the Light. It can be anything, a beast a weapon or clothing."

Tucker grinned. "We simply needed to make this option realistic to believe. We just dropped the term and your sickness a few times around Resh and Calfort and look what they made of it. You are suddenly seen as a victim of Fenton and Daniel Dark." So they had used this new information to make it look like my other egos where borrowing the power of my familiar. "Okay, I'm starting to get the story. How did you obtain those pages? Are you sure that they are real?" Sams face became serious. "That's a bit of a problem. Somebody send an envelope with those copies inside of it to me, knowing that I was in possession of a copy of the book. It's like somebody is trying to help us cover up the leads on your identity, but I don't know who?"

Vlads view:

I grinned at Sams explanation. Of course you wouldn't know. That's the reason I did it anonymously. At least she understood my idea. She was truly a clever girl. I helped things on my side a bit to. Messing with Danny's files was truly fun to do. I simply wrote that his familiar was a white wolf and see what it did? He was no suspect any longer. It was rare to have a beast familiar as a human but for ghosts it was impossible if the beast in question wasn't a ghost beast, but no one could tell after it bonded. That should keep Danny save for some time. The female ghost wasn't around at the moment. I would love to ask her a few things about the Light. According to the records she was known as Notrada. Her other files were kept out of my reach. The only thing I knew about her, was not to approach her. It was written all over the document. Without the cell that she was captured in, nothing could keep her out if she went full berserk.

Funny thing about the cell was that it was broken from the outside according to rumors. The handles on the door had been frozen to pieces, without anyone noticing. Was there someone in the Light trying to get her out, and why her, the one that Maddie and Jack were close to? Was it a list to get closer to Danny? Did they already know who he was? Eugh, I truly hate it, when I can't find the information i want. So many questions and so few answers. What if I made a visit to that Alcafoar ghost? Maybe he could provide me with some answers. It was worth a try. I could always escape.


	26. Chapter 26, classic entertainment

Danny Phantom: Chapter 26, Classic entertainment

Danny is very tired after changing back. When he finally wakes Notrada questions him. For some reason he wore the stigma of his mother ghost on his chest, which was Notrada's sister. At school Calforts and Resh attitude had changed. They were suddenly convinced that Danny aided the brothers Fenton. Not that he was both of them. Sam reveals to him that she got missing pages of the book of Light from someone describing familiars and used it to spread the rumor.

Danny's view:

The last lesson finally ended. I really wanted to go home. I almost fell asleep at biology. The teacher didn't take that so well. Sam stretched herself and grabbed her bag. Resh stood at the doorstep waiting for us. I had no intention to come with him, but Sam steered me in the right direction. Resh checked my pulse. "We're going to my office. You can sit there." We silently followed him. Where was Tucker? Usually he stayed close to us. Resh opened his small office and offered me a seat. He had no posters or paintings on the walls. It was like he never used his office. Calfort came in as well. They sat down in front of the desk. Sam sat beside me. Resh looked at me and sighed. "Sorry Danny. We don't have a way to keep the ghosts from borrowing your familiar. I get the idea that you'll lent it to them anyway. We want to warn you about that. You're familiar should not be killed in battle. It won't die, but you'll feel extreme pain when it happens. It will need your energy to come back to life."

I never thought about it. So you could kill a familiar, but it would just come back alive again? That was a pretty scary thought. Sam nodded at their warning. "You told me, you have familiars as well, but I never saw them in our fights? " Calfort grinned. "Oh, but we did show them. You just didn't know that they were familiars. Remember what we fight with?" That was not so difficult. "You use a whip and Mister Calfort wears a medieval armor." Resh opened his hands. His whip appeared out of thin air. Sam gasped at the discovery. "So you're telling me that your weapons are familiars? How did you obtain those?" Resh didn't look like he wanted to tell her. Calfort sighed. "We get them through our clan. It's a family treasure that goes to the strongest child of the family. They can't be found in stores." Sam stared at me. "Can ghosts have familiars?" Calfort laughed. "No, they can't. That's way we were curious about your familiar. The beings able to bond with ghost where known as monster beast, but they have been whipped out of existence."

Resh followed up on Calfort. "Phantom isn't strong enough to possess one. Daniël Dark could possess one, but it showed before he appeared." Sam concluded it. "So you understood that Danny had the familiar that Phantom used." Resh and Calfort nodded. I did my best to keep track of the whole conversation but I felt so tired. Sam and Resh started to discuss something about classes with objects and beast but I almost fell asleep. It was Calfort that shook me awake. "Danny, you should go home. Sam can I ask you to bring him? I don't think that he should go alone." Sam nodded and helped me up. The way home was so damn long. At home I fell on my bed and closed my eyes. I had no difficulty falling asleep. I would have slept on if it wasn't for my ice breath. I saw the small white cloud. I sighed. I really had no energy to go ghost, nor did I want to. I tried sleeping again, but Jazz walked into my room.

"Danny, get your weapons. A ghost appeared near a metal concert and its wreaking havoc." I came out of my bed and grabbed my gun. I couldn't help yawing. Jazz pulled me towards the Fenton vehicle. Dad was behind the wheel. Mom sat at the front on the other seat. "We'll help today. No need to turn, but it is better for you to be present. Notrada will be coming to." I saw Notrada floating inside the vehicle with a grin. Jazz sat down next to me. "Where are Sam and Tucker?" Mom smiled. "They are already on the scene. Sam told me that you had to see this. I didn't fully understand if she meant that sarcastic." Dad stepped on the gas and drove us of. We drove for a few minutes. Jazz gave everyone a set of earphones. "Remember to keep these in. Tucker signaled me that she hypnotizes people with sounds.

That sounded rather familiar. Hypnotizing with sounds and singing. Didn't Amber always do that? Please don't let it be them. Why couldn't it be the box ghost or something? Something simple? I almost forgot about Klemper. Nope, don't let the simple ghosts come out. Who knows how scary they could have become. Music flew through the air. Wait, it was a metal concert right? Why did it sound like old people music? "Jazz, since when does metal stand for classic music?" Jazz sighed. "That's why it's a problem. For some reason the concert was interrupted and everyone is hypnotized by a piece of Beethoven. Moonlight sonata if I'm correct." Ha, a ghost that plays classic music at a metal concert. It shouldn't get weirder. Dad parked the car. We all left and activated our weapons. Mom and dad walked in front of us. They both carried large weaponry. I didn't recognize them. Oh wait, mom was carrying that damn ice gun she made and fired at me.

Sam ran towards us. She seemed incredible mad. "Can you believe it? That bitch ruined my metal concert! She's been playing classical music for some time now." I climbed on a car with a little ghost flight. I had no words for what I saw. I did my best not to laugh. I really tried not to laugh. All kinds of goths and metal fans were dancing … a waltz. Above the podium floated someone I barely recognized. Sam climbed up with a bit of my help. "Is that who I think it is?" Sam grinned. "Yep, it's Ember, but she kind of changed." Ember didn't play her guitar in her tight clothes. No, she wore a big blue dress with lots of lace. Her bleu hair was stacked up like an opera singer. She looked ridiculous. She even played a harp instead of guitar. Did she get sick? Sam pointed at her. "We need to stop her immediately. She took control of Resh and Calfort. They didn't expect her to hypnotize them." Suddenly a bleu bullet was send straight to the podium. Ember dodged it and a part of the podium froze.

Mom had shot at her and now we had her full attention. Ember looked pissed. "Not you three again! You ruined my attempts the last time! I shall slaughter you with my notes." I just had to comment on that. I mean, come on she was dressed for the wrong century. "What will you do? Try to slice me with your harp? I don't think you can move in those clothes." Ember didn't look so happy about my comment. She put her hands on her harp. "If you just had protected that fucking gate, my aunt would have slept forever! Now she is commanding my every step. You are ruining my live Fenton." She let her fingers pluck on the harp. Luckily Sam pushed me away when a music note sliced the car in two. She was serious about the slicing. "Sam, wasn't her power blowing things away with her guitar? Since when can she slice things through?"

Sam glared at the crowd. "She used it today for the first time. But she isn't the main issue. Your mom and dad will keep her busy. We need to find Tucker, Resh and Calfort. They have been hypnotized. I don't want to fight them." I looked at the crowd. I suddenly noticed the shining of silver. In the middle of the crowd stood Calfort fully armed. "I think that we have a slight problem. Calfort is wearing his armor. How are we going to wake him? Resh is next to him standing guard. No wait, he's moving this way." Sam nodded. She readied her gun and watched me doing the same. I heard all kinds of hits next to me. Mom and dad started shooting for real. Mom shot with her ice gun and dad with a giant net launcher.

Jazz signaled to us. "Let's get our friends back. Sam and I will walk in the front. Danny can you use your ice powers in humanform?" I nodded. Jazz grinned. "Freeze their feet to the ground. Make sure that they don't realize that you're doing it or better yet, call Fenrir out." I nodded again at her words. Fenrir appeared out of my stigma. He floated around my head and gave me a small lick. We started running through the crowd. Sam had no mercy for the people in her way. She shot them all down. I pulled her back just in time. A whip smacked the ground just before her feet. Resh stood for us. He had his whip in his hand. His eye color was blue without a pupil. Ember had brainwashed him. Jazz used her gun to parry a sword attack from Calfort. Sam and Jazz looked at me. "Danny, start freezing their feet. Let Fenrir barrage him, but be careful. They are only human."

That felt like a rather mean comment. I always made sure to be careful with humans. I concentrated at their feet. Resh intended to strike but tripped and almost fell on the ground. He quickly regained his posture and attacked anyway. Sam shot the whip back. I suddenly felt a chill going over my back. I jumped sideways. A thin stripe showed the attack that Ember had fired at me. Mom and dad were still fighting her. How did she have time to attack me on top of it? She stared at me from the stage. "You are going to pay Phantom. Because of you I was forbidden to date Skulker! I can't play my guitar anymore and I have to dress up like this!" I did my best not to laugh. "I didn't do a thing. You should blame Vlad. He was the one to break the gate?" Ember didn't like my answer and shot another music note at me. It was a lot faster than before. I dodged it by a hair. Mom shot at her and hit the harp, but it just bounced back.

I tried to find Notrada but I didn't see her anywhere. I decided to focus on Amber, since she intended to hit me. Ember was still mad. "Stay still you insect. I want to slice you to pieces! Do you think you're so great now that Pariah is on your side?" Why was she pissed about that? "Oi, he was the one that started to call me brother. I just helped him defend the gate. Where were you when Vlad tried to destroy the gate?" Ember shot another note at me. I barely dodged one or another came at me. I concentrated my ice powers in my hand and shot a freezing ray at her. Ember evaded it with ease. Suddenly Notrada stood behind me. "Danny, concentrate on freezing her harp. Not normal freezing but the freezing that can kill. That harp is a special instrument. Can you do that in your human form?" I sighed. "Shouldn't I just change then?" Notrada looked me in the eyes. "Can you truly change right now?" I ducked behind a small food car and whispered going ghost. The small circle appeared but disappeared just as quickly. Notrada pulled me up.

That is way I told you to do it in human form. You spend a lot of energy to become half human Danny. Just try to freeze as much as possible." I never felt so useless in these years of fighting ghost. Mom and dad were the heavy cavalry charging at Amber. Jazz and Sam were fighting of Resh and Calfort. Notrada shot ectoplasm at Ember. Here I was standing next to the food car doing nothing. I concentrated on the harp. It was way more difficult doing this in human form. I slowly tried to freeze the harp. It was really tiresome. I was rather far away from her. The part that I froze started to crumble. Ember hadn't noticed yet. I slowly went on freezing the part where her largest snare was hung. It snapped with a loud bang.

Everyone glanced at her harp. Ember herself stared with disbelief at the snare. I took the opportunity to snap the next one. Ember glanced at the second snare that snapped. Her smile became furious. "Stop destroying my harp Phantom, my aunt will kill me if she finds out." She suddenly plucked a lot more snares. I ran for my life. I went intangible and evaded the last ones. I let the other snares snap one by one. Mom and dad started their firing again. Mom could hit the harp with her ice gun. It didn't bounce of this time. "Danny help us!" it was Sams voice. Resh had his whip around her waist. She couldn't move. I focused my freezing on the hand of Resh. He let go of the whip in a second. Sam removed the whip from her waist and threw it behind her. Jazz was still in battle with Calfort. She was parrying his every move.

Sam glanced at Ember who got hit several times by my mom. "Get the thermos ready Danny. I think that Ember won't be able to resist any longer." I nodded and ran straight towards Ember. I activated the button. Ember noticed and smiled. "Finally. I felt ashamed to death fighting like this. Do me a favor and keep me in here for a while. I rather not see my aunt when she finds out is destroyed her harp." I sucked her into the thermos. I was rather overwhelmed by her request. She wasn't serious at all. Did she come here to get captured?

Dad took the thermos from me. He patted me on the shoulder. "Well that was one weird ghost. She didn't even try to hit us. She tried to hit you several times." I suddenly noticed the crowd. They were still under Embers control. Where was Tucker? He would scream them all awake. Ah there! I grabbed his collar and pulled him on the stage. Tucker sang some kind of opera that Embers played halfway through. It didn't take long to wake them all up. Resh and Calfort stopped fighting. I sighed. What a weird fight. It didn't feel like a fight at all, since I never changed. The weirdest thing was that Ember didn't use her audience to shout her name. That gave her a power up right? Why didn't she use it?

Alcafoars view:

I sat at my desk reading through the names of the people that woke up. There was nothing special except for the fire brothers. Pariah had failed in guarding the gate again? What should I do with him? He never learns. Suddenly my door flew open. Owler stood there and threw the door shut again. His face was full of fear. "What happened Owler, why the rush?" Owler bowed his head. "It is urgent your highness. Your youngest daughter has awoken." I raised my eyebrow. "Why would that be such a problem? She will behave as long as I'm around?" Owler nodded. "But your highness, she escaped her room. People witnessed her leaving the ancient ghost zone." I smacked at my table. "What! How the hell did she escape my sight?"

Owler raised his hand. "Sir we believe that he might have helped." I felt my anger rising. That cunning bitch had asked him to help? How dare she take his side instead of mine? I would have disinherited her if I could. I always knew that she would betray me. I glared at Owler. "Make sure that Pariah knows this. She hates him above all, the brother that could stay outside of the zone. Oh, and please let him inform the halfa as well. She loves getting rid of heirs after all." Owler nodded and left right away. Hopefully I wasn't too late.


	27. Chapter 27, alcafoars meddling

Danny Phantom: chapter 27, Alcafoars meddling.

A ghost attacks at a metal concert, playing classic music. The perpetrator turns out to be Ember. Danny cannot transform to ghost form and has to fight her as a human. She tries to slice him into pieces with her harp, but he destroys the harp by freezing it. At the end of the fight Ember seems rather happy to be captured by him. She asks Danny to lock her up far away from her aunt. Danny finds himself rather useless during the fight.

Alcafoars view:

Damn, I should have kept an eye on her. I knew that it would go wrong. That sneaky bitch escaped my palace like a fugitive. Pariah should run for his live if he really wishes to live. She will never forgive me, for sparing him. Luana, why did you choose Momentum to trust? That disgusting darkness will tear you apart. He'll never get the throne and neither will you if you choose to follow him. Even when you kill all other heirs, I'll still be holding my trump card. I opened the upper drawer of my desk. In the drawer laid a crystal ball showing the halfa. A new fight was recorded. He fought in his meager human form against a small ghost. His body was exhausted after changing back. I could feel it, since he was already connect by my stigma. I chuckled at the way he fought back. His soul freezing was getting stronger. When he grows even stronger, he could become my greatest trump card of all. He would kill my enemies in one blow, erasing them from existence.

I sighed. It was a shame that he didn't accept his inner desires yet. His body longs for his true ghost form. Developing his soul freezing power will only stimulate that. And yet he still clings to his human form, eluding himself from the truth. As soon as his human body disappears I should lock him in the palace and train him to become an heir. Those human ideals should disappear out of his head as soon as possible. Threatening him with the lives of his parents would do, he would stay behind like a brave son. Yes, that would be excellent or rather not? I still wanted those humans to make me more of those impressive weapons. A though decision. Hmm, his friends made a great fighting force. I could see why he likes the girl so much as for the boy. They would be a great support till he was ready to become my heir. I ringed the bell on my desk. Owler walked into my office and bowed. "I told Pariah to watch out. What are your next orders?" I grinned. "Let someone grab these kids and bring them to my office. I was to present them something for keeping an eye out on my son."

Danny's view:

It didn't let me go at night. I felt so useless. Why couldn't I change and help them as a ghost. It was so difficult to fight as a human. It was so humiliating. Notrada flew through my door. She sat down next to me on the bed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Danny, the fight went well. We won remember. Why are you so down?" I silently cursed. "I couldn't do shit. Jazz was fighting of a knight, Sam shot at a moving whip, mom and dad shot at the ghost and what did I? I ran like an idiot evading her shots." Notrada stared at me. She didn't agree with me at all. "You did nothing? Danny, you froze her harp that we couldn't even touch!" She suddenly pulled the back of my shirt and cursed out loud. "That damn father of yours." Why was she cursing at dad?

She looked me right in the eyes. "Danny, don't listen to those feelings of wanting to become a ghost. Alcafoar is influencing you. Ghost parents can't change your mind with their stigmas, but they can influence it. He's playing with your sense of guilt. If my sister was here…" Wait what. I stepped of the bed and pulled my shirt up. The large stigma was slightly glowing. I felt shocked. "Those stigmas could control me?" Notrada walked over to me and laid her hand on the stigma of her sister. "If she had the power, she would stop his every move. Believe me Danny. She will never try to harm you or your family, but you should be wary of your ghost father. I didn't think he would go as far as trying to influence you. It is truly a dirt move, to use on your kids."

Okay, it felt extremely awkward hearing her talk about those ghost like they were my parents. I had parents and those are human. Although I didn't like the topic, I became curious about the stigmas. "So parent ghosts can control their children through the stigma's they wear?" Notrada shook her head and touched the stigma on my chest again. "They can never control you Danny. You have free will like all the other ghosts that exist. They can only suggest things, push you away from doubts, save and warn you from danger. When you have doubts about things like becoming a full ghost, they can make that option look better. They can give you a bit of guilt for bringing us in danger." I felt extremely wronged. So, I was played the whole time? The fear and guilt of not being able to help them was made by him? Notrada shook her head. "He can only amplify it Danny. You naturally have doubts of your own and he can use those."

I heard knocking on my door. Mom came in and gave me a glass of water. She smiled. "I heard Notrada talk to you, but don't worry Danny." She gave me a hug. "We'll keep those thoughts from happening. There is now way that I wish for my son to give up on his human life only to save us. I rather die giving it my all." She winked at the last part of her sentence. She stared at the stigma on my chest. "That means that we have to get her out to counter Alcafoars mental attacks." Notrada smiled as well. "I bet that she would just kick Alcafoars ass out of anger. Yelling at him how he was mistreating Danny in front of her." Both were laughing at the idea. I suddenly looked at my ghost breath. Why did it go off? We beat the ghost already? Notrada flew up. Someone rammed on our door and didn't stop. Mom looked at us. "I'll go. Notrada stay hidden and Danny start wearing a shirt. You don't want somebody to see those stigmas."

She was right after all. It was Resh and Calfort knocking on our door. They looked quite shaken. "Fentons, we need your help. Sam and Tucker were abducted by a ghost on a motor. We don't have too many documents on him. He was seen with a large shadow that carried both kids." I ran down as soon as I heard that. "Where were they headed?" I suddenly heard a motor roaring. A teen with blond hair rode into our house and into the ground. No way. Johnny 13? Shadow flew behind him with Sam and Tucker in its arms. Sam and Tucker didn't react at all. Did they faint? Resh cursed. I ran after him towards the lab. Mom ran with me and whispered. "Don't turn." I knew soon enough why. Resh and Calfort ran after us into the lab. Johnny grinned at us while shadow escaped through the ghost portal with Sam and Tucker. He waved. "We're borrowing them for an hour or so. Alcafoar wants to talk to meet them." Alcafoar wanted what? Johnny rode into the ghost portal. I wanted to follow them, but mom pulled me back.

Resh and Calfort looked at the lab. "Ma'am, do you possess a vehicle that can cross the ghost dimension?" Mom nodded. "But we can't follow them. You heard him. He'll bring them to Alcafoar and I just happen to know that he will not harm them if he does not wish to anger Daniël Dark." Resh shook his head. "All sons and daughters listen to Alcafoar. He will follow any command Alcafoar gives him." I would what? That's quite bad view you have of me, but he was right about finding Sam and Tucker. "Mom, what if he uses Sam and Tucker to force Daniël to obey him?" Mom shook her head. "Why should he? Alcafoar hasn't ordered him to do anything against his will? Why would he need to threaten Daniël?" Resh observed my mother. "You have contact with Daniël Dark?" Mom crossed her arms. "Yes, I have been in contact with him since he saved my son from Vlad."

Calfort spit on the ground. "You work together with those treacherous monsters?" Moms face became angry. "He and the ghostkid saved my son and his friends a couple of times. Hell, the ghost kid even saved the entire earth. Don't talk about ghost like they are all monsters!" Calfort shut his mouth. Resh tried to ease mom's anger. "We didn't mean it like that ma'am. Are you sure that we shouldn't follow him? He could lie about bringing them to Alcafoar?" Mom didn't seem convinced. Why? She snorted. "Think. What reason would he have to bring up Alcafoars name? How should he know that it would have an impact on Daniël and the ghost kid or us? We haven't seen him since the opening of the gate. He could only know it after receiving the order from Alcafoar."

Clockworks view:

You must erase him from the timeline Clockwork. He became a danger once again!" I sighed at their nagging. Those observers were really annoying. I had already erased Dan from the timeline and now they wanted me to erase Daniël Dark. I shook my head and went to child form. "Why should i? He hasn't turned into a disaster yet. His positive outcome largely out wagers his negative ones?" The observer closed his eye. "Yeah, but his negative one cannot be stopped even by you! You were able to deal with Dan, but you can't deal with his future self. We can't afford to leave another Alcafoar or Momentum to grow!" I sighed at their negativity. They never watched well enough even though they were called observers. I grinned. "Then observe what happens when Danny disappears from the world. Are you willing to let this happen?" I showed them images of a barren planet. Everything was in pieces. Nothing was left alive. No humans or animals. Only ghost remain, the evil ghosts. Momentum ruled from the ancient ghost world shaping the future to his liking.

The observer panicked. "This cannot happen. Alcafoar will never allow Momentum to win." I sighed and went closer to the present. It showed a large battle destroying the earth. Alcafoars children battled on it without a single care for the life of the humans. Alcafoar did nothing to stop them. The observer became silent. "Alcafoar can be reasoned with. You can reason with him." I grinned. "But if he asks me to release Dan, I will have to follow his orders. You think that I can reason with Alcafoar? He never saw the humans as special. He saw them as toys and those toys took over the world that he once ruled." The observer flew away. They would keep their mouths for a short while. He knew how Alcafoar thought. The only hope for the humans was Danny. He would never allow Alcafoar to eradicate the humans, but I could see lots of dramatic changes in his life if he chose wrong. I observed how Alcafoar had ordered Johnny 13 to kidnap Sam and Tucker. I sighed and flew towards the palace. I had to stop Alcafoar from harming them. They were of great importance for Danny's decisions.

Alcafoars view:

The teenager dropped the two humans in front of me. He bowed his head and slowly backed away. Smart boy. The humans started to awake. The girl immediately grabbed her gun and pointed it at me. I grabbed it and smashed it. The boy was startled. I grinned. "Call Danny and tell him that you safely arrived." The boy nodded and wrote on the small square. The angry girl observed me with a bit of doubt. "Alcafoar?" My grin became wider. I started to like this girl already. "Correct. You may be at ease I don't intend to hurt the friends of my son… yet." She tensed up at my last worth. I truly love to scare the shit out of humans. They were so much fun to tease. I opened my drawer and put two small bracelets on my desk. They both had a golden sun on them, my mark of supremacy. The boy stared at the bracelets. "That mark was on Danny's clothes as well.

I grinned. "Yes, it is the mark of the Dark family. I called you here for a purpose. The ghosts you will have to fight won't be stopped with mere weapons. Since you are helping my son, I'll gift you these in return." The girl glared at them like they were poison. "What do they do?" I laughed and almost made them piss themselves. They were shaking. The girl tried to be brave but she was scared to the bone. "It will grant you power, the power of your ghost parent if you had one. The one ghost that you would have been the closest to. It is not something new. You have felt this power once before." The boy shuddered. "Are you talking about our evil selves?" I tried my best not to grin. I scared them already. "Yes, that power. This time you will be in control of it." I grabbed one bracelet from my desk. "You girl seem to be a perfect match with Undergrowth and you boy are quite likable by Technus."

The boy stared at me. "Technus never controlled me?" I nodded. "I also sense traces of Hotep RA but those powers will only complement each other." I stared at the teenagers. What would there decision be. The girl shook her head. "You could be lying to us. I won't bring Danny in danger for some power up." I am loving this conversation. Humans were so easy to handle. "But what if you get killed? Who will keep Danny safe from me or any other ghost in this dimension? You have seen the ghosts that escape my dimension and those are the weaklings. Are you truly able to defeat them?" The boy grabbed one of the bracelets. It latched on to his arm and took on the form of a small square. The boy was stunned. "It changed into a watch? How do you turn it on?" I stared at the girl. "Will you take my offer or not? Times ticking." She touched the bracelet in my hand. It disappeared and formed one of her earrings. She stared in disbelief. The door of my office suddenly flew open.

I stared at Clockwork in surprise. He stopped time in mere seconds. I sighed. "What do you want Clockwork?" Clockwork was in his grown up form. He shook his head. "I'm stopping you from harming them. They are necessary for Danny's future." I leaned with my hand on the desk. "I'm helping them out? I just gifted them with the power to defend them. They chose to accept it. I thought that you couldn't interfere with time?" Clockwork was clearly displeased. He touched the two changed bracelets on the kids. "I'll limit the use of those things. I can see through your plans Alcafoar and I hope that you will make a wise decision when the times comes." He snapped his finger. The time of the world started again. They stared at Clockwork. Clockwork grinned. "Don't worry Sam and Tucker. I'll bring you back home. You can keep the bracelets, but keep your desires in check." He stopped time once again and let them float with him. I grumbled. He stopped the funniest part of those bracelets. Oh well. I better not make an enemy out of him. He was way more dangerous than Momentum.


	28. Chapter 28, sister crisis

Danny Phantom: chapter 28, sister crisis.

Danny found out that his miserable feelings of guilt came from Alcafoars stigma, soon after Sam and Tucker were kidnapped by Johnny 13. Danny wishes to rescue them, but his mom stops him from changing. Tucker and Sam stand before Alcafoar scared shitless. Alcafoar offers them a change to use ghost powers for their upcoming battles. Clockwork interferes just a moment after they put the changing bracelets on. He disables a certain function that Alcafoar added.

Sams view:

My legs were still shaking. I was so scared. I who love horror movies? Why was Alcafoar so damn scary, it didn't make any sense? Tucker was silent as well. Clockwork flew us through the ghost zone. He could probably get us home in mere seconds, but he chose to fly us. I looked up at him and wanted to ask, but Tucker was faster. "Why don't you just snap your fingers to get us home?" Clockwork stared at him and changed to his old version. "Because you're still young! You need time to process everything that happened. As soon as your home, everyone will start asking questions don't you think? I'm giving you the time to put everything in order." Those were some wise words. No wonder, since Clockwork was probably centuries old. I tried to remember everything that happened and just sighed.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I accept Alcafoars offer? His face told me that he was scheming something. Would this really help us in our fight or would it became a great burden? I stared at clockworks old and wrinkled face. "What exactly where those bracelets and why did they change form?" Clockwork changed back to his grown up form. "It is a powerful device made of special ectoplasm. It channels the power of your potential ghost parents to you, which makes you able to use a bit of their power. The device will personalize as soon as it is touched, which makes it a permanent accessory." I let it all sink down. My potential ghost parent was Undergrowth. That meant that I could have control over plants. How big was a bit of his power? Undergrowth managed to take over the whole town with plants? No I shouldn't think like that. This was a scheme made by Alcafoar. I had to resist using it.

After half an hour we were back at the portal. I never saw the gate? Did Clockwork stop our time when we passed through? Danny sat on a chair near the portal. He jumped up as soon as he saw me. He ran to embrace me. "Dammit Sam, I couldn't help but worry that he did something to you guys." I just patted him on the back. "Well, I understand now why Daniël Dark is scared of him as well. Sheesh, that guy gives me the creeps. Danny, let's not visit Alcafoars castle anymore? I hate the place." Danny sighed. "I know. It's freaky isn't it? And that's supposed to be a dad?" I noticed Danny's way of speaking and saw Resh and Calfort coming in. They seemed concerned as well. Danny let me go and Resh gave us a quick search. He scratched his ear after the search. "I can't seem to find anything different except for those artifacts that you're wearing. Care to explain?"

Danny's view:

I was so happy seeing Sam again. I feared that Alcafoar had done something to her. He was already scary for me, a half ghost. I don't even want to image how it was for Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker didn't seem too freaked out. I had noticed Clockwork pushing them through the portal and leaving. Did Clockwork save them before Alcafoar could do something? It was Resh that noticed something different. He asked them about an artifact, but Sam and Tuckers hands were empty. I studied their clothes, but nothing was too different? My eyes fell on one of Sams earrings. It had a strange glow? It almost caused my ghost breath to activate. I turned my head towards Tucker. He had the same glow on his watch. I just pointed at Tuckers watch. "Tuckers, you didn't have that watch before? What exactly is it?" Tuckers cheeks became red.

"It's a gift from Alcafoar, for protecting the gate. He said that our firepower wouldn't be strong enough in our upcoming fight against the ghosts that escape." I stared at the watch. Why would Alcafoar want to give them something? I didn't like his presents that much. I was already weary of the stigma on my back. Resh agreed with my thoughts. "You better not use those artifacts! You should never trust ghosts, certainly not the ruler of them all. My advice to you is getting rid of it, but first you should take a good night's rest." Resh and Calfort walked out of the lab followed by my father. He chatted with them about his new weapons designs. Mom glared at the door and didn't say a thing till Resh and Calfort were gone. "You can sleep in the loge room. I'll call your parents."

Sam and Tucker didn't say much. They just lie in bed and fell asleep. I walked back to my room to get some sleep as well. This was all very strange. Something was bothering me, but worrying made me sleepier so I doze off.

Pariahs view:

I was instructing my soldiers when Howler sent a messenger from father. I opened the letter, but wanted to burn it right away. No, not that witch! I almost pulled my beard form my face. I glared at my soldiers. "Prepare for your worst nightmare. My sister is coming to visit me." The skeleton soldiers ran and screamed. I sighed seeing them flee. Nice soldiers that I had, now I had to fight alone. Wait, my youngest brother could use a family introduction. Sooner or later she will try to kill him anyway. It was better to fight her together than die one by one. I flew after one of the skeletons and grabbed his skull. "Send my younger brother a message. My sister is coming for tea and she is not friendly. If you do not wish to die this week, please come to help. Did you get all that" The skeleton nodded. I kicked him with my booth in the right direction.

I grabbed my mace to assure me. I could fight many ghosts, but my sister Luana was on a whole different scale. She was cruel and terrifying even more then father. I was so damn happy when she got locked up like the rest of my brothers. I was finally the strongest one in the ghost zone and I enjoyed it to the fullest, till I got locked up in that sarcophagi. Now I was back to being the youngest brother again and Luana knows that. Father assured me that she came to kill me, because of envy. Yeah right. She wasn't jealous of me. She hated my gut, because I could stay awake and she couldn't. A tower of my castle suddenly exploded with a loud bang. My hand shook. She's here. On top of the former tower stood a scarcely dressed woman. She had curly green hair hanging past her knees. She glared at me that felt like daggers.

I waved at her. "How are you doing Luana, do you like a cup of tea before we start?" She almost flipped from only that sentence. Her voice was as high as always. "Like hell I want tea. I want your blood on my hands when I slice that head of yours from your body!" I flew up and shrugged. "Why? I never done anything to you? You were the one that beat me up whenever you felt like it. It's your own fault that father locked you up as well. It's your fault for being so dumb." Why did she grin? She couldn't handle any kind of sarcasm or humor? That's why she wasn't liked. She pointed at me with her grin plastered on her face. "I was told that you made a mess of the ghost realm and got locked up as well. I hope you suffered while you slept!" I readied my mace and let it glow bright red. Hopefully Danny would be on time.

Danny's view:

I woke up around ten. Sam and Tucker were already at the kitchen table talking about their plans. Mom was accompanying them. I was about to take a piece of toast when the alarm of the ghost portal went off. Strange, why did the ghost portal react faster than my ghost breath? I walked towards the portal. Mom stayed behind with Tucker and Sam. I ran down the stairs. Father held a ghost under shot. It was a green colored skeleton. Wait, weren't those Pariah's soldiers? I tapped on dad's shoulder and walked towards the skeleton. "Dad, it is one of Pariah's soldiers. I believe he won't harm us." De skeleton nodded. He opened his jaw. Pariahs voice came out like a recording. "Send my younger brother a message. My sister is coming for tea and she is not friendly. If you do not wish to die this week, please come to help. Did you get all that". That was a rather strange message. I believe Pariah forgot to add, not to tell the first and last part. The skeleton closed his jaw again and sat on his knees.

Sam ran towards me and grabbed my arm. "What is the problem? Why is the skeleton here?" Dad lowered his weapon and spoke to Sam. "It's asking Danny for assistance. Pariah is fighting his sister and it seems that she intends to come after Danny as well. Let's pack our gear. Danny, go to your mother and Notrada. Check if you can change again. We'll need all the power we can get." Sam started unpacking a rack of weapons. I ran upstairs towards the kitchen. Mom and Notrada grabbed me and pulled me towards my room. Notrada put her hands on my body and closed her eyes. Her face grimaced. What was wrong? "Notrada what's bothering you? Can't I change? Didn't I recover enough?" Notrada shook her head.

"No Danny and that's the problem. Your body is literally craving for your ghost body. That's what's bothering me. Sadly, we need you to change. This fight won't be so easy. Pariah's siblings are not easy to deal with. It's possible that you'll even need to change to your true ghost form. I can't put it any other way." I nodded at her answer. I concentrated on the line that would change me in my half ghost form, but my concentration was loudly disturbed. A different kind of alarm went off.

Moms face went pale. Notrada questioned her. "Maddie, is that the alarm I think it is?" Mom nodded. Notrada flew up. "They are here! Danny change right this instant. Pariah's coming, together with a disaster level ghost like Pariah." I didn't even have the chance to change. A loud crash was heard. It sounded like a wall was torn apart. Tucker kicked the door of my room open. His face was full of sweat. "Danny, we got a big problem. Pariah just flew through your front door. He's fighting some hot girly ghost that's giving him a beat down. They are headed towards the center of Amity Park." I stared at him. "How do you know that?" Tucker held his tablet up. You could see a green and a red dot flying over a map of Amity Park. "How exactly or when did you make this?" Tucker sighed. "No time for that. Pariah needs your help. Change and start helping us. Sam, Jazz and your dad are already on their way."

Mom nodded. "I'll go grab my motorcycle from the garage. Tucker, you're going with me. Notrada, you'll help Danny change and follow us. Let's go!" Mom ran out of my room with Tucker beside her. It was now or never. I closed my eyes and focused. I had to change to half ghost. I felt cold creeping up into my body. Strange, why did it feel so incredible cold? It was like colder than normal. It felt like a thin layer of ice formed on my skin, slowly becoming larger. My core felt spiky like in my full ghost form. The middle of my core felt colder than everything else. It cooled my body even further. I opened my eyes. Notrada stared at me in disbelief. Did something go wrong? Couldn't I change? I stared at my clothes. Wait, I never wore dark blue. It was almost black. I noticed the D on my chest, but it was a bit more detailed than before. I wore blue boots instead of my seemingly white socks. When I checked my shoulders I noticed the dark blue colored cape and the bleu triangle on my chest.

No no no! I did not want to change in my full ghost form. How the hell should I turn back? Wait something was wrong. Notrada still looked a bit larger than me. I checked my arms and chest again. They were still my own. Not the bulky appearance of my full ghost form. I stared at Notrada for answers. The only thing she did was grabbing a mirror from my room. I glanced at my appearance in disbelief. Where was my nice and normal ghost uniform? I was in my half ghost form, but my appearance resembled my full ghost form. Notrada bit on her lip. "Danny, I think that you changing into your full ghost form changed your halfa form as well. You are now a ghost recognized as Alcafoars youngest son and my sister's first son. I would love to find out what it causes, but we need to help with the fight. Can you fly?"

I jumped up from my bed. I flew with ease. It felt my power coursing through my body. It felt more like my full ghost form than my halfa form and not because of how I looked. Even my core had changed. In our flight the strange thing happened. I could see how the air around me froze. It turned almost invisible water in small snowflakes that flew towards the ground. Notrada flew backwards. "We'll need you to learn how to seal your aura, when we have the time. It's rather dangerous for humans to get close to you." My ghost breath went off. We were getting close. I heard shots getting fired and landed on our car. Dad, mom and Jazz were shooting from afar. Sam was sniping at the female ghost her head and Tucker was nowhere to be seen. Even Resh and Calfort were there fighting the battle. I noticed some small time ghost hunters bringing the people of the centrum to safety. The woman fighting Pariah was scary as hell.

Her hands were already covered in blood and Pariah didn't look so good. She was way more vicious than Vlad at the gate. She walked towards Pariah with small steps, certain of her victory. The shots fired at her, had no use. Notrada flew next to me. She whispered. "Danny, slowly start by freezing her heart. If you can manage that, the fight will be easier." Notrada flew up and shot her light beams at the woman. The woman did feel the hit and turned towards Notrada with a smile. "Finally a worthy opponent! You must be a remainder. I love to test out your strength and kill you afterwards!" Mom raised her eyebrow. "Phantom, should I ask why you look like that or can I guess that Daniël Dark is the cause?" I grimaced. "I'm afraid it is indeed the cause you mentioned. Fenrir come out!" Fenrir came out of my stigma and nestled around my neck. Was It my imagination or did Fenrir grew bigger?

I petted Fenrir on his head. "Go protect Sam and the two ghost hunters." Fenrir gave a light growl and flew of. I raised my hand and concentrated on the ghost her chest. I tried to activate my soul freezing. She suddenly glared at me and lunched towards me. I escaped within a hairs breathe. Her eyes glowed green from anger. She stood up straight. Her eyes full of disbelief. "So, Father had some fun without us kids knowing. How nice of him to give me another brother to torture."


	29. Chapter 29, pissing sister off

Danny Phantom: chapter 29, pissing sister off

Summary: Sam and Tucker are brought back safely. Danny is very worried about them, but has no time to rest. Pariah gives a distress call about his sister showing up. Soon after there is a loud bang and two figures burst out of the ghost portal. Danny has to change into a ghost to fight the next enemy.

Danny's view:

My heart was racing. Why was Pariahs family so damn scary and oppressive. I evaded the woman's death blow death blow by a hair. She sounded furious. I flew back to create a bit more distance. Instead of attacking again, she mocked me. I grimaced. "Don't worry about it. I believe your dad had enough fun creating you." I went intangible to avoid her knife going through my skull. Yikes, she was a bit too easy to tease. Pariah flew up with a grin. "Daniël meet your older sister Luana. The only person in our Dark family with no sense of humor, well until recently." He was answered with a knife flying close to his head." Luana stared at me, like sizing me up. "Who the hell is your mother supposed to be? Alcafoar couldn't find a woman with such strong roots in freezing like his own. And now some child with the capability of soul freezing exist in his family? How the hell did that happen? We were locked up for centuries inside that slumbering prison. I'm pretty sure that he can't be your father, since you're still a greenhorn."

I had difficulty even following her questions. Why was she asking this kind of information in the middle of a fight? Since I didn't answer her, her face reddened. She turned around to look at Pariah with disdain. "You got actually married? Where is that slut? I love to torture her after I kill you." Wow, just wow. What is happening right now? It feels like this fight just went from killing Pariah to interrogating him about his love life. Pariah smiled. "Why would I tell you that? It's not like I would invite you to the wedding?" She lunched at him with one of the black knives in her hand. "Oh, I bet you would. Just to make sure that I don't destroy the wedding location at the same time." I landed on my parents car. What is going on? Mom, Jazz, Sam and dad stopped shooting as well. Even Notrada flew back to me. Her facial expression was just as confused. She stared at me? "Are they discussing a wedding in the middle of a death fight?" I nodded. "It seems that she believes that I'm Pariah's son, since Alcafoar couldn't have escaped the ancient ghost zone."

We stood at the sidelines seeing the siblings throwing words at each other. They weren't fighting with their full strength. It was mostly a verbal fight. Fenrir came back to me and laid down on my shoulders. He truly had grown a bit. I petted his fluffy fur with my hand. How long will this discussion continuo? How should we defeat her? She noticed my power as soon as I tried it on her. I won't be able to concentrate if she starts to attack me. I stared at Notrada. "How should we capture her? Is the prototype fenton thermos strong enough for a ghost of her position?" Notrada stared at the woman screaming abuse at Pariah. "Yeah it should be able to hold her if she is weakened. Sneak attacks won't work with the prototype. We have to beat her down in order to capture her. So if you could capture her and slowly drain her?" That would be dangerous. The last time that I used my barrier, I was locked inside with them. Was I able to handle her attacks if Pariah was already at the end of his breath?

I suddenly noticed the glance of Pariah. He nodded at me and his sister. Wait, did he stall on purpose? Did he know that Luana would start a discussion with him as soon as she saw me? That sly fox. Well, no use in pondering. I imagined the large barrier that I made for the fire brothers. Multiple layers of freezing ice. Killing the warmth in the surroundings. Instantly freezing the ground inside. My core started to spin happily. It gushed out waves of cold air. My body felt even colder than before, but It made my body hyper. Like I drank too much energy drinks at once. The strength that I felt coming from my core was strength that I didn't recognize. I love to flaunt my might, but this power wasn't that of my half ghost form. In this case it would be good, but it didn't feel like being a half ghost. I opened my eyes to see Luana staring at me with her mouth open. "How the hell did you learn dads techniques? Pariah isn't smart enough to remember any of these." Wow, she really underestimated Pariah. Were they always like this at home before closing the ancient ghost zone? I shrugged at her. "Don't you like the cold? Doesn't it remind you of Alcafoar?"

Inside my barrier it was freezing. The ground was white with a slight nuance of blue. The grass on the side crumbled to pieces when Pariah moved his feet. The street slowly cracked under the cold. The glass from the lantern broke including the lamp. Luana's and Pariahs body steamed from warmth. My body did not, since it was causing the cold environment. Luana cursed. "It reminds me a bit too much about dad. I should have killed him before he learned this technique to anyone else. Well, as soon as I kill you it will stop." I stepped aside to avoid two blades going for my head. I whistled. "You don't want to discuss wedding pictures anymore?" I got a wave of blades coming at me. Whoops. I think I hit a nerve. I hit every blade with an icicle of my own. The blades froze and fell to the ground. Luana cursed again. "Argh, I hate freezers. It's so annoying to battle in the cold! Pariah, I'll make you pay for creating such a nuisance." And just like that she focused on Pariah again. This was a really strange fight.

I just focused on slowly freezing her skin and body. She seemed to shiver a bit. How could this be working? Even Pariah wasn't so weak right. It felt so strange. I touched my earphone and talked to Sam. "Don't you think that this fight is a little too easy? Look at Pariah's wounds? How can she harm him but not me? The only thing I need to do is evading her knives?" Sam nodded from outside the barrier. "Start soul freezing her. If she is underestimating you, why not use it?" I nodded and stretched out my hand. I felt the cold on my fingertips and let the cold creep up on her feet. Her eyes instantly turned towards me. I couldn't fully evade her dagger this time. It cut into my arm. Green blood slowly dripped from the wound. Her face was ugly from her angered expression. "Don't try anything funny while I torture my brother, otherwise your next!" My hearth sped up. What was up with her speed. She wasn't serious with me. That's for certain. How should I finish this fight when I can't even evade her knives?

She focused her attention on Pariah and continued her fight. How should I do this, without getting killed. I couldn't back out of this fight since it would be at the cost of Pariah's life. I asked Sam since I had no bright idea's. Luana gave me quite a fright with her last attack. Sam connected me with Notrada. "What should I do? I can't use my shield to block her knives for even a second. I can't start to freeze everything in my ice dome since Pariah is here as well. Throwing icicles is probably not going to work on her too. Soul freezing seems like the best option, but she'll kill me before I get to her." I suddenly got hit with Pariah and flew with my back against the barrier. Pariah wheezed and panted. He grinned at me. "She's quite a difficult one to handle, don't you think?" I nodded and whispered. "How do we beat her? She isn't even fighting us seriously? You're almost at your limit?" Pariah slapped me on my back. "She's weakening alright, otherwise I would be death by now. Can you take it up a notch?" I shook my head. "You're in here as well. I can start the ice dome, but you won't like it as well." Pariah shrugged. "I don't need to be afraid that you'll lock me up in a thermos. My sister doesn't know that we posses such an option and I'll warm up eventually. Rather frozen than dead."

He flew up again and battled his sister with his mace. He swung it against her knives. Smashing them to pieces, but many of the other knives slashed at him. He was in a disadvantage because of his weapon. Just as he suggested, I started the ice dome. It was already freezing inside, but now! It started hailing with ice shards. A wind strong enough the gauche your skin blew through the dome. The temperature dropped even more, but I felt nothing of it. My core was having fun. The cold from my core was now spreading out throughout my body. Before it felt like my body was containing the cold with layers of flesh, slowly growing warmer towards the outside. Now everything in my body was as cold as my core. I noticed the influence it had. Pariah and Luana started cursing. Their already bad skin color turned slightly blue. I surrounded myself with the icicles that formed inside the ice dome. What if I used these as my shield? It felt like I could do anything at the moment.

I gathered the icicles and made them into a moving current around me like a globe. I made another layer moving in an opposite direction. This was going to be good. I was quite proud of myself at the moment. I made a third layer just to be sure and not a minute to soon. Luana didn't seem to like the extra cold and send a batch of knives towards me. The first layer stopped most of the daggers, breaking upon contact. No this wasn't strong enough. If she got close, she would smash them with ease. They had the be harder than this. I stretched my hand to envision it better. A pale blue light gathered around my fingers. The white icicles turned blue. It became a darker shade the more I concentrated. I heard another curse from Luana. It rained daggers towards me. My icicles slashed them to pieces now. Her face had multiple scratches with a bit of blood. How did she get those? Pariah cursed as well. I suddenly noticed the blue colored hail flowing in waves against Luana. Dammed. That wasn't my intention. I pissed her off without knowing.

She lunched at me but pulled back her hand away from the first layer of icicles. She had deep gauches in her hand. I grinned from triumph. My plan worked. These layers were imitating a shredder. If she tried to kill me, she would harm herself too. If glares could kill, I would have been so dead by now. I suddenly felt the toll of using this ice. My energy got drained at an alarming speed. I could stop myself from panting, but sweat crept up on my face. I couldn't keep this up for long. Luana formed something like a rain shield with her green daggers, shielding herself from the shredder hail that I unintentionally made. Pariah was suffering from it as well, but couldn't protect himself. Now what. Stop my protection or accidently kill Pariah with hail? It was Notrada that warned me. "Danny stop your attack. It's more dangerous than you think. You're not only affecting things inside the dome!" I glanced through my barrier and almost bit my tongue. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening? Why was everything covered in snow and hail?

Notrada talked to me again. "Danny, stop using the cold from you're core. The human world is not able to support it. The plants and trees are frozen so badly that I can pulverize a tree by tapping them. I evacuated everyone away from this barrier of yours. Humans would immediately die if they got close right now." Immediately die… Her words spooked around in my head. I could've killed Sam. I could have killed my family without knowing. My hands trembled from her words or was it from the strain of using this technique? Why did I suddenly have enough power to kill humans. I mean, I fought them, humiliated some but I couldn't kill a human right? Pariah snapped me out of it. "Little brother do it now! She has no way of killing you at the moment!" I hesitated. I had to stop this cold because of the danger for humans, but it would free Luana. I bit my lip and answered Notrada. "Is the prototype ready for use? I'll try to freeze her now." Notrada kept silent and sighed. "It's ready. I'll manage it."

I raised my other hand and concentrated on freezing Luana. She went into a frenzy. She hacked and slashed against the rotating icicles. Her green blood started to flow, but she didn't stop. I froze her from the feet up, towards her knees. She kept hacking and slashing the ice shards, destroying the first layer. I never felt so frightened except for my meeting with Alcafoar. She was scary as hell, especially while wielding a knife coming for my life. Pariah couldn't even get close to us to help me. My power started the stagnate. Luana smashed the second layer with much more ease. I saw the dark blue layer creeping up to her hips. Her strength started to fade a bit, but she was still ramming my last layer of icicles like a ferocious beast. I saw them cracking under the pressure. My heart was beating in my troth. Please freeze before you can kill me. Luana's smile became even more scary as she cracked a few icicles. I felt a knife stabbing at my arm and tried to push my power out from my core. I was now wheezing and panting like Pariah. Luana's movements became sluggish. I was closing in on her heart.

I suddenly heart a loud voice in my ears. "Now Danny!" I dropped the barrier and the ice dome. Only my thin shield of broken shards remained to protect me from the knife that was still trying to take my life. Until she started to struggle. Her frozen legs started to fracture. Luana screamed in pain. "I'll pay you back for this boy! You and Alcafoar will suffer!" She intended to flee, but she was pulled in by the prototype. She grabbed at thin air, trying to escape the suction of the prototype. She cursed one more time. "I'll come for you Pariah and that rotten son of yours. Momentum will come for you!" After that she disappeared into the fenton thermos prototype. I let the shards fall down on the ground and followed them. My breathing was heavy. I felt like I could cry. My whole body trembled. I covered my face with my hands and tried to breathe. My heart was still racing. It was Notrada that pulled me in her arms and started to ease my mood. Her arms felt warm against my skin. My heart calmed down a bit. She barely said anything but it helped. "Danny it's over. It's okay now. She's gone and locked up for a long time."

I heard heavy footsteps coming my way. A large hand covered my hair. "It was your first fight with your life on the line. You did extremely well little brother, but remember that it won't be your last fight. Rest well. I'll personally deliver my sister back to my father. Thank you for your help." He grabbed the thermos and flew off. Notrada started talking to me again. "Slowly enclose your cores coldness. Otherwise your family and other humans can't get close. You're still freezing everything around you." I tried to follow her advice, but noticed that my core didn't like her idea that much. It even resisted a few times. It took me quite some time before the layers of warmth in my body returned. Notrada smiled. "Yes, that's better. Let's call Maddy and the others shall we?


	30. Chapter 30, disturbing facts

Danny Phantom: chapter 30, disturbing facts

Summary: Danny had a big fight with Luana, Pariahs older sister. She was playing around with them and slowly beating up Pariah for fun. Danny activated a new kind of power by accident harming both Luana and Pariah in the process. Luana did not appreciate it and attacked him like a lunatic. After capturing her, Danny succumbs to his fears of death. Notrada tries to console him.

Danny's view:

My heart was still beating like a drum. Every time I thought back to that last moment with Luana is sped up again. I fought so many ghost, but none were that scary. I saw scary movies a lot, but I never thought that a lunatic could be so scary up close. It didn't feel like an usual fight or like the fight with the fire ghosts. I fought to survive. Notrada was still holding me and trying to calm my mind. Pariah already left with the prototype thermos containing his sister. He even shook it a few times, probably as pay back. Notrada stroke my head. "Danny, try to contain the cold inside your core. It is still leaking out with quite the amount." Even more? It already felt like my core would crack from the cold it was containing. And it was completely refusing me trying to contain my power. Was my half ghost form trying to erase my human form as well? I tried to guide the cold back into my core, but it was like dropping water in a full bucket. Constantly leaking out new batches of cold. Notrada sighed at me. Around her appeared a few lights. It was her power. Those solar beams that almost killed my parents. They gave off a kind of warmth. It made my efforts to stop the cold easier.

Notrada soflty laughed. "This reminds me so much of my sister. Her powers were strong from the moment she came into existence. When she accidently blew it, I would come to her and warm her body, so that she could seal her powers again. It seems that it works on you as well. I can feel the air warming up." I didn't know how to respond. Her voice sounded so sad when she recalled her sister. My core stopped spinning and slowly came to an halt. I sighed. My heart was starting to calm down as well. Notrada kept the small lights active. It was warming up my skin. It felt really nice, although my core didn't think so. I finally took my time to look at the damage around me. I only heard Notrada tell me that I was causing problems outside of the shield, but I didn't see what exactly. Now I did. The place from the ice dome was completely destroyed.

It was shattered to bits and frozen solid. From that circle of destruction was a large area covered in hail, snow and ice. The trees 50 meters away from the dome were partially shattered from being frozen. I didn't doubt that tapping them would destroy those trees. The same could be said about all items in those 50 meters radius. Further away from that place it was still marked with snow, ice and hail. But some things weren't completely frozen to bits. I honestly doubt that a human could have survived it even at that distance. Did I turn into a walking natural disaster? I could probably stop the global warming if I wanted to. Notrada noticed my glancing around the area. "You made quite a mess this time Danny. If I hadn't noticed the sudden peak in your core, you're family could have been harmed. As soon as you brought up the ice shield the temperature dropped extremely low. I ordered those two hunters to evacuate all people within a 200 meter radius. I'm relieved that I did."

She did so in such a short time? It didn't feel so long? I thought that the fight was over in 15 minutes or so from when I trapped her. "How long did the fight go on inside the ice shield?" Notrada scratched her hair. "I think an hour or two. You were both taking your time. Please don't forget that Luana was attacking for almost 30 minutes." Wait, that slashing of her took 30 minutes? Fighting her felt like an eternity, but I thought that it lasted for a few minutes only. Wasn't my soul freezing really slow then? If it took so long, everyone could have escaped in the meantime. But why did the fight feel so short? Notrada noticed my face and laughed for real this time. "Oh Danny. Don't worry too much about it. Your sense of time as a ghost is very different. Please remember that ghost can live for centuries. A day or year is nothing in our eyes. A short fight between ghost could be a war of years for humans. As a human you unconsciously feel yourself aging. Time only flies when you truly have fun and forget about aging or dying. We ghosts don't really have that. We can become really old and still look youthfully. It depends on your strength. Look at me. I'm a few hundredth years old as well."

Yeah she was probably right about that. Notrada didn't look like a granny. She seemed like my mother's age, but the truth was very different. Why did my encounter with the ghosts 10 years into the future make them look so old then? They were fairly powerful right? Notrada suddenly tapped her earpiece. "It's safe now, you can come back to the scene. Pariah took away the female ghost. Only the aftermath of the battle remains." I could hear moms voice on the other end agreeing to her. Soon I heard the familiar screeching of tires as the fenton assault vehicle rode towards us. Mom jumped out of the car before it stood still and gave me a hug. "Oh Danny, I was so scared when Notrada gave the order of evacuation. Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" I shook my head. The wound on my arm had already healed again. "I'm just a bit shaken up, from what happened at the end of the fight." Mom nodded. "It was really scary for you wasn't it Danny. Don't worry. She's trapped for a long time. I didn't forget to put an anti-ghost lock onto it."

I felt relieved with moms attention, but how did she know about the end of the fight? Mom nodded towards Notrada. "Thank you for reporting the situation during the fight. It really helped us evacuate everyone." Notrada smiled and hugged mom. "No problem little sister, but where are those two hunters? Shouldn't we keep our intimacy at a minimum? So that they won't suspect Danny to be Daniël?" Mom smiled and whispered something in the earpieces. Notrada nodded and grinned. I looked around but couldn't see them. "Where are they? There is no way that they wouldn't come to interrogate." Before mom could say something, dad came out of the vehicle together with Sam and Jazz. I could hear Tucker complain. "It is damn cold outside, I'm staying with the heater!" Sam ran towards me and hugged me as well. Just like mom she tried to find any wounds on my body. After that she just stared at me. "You really resemble your full ghost form, except that you look the age you are supposed to be. You don't look like Dan in the slightest this way." Jazz was blowing in her hands. She slightly shivered.

It made me notice the thick winter coats that they were all wearing. Such thick winter clothes around summer? Was I still leaking the cold from my core? "Am I still freezing everything around me?" Sam shook her head and smiled. "No, but the temperature of Amity park has plunged because of your fight. It is -10 Celsius. The temperature is still not climbing back up so everyone has been asked to stay inside. It seems that the ice that you released is really slow with melting, which is keeping the temperature drop stable. Our dear hunters are trying to keep the media away. It is not every day that a certain ghost changed the temperatures." Let's step inside the van so that you can turn back." I stood up with the help of her hand. Jazz walked towards me and stroked my head. She had small tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to help you over such a traumatic experience. I'm not studying psychological for nothing." I smiled at her, but I really didn't want to talk about that right now.

We stepped into the van. Tucker had stocked the heater and grimaced when I stepped in. "Can't you sit on the roof Danny? I'm already cold and everything is cooling down in your presence?" Sam glared at him. "Why don't you just walk? Danny is tired from the long fight. You just sat on your ass for two hours." Tucker grumbled and stared through the window. I took place in the back of the van. Sam and Jazz sat next to me. I was a bit nervous. When changing into full ghost form, my body refused to turn back to human. Would my half form do the same? I concentrated on the line of my change. The line didn't seem entirely white, but I could see my normal clothes coming back. I felt the warmth of my skin coming back, but I felt one significant change. I could always feel my core, but In my human form it felt distant. This time it did not. I felt my core in my human body, like I did as ghost. Almost like a second heart.

I touched my chest. Notrada sat for me and saw my movements. "Danny you should be wary of your actions now. Using your half form already caused so much change." Wait what? Is studied my body. Everything was human again right? Sam pulled at one of my hairs and grinned. "I don't mind him growing a ponytail like his ghost form?" I looked into the mirage of the window. My hair had grown a bit. Not so extreme as in my ghost form but still. "How can my hair grow? You talk about much change. What exactly changed as well?" Notrada put her hand on my chest. "This changed. As a human you weren't noticeable with your ghost half. Now you are. Other ghosts can feel your presence and let me remind you that it has grown much stronger. There is a high chance that those hunters will feel it as well." Mom interrupted her. "Don't worry Notrada. I'm working on a device to shut that presence and cooling down. I'm rebuilding the specter reflector in Danny's favor. It will lessen the cold, erase his presence as ghost and keep that annoying stigma at bay." Notrada stared at her in disbelief.

"Dear sister, are you messing with me? You invented something to stop the family stigma from functioning? You could have told me that a lot earlier. I would have wanted that a few hundredth years ago!" Mom smiled. "I just finished it. It doesn't seal the stigma entirely. If he really orders Danny's body to change the belt won't stop him, but messing with his head will." For some reason it was really relaxing to see mom and Notrada talk like that. Mom was always so serious with dad about hunting ghosts. Together with Notrada she smiled a lot more. And she still had time to experiment with her gadgets apparently. We rode home with dad behind the wheel. Why did his driving skills suddenly improve? It was a lot less bumpy. The van stopped before our house. There was still a large hole inside of it. I stepped out of the van and stared at the hole that Luana made. It was really large. "How are we going to explain that Luana escaped through our ghost portal. Won't those hunters try to shut it down?" Dad grinned. "Of course not. But our house will be slightly rebuild. I published a certain report."

Jazz sighed. "Which was full of errors! You do realize that it took me a full day to rewrite that article right dad? But why did you suddenly publish it? You have been keeping it ever since the gate opened?" Dad pointed at the hole in the wall. "Yes, in case this happened and the order of Light or anything else would try to shut it down." I felt a bit cast out. "Can you please tell what I'm missing here? Why won't the hole be a problem?" Mom glared at dad. "Let's drink some thee first. Some officials will soon arrive anyway. You need to get that belt around your waste before they do. Jack will tell you all about his latest discovery."

Vlads view:

I stared at the battle with disbelief. Was this still the Daniël that I fought so many times? Yes, I had grown stronger but his growth was just strange. He battled the older sister of Pariah like an equal. Even I wouldn't stand a chance to her aggressiveness. Momentum had told me to keep an eye on Daniël because of his soul freezing. That ability of him was truly dangerous. I could see how Luana was slowly frozen and why Momentum was so interested. If he obtained that power, no ghost would stand a chance against him. If I could get my hands on that power… No, it was probably impossible. Momentum would have obtained that ability by now if it was possible.

I stared at the form of Daniël. Strangely enough, he actually resembled Pariah a bit. So his body was influenced by his ghost parents as well? After the battle I followed their fenton assault vehicle. That female ghost Notrada was someone I didn't know. How did I not know about Jack and Maddie joining the Light? I really should read those files about former employees, if that was recorded. Seeing Daniël change back to human was quite a sight. His presence didn't disappear at all. He would be spotted immediately by the Exilers or the Light if he went on like this. But Maddie was already prepared. I did expect nothing less from her. They even made me interested in his so called article. I stopped following them and flew back to my manor. It was really silent there. I changed into human form and leisurely walked towards my computer. What kind of article did Jack publish? I couldn't wait to slander his work and make a fool out of him.

I searched on the net and found the so called article. Tearing dimension holes? What kind of name was that? I almost couldn't stop myself from trolling it already. I glanced through the article. It was quite shocking. Jack actually had brains in that large head of his. His theory was accurate. If I didn't hate him so much I would have discussed this theory with him, but I also understood why he released it now. He measured the energy the ghost from the ancient ghost zone and normal ghost zone gave off. The numbers were terrifying. He had created a solid reason for his portals existence. He even rebuild his old portal for it. Touché Jack. I'm quite interested in how the Light will respond. I scrolled down to a small introduction video. This was probably not made by Jack. But that kid with the dumb hat. It showed how the ghost portal opened and a large ghost could come out. It also showed an animation about a natural opening dimension hole.

I put my computer out. I had cold sweat on my back. That last part of the animation was terrifying. Not only would a ghost of such magnitude not fit, it would tear the dimension wall releasing devastating energy upon earth. I should probably report this back to Momentum. At least stop him from trying to enter with a natural portal. Otherwise there would be no humans left to rule and command. I should probably start building myself a portal again. Now that everyone thinks that I'm gone. Momentum would like that as well wouldn't he. Who knows, he could grant me even more power. Enough power to capture Daniël and make him my personal slave.

Authors note:

Sorry for the long wait. I'm still figuring the whole living alone thing out. It took almost two weeks before I had internet. The releases won't be every two weeks because of work, but I'll try. I hope to write some more during summer vacation.


	31. Chapter 31, deadly possessing

Danny Phantom, chapter 31: Deadly possessing.

Danny is picked up by his family after the scary ordeal with Pariah's sister. When he changes back to human he sees the consequences of using it. His ghost core that should be hibernating inside his ghost half was now humming in his human body like a second hearth. Danny is brought back home while Vlad reads an article that Jack posted on the internet. Giving them a good reason for keeping the ghost portal open.

Danny's view:

I slumped down on my bed. I was so done with today. I wanted to lash out at something. Normally I would be going ghost and whoop some idiots ass, but that wasn't an option now. I changed only one time to a halfa and my human body was a mess. My core was annoying me by happily spinning around, trying to find a way for spreading its cold. I had to constantly contain it, so that my room wouldn't change into winter wonder land. I heard a small knock on my door. "Come in."

Mom stepped in with a white belt. She sat next to me and clicked the belt on. In a mere instant it felt like my core got locked up in a cage with no way out. It felt suffocating at first. After that the warmth in my body returned and the control I had to keep wasn't necessary anymore. I stared at the stigma on my wrist. "Mom, you said that it would keep stigma's at bay. Do you also mean Fenrir won't be able to come out? I rather like his back up when I can't even change into a halfa?" Mom smiled. "You just click the button for a few seconds to let him out. Any longer and the other might be able to sense your core. Now get some sleep. Sam, Jazz and Tucker have patrol duty tonight."

I tried to close my eyes but my mind didn't give me peace. How long did I have till my human body would disappear? My core already invaded it. My hair grew a bit longer, although I question how that could be related. I changed just this one time. What would happen if I accidently change into Daniel Dark? I would be in deep shit wouldn't I? Pariah lied to me. How could I 'change' a few times. Only two times was enough for almost erasing my human body. Do I need to quit this instant to remain human, should I just give it up? My head hurt and before I knew it I actually fell asleep.

Vlads view:

I was happily tinkering with my new ghost portal. I made its output a bit stronger than the Fentons. I wouldn't want to ruin the suprise for them, now would I? Its no fun if Momentum escapes through their portal. They would be alarmed and think of counter plans. Now if I could sneak him out through my own portal, wouldn't that be a lot of fun? Suddenly my portal connected to the ghost zone. Who had activated it? I stared at disbelief towards my own hand. How did I not notice pushing the button myself. Don't tell me.. I didn't even need to questions it. A black shadow came through. Momentums clone. I silently cursed. How much control did he have over me? I put on my fake business smile and greeted him. "You're greatness, how can I be of help." I bowed for him going against my pride. The shadow clone didn't respond. His eyes growing wider. He actually started cursing.

How the hell had I offended him? It took me a while to realise that he wasn't cursing at me. But I could guess that he wanted something from me. He suddenly focused his attention on me. "Do you have contact with the soul freezer? How does he fare with killing?" I did my best not to laugh at him. That could cause my death. "I have to disappoint you, but the soul freezer is playing hero. So killing is the last thing he would do. Also i kinda pissed him of a few times so he won't be listening to me." Momentums clone just stared at me for a few minutes. "Don't tell me that Pariah's half son is the soul freezer." How did he make that connection? But I nodded yes. Momentum started another round of curses. He sighed heavily. I didn't utter a word. He was scary, especially when angry. I was afraid of a few, but Momentum was at the top.

I just stood there waiting for him to stop ranting. I had better things to do, but I wouldn't bring that up for my own safety. After a while he stopped again. "Make up with the halfa. He beat you already anyway in terms of power and tell him this. Murderous creatures set foot in this town. They kill the souls of humans and take place in the host. Nothing can save the humans once possessed. If he doesn't wish his precious haunt to turn into a mindless army of puppets, he should contact Alcafoar through Pariah." He glared at me. "Do it right this instant, before it is too late. I rather fight Alcafoar than those wretched beings. They should not get the control over the ghost portals." He disappeared into the portal. I just stood there flabbergasted. He first insulted me for being weak and now I had to submit to Daniel? But his other words convinced me. It was no fun ruling puppets. So I had to fly. I changed into my ghost form and flew towards FentonWorks.

I hadn't even come close to the house when I got surrounded by Jazz, Daniels girlfriend and the geek. I held my hands above my head with a smirk. "Is that how you treat your dear uncle Jazz?" Maddie stepped out of the house with a large gun. "So you finally show yourself again?" I laughed. "Dear Maddie. It has been such a long time since I last saw you. You've grown even more beautiful. Allow me to invite you to a nice dinner at my home." Maddie turned the weapon on. I sighed. "All right. Lower your guns, I come in peace for once. Let me talk to Daniel. I have a message from Momentum." I heard all guns getting ready to fire. The door opened. Daniel walked out with a white belt on his hips. It completely overshadowed his core that I felt back then. He stared at me warily. His eyes seemed very tired. Why couldn't I fight him right now, but I swallowed that desire back and smiled."

Danny's view:

I heard the commotion and came out to look. Their stood Plasmius. His clothes were still so creepy as ever. His smile was even worse. I had difficulty keeping my eyes open. With my core locked, my body was drained of its energy. I couldn't fight him right now, even if I wanted to. He held his arms in the air and slowly walked towards me. "Daniel it has been some time. I see that your back to being human? I rather like that if it wasn't for the upcoming treat. Momentum wanted me to pass a message. Interested in listening?" I tensed up because of his tone. Was this the same guy that tried to kill some time ago?

I shook my head. "Not really. I rather not engage in a conversation with either two of them." Vlad nodded. "I agree with you on that, but the message was urgent. I won't keep it from you longer. He told me that murderous creatures appeared in town. They destroy the soul of the host and take over the body. If you don't want the town to turn into a nest of soulless puppets, you should contact Alcafoar. It seems that even Momentum rather fights Alcafoar than those 'puppets'. That was it. Bye then." He turned invisible and disappeared. We just stared at the empty spot. Mom looked rather pale. Did she know something? She immediately turned towards the door. "We have to contact Pariah this instant. Tucker start the phone line. Pariah should still hold on to the earpiece." Tucker nodded and ran inside. I slowly stepped towards the kitchen and took place at the table.

My body felt tired as I leaned on the table. I hated this. In my ghost form I had to keep my powers at bay and as a human I had no energy to speak off. Would my energy return after some sleep or was the belt keeping my energy from me? Mom and Jazz were in the lab with Tucker. She hadn't told us, why she freaked out like this. Sam sat next to me. "Danny, what did Vlad mean? What could take over a person? You can possess a person too, but their soul stays, doesn't it?" I nodded. "I can control and overshadow, but destroying a soul isn't possible. I as a ghost can't even touch it, because it belongs to the body. Other ghost I can force out. So ghost are ruled out of the question, but why would Momentum take his time to warn us?"

Sam nodded. "We can assume that Momentum doesn't want the enemy to grow more powerful. What if it's something that the ancient ghost zone used to fight? Ghost are each other's enemies, but we also have the Light, the Ectqisitors, the exilers, the ghost hunters. What if the gate woke up an old enemy?" I nodded. "We need to find out exactly what this new enemy is. I don't think Momentum would be alerted by ghosts and especially not humans." Sam nodded. Shall we go for a walk? A bit of air could do wonders? The temperature in town went up today with a few degrees. I got a winter coat for you." I stared at her. I had no energy for a walk. She sighed. "We could take a look at the old tome I have? What if it mentions this being." That's true. The tome probably mentioned such a fiend. I walked behind her. Mom and Jazz were on the case so a few minutes wouldn't be a problem.

It was slightly cold outside because of my rampage a few days ago. It took my ice very long to melt. I walked hand in hand with Sam through the streets. The cold scared of most of the smaller ghost so Sam had easy patrols at night. Mom didn't let me patrol because I was weakened. They could handle the ghosts that actually still dared to come out. Sam stepped closer to her house and waited. "Danny, could you wait here? I hid the tome from my parents. Its better if I go in alone to not alert them." I nodded and walked towards a bench a few meters away. I didn't fully understood Sams reasoning. Why would my presence alert them? I sat whit my eyes closed. A funny thought past my mind. Was my ghost breath also sealed off? That would be rather annoying. Something could sneak up on me. Nah, they probably leave me alone. I was declared as Pariah's brother. I bet Pariah told every living soul he encountered. I grinned at my fault in words. Death souls fitted better.

Suddenly a creepy chill went over my body. Like in horror movies. The gut feeling that something was wrong. I opened my eyes. The street was empty. Why did I still feel that chill? Suddenly my ghost breath went off, wait what? The usual blue was yellow. Did I see that right? Was it like an upgrade for becoming more ghost? Just what did it mean? Sam still wasn't back. My ghost breath warned again. Yellow fog came from my mouth. The street wasn't empty anymore. A bald man in a trench coat walked through the street. He looked towards the sky while walking straight into a lamppost. I did my best not to laugh. He wasn't paying attention was he? If a teenager did it with a phone in his hand, I would understand. But a old bald guy was a bit odd. Should I ask him if he is alright? I already stood up and gave the man a hand. "Are you okay sir?"

The man stared at my hand and grabbed it. In the corners of my eye I saw the yellow fog appear again. This man was the one triggering it, but why? The man glanced at me walked away. That was just weird. Should I try to follow him? If I released my belt, I could follow him undetected. I stepped to a small opening between houses and released the lock on my core and went invisible. I approached the man that walked into an alley. He just stared at the container filled with trash. Was this man right in the head? He suddenly turned around looking in my direction. How did he know where I was even when invisible? Could he sense my core? The man glared at me. "Show yourself you disgusting abomination!" I'd rather not, since I'm still in human form. So he knew about ghosts? Was this perhaps?

I noticed something different about the man that I didn't see before. It was like his soul and body didn't match. It was like a soul-like thing partially sticked out of the man. It was actually quite disgusting. Was my breath warning about this? This man was possessed by something. I silently flew nearer. The bald man tried to glare at me but aimed his eyes at my waist. I should pull the possessor out and be done with it. I flew close to him and went intangible. Trying to grab the slightly glowing soul. I succeeded slowly pulling him out of the man. The yellow soul tried to go back. His body was very different from the soul inside him. The mouth of the soul screamed treats at me. "Pull me out abomination and this human will die!" I was a bit shocked at his sudden treat but pulled further. The soul was almost out. The human suddenly collapsed with his eyes open. I let go of the soul out of shock. The soul take place into the body once again.

"You'll pay for that abomination. Wait till my powers return. I'll blast you to smithereens together with my brothers!" He started running. I didn't know if I should follow. Pulling the soul out didn't work. I flew back towards Sam her house and turned visible again out of view. Sam came out of her house and noticed my presence. She clicked my belt and I felt my core getting caged again. It almost made me hurl. "Why did you release it?" I grabbed her hands. "We have to go back to our house. I think I encountered our enemy." Sam stared at me in horror. She grabbed my hand and we walked back. Mom was in the kitchen making dinner. She noticed our faces. "What happened? Wait, I'll call the others." We gathered around the table.

I decided to speak up before they could ask. "I've encountered our unknown enemy." Mom immediately questioned it. "How?" I sighed. "My ghost breath went off, but instead of blue it was yellow. I didn't understood why until I met some bald guy that ran straight into a lamppost. My breath went off by him so I followed him with the help of my core. It was like his soul was sticking out of his body. The soul wasn't the same as the body and had a yellow glow, but when I tried to take him out..." Mom followed up. "He fell down and almost died. So they are already here. Danny never engage these monsters alone again. They hate ghost above all. You're lucky that they didn't attack. Their powers are very harmful for ghosts." It made me remember something the man said. "Yeah, he told me that his powers would return and that he would kill me together with his brothers. I didn't show him my face by the way." Mom nodded. "He sensed you're core. But that is also bad news. It means that there are going to be more. We've already contacted Pariah. He was on it."

Pariah's view:

I had chills on my back. They had already appeared and close to the ghost portal. Father had to know this. Our enemies have heard of the broken gate. I cursed. We had to keep them away from the ghost portal. It could be fatal to our existence. Even Momentum understood that, my father's greatest fiend. I flew as fast as I could. Escapees could wait. This was more important. After this I had to inform Danny of this incoming treat. He must know what enemy he was fighting.


	32. Chapter 32, seal the haunt

Danny Phantom, chapter 32: Seal the haunt

Summary:

Vlad suddenly decides to visit with bad news. Momentum warns them for upcoming danger. It doesn't take Danny long to find out what kind of danger when het tails a bald man. He tried to release the man from his possessor, but without avail. The man almost died. Danny runs to bring the news. Maddie tells him that it is going to be worse.

Pariahs view:

I felt anger rising looking at the large doors before me. My message was so important and father could care less. Making him wait in front of his office door for a long time. I grabbed Owler that came out. "I have to speak to father right now. Our war could depend on it. Tell him that the brights have shown up close to the portal." Owlers facial expression became even bleaker then the already were. The door of my father's office flew open. Father stared at me in anger. "What did you say appeared?" My body shook. I lowered my head and bowed. "Father, a bright has appeared close to the portal. Mom.." I close my mouth. If I spoke that name, my father would kill me. I changed my answer. "The other halfa came with the message. Telling my younger brother that he should contact you. It will not take long, before they'll take over the city!" The large doors froze in mere seconds and shattered. "So they decided to block us before we could escape."

Father was angered. I could tell from his red eyes. I didn't dare move a muscle afraid of the consequences. Father froze everything around him out of anger. He cursed at the brights. After his mood cleared up he sat down in his chair. "Let my youngest son claim the city as part of the ancient ghost zone. He's still part human. His blood should work." Claim the city as a haunt? We hadn't used this technique in ages. And youngest son? Father already accepted him despite his human half? Father glared at me. "Take the ghost painter with you. He'll known the runes that will activate the creation of a haunt. Make haste Pariah. If you don't complete the ritual in the next 24 hours. It will swarm with brights." Pariah dared to speak back to him. "Shouldn't we just use a human loyal to us and create a barrier around the city? He or she can claim that as part of the ancient ghost zone? Why do you wish to turn the city into a haunt. It would shackle..." I didn't dare to speak any further. Of course. Father wished for this to happen. To corner Daniel into accepting his new lineage. I nodded my head and flew back to the human world. Along the way I grabbed the Ghost painter that was painting a picture of his son."

Danny's view:

Mom was a bit shaken. I could tell. "Mom, what do you know about this enemy? What aren't you telling us?" Mom sighed but dad started to explain. "Those things are part of the Lights main force. They seek host adaptable to their powers, kill their souls and take over. The Light uses propaganda to cover this up. They are the so called chosen ones to fight evil. I almost got nabbed by them as well if it wasn't for Notrada interfering." So they were like parasites that took over the body pretending to be good. "How many will there come?" Dad stared at mom and shook his head. "They'll take over the whole city, because of the ghost portal." Wait what. "Are you telling me that the entire city will be taken over by parasites so that they can guard the ghost portal?" Mom interrupted me. "No Danny, they are already taking over the city as we speak. We have to find a way to stop them, maybe you should turn back into your full ghost form. We have the most change of succeeding with enough firepower."

I felt my heart run cold. "Mom, it could stop me for being human? I can't take that risk! What about the plan with Notrada's sister?" Mom slammed on the table. Everyone was shocked at her angry expression. "Danny we have no choice. If we don't stop them now, everyone you know will cease to exist! It will take over your school, your teachers, your neighbours, us..." My hands trembled. "You can fight it right?" Mom shook her head. "Danny, these things play with your desires. They are like the demons of stories. They lure you with what you wish the most, plunging you into the darkness. You won't even realise that you ceased to exist." A low and loud voice went through the house. "Brother, I've come with grave news!" Pariah flew into the kitchen where we were all seated. He was holding an unfamiliar ghost in his hand. He resembled someone, but I couldn't think of who. Pariah stood behind me and let the ghost in his hand go.

Mom looked up to him. "Do you have a solution? I rather stop those parasites before it is too late." Pariah nodded. "Yes, but we'll need Daniels human form to accomplish that. This is the ghost painter. He is known for making the strongest domains in the ancients ghost zone. He'll paint runes in the city, which will form the barrier for any of those creatures. They won't be able step into the city any longer. As long as the runes will receive blood of a willing human, since this is still part of the human world. By turning the barrier on, it will become a colony of the ancient ghost zone, protecting the ghost portal and its inhabitants." Mom stared at Pariah. "Why Danny, I'll volunteer if necessary?" Pariahs smile became crooked. "Because Daniel has literal connections to the ancient ghost zone. In case of a normal human or a former member of the light, it could possible lead to the wrong entity's getting expelled. Like ghosts or humans. And unlike you all, Danny won't be taken over by those disgusting beings. What if the human helping us would suddenly become one of them?"

Mom didn't seem happy but nodded. She stared at the ghost painter. He seemed rather French with his barrette and striped shirt. His long black hair swirled behind him. "Can you trust him? Won't he kill Danny in the process? How much blood will you need?" Pariah smiled at her with anger. "Do you really think that my father would allow one of his servant to harm Daniel in such a crisis? Should I remind you that even Momentum would help us avert this disaster if he could? If my father could move freely, he would be here. They can't because the gate is still dissolving! We have to move now!" The painter nodded and bowed to Maddie. "Mademoiselle, please don't worry. I still wish to portray the youngest prince. His appearance will become a masterpiece in the halls of Alcafoars castle. Let's start shall we?"

He flew out of the house. So what now? I stood up. "Should we follow him?" Pariah nodded. "We need everyone we can get. Every rune that was activated, needs to be protected from harm. I asked a few of your former enemies to help. They all now the danger off this plan failing." We walked outside. I saw a lot of ghost hanging around. My ghost breath went off. Skulker, Technus, Wulf, Kitty, the box ghost and Jonny 13. They didn't attempt to harm me and bowed towards Pariah. Pariah grinned. "Everyone of them shall help to protect a rune. In case your team gets taken over. The first rune will be finished soon. Let's fly." My family and friends turned on their ghost peelers. Their weapons ready. Pariah picked me up and flew towards the city sign. On the ground were several symbols painted. It was quite creepy to be honest. Pariah put me in the middle of the circle and gave me a glowing knife with the sun-like mark on it. Wasn't this mark on my stigma?

"What now?" Pariah stepped out of the circle full with runes. "Stab it in your finger and claim it with your name." I stared at Pariah. Why claim it? "My full name would be human, is that okay? You said that I should have connections to the ancient ghost zone? " Pariah sighed. "I forgot about that part. Claiming to be Daniel James Dark should be enough, since father acknowledges you." I didn't like it. Why did this suddenly go so awry? Something caught my attention. A small streak of light appeared from the clouds. "What is that?" It caught Pariah's attention. His face sad. "That is the sign that another human just lost his soul. Go on. We have to complete the runes before their power becomes to strong!" I pricked in my thumb and let a drop of red blood drip onto the circle, followed by another drop. "I Daniel James Dark claim this ..." What did I need to claim? The answer was whispered in my ear. "this haunt as mine!" The circle of runes glowed bright green.

Pariah nodded. On to the next. "Skulker, guard the circle together with one of the humans." Tucker raised his hand. "I'll stay behind!" Pariah grabbed me and flew up. The others followed. Why was everyone making such a ruckus? It was just one parasite extra. How fast could it go. During the flight I noticed two other streaks of light and turned to Pariah. "How long does it take for them to possess a human?" Pariah snorted. "Full completion takes at least 12 hours, but after just an hour they gain control. The faster we work, the fewer we have to fight." We arrived at another circle of runes. This time it was near the nasty burger. Technus was standing next to it. I was dropped off into the circle. I just did the same. Prick my thumb that had healed and claim it as my haunt. The circle shone like the former one. Dad put down his gun. "I'm going to protect this one. You guys go on. I'll warn you if we have company." Pariah just picked me up again and flew off.

"How many circles do I need to complete?" Pariah stared at the new streaks of light. "We'll need 7 circles. We need to hurry. I think that they are noticing our moves." I hung on his arm. Below us was mom, driving the van. In the distance the sun was going under. I still didn't really get the whole thing. We had 12 hours to complete and we already had 2 circles. What was it that they were afraid off. It felt like everyone was keeping the whole thing a secret. We arrived at the next circle. It was of course our school. Why did I get the feeling that we were visiting ghost hot spots? Pariah dropped me off in the circle, but before I could begin I got startled by mister Lancer. He walked out of school like he was drunk. His voice was muffled. "You abominations shall not continue this useless resistance!" Wait a sec. Abominations? Why did he sound similar to the bald man? I saw my ghost breath going off. It was yellow. Pariah cursed. "They started to awaken. Blast that guy unconscious before he calls help?" Jonny 13 did just that. Mister Lancer fell over and stopped moving.

"Is Lancer dead? Is his soul gone?" Pariah shook his head. "If you complete it in less than 12 hours, he can be saved. Now go on!" I pricked my thumb and said the words. I felt movement from my core although it was locked. It felt like the circle chained itself onto my core. Was this day going to be any stranger! Pariah picked me up again. "Jonny 13 guard the circle, he'll probably wake up soon." Jazz stood next to him. "I'll accompany him!" Mom stepped into the van waiting for Pariah to fly off. I started to feel tired. My human body didn't have so much energy to move around and this was basically draining it of the leftover energy. Pariah stared at me. "Brother, I know that you have questions. You don't see the danger that we see, because you are still human. See those light streaks. They are increasing by the hour. By the last few circles we'll be surrounded. We still have four to go. I silently nodded. We flew close to the park I often visited. The painter was still making it. We had to wait for a while. Pariah questioned him. "Why are you still not done?" The ghost painter was sweating a lot. "Prince Pariah. They are interfering. It is getting harder to paint the runes. Have someone seek out my son. Together will be able to finish it." Pariah nodded and pointed at Kitty. She flew off immediately. The painter stepped away, making place for me. My earpiece turned on. It was dads voice. "Three people suddenly showed up trying to get close to the circle. Watch your surroundings, they are on to us!" I heard father yell and a few shots. Jazz answered as well. "Same here. Five people are approaching us. They have difficulty walking, that's how you can identify them. Hurry up!"

I let my blood drip on the circle. An scorching pain hit my chest. It felt like a large chain shot into my core. I whined at the pain. What was that supposed to be. Pariah stared at the painter and nodded. Mom readied his gun. "What is going on here? Why is he in pain?" Pariah hid his smirk. "Don't worry. It will be over soon. Your son won't be harmed by it. He'll only feel light pricks from connecting the circles. Who stays behind?" Wulf howled. Notrada put up her hand. "I'll guard as well. I'm getting the feeling that this place is going to get a lot of attention. We can keep watch over the city from here. Danny go on you can do it. I heard footsteps. You could see people swaggering closer. There were almost twenty of them. How did they multiply so fast. Wait was that Dash? I had no time to recognize the others. Pariah pulled me up and flew off. A sudden shot of light was avoided by Pariah. He groaned. "Damn, one of them has his powers unlocked. I'll sent part of my army to protect the circles." Hordes of green skeletons flew into the city. It almost reminded me of the day that Pariah tried to take over Amity Park. I heard horrifying screams from some of the skeletons.

Pariah cursed. "I probably forgot to mention that those things can kill ghosts right? Well, they can with those wretched lights of theirs." We arrived at the fifth circle. It was close to the arcade. The painter was not even done with half of the circle. Another ghost sat across him painting the other half. Wait wasn't that? "Ghost writer, what are you doing here?" The ghost with short black hair a stupid gouty and glasses. The ghost writer grimaced. "I love to trap you in a book, but this is more important. My revenge can wait." I silently stared at the two ghosts. A painter and a writer, Father and son? He did say that he would need his son. Sam and mom walked towards me. Sam was a bit white around her face. "Sam are you okay?" Sam stared silently into nothing. I waved for her eyes. Didn't she see me.

"Mom, what's wrong with Sam?" Mom glanced at her and the slapped her in the face. Sam awoke from her daze. "Where are we?" Mom answered. "At the fifth circle. Sam, be honest. Where you dreaming? Was a voice telling you nice things." Sam stared at mom. "How do you.. Oh no. Are you telling me that they are trying to take me over." I felt my heart beating in my ears. No not Sam. "Mom, Sam won't be taken over right?" Pariah interrupted. "She will. She tried out the spells of the light. It made her body more compatible for them." Sam stared at him in anger. "I won't let myself being taken over by those scum. I'll protect this circle. If anything happens box ghost can lock me up." I snorted. "He can't handle you. It's too dangerous. Your accurate aim is way to precise. The same counts for Kitty." A low voice sounded. "Then I'll handle this one. My aim is as precise as hers." I stared at the hooded ghost in red. It was the archer. I hadn't met him that often. Why was he suddenly here? The Archer bowed down to Pariah. "May the hunt begin."

The ghost writer gave a large sigh. "Okay, ghost boy. Your turn!" I stepped into the circle. I got pulled back by Pariah. A light beam almost hit me. It was the bald man I met on the street. He cursed. "I should have known it was you. I won't allow you aberrations the taint this world any longer!" Sam shot at the guy and hit him right in the face. The man flew against a wall but stood up again. "It won't be long woman, before you fight on our side!" Sam looked back at me. "Finish those circles fast. I don't want to end up like him!" I nodded and stabbed my thump. Blood fell on the circle. Archer knocked the man unconscious for a while. I claimed the haunt and felt another chain stabbing me straight into my core. It hurt a lot more than the former one. I fell on my knees as the circle started to glow. Pariah threw me over his shoulder. "No time to waste. We need to finish this. The bald guy while call for reinforcements." I saw how more and more streaks of lights formed.


	33. Chapter 33, untold truth

Danny Phantom, chapter 33: Untold truth.

Summary:

Pariah comes to tell them but up a barrier against the creatures that are invading. Danny's has to bleed on every rune circle they encounter. Slowly Danny learns why this enemy is dangerous as more and more appear. Taking over the people he knows. He gets rudely awakened from his questions when Sam was targeted as well. The still need to seal two rune circles for completion.

Jazz's view:

I couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong. Why did my brother need to claim that his last name was Dark? Pariah only needed a human to do the job, but there was a change of getting taken over. That's why he chose Danny who can't get possessed. Why did his human name matter? And shouldn't he claim the city in name of the ancient ghost zone or something. Why was it narrowed down to haunt? Pariah seemed sincere about wanting to protect Amity Park and the ghost portal. So why the strange coincidence? I was soon distracted by the zombie like people approaching me. They walked strange like they never had legs before. What exactly were they? Why did the light leave them be. Destroying souls was worse than nagging ghosts right? Why did those streaks of light appear when someone was taking over? I shot at the people approaching. Yeah, zombies was the right word. They kept saying thing likes aberration and how I would join them soon.

Like hell I would. I got my back covered by Jonny 13 and his shadow. We suddenly got company from green skeleton ghosts. They attacked the people binding them. I stopped shooting. This got a lot easier. I turned towards Jonny 13. "What are you keeping from us? What kind of parasite takes away your soul?" Jonny 13 cringed with his face. "We were told to never utter their names. That's how they take a hold of you. The first people to get possessed are mostly religion related. Don't think too much about it. It could cause you to get possessed. Don't relax either. We are outnumbered when the city succumbs to them." I held my weapon close. I suddenly heard a skeleton scream in agony. I never knew that a ghost could make such terrifying noises. His green body hissed as he turned in green goo. Jonny 13 stared at me. "They can also kill ghosts with their death rays. Stay out of them. Things just got dangerous."

Danny's view:

Pariah flew me towards the sixth circle. We flew a larger end than before. We came close to lake Eerie. Box ghost was already in battle with a few of those zombie things. I watched the ghost painter and writer making the circle. I couldn't help but worry about Sam. I Tried to connect to her. "Sam, are you still okay?" I didn't hear her voice. Was she already? "Sam?" I heard Archers voice. How did he obtain the earpiece. "The gothic woman has fainted. She has been affected by them. I've bound her to refrain from harming her. I heard Skulker as well. "Here too. The Geek has succumbed to them. I need reinforcements!" I felt my hand shaking. I let my earpiece go. My friends. This parasite got my friends. Mom walked towards me and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Danny, I know that your distracted. If you succeed, your friends are saved. Sam will be saved. You have to continue! Pariah nodded. "Woman, you seems to be resisting the temptations well?" Mom had a sad smile on her face. "It's not the first time this happened to me. But their power is getting stronger. I'll stay here so that I won't be a danger to Danny. Keep him safe will you!"

The ghost writer yelled. "I'll write the drama story later. Go on!" I stepped into the circle. My body felt extremely heavy. My core reacted even with the belt on. I pricked my sore thumb. The wounds weren't healing so fast anymore. I suddenly yelled out in pain. It felt like my leg got hit by fire. Mom started shooting. A bright voice sounded. "You heretic. You shall pay for disregarding us holy beings. You shall burn in hell for eternity." My blood from the wound fell onto the circle. The idiot actually helped me. I held my hand hy. "I Daniel James Dark claim this as my haunt!" I felt they gruesome pain again. Like somebody stabbed me in the back with a sword. I thought that I actually saw a blue chain hanging out of it. "What are those chains Pariah! What didn't you tell me about this?" Mom lashed out in anger at Pariah. Pariah sighed. "In order to chain this city to the ancient ghost zone, we need to chain your son to the city. He will be able to leave it but he will have to return eventually. We have no other choice."

Mom bit back her insults. "I'll be interrogating you as soon as this is over!" I fell over on the circle. It started to glow, but I was so tired. I could fall asleep if I wasn't so worried. Pariah picked me up. "One circle to go brother." Mom stared at me. "Don't worry. I'll be okay. Go now and finish this. Do it for us. Don't let them make you believe otherwise. Everything these zombie things say are lies and lures. Never listen to them understand!" I nodded. Pariah flew up. I saw her blasting others away with her ice canon. "Where is the last circle?" Pariah stared at me. "At home. Your home. Your connection to us and this world. Hopefully it isn't surrounded yet." He wasn't right. Zombie-like citizens swarmed around my parents house. Where was the circle. The house was in full lockdown. "How do we get in? It is meant to lock out al ghosts?" Pariah laughed. "I'm not an uninvited guest." He went intangible and flew me down to the ghost portal. The ghost writer and painter were already busily drawing. The runes were different from the former ones. It looked a lot more complicated. I felt that something was amiss. Why did the house go in lockdown? We didn't know that the house was the last circle. "Pariah, did you order the lockdown of the house?" Pariah noticed my unease. "No I did not. Neither did your parents. Are you suggesting that someone lured us in?" A voice dripping in sarcasm started to laugh. "Oh Daniel, stupid boy. Your house is the safest place to hide from those things. I took the pleasure hiding in it." Plasmius appeared. He had a few burn marks on his clothes and smirked. "Those things are rather nasty I must say. So little Badger, how does it feel to leave your family for the wolves? You do realise that you left them for dead right?"

Maddie's view:

They came from everywhere. The soldiers and the boxghost helped me but it was not enough. I felt how those annoying voices tried to suck me in. I would not give in to them. They whispered to me with sweet voices. I had to preserve for Danny. I noticed my neighbour coming closer. Already controlled by those things. "Give it up Maddie. That wretched being isn't your son. How could he abandon humanity. He was their plaything all along. Those abomination took your son. You have to cleanse him!" I shot at her with anger. "My son sees the good in people. He'll keep you parasites away!" A laughing voice resounded by the other zombies. "You hear that? What will your son think when his precious little girlfriend becomes our leader. Will he still continue or give up? He's weak because of his emotions. He'll perish along with the abominations!"

I kept shooting at them. Danny had to go on. I activated my earpiece. "Danny, if you hear this, listen well. They are going to threaten you with Sam. Don't fall for it. As long as you complete the barrier. Sam will be saved. Do you hear me?" The earpiece only made noises. Dammit. I wasn't getting through. I tried to contact Jack. He answered. "Maddie, it's getting really difficult to shut out their lures. I love you, don't forget that!" I felt tears in my eyes. "I know. We need to believe in Danny. He'll make the right choice." I tried to connect to Jazz. "Jazz honey, are you still okay? Danny is by the last circle. Keep going." I heard nothing. Jazz was already gone, but I had to continue the fight for Danny.

Danny's view:

Pariah growled at Vlad. "Don't distract him dark spawn. He needs to complete it for everyone's sake including yours." Vald laughed. "I know. I just wanted to see him struggle a little. Well Daniel? I tried hard not to think about it. His laugh hurt me. I knew that everyone was out there fighting and here I was. Wasting time waiting for them to finish painting the rune circle. The alarm suddenly went off. Intruders. Did they break the doors? Vlad sighed. "Damn Jack, why did you give them an access code." Two figures ran into the basement. Wait. Resh and Calfort. Were they also possessed? My ghost breath didn't go off. They raised their whip and sword. "Stop this nonsense immediately! Danny they are controlling you thinking that this is the end. Don't listen to them. Vlad stepped forward to protect the circle. "Oh really. I do love your sarcasm. Who exactly is taking over our city turning every human into slaves? I don't believe we did?" Resh grit his teeth.

"They are not evil. They are protecting this city from you, so that you can't wreak havoc. They are good Danny. They'll protect everyone including your family. Don't let those ghost tell you otherwise." The ghosts were lying? Did they even look outside. It was just like Vlad said. All citizens turned in nothing more than mindless slaves. "Who are you kidding Resh. Everyone turned into those mindless zombie slaves. I've seen one before. I tried to release him of possession and he almost died. They are not protecting us, they are invading us!" Calfort made a swing at Vlad. He easily evaded and kicked him against the wall. "Oh my. Talking doesn't work so were going on the offensive? I thought the Light was peaceful and kind. I didn't know that they slaughtered entire cities to get what they wanted?" Resh didn't like his comment but focused on me. "Danny, these ghosts are responsible for this happening. Do not listen to them." Who was he kidding?

The ghost painter nodded to me. I stepped into the circle and brought the knife close to my finger. Pariah coughs. "You'll need to slit your wrist. This one needs a lot of blood." I nodded and brought the knife closer. Resh yelled in panic. "Danny, that will kill you. Those ghosts won't safe you! They only need your blood to complete this trap." I slit my wrist. Blood poured out onto the circle. I felt an oppressing aura from the circle. Suddenly my belt started beep in alarm. I felt electric shocks and fell down. The belt kept harming me. I tried to loosen it, but it wouldn't budge. Vlad stared at me. "Are you wearing the spectre reflector belt Danny. You truly are an idiot! I can't loosen it and neither can Pariah. We need a human to release it and everyone is probably in their clutches already." I had no remark. I almost couldn't breathe. The belt electrocuted every few seconds. Calfort didn't even spare me a glance. Resh stared at me with worry. "Danny, just look what they are doing to you. You have to give up. That's the only way we can help you."

Vlad interrupted. "Not really. Oi ghost king or whatever. Go gather his family and friends. One of them should be consciousness and hurry. I don't think your ghost army will keep these creeps away for much longer. I'll keep these two away from little badger. Pariah nodded and flew up. Vlad grinned at me. "If you're parent and friends don't survive you won't need to worry boy. I'll take you in and raise you." Resh yelled at Vlad. "Don't delude his ways you hell spawn!" Vlad shot him against the wall. "Who is deluding him at the moment? I'm just speaking the truth. You are keeping secrets. Why not tell us why those slaves aren't bad? Your story is full of holes! I had difficulty even listening to their argument and closed my eyes. The only thing I saw was darkness eating away at me and seven glowing circles. It was really silent.

Pariah's view:

I flew towards the six circles, but my hopes were low. His mother had fallen. His friend and girlfriend were already fighting against us. His father had succumbed as well. I almost gave up hope. Should I fly to a nearby city and kidnap someone? Then I saw her. His sister. His sister was still resisting. I flew to her. She was happy to see me. She seemed so tired. "Is it over?" She asked. She was tired of resisting and fighting. "No, his belt is blocking the last step. I need your help." I thought she would give up, but fighting spirit remained in her eyes. "Take me to him. We need to finish this." I pulled her up into a princess carry. She didn't resist it. I stared at her in wonder. "How did you resist for so long? The others have given in?" She smiled with tired eyes. "I'm used to fight with my mind. I didn't let Dan get the better from me, so I won't allow these voices to take me over."

More people had surrounded the house. Some even climbed on the roof for access. The doors wouldn't hold for much longer. I flew into the basement. Daniel writhing in pain and still bleeding from his wrist. The two exilers were busy fighting the dark spawn. Danny's sister ran towards her little brother. She tried to wake him. Yelling at him. She pulled the belt of en threw it away. He didn't wake up. What now. The earpiece I received went off. From all sides came the same reports. They wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. What now? The woman stood up and walked away. I stared at her strange movements. Why did she back away. I noticed the small glow of one of the runes. "Girl, get away from the circle! It's activating."

Danny's view:

I was still in the dark space with only those glowing circles. Under me shone a small rune. What should I do? Would I lose my friend, my parents and to what? Did I lose, did I fail? I felt tears in my eyes. My body felt so cold. My wrist was still bleeding. Would I die of blood loss? Why couldn't I finish the barrier? Voices whispered in the distance. Calling me names, telling me to die. I was the cause of everything, I let my family die for nothing. If I had taken them away from this town, they could have lived. I saw Sams face far away in the dark clouds surrounding the circles. She giggled. "Oh Danny, you let me die. You left me alone with them. You choose those abominations over me." My heart winced from her words. Tuckers voice came through. "I was the first to go. Did you even ask if I was okay? No, because the ghosts were more important. I saw mom and dad looking at me with disgust. "We should have killed you back then. Tearing you apart molecule by molecule. We should never have allowed you to live. You should just die knowing that you betrayed your family, your race, your world. You should never have associated yourself with Ghosts."

Why. Why were they saying that? I did this for them. To keep them safe. I was bleeding to keep them safe. Why didn't it work? Why did the belt ruin everything? I was still human right? The barrier should have worked right? I did everything that Pariah asked. Among the voice appeared Sams voice again. "Oh Danny, silly boy. Come. I'll forgive you, just come. Don't let those ghost turn you astray. Follow my voice. I'm sure they'll give you a place in heaven too. We can go together." I wanted to listen to her voice but my body couldn't move. It felt weak and tired. I crawled away from the small rune. Sam was still there. Why did she believe in heaven? She was a goth wasn't she? What did it matter. She wasn't mad anymore. I could go with her. A cold hand laid on my shoulder when I tried to crawl further. A soft voice sounded so sad close to my ears. "Oh my dear boy. Don't listen to those lures." The voice pulled me into her embrace. Her body was cold but still warmer than mine. Another hand turned my face around. My eyes became wider. Beautiful white hair fluttered in the darkness.


	34. Chapter 34, last step

Danny Phantom, chapter 34: Last step

Summary:

Danny's friend and family fell one by one to the seduction. Danny was finally by the last seal but his belt stopped the circle from working. He was getting electrocuted by the belt letting him fall unconscious. Pariah sought out Jazz who was still resisting the temptation. She removed the belt but Danny didn't woke up. He was trying to keep sane in the darkness. Voices tried to lure him, scorn him, threaten him.

Pariah's view:

I couldn't wake Daniel. The belt had damaged him heavily. His stomach was burned by the belt. I had removed his sister from the circle because of a single rune. Why did it glow. We were running out of time. Hopefully the barrier would react now that the belt was gone. Daniels sister grabbed my wrist. "Check his chest. It's glowing. Isn't that were the stigma is located?" I shook my head. "No, fathers stigma is on his back. He is not stepping in to keep them from realising that he is awake and that he is connected to the boy. The Light would love to use that against him." The girl shook her head. "No, the one on his chest is from the mothers side right?" I stared at her in shock. Did father forgot to tell me that Daniel had two blood lines running through him? That was extremely rare. That's why he's so fascinated with the boy.

I felt a dangerous glare from behind me. The girl suddenly tried to harm me with her gun. I pushed her towards the two Exilers. They were keeping the dark spawn Vlad busy. I shot ectoplasm to bind the girl against the wall. Her eyes where yellow. A strange smile crept on her mouth. I felt angered. "So you find this good Exilers. Look at what they are doing to a pure woman. Tainting her with their lures. Look at her and tell me how just you people are!" The one with the whip trembled. The girl laughed. "Fight them my servants. Kill those tainted souls. Destroy their essence. Death to all abominations!" One stopped his whip. I glared at him. "You just sighed the death toll of hundredths of humans. You took away their freedom, their free will. How is your way just!" The girl laughed hysterical. "Don't listen to them. Humans don't need free will, they need to follow orders. That's what they are made for!" This stopped both Exilers in their fight. They stared at the girl in disgust.

The dark spawn grinned. "What, you thought that those things were going to give everyone their freedom back? You heard her. You made everyone into mindless slaves." I continued his reprimand. "Why do you think you hunt us ghosts? Because we are the epitome of free will. We defy death, we defy living. Ultimate freedom which your masters despise." The girl hissed at me.

Danny's view:

I stared at her lovely smile. Her cold hand brushed over my cheek. She wore a long blue dress covering the dark ground. Her skin was slightly blue. "Oh my boy. Don't listen to those voices. Your intentions are pure. You wish to save them, you wish to save all and I won't let them stop you. I can't be with you for long so let's hurry and finish your haunt shall we?" She pulled me up with a small sigh. She was really strong for someone with such thin arms. She walked me towards the small glowing rune supporting my tired legs. Her breathing became rough. "Listen to me child. For this haunt to be complete you'll have to voice out your entire ghost name. Not just Alcafoars. Repeat after me. "I Daniel James Glacial Dark here by demand this domain and al its citizens as my haunt. All those that shall bring harm upon it will be permanently banned from entering or suffer the consequences of my wrath."

I felt her presence grow weaker. Sams voices sounded. "Don't Danny, she's luring you into a trap. She belongs to them!" The woman suddenly disappeared. Was it really a illusion? I could still feel her cold hand on my cheek. No, I had to trust her. She was my ghost mother wasn't she? I had seen her once before. I bit my wrist to start the bleeding again. "I Daniel James Glacial Dark here by demand this domain and al its citizens as my haunt." I felt chains drilling into my core. The pain was terrifying. The voices whispered me to stop. To not hurt myself but I bit through it. More runes started to glow. "All those that shall bring harm upon it will be permanently banned from entering or suffer the consequences of my wrath!" The runes around me started to glow. It was filling the room. It connected itself with the other rune circles. The voices yelled and screamed at me from the dark fog. My surrounding were becoming brighter.

I saw the basement of my parents. Everyone was staring at me in shock. Resh, Calfort and Vlad were completely silent. Jazz cursed at me. Her eyes were yellow. Was she tempted to. Pariah called out to me. "You've done it Daniel. The barrier is activating as we speak." The black lines were slowly turning neon green. I looked at my wrist. My red blood started to turn green, but why? I suddenly felt a familiar feeling around my waist. A dark blue ring appeared. Wait no. I shouldn't change into full ghost form or should I. The ring travelled over my legs and shoulders. I felt unbearable pain running through my muscles. Resh and Calfort stared at me in horror.

My heart stopped beating. My whole body became ice cold. My core was spinning and spikes formed on it. The walls around me started to freeze. I saw the blue gauntlets on my arms and legs again decorated with the golden sun, but also with a silver moon. Over my shoulders was the dark blue cape fluttering. I could see a few of my pure white hairs strands float before my face. They danced like white flames. Most of my clothes were black with the difference of the dark blue triangle surrounding the White D on my chest. Were those small silver lines already on my clothes the first time this happened. The wound on my wrist closed. The circle under my feet was almost complete.

I let out a blood curling scream when I felt the chains on my core pulling at it. Silver chains bound me to the rune circle. Did they change color? I felt a large load falling onto my shoulders. The cold in my body took the chains as a guide and disappeared into the rune circle. The green glow of the circle turned dark blue. The logo of my clothes formed in the midst of the circle under my feet. No one said a word. I yelled again when another chain drilled into my core. Seven chains. What next? The rune circle was complete, but nothing happened. I heard laughter coming from Jazz her mouth. "You stupid human. Did you really think you could keep the seven circles complete. We have won. You even allowed yourself to be tainted and possessed by those evil creatures." Her face suddenly became shocked. "What's happening. Why am I disappearing? We won. No it's cold. I won't go to hell. No, we should have won, why!"

I could see the strange yellow soul leaving Jazz. The soul was starting to freeze over. Was it my wrath? I laughed. No way. Their punishment was soul freezing wasn't it. It would serve them right. The soul stared at me in fear. I could see his soul freezing and breaking apart. The soul spoke out of fear. "You're a Glacial? No they should have disappeared. Hell is under our command. No, stop. I'll seek redemption. Please don't erase me." His soul was slowly disappearing. He pleaded but I had no mercy for that terrible creature. The chain around me dissolved. The circle disappeared. Was it over? Did it end? Would everything become normal again? Resh and Calfort fell on their knees. They were scared to death. I stared at Vlad with a grin. He wasn't looking so well. "How about we go for a round Vlad. I love to move this body for a bit." Vlad became paler. "Don't joke with me Daniel. I rather torture myself than play around with you. Now that the crisis is over, I'll retreat. The next time we see each other we'll be enemies." I nodded.

Pariah patted my shoulder. I was at the same height as him. It felt really strange. "Should we watch if everything is back to normal? Including your family?" I nodded but pointed at Calfort and Resh. "What should we do with them? They have seen me?" Pariah grinned. "Why don't you give them a nice igloo to cool down." I stretched my finger and locked them in a small ice dome without changing the temperature. They wouldn't be able to escape it. Even with their weapons. Using my powers was so easy now. Like childs play. "Please hang around till I come back. Not that you'll be able to leave of course." I grinned and flew up. My body became intangible as I flew through the walls. I didn't feel tired, I didn't need to restrain myself. I felt freed from my worries. Till I stared down. All the people that were hunting us, were asleep. Would they wake up again?

I flew down. I couldn't find yellow souls in them. My breath didn't go off. Those things were really gone. I flew towards the first location were Tucker should be. Skulker fell down on his knees when he saw me. His body trembled. "Prince, I Skulker thank you for sparing me." What a change in attitude. "O my. The great hunter Skulker is actually willing to let go of my pelt? That's quite a turn around?" My voice sounded deeper. Grown up even. Skulker couldn't resist looking up. Disbelief was shown in his eyes. "No way. Ghost boy?" I grinned. "Do I still fit on your wall Skulker?" He put his head on the ground. "Spare me prince, I didn't know your lineage." Pariah laughed at it. "Let it go Daniel. He served you well protecting the circle. Hunter, where is the human boy? After that you may go home." Skulker pointed at a three with Tucker bound to it en flew off. He looked back a few times. Not believing his eyes.

I freed Tucker and made him float with a bit of ectoplasm. After that we flew to the next place. Every ghost that saw me reacted the same. I gathered my family one by one. Everywhere people laid down in a deep sleep. I collected everyone in a daze. I picked up Sam myself. Her face was cramped in pain. How much did she have to endure. The Archer stared at me in disbelief and bowed. "Sire, they harmed her mind a lot. She was to close towards possession. It is best that you keep her close for observation." I held the small girl in my arms. So much happened. I couldn't fully understand it yet. I brought them back home and place everyone in bed. After my family the others were brought home. Pariah lent me his army to bring everyone into bed. According to him, none of them would remember what happened. Nothing at all after they got possessed. Most of them were asleep when it happened so it was really natural for them to be in bed. In the corners of my eyes I could see a sun rising into the air. Slowly lighting up the darkness that almost swallowed Amity Park whole.

I had laid Sam in my bed observing her shallow breathing. Would she be okay? I noticed one of her earrings glowing brighter. I touched it in wonder. "Sam, please wake up. Don't let those bastards win." I kissed her on the lips. I didn't feel shy at all, but she was so small. From another perspective it would be wrong wouldn't it? A grown man kissing a teenager. I tucked Sam in and flew down. Pariah was reading a comic in my kitchen. He stared at me with a grin. "You've done it brother. The portal and this town are safe." I stepped towards him. "Yeah about that. I don't belief you were completely honest. What exactly did I activate. Why did I need to claim it as my haunt. Why did I need my ghost name to complete it when a normal human could too?" Pariah's sighed. "I guess your teenage brain started working as an adult." I felt quite irritated by his comment. He flew out of the house and I followed him. The sun was growing higher in the sky. How strange? It was like a thin blue veil covered the city and more. I could see it swirling around like the ghost zone did. I started looking up. The veil climbed up high in the sky. How far did it go? I started flying up. My curiosity took the better of me. I saw something resembling a small icecrystal above. I went higher and higher almost reaching the atmosphere.

The further I came the bigger it was. I went intangible and flew through the floor. It was a large hall. Everything was shining from the morning sun. It was out of ice. The pillars, the floor, the tiles, the windows. Different shades of ice made this possible. I flew through the hall. Everywhere were large rooms made out of ice. It resembled those old castles that where heavily decorated. It was really funny. I actually spotted a game room. Why would that be here? An observatory with a large telescope could be found in another room. And one room had a beautiful glass floor showing the earth slowly turning. I sat down on the floor staring at the earth beneath me. My white hair fell over my shoulder. The little white flames shook a bit. I could see the clouds moving over the blue with green earth. What was this place? It was so much fun. My breathing calmed down as I watched the planet beneath me. This place was on the edge of space. A floating ice castle in space. When did it appear? Why did I never see it before? How was it flying? Pariah flew in and stared at the sight. He grumbled something with a smile. "Do you like the place?" I grinned. "This is so amazing. Did you see that telescope? It's huge. Why didn't I see this before?"

Pariah didn't seem to like the questions and sat down. "This is your answer Daniel. You've created your haunt, your obsession, your domain. The chains you saw are binding your soul to this world. When your human form dies, you won't be able to die any longer. Your soul will turn to this form as your obsession and haunt have formed itself." My calm mind was thrown into chaos. What did he just say. My haunt, my obsession? I wasn't dead yet. I had no strange desires right. I got reminded of the things I heard from other ghosts. Once they became a ghost or once they formed, a door would form in the ghost zone creating a world, a house, a place for the ghost according to its power. I stood up. This place shouldn't be a haunt, so their shouldn't be a door. I walked straight into the hall. I heard Pariah sigh. I walked down the hall and came before two large silver doors. They were round on the top edges and decorated with beautiful ice crystals. In the middle stood a large disk. One half was the golden sun on my clothes. Alcafoars mark. The other was a silver moon with a frozen lake. That would be my ghost mothers mark wouldn't it?

"Danny is that my sisters?" I turned around seeing Notrada. I had forgotten to seek her out, because of the chaos in my mind. I still wasn't completely used to her in our house. Notrada stood next to Pariah staring at me with sorrow in their eyes. "I'm not dead right? My human body is still alive. How can I have an obsession, how could this form. This is just a normal door isn't it?" They didn't answer me. I would proof it to them. When I open this door, some stupid room would reveal itself. I tried to pull the door put Notrada stopped my hand. "Danny, this door leads directly to the ancient ghost zone. If you open it, you would tear apart the gate that is barely holding. The curse would dispel immediately freeing all ghost from their slumber." My hand stopped. I felt tears in my eyes. It was real. Didn't I basically sell my soul to the ghosts instead of the devil? Notrada hugged me. I let go of the door and embraced her. "I don't want to die yet."


End file.
